Elizabeth Whitmore (Nueva vida)
by AnSAriSA
Summary: Comienza Temporada 5. Toda la vida de Elizabeth da un giro inesperado. Pero mientras trata de adaptarse a su nueva vida, los peligros no dejaran de acechar para destruirla no solo a ella sino a los que la rodean.
1. Capítulo 1

Elizabeth Whitmore (Nueva vida)

Temporada 5

"Quisiera decirte que mejorará." dice Damon ofreciéndole un vaso de bourbon a Stefan.

"La respuesta es no, Damon." Stefan dice mirando por la ventana el jardín y las flores.

"Por qué? Para que puedas seguir muriendo y reviviendo? No has sentido nada más que agonía por tres meses. Alucinas conversaciones con nosotros para entretenerte." Damon gruñe poniendo su mano en su hombro. "Solo apaga esa molesta humanidad."

"Eso no apagará el dolor." Elizabeth aparece detrás de Damon.

"No, pero si la miseria. El miedo y la desesperanza." dice Damon.

"Y entonces que?" Stefan pregunta acercandose a él. "Supongamos que notan que no estoy y salgo de esto. De qué sirve si soy un monstruo de nuevo? Como seria mejor eso que esto?"

...

Stefan abre los ojos y todo lo que hay es agua. Comienza a golpear la caja fuerte con todas sus fuerzas hasta que todo se vuelve negro de nuevo.


	2. Capítulo 2

"Como sabemos, en un momento de mal juicio, Bonnie te devolvió a la vida y murió en el proceso. Que descanse en paz." dice Damon mirando el sillón vació frente a el.

"Ella esta justo allí." Dice Jeremy señalando la silla junto a la chimenea.

Damon mira hacia dónde estába apuntando y por supuesto, no ve nada... Espeluznante. "Lo que sea. Lo que importa es que conozco a un ser sobrenatural que lo que quiere es morir y el espíritu del equilibrio de la naturaleza dice algo de una vida por otra y todo eso. Y pienso que seria un desperdicio de una buena muerte."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Jeremy le pregunta sin entender nada.

"De algo que Elena no tiene que saber hasta que funcione." Damon dice seriamente.

"Espera. ¿Quieres trabajar con Silas?" Jeremy pregunta al fin empezando a comprender del plan.

"Asi es." Damon responde encogiéndose de hombros.

*** *** ese mismo día

 **"Entonces, ¿por qué me has llamado?" Silas pregunta mientras estaban sentados en el bar juntos.**

 **"Por la misma razón que has contestado. Necesitas ayuda, y yo te ayudaré." Damon dice con una sonrisa retorcida.**

"Desde el principio el plan malvado de Silas era matarse, pasar a donde sea que pasaría y reunirse con su novia muerta Amara. Quiero usar su muerte para resucitar a Bonnie." Damon le explica a Jeremy.

*** *** ese mismo día

 **"¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito ayuda?" Silas pregunta, no queriendo ceder a Damon fácilmente.**

 **"Bueno, para empezar, todavía estás aquí, como en, ¿por qué usted aspira tan mal en matar a ti mismo?" Damon se burla.**

"Para morir, él tiene que ser mortal. Si él es mortal, entonces es un brujo, y si muere como un brujo entonces está atascado en el otro lado para siempre." Damon continua.

"Ya trató de llevar el velo hacia el otro lado. Fracasó." Jeremy señala.

Damon estaba a punto de responder cuando Jeremy mira a donde dijo que Bonnie estaba. "Ella sabe que no puedo oírla, ¿verdad?" Pregunta por frustración.

"Y Elizabeth?" Jeremy hace la pregunta de Bonnie. "Dice que no volverá sin ella."

"Dijiste que Bonnie te dijo que llevaba meses sin verla en el otro lado." Damon dice después de un rato.

Jeremy voltea hacia el lugar de Bonnie escuchando lo que ella decía. "Bonnie dice que no la ha visto, pero sabe que Elizabeth esta del otro lado."

"Aunque no lo creas también pensé en ella. Pero no estaba seguro de si plantear la idea." Damon dice antes de sonreír un poco. "Pero ahora todo cambia. Silas necesita encontrar a Katherine, porque ella es la cura y yo lo ayudare. Y ese favor me lo pagara regresando a Bonnie a la vida. También tiene que encontrar esta "ancla" para destruirla y terminar con el otro lado, así que lo haré y el me pagara ese favor trayendo a Elizabeth a la vida. Solo tendré que matar a un simple vampiro para traerla de vuelta. Es simple."

*** *** ese mismo día

 **"Ancla mística." Explica Silas. "Eso es lo que une su hechizo al otro lado. Quiero destruirlo. Qetsiyah o Tessa, o lo que sea que ella se llame a sí misma en estos días, ella quiere protegerla. Por lo tanto, ella es la única persona que sabe dónde se oculta el ancla, pero afortunadamente, ella estará en el baile histórico Whitmore esta noche."**

 **"¿De verdad?" Damon pregunta su interés en horas pico.**

 **"Sí." Silas asiente con la cabeza.**

 **"Pensé que habías dicho que perdiste todos tus poderes psíquicos." Damon dice.**

 **"Oh, lo hice." Silas le asegura. "Pero todavía tengo mis increíbles poderes de observación, y observé su compra de un traje de Cleopatra hoy."**

"Parece que lo tienes todo resuelto." Jeremy murmura y Damon asiente.

"Solo necesito que le preguntes a la bruja si funcionara." Damon pide.

Jeremy mira hacia el espacio y sabe que Bonnie estába hablando con él.

"¿Qué ha dicho? Dime." Damon exige.

"Si funcionara." Jeremy asiente.

"Bien." Damon sonrie enseguida.

*** *** ese mismo día

 **"Por lo tanto, tenemos un trato." Damon dice.**

 **"Bueno, tenemos la mitad de un acuerdo. Estoy recuperando a algunas brujas con mi muerte, pero aún tenemos que hablar de cómo me ayudaras."**

 **"Bueno, aún te falta decirme lo que quieres." Damon señala.**

 **Silas sonríe, tomando un trago de su vaso y colocándolo sobre la barra. "Oh, es bastante simple, en realidad. Quiero que mates a tu hermano."**

* * *

Damon ve a Qetsiyah o Tessa entrar en la sala vestida como Cleopatra. Mira mientras ella hacia una línea de abejas hacia el bar donde Stefan estaba bebiendo solo.

"De donde vengo, barra libre significaba jarras de cerámica fenicia de vino." Tessa dice a él como Damon los escuchaba a escondidas.

"Ok." Dice Stefan poniendo los ojos.

"No tienes idea de quién soy, ¿verdad?" Pregunta Tessa con una sonrisa.

"Sin ofender, pero en realidad, no tengo idea de quien eres."

"Tessa, anteriormente conocida como Qetisyah." Ella se presenta.

"La chica que limpio mis recuerdos." Stefan llega a la conclusión al mismo tiempo que Damon empezaba a hacer su camino hacia ellos.

"Nada personal. Pequeño drama ex novio. Quiero dejar bien depende de usted. Te compraré un 'lo siento' bebida." Ella ofrece.

"Más bien con un barril de 'lo siento'." Damon interrumpe.

Antes de que Stefan pudiera decir nada, Damon lo agarra del brazo llevandoselo fuera de la sala de baile a una pequeña habitación en la parte trasera.

"Tu, mi hermano, cometes un tremendo compañero de ala." Stefan dice una vez que estan solos.

"Créeme, último tipo de golpear sobre ella todavía está pagando por ello." Damon bromea.

"Bueno, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?" pregunta Stefan.

"Bueno..." Damon se interrumpe como Silas entra en la habitación detrás de ellos.

"Hola, yo." Silas le sonríe a Stefan.

Asi Damon aprovecha la distraccion rompiendole el cuello a su hermano. Su cuerpo cae al suelo y Silas se inclina para tomar su chaqueta. "Por lo tanto, quieres explicarme por qué acabo de matar a mi hermano?"

"Bueno, el hechizo de Tessa mentalmente nos vincula. He perdido mis habilidades psíquicas. Stefan perdió sus recuerdos." Silas explica.

"¿Y esto rompió el vínculo?"

"Sí, Damon. Puedo leer tu mente otra vez. No. No estoy mintiendo, y tal vez disfrute que rompieras el cuello de tu hermano, sólo un poco demasiado." Dice Silas con una sonrisa.

"Vendidos." Damon asiente con la cabeza, creyendo lo que estába diciendo.

"Voy a quedar bien con la bruja y tamizar a través de su mente, averiguar dónde se esconde el ancla, y tu todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantenerlo muerto." Silas instruye.

"¿Tessa no sospechara un poco cuando el hombre cuyo cerebro borro, tenga un repentino interés en ella?" Damon pregunta con escepticismo.

"De todos los hombres aquí, Tessa fue directo a Stefan." Silas señala. "Esta cara ganó su corazón antes. Ves, una mujer nunca olvida amantes del pasado, no importa lo mal que termina." Dice que antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Silas sale a la barra y encuentra a Tessa sentada sola por lo que se acerca a ella.

"Mira quién está de regreso. ¿Estoy en problemas?" Pregunta ella mientras el se sentaba a su lado.

"Bueno, de acuerdo a mi hermano, se supone que debo odiarte." Silas dice jugando al acto Stefan.

"¿Y?"

"Te voy a decir después de beber." Silas dice con una sonrisa.

Toman un trago tras otro y se rien todo el tiempo. Lo que no sabia ella era que todo era un acto.

"Te gusta el tequila." Silas comenta.

"Sí, pero no tanto como el tocino. En mi época, se trataba de cordero. Nadie pensó para curar grasa de cerdo." Ella dice sonriendo.

"Dios, tienes la sonrisa más hermosa." Silas flirtea.

"¿Vas a mirarme fijamente toda la noche o me vas a invitar a bailar?" Ella coquetea de vuelta y Silas le ofrece su mano.

Los dos se ponen de pie caminando a la pista de baile. El le da vueltas alrededor y luego la toma en sus brazos a medida que avanzaban al ritmo de la música.

"Por lo tanto, lo que lleva a un baile de disfraces de la universidad?" Silas le pregunta finalmente, llegando al punto.

"Mírame. La última vez que he tenido mejor aspecto, no pude disfrutar de ella."

"Oh, eso es, el conjunto 'se puso de pie en su boda' cosa." Silas dice tomando nota. Ella no tenia idea de que en realidad era el que estaba frente a ella. El plan estába funcionando perfectamente.

"No deberías saber eso." Ella dice, con el ceño fruncido. "Te dije eso antes de freír tus recuerdos."

"Está bien, me tienes. Yo podría haber pedido a alrededor de ti."

"Estoy paranoica." Se ríe de sí misma. "Eso es lo que me pasa por intentar casarme con una mentiroso, bastardo manipulador."

"Oh vamos. El tipo debe de haber tenido algunas cualidades a su favor. Es decir, sabemos que era obviamente muy bien parecido pero, era que al menos gracioso?" Silas pregunta un poco irritado.

"¿Lo estás defendiendo?" Ella pregunta enojada.

"No no. Es sólo que has estado en esta venganza por 2000 años y tal vez odiarlo es una excusa para mantenerlo en tu vida. Hay una parte de ti que todavía lo ama." Silas prosigue tratando de ver cómo se sentia realmente acerca de el.

"Ahora, realmente espero que piense eso. Quiero ver su cara cuando se de cuenta de lo equivocado que está." Ella asiente.

Silas sonrie y decide que ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para exponerse. "Bueno. Tengo que admitir, hay una parte de mí que sólo quería oírte decir que todavía me amabas. Eso es lo grande que es mi ego, pero ya que estas, obviamente, en la negación..."

"Oh mi dios, Silas." Ella susurra, mirando horrorizada.

"Está bien." el sonrie ante ella convincente. "Ahora, ¿dónde está el ancla al otro lado?"

"No lo sé. Estoy buscandolo también." Ella admite.

"¿Cómo que no sabes? Lo creaste." Silas dice con rabia.

"Sí. La creé, pero los viajeros lo escondíeron después de que me mataron. Se mueven constantemente." Ella explica.

"Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?" Silas pregunta.

"Mi colgante es en una de estas pantallas. Es un talismán mágico que aumenta mi poder. Lo necesito para hacer un hechizo localizador para que pueda encontrar el ancla." Tessa sigue derramando información para el.

"Bueno, entonces llegar a ella y olvida todo lo que acabamos de hablar."

"Gracias por el baile." dice Tessa con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de ella.

"Gracias." Silas repite tomando su mano y besándola. Cuando comenzaba a caminar lejos, su cabeza empezo a golpear.


	3. Capítulo 3

Elena mira el cuerpo de Silas en el sillon de la casa de Damon y Stefan.

"El profesor rubio sabe de vampiros?" Damon pregunta cuando ella termino de contarle lo que paso esa noche, después de que el le contara todo el plan sobre ayudar a Silas.

"Dijo que si no dejo la escuela, las personas equivocadas harán las preguntas correctas."

"Eso no es bueno." Damon le ofrece un trago y ella lo toma. "¿Que vas hacer?"

"No lo se." Elena responde antes de levantarse caminando alrededor respondo de Silas. "La única manera de traer a Elizabeth y Bonnie es que Silas sea hechicero de nuevo, pero para eso necesitamos la cura y.."

Alguien toca la puerta de la entrada.

"¿Quien podría ser?" pregunta Damon sarcástico antes de ir a abrir y dejar a Katherine entrar.

"¿Que es tan urgente? Estoy huyendo. No tengo tiempo para.." se queda callada al llegar a la sala y ver a Silas. "Katherine Pierce escapa de la muerte nuevamente. Y ustedes al fin hicieron algo que funciono. Como se siente?"

"Lindo." le responde Damon apareciendo frente a ella.

Katherine lo mira confundida por su expresión y enseguida entiende para que la llamo. "Damon, no."

"Necesita la cura para ser hechicero." Damon dice antes de morderle su cuello y ella grita.

"No! No, no, Damon! El necesita toda mi sangre! Voy a morir." Katherine le suplica.

"Adiós, Katherine." Damon acerca su herida a los labios de Silas y el comienza a beber.

Miran a Silas beber de ella hasta que su corazón deja de latir y la suelta. Katherine cae al suelo y Damon y Elena siguen mirando a Silas. Lentamente su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad.

"El.." Damon se calla al escuchar el corazón de Katherine volver a latir.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma" murmura Elena.

"Esta latiendo." dice Damon igual de sorprendido que Elena.

Katherine abre los ojos de golpe y mira todo a su alrededor.

"¿Estoy en el infierno?"

* * *

Elena cierra los ojos dejando que su cuerpo entrara en calor por la chimenea y por estar recostada sobre Damon en el sillón de la sala.

"Esto es lindo." murmura ella mientras escuchaba su corazón latir.

"Si que lo es." dice Damon mientras acaricia la espalda de Elena por debajo de su blusa.

"Callado, tranquilo y pacífico." Elena suspira. "Me encanta nuestra vida cuando es así."

"Pero es nuestra vida por lo que algo aparecerá para destruirla." Damon le asegura haciendo que Elena volteara a verlo.

"No digas eso."

"En diez, nueve.." Damon comienza a contar.

"Déjame disfrutar del momento." Elena besa su cuello antes de esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

"Seis, cinco."

"Damon, hoy es el día en que traeremos a Bonnie y a Elizabeth de vuelta." Elena dice mirandolo fijamente. "Es un buen día."

"Tres.. dos."

"Damon, es un buen día." Elena sentencia antes de besarlo.

La puerta de la entrada se abre y ellos se separan para ver a Silas entrar.

"Buenos días, ene-amigos." los saluda muy contento mientras abria las cortinas con magia.

"Uno." Damon dice secamente mientras Elena se levantaba del sillón.

"¿Saben? Apenas llevo unas horas de vuelta como hechicero, pero siento el sol más caliente." Silas dice caminando hacia la ventana mirando el exterior. "Probablemente porque ya no voy a vivir mas que el."

"¿Por qué la invasión, Silas?" le pregunta Damon.

"Después de dos mil años de una miserable existencia al fin lograré morir." Silas voltea a verlos y sonríe.

"¿Recuerdas tus promesas?" Elena dice caminando hacia el. "Ya tienes tu magia de regreso así que espero que traigas a Elizabeth y Bonnie de regreso."

"Lo recuerdo." Silas asegura.

"Bueno, yo no confío en ti." Elena dice cruzandose de brazos.

"¿Acaso quieres que lo jure con el meñique?" Silas levanta su dedo y Elena lo mira mal.

"Solo dinos cómo lo vas hacer." le pide Damon.

"Quiero destruir el otro lado para no quedarme atrapado en ese purgatorio cuando finalmente me maten y antes de hacerlo voy a regresar a Elizabeth y Bonnie. Y puedo hacerlo ahora que soy un increíble y asombroso hechicero." Silas les asegura. "Pero antes necesito encontrar la ancla y destruirla."

"El ancla?"

"Es el objeto que Qetsiyah uso para mantener el hechizo que creo el otro lado y al destruirlo se rompe el hechizo. Se acaba el limbo sobrenatural y así moriré y tendré paz." Silas le explica a Elena.

"¿Y donde esta?" ella le pregunta.

"Nueva Jersey."

"El otro mundo sobrenatural esta vinculado a un objeto en el patio de Snooki?" pregunta Damon irónico.

"Esta en un contenedor y lo van a embarcar, tenemos que..." Silas se interrumpe un poco cuando ve a Jeremy entrar en la sala con un una ballesta. "Hola, cazador." lo saluda cuando ve que lo estaba apuntando.

"Tranquilo, Jeremy. Hoy todos estamos en el mismo equipo." Elena dice pero Jeremy la ignora.

"Se supone que creamos que Bonnie y Elizabeth volveran a la vida solo porque es muy bueno?" Jeremy pregunta.

"Pues, espero que no, se supone que soy un monstruo." dice Silas y Jeremy le lanza un flecha que roza su cabeza.

"Jeremy!"

"Ya basta Pocahontas!" le ordena Damon.

"Siento que se están aprovechando." dice Silas molesto. "Odiaría perder el control y hacer una locura." el fuego de la chimenea crece al igual que todas las velas se encienden con fuerza. Todos miran a Silas sonreír. "En verdad amo ser hechicero. Siento que constantemente me reinvento. Soy como la Madonna sobrenatural, no lo creen?"

Elena mira a Damon y el le da la misma mirada. Definitivamente Silas estaba loco.

"Bueno, hay que irnos. Entre mas rápido terminemos con esto mejor." dice Damon.

"Bien." dice Silas. "Cazador, trae una palanca o cuatro del garaje."

"¿Para que?" le pregunta Jer.

"Eso importa." le responde Silas y Jeremy gruñe antes de ir por lo que le pide.

Elena camina tambien hacia la puerta con ellos pero Silas la detiene. "Tu no vas. Solo hombres."

"¿En serio?" pregunta ofendida. "No es en serio."

"No, no es en serio." dice Damon.

"De hecho, hablo totalmente en serio." dice Silas mirándolos a los dos. "Ella es una fotocopia de mi amor, Amara. Puedes entender que no quiera estar viendo a su impostora?"

"Estas loco." dice Damon.

"No lo estoy. Tu no lo entiendes porque nunca has estado enamorado de alguien idéntica a ella." Silas dice.

"Yo voy." Elena le dice a Silas. "Vas a traer a Elizabeth y a Bonnie de regreso. Necesito ir."

Silas la mira mal antes de levantar su mano y sentir su pierna quebrarse. Elena cae al suelo mientras veia su pierna doblada. Damon la ayuda a acomodarla y ella respira hondo mientras el dolor desaparecia.

"Sacare tu corazón si insistes." Silas la amenaza. "Vamonos, solo tenemos hasta el atardecer antes de que Qetsiyah intente detenernos."

* * *

Finalmente llegan a la bodega donde se suponia estaba el ancla que esperaban de ellos. Silas detiene el coche y rápidamente salta, no queriendo estar allí por un segundo más.

"Gracias a Dios." Damon suspira de alivio cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Cómo lo haces, Damon? ¿Cómo puedes soportar estar aquí mientras tu novia se sienta en casa preocupandose por su alma gemela?" Silas pregunta, tratando de compensar.

2Se llama estar seguro." Damon se burla.

"No conoces toda la historia sobre mí y Amara. Seguro que había un triángulo amoroso con Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah se enojó, y utilizo la sangre de Amara para unirnos, creando así la línea de doppelgängers." Sila explica. "Debería haber aprendido de esa experiencia. Qetsiyah no se limitó a hacer un simple ritual de sangre para enlazarnos juntos. Ella mató a Amara. No hace falta decir que estaba un poco molesta y ahora, aquí estamos."

Damon niega con la cabeza, no queriendo creer nada de eso.

"Te das cuenta de que al destruir el otro lado, se está moviendo personalmente cielo y tierra para estar juntos. Ese no es el destino, idiota. Eso es ser un loco." dice tratando de cambiar el tema.

Silas no dice nada y Damon a su vez llega a la puerta abriendola para que pudieran entrar. Empuja la puerta y caminan dentro.

"Bueno. ¿Dónde está esta cosa ancla estúpida?" pregunta Jeremy.

"No tengo ni idea." Silas responde.

"¿Cómo que no tienes ni idea?" Pregunta Damon.

"Dame un poco de crédito, hombre. Yo buceo físicamente en la mente de Tessa para ver este almacén específico." Silas dice con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué viste?" Jeremy le pregunta, tratando de encontrar todo lo que pueda acerca de esa cosa.

"Una vez más, no tengo ni idea. Tessa lo creó después de que me encerro en una tumba por 2000 años y me dejó morir de hambre. ¿Recuerdan? Isla remota, alucinaciones espeluznantes?" Silas pregunta.

"Espera. Tu no sabes dónde está o cómo se ve?" Damon le pregunta frustrado.

"Se une el hechizo de una dimensión sobrenatural. No va a parecer un disipador de IKEA volviendo loco." Silas se burla antes de caminar más en el almacén para empezar a buscar.

Damon buscaba a través de algunas cajas en busca de... bueno, no sabia qué. ¿Cómo se suponia que iba a encontrar algo cuando no sabia lo que estaba buscando?

"Tenemos que encontrar esta cosa antes de que los viajeros se presenten." Silas dice.

"¿Por qué están tan interesados en esta ancla?" Damon le pregunta pretendiendo se preocupaba por lo que era un viajero.

"Me odian por crear el hechizo de la inmortalidad y saben que el ancla es el único que se interpone entre yo y mi alma gemela. Cada historia de amor tiene que tener una cosa que cada vez se pone en el camino. Algo así como tu, Damon." Silas dice con una sonrisa.

"Sabes, puedes ser un poderoso brujo de todo, pero con mucho gusto te matare si sigues así." Damon lo amenaza.

"Oh, no, no lo hará. No hasta que traiga la amiga de tu novia. Y a tu Elizabeth." Silas sonríe como suena el teléfono de Damon.

Ve que es Stefan así que rápidamente responde. Silas se aleja de empezando a buscar a través de más cajas.

"¿No es una sorpresa agradable?" Damon sonrie en el teléfono.

"No han visto nada todavía." Responde Tessa. No Stefan. Perfecto. "Desde que estoy ocupado en este momento, necesito que sigas adelante y mates a Silas para mí."

"Con mucho gusto, pero es un monstruo de tal control, fuera de sí mismo." Damon le dice.

"¿Quieres decir que, después de destruir al otro lado? Sí, eso no va a pasar, además, lo quiero muerto antes de que él tenga el placer de encontrar el ancla." Ella explica.

"Sí, no estoy siguiendo."

"Mátalo. Ahora." Ella le exige.

"Damon." Es la voz de Elena en el otro extremo del teléfono.

"¿He mencionado que atrajeron a tu novia aquí para mí?" Tessa pregunta y el corazón de Damon cae. "He utilizado el truco más viejo en el libro celosamente de Stefan. Pensó que deberias saberlo."

Damon estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucha a Elena gritar de dolor en el otro extremo. Su cuerpo se tensa inmediatamente.

"Tessa detente!" Escucha gritar a Stefan.

"¡Detente! Detente." Damon exige como Elena seguia gritando. "No puedo matarlo todavía. Tiene que hacer algo por mí en primer lugar."

"¿Es algo más importante que Elena?" Tessa pregunta mientras Elena finalmente dejaba de gritar. "Debido a que Silas puso un hechizo en esta casa y la ató al sol, lo que significa que estamos atrapados aquí hasta la puesta del sol, lo que significa que tienes hasta entonces para matar a Silas o matare a Elena. Bye ahora."

"Whoa. Espera!" Damon la llama pero era demasiado tarde.

Ella colgó. El se gira golpeando una caja de cartón. Comienza a patear a otra caja como libera toda su ira. ¿Qué diablos se suponia que iba a hacer?

* * *

Damon arrastra a Jeremy afuera para hablar con él en privado. "No podemos matar a Silas." Jeremy argumenta enseguida. "Silas es el único que puede traer de vuelta a Bonnie y Elizabeth. El no las traera de vuelta hasta que destruya el otro lado."

"Sí. Bueno, Tessa quiere hacerlo ahora. Algo me dice que la paciencia no es su fuerte." Damon le dice.

"Damon, lo prometiste. Prometiste que Elena vería a Bonnie otra vez." Jeremy le recuerda.

"¿No crees que yo soy consciente de ello? Pero si Tessa mata a Elena, supongo que no va a llegar a la fiesta de bienvenida a casa de Bonnie. El plan esta fuera Jeremy. Bonnie y Elizabeth no van a volver. Lo siento." Damon dice antes de caminar hacia el interior. Tambien era duro para el, pero no habia otra opción.

El camina al interior para encontrar a Silas, pero cuando llega a la vuelta de la esquina, hay un hombre de pie delante de el. No era Silas. Este comienza a cantar en un idioma que nunca habia oído antes.

"He conocido a un montón de brujas en mi día. Nunca he oído eso antes." Damon dice dandose la vuelta.

Otro hombre aparece detrás de Damon y el pone las piezas juntas. "Déjame adivinar. Los viajeros."

Estos siguen cantando juntos. El anillo de Damon de repente deja de funcionar y el sol que entraba por las ventanas queman su piel. Rápidamente salta de nuevo en las sombras, sosteniendo su brazo a medida que sanaba. "¿Por qué ustedes siempre van para el anillo de luz del día?"

Damon decide hacer un movimiento lanzandose hacia uno de los chicos, hundiendo el puño en el pecho. Agarra su corazón cuando lo mira a los ojos. "Estaba a punto de hacer su pequeño euro tribu un favor. Quiero matar a Silas también."

"Ese es el problema. Nosotros no lo queremos muerto todavía." El tipo me dice.

"Bueno, eso no va a funcionar para mí." Damon sonrie agarrando un cuchillo del bolsillo del chico tirandoselo al otro viajero, golpeándolo en el corazón. Al mismo tiempo, que arrancaba el corazón de ese hombre de su pecho, matandolos a ambos.

Su teléfono suena mientras lo saca contesta rápidamente.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Está muerto?" Tessa pregunta.

Damon espera responderle como Jeremy entraba. "Ahí lo tienes. Al hombre. Estamos bajo ataque. Sin embargo, no está muerto. Estaba emboscado por algunos de sus primos endogámicas. ¿Alguna idea de por qué los viajeros, odian a Silas, porque querrían que lo dejara vivo?"

"Probablemente quieren su sangre."

"¿Por qué?" Damon pregunta confuso.

"Silas bebió la cura de Katherine. Ahora su sangre es la cura." Tessa explica.

"Pero no son inmortales, para que la quieren?" Damon pregunta aun mas confundido.

"Piensa en ello, Damon. Los viajeros no son fans de la inmortalidad. Tuve que obligar a la otra parte a algo que iba a durar para siempre, algo que Silas no pudo destruir." Mientras hablaba, Damon miraba a Silas que abria otra caja.

"¿Qué? Su trineo favorito de la infancia?" pregunta acercándose a Silas.

"Algo un poco más cerca de su corazón. 2000 años de edad, inmortal, indestructible. Eres un chico rápido, Damon. Averigualo." Tessa dice antes de colgar.

"De ninguna manera." Damon susurra para si mismo después de poner todas las piezas juntas.

"¿Qué?" Jeremy pregunta.

"Imposible. Tessa puede ser una loca, pero es un genio de buena fe." Damon dice. "2000 años de edad, inmortal, indestructible. El ancla no es una cosa. Es una persona."

Jeremy todavía estaba confuso. Damon observa desde lejos como Silas finalmente consiguio la caja abierta. Su cara se cae cuando ve la figura delante de él. "Ella nunca mató a Amara.

"Amara... todavía estás viva." Silas susurra.

Damon se acerca para tener una mejor visión. Su cuerpo estába congelado en piedra. Silas arrastra rápidamente uno de los cuerpos de los muertos de viajero a Amara y las rodajas de la muñeca del chico. Se aprieta la sangre de su boca y ella empieza a despertarse.

Cuando finalmente se despierta. Damon da un paso atrás. Ella se veia exactamente como Katherine y Elena. Podría eso ser más raro?

* * *

Damon aparece por el pasillo y mira las escaleras antes de mirar a Elena.

"Stefan Salvatore duerme en su propia cama hoy. Significa que ya no me odia o el poder del universo de los dobles lo subió al auto contigo?" El le pregunta.

"El salvo mi vida y confía en mi. Así que yo digo que es amistad." Elena le responde.

"Una victoria en un día que por lo demás fue un fracaso. Nada mal." Damon murmura. "El ancla era Amara."

"Lo se."

"Silas se escapo por culpa de los viajeros después de llevarse a Amara, por alguna extraña razon volvio a convertirse en piedra. Ahora no sabemos donde se llevo Silas su cuerpo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Caroline llama a Damon enseguida que se entera de las intenciones de Silas. El telofono repica hasta que Damon atiende. "Que quieres blondie? Ahora mismo estoy ocupado..."

Caroline lo corta rapidamente. "Damon Silas fue por el ataud de Elizabeth."

"Que? De que hablas?" Damon le pregunta preocupado ahora.

"El vino a mi habitación y estaba investigando sobre el paradero de Elizabeth" Caroline le dice hablando muy rápido. "El me obligo, para que le dijera donde estaba ella. Lo siento Damon no pude evitarlo."

"Eso no importa ahora Caroline." Damon le dice con impaciencia. "Lo importante ahora es evitar que se lleve a Elizabeth, quien sabe que estará planeando Silas ahora."

Al cortar la llamada Jeremy intrigado le pregunta a Damon que pasa, cuando lo ve recogiendo su chaqueta. "Que sucede con Silas?"

"El loco desgraciado esta tramando algo." dice Damon con rabia. "Y ahora ha incluido a Elizabeth en sus planes. Quiere el cuerpo de Elizabeth no sabemos para que."

"Iras a impedirlo?" Damon solo asiente encaminándose a la puerta, Jeremy acelera el paso. "Voy contigo."

"De ninguna manera." Le dice Damon deteniéndose a mirarlo.

"¿Qué?" Jeremy pregunta enojandose ahora. "Porque no?"

"Silas es peligroso Jeremy." Damon le dice enojado también. "Si te pasa algo, no pienso entregarle un cadaver a Elena."

"No soy un niño Damon." Jeremy le reprocha. "Elizabeth tambien fue mi amiga, y quiero ayudarla."

Damon se queda en silencio, sabe que es inutil discutir con el muchacho. Terco igual que su hermana. Respira hondo aceptando la derrota. "Mueve tus pies entonces no podemos perder tiempo."

* * *

En otro lado de la pequeña ciudad Silas ya tenia en su poder el ataud de Elizabeth, estaba colocado en el centro de la habitación, y junto a ella estaba la estatua de piedra de Amara.

Silas cierra los ojos y empieza a recitar un hechizo de colocar el alma de Amara en el cuerpo muerto de Elizabeth. No tuvo mas opcion al ver que Amara no regresaba, su ultima salida era liberarla de estar encerrada dentro de su cuerpo ahora convertido en estatua.

Un viento fuerte comienza a soplar a su alrededor. De repente unas luces cegadoras iluminan la estatua de Amara, y luego la luz pasa al cuerpo de Elizabeth. La luz se mantiene en ella hasta que de la nada desaparece. Silas termina de recitar y se acerca al cuerpo de Elizabeth. "Ahora veremos si funcionó."

Silas arrastra a un humano que asesinó hacia ella, le corta la muñeca y le da al cuerpo de Elizabeth su sangre. Justo entonces ella se mueve y agarra la mano de la persona con la suya y comienza a alimentarse.

Silas se emociona por un momento, pero debe asegurarse de que Amara estaba en el cuerpo de Elizabeth. "Eres tu Amara?, soy yo Silas." Él espera paciente mientras Amara en el cuerpo de Elizabeth abria los ojos por primera vez en dos mil años, viendo una vez más el rostro de su verdadero amor. "Soy Amara."

* * *

Más tarde, después de despertar a Amara, Silas la ayuda a salir del ataud. "Estás bien." Le dice el suavemente. Amara intenta empujar a Silas. "Vete, vete. Déjame en paz."

"No, no, no. Está bien." El le dice agarrandola mas fuerte y haciendo que lo mire. "¿Con quién estás hablando, eh? Soy yo, soy yo."

Ella lo mira largo rato. "Silas."

"Soy yo." Sonrie él tiernamente.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" Pregunta ella soltandose del agarre de Silas. " Silas, ¿cómo estás aquí? Después de todo este tiempo?" Ella se inclina contra un contenedor.

"Pensé que estabas muerta." Silas le dice mirandola. "Tessa dijo que te mató. Ella sostuvo tu corazón en sus manos."

Amara niega con la cabeza. "Ella mintió. No podía matarme. Sólo había una cura. La quería para ti."

Antes de que Silas le dijera que la habia tomado Amara se agarra la cabeza quejandose. "Me duele la cabeza, me siento extraña."

"Es normal despues de cambiarte de cuerpo." Silas le dice, a lo que Amara lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Que?"

"Tuve que cambiarte de cuerpo, el tuyo se quedo transformado en estatua de piedra" Silas le explica. "No habia manera de sacarte de el."

Amara levanta las manos, y las observa lentamente. Luego las levanta y toca su cara. Efectivamente sus rasgos eran diferentes. "¿Que hiciste? ¿De quien es este cuerpo Silas?"

"Tranquila Amara." Silas se le acerca mirandola a los ojos cuando ve miedo en ellos. "La dueña de este cuerpo ya estaba muerta. Ahora es tuyo."

Amara niega con la cabeza. "Yo no lo quiero..."

"Tome la cura..." Silas dice llamando la atencion de Amara. "Lo siento. Yo quería estar contigo, yo quería estar en paz contigo."

"La cura corre por tus venas." Ella dedujo en un susurro.

"Estaba dispuesto a morir por ti." Es lo unico que Silas responde.

Amara suspira cerrando los ojos antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor de Silas tratando de consolarlo lo más que podia y él hizo lo mismo. Ella abrió los ojos por encima del hombro y se da cuenta de algunos vidrios rotos esparcidos por el cartón aplanada en el contenedor de basura. Ella lanza uno de los brazos de la parte posterior de Silas y coge uno de los trozos más grandes.

"Te amo Silas." ella dice mientras su mano apretaba el fragmento llevandolo más cerca de la espalda de este. Ella lo agarra con la otra mano como su izquierda se curvaba alrededor del cuello de Silas. Todavía el la abrazaba con amor. "Lo siento." susurra ella en su oreja y antes de que pudiera dejar de verlo reaccionar, empuja el vaso en el lado de su cuello en un movimiento rápido. Silas jadea de dolor. "Tengo que ser curada..." Ella lo agarra del pelo con fuerza trayendo su boca a la herida, frotando los dientes contra él para que pudiera recibir la mayor cantidad de la cura posible. Se queda sin aliento aún más en el dolor mientras bebía. Ella ingiere en grandes bocanadas hasta que ella sentía como si tuviera suficiente como para darle una esperanza de vida humana.

Amara por fin libera sus labios de su cuello, y Silas gime dolorosamente. Da un paso atrás, tomando su rostro al de ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su cabeza se balanceaban un poco. Al abrir los ojos, pero involuntariamente no cumpliría con su cara.

"No puedo vivir otro día..." Amara dice con los labios manchados de sangre.

* * *

Amara corrió el momento Silas cayó a la pérdida de sangre. Estába paseando incoherentemente en medio del bosque, tropezando y chocando con los arboles sin ningún sentido de dirección. Entonces oyó las cosas de nuevo. Las voces de los muertos y condenados, y ellos la reprendian por cantidad infinita de cosas, lo que parecía. Ellos cuestionaron su amor por el hombre que apuñaló en el cuello, y la reprendian por querer abrazar la muerte cuando todavía tenía el otro lado en sus manos.

"Deja de hablar. No depende de ti." Se tapa los oidos con fuerza. "Déjame sola. Déjame sola . Por favor, déjame en paz. Déjame sola."

"Elizabeth?"

Ella se detiene y voltea bruscamente y ve a Damon. "¿Quien eres?" Le pregunta mirándolo de arriba abajo con miedo.

Damon que habia quedado paralizado al ver a Elizabeth, se sintio decepcionado cuando se dio cuenta que no era ella, sino Amara en el cuerpo de Elizabeth. Silas se habia salido con la suya. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir cierta alegria imaginandose que Elizabeth estaba frente a el.

"¿Eres real?" Le pregunta ella sacandolo de sus alucinaciones.

"¿Y tu?" le pregunta dando un paso hacia ella.

"Yo no se." Dice ella mirando a su alrededor con miedo. "Yo no se que hago aqui."

Damon se queda paralizado cuando escucha débilmente el latido del corazón de la persona frente a el, su humano corazón, se dio cuenta. Debio haber tomado la cura de Silas. Ahora el cuerpo de Elizabeth era humano y fragil lo que seria mas propenso a morir. El mira a su alrededor esperando ver a Silas, pero no ve nada. Mira de nuevo a Elizabeth/ Amara que estaba susurrando a nadie en particular con panico.

"Amara." Susurra el suavemente llamando su atención. "Calmate, yo te ayudare a entender que pasa esta bien?" ella lo mira con desconfianza. "Confia en mi."

"Pero no se quien eres." Le dice ella alejandose de el.

"Tal vez tu no." Damon le dice. "Pero el cuerpo que estas utilizando, antes era de una persona muy especial para mi, y necesito evitar que lastimes su cuerpo."

Amara se mira las manos de nuevo. "Lo siento, yo no queria esto."

"Esta bien." Damon la tranquiliza. "Pero ahora sabes que no voy a lastimarte, porque la estaria lastimando a ella, comprendes eso?"

Amara asiente levente. "Bueno." Damon le sonrie antes de lamentarse por dentro por lo que iba a hacer. Antes que Amara se diera cuenta Damon acelera detras de ella pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando él ejerció una cantidad general de presión, ella trató de forzar su brazo con sus pequeñas manos. Pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar de su brazo de distancia y sólo se detuvo cuando su respiración se ralentizó y ella se relajó en sus manos haciendo que cayera en sus brazos que la esperaban. El la levanta y mira el rostro del cuerpo de Elizabeth. "Lo siento Amara. Pero no puedo permitir que intentes asesinarte en un cuerpo que no es tuyo." Con eso acelera rumbo a su auto con el cuerpo de Elizabeth en brazos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Stefan sigue a Damon hacia el sotano y mira a través de la ventana de la celda y ve a Amara en el cuerpo de Elizabeth gritando y tratando de soltarse de sus esposas. "¡No lo sé! No sé!" Amara grita a sí misma mientras intentaba liberarse de las esposas en las muñecas. "¡No lo sé! No lo sé." susurra ella en panico mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Stefan le pregunta a Damon sin dejar de mirar a Elizabeth.

"Tessa la convirtió en un bloque de roca, la dejó en una caja por dos mil años" Damon le explica mirando tambien a la chica susurrando como loca. "Probablemente se volvió un poco loca como esos chicos de la isla desierta que hablaban con pelotas de voleibol. El cambio de cuerpo no la ayudo en nada."

"¡Dije que no lo sé!" Amara grita desde la celda.

"Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que esta chica en el cuerpo de Elizabeth es la única cosa que mantiene unida al otro lado?" Stefan le pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí. Ella es el ancla." Damon ve a Amara.

"Déjame en paz." Dice ella tapando sus oidos.

"Mientras ella esté viva, el otro lado existe, y podemos seguir tratando de conseguir a Bonnie y a Elizabeth de allá." Damon dice.

"Bueno, considerando que esta en un cuerpo inmortal, diría que tenemos muchas oportunidades." Stefan dice confiado.

"Se podría decir eso." Damon dice dudando. "Excepto que anoche tomo la cura de Silas, así que ahora no sólo los frutos secos, ella es mortal, lo que significa que tenemos que mantener a su pequeño corazón humano latiendo, vigilando todo lo que haga hasta que devolvamos a Bonnie y a la verdadera Elizabeth."

"¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?" Stefan le pregunta mirando todos los movimientos de Amara.

"Silas hizo una pequeña promesa de que haría un hechizo para traerla de vuelta. Y poner el alma de Amara en otro cuerpo." Damon le explica. "Desafortunadamente, él está tomando su tiempo dulce de volver a Mystic Falls." En ese momento ve que Amara logró soltarse de las cuerdas. Damon abre la puerta cuando ve las intenciones de la mujer. "¡Ah! Amara, para."

Amara se estába mordiendo las muñecas para poder sangrar hasta morir, Ella hizo esto en varias ocasiones, la ampliación de las marcas de mordiscos y ensangrentando sus dientes.

"¡Amara, detente!" Damon se acerca agarrando sus brazos con fuerza.

"¡No! ¡No! Dejame morir." Amara le grita luchando contra el agarre de Damon, que la obligó a ponerse de pie pero estaba debil. "¡Quiero morirme!"

Damon levanta la mirada y la cruza con Stefan. "Esperemos que el amor sea ciego." hace una pausa, tratando de mantener los brazos de Amara de su cara. "O al menos sordo."

* * *

Damon se para en la sala de estar con un vaso de bourbon, mientras esperaba que Silas atendiera su teléfono.

"Hola, Damon." Su voz repica enseguida.

"Bueno, mira quién decidió recoger su teléfono. Es el secretario de baja por enfermedad?" Damon bromea.

"Prefieren auxiliares administrativos ahora, muchas gracias. Aprendí eso en el autobús. Muy buena gente de aquí, por cierto." Silas dice.

"Estas tomando un autobús?" Damon pregunta. "No quiero sonar como un idiota, pero tenemos un poco de prisa por aquí."

"Sí, pero sabes lo que es grande sobre el bus? carretera abierta, Damon. Hay todo este tiempo para pensar, ver seres humanos de todos los días en su entorno normal. ¿Sabías que el gas es más de tres dólares por galón en este momento? Parece realmente concierto a mucha gente."

"Este no es el momento de tener una crisis de todos los hombres. Te necesitamos aquí para que resucites a Bonnie y a Elizabeth antes de que tu alma gemela se suicide y destruya el otro Lado." Damon dice llegando al punto con él.

"Sí. He estado pensando en eso. Amara necesita morir." Silas dice secamente.

"¿Perdon?"

"Mi pobre Amara, todos esos años atrapados en la piedra claramente la dejaron desquiciada, así que mira, si ella no quiere pasar otro momento en esta tierra, entonces estoy más que feliz de sacarla de su miseria y gastar el resto de la eternidad en el más allá con ella, pero escucha, si quieres seguir adelante y matarla y salvarme del problema, por favor, adelante."

"No hasta que traigas a Bonnie y Elizabeth, ¿recuerdas? Las promesas hechas." Damon le recuerda enojado.

"He estado pensando en eso también, Damon. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el universo estába trabajando para unir a nuestros doppelgängers y te reiste en mi cara? Bueno, si no traes a Bonnie del otro lado, estariass rompiendo tu promesa con Elena, y la idea de poner en peligro tu relación me da esa cantidad perversa de alegría, así que he decidido no ayudarte. Damon, y te veré pronto. Estoy deseando que todo esto termine. Adiós."

* * *

Amara estaba sentada en una silla con las manos atadas detras de ella. Seguia negando con la cabeza desesperadamente. "¡Basta!, ¡Ya les dije que no se! ¡Por favor dejenme en paz!"

En ese momento Damon abre la celda y entra. Amara levanta la mirada y lo ve con miedo. "¿Que quieres?"

"Te traje comida." Le dice mostrandole una bolsa con comida.

"Sabes que no voy a alimentarme." Amara le dice con voz temblorosa. "Dejame ir, necesito morir. Por favor, no puedo seguir viva."

"No haré eso." Damon le dice entre dientes. "Estas en un cuerpo que no es tuyo."

Amara lo observa en silencio. "Por que sigues viniendo?" Damon se queda en silencio. "Sabes que no soy Elizabeth. Y aun asi sigues viniendo."

"¿Como sabes su nombre?" Damon le pregunta dando un paso sospechoso hacia ella.

"Conozco todos los nombres de las almas que pasan a traves de mi." Dice Amara rodando los ojos con suficiencia. "Su muerte fue dolorosa y triste, lo vi en su mirada que no estaba lista para morir."

"No. No lo estaba" es lo único que responde Damon antes de lanzar la bolsa de comida al suelo y salir rapidamente de la celda, dejando a Amara sola.

* * *

"Hola." Bonnie saluda mirando por el reflejo de la ventana a Jeremy entrando a la biblioteca caminando hacia ella. "¿Qué pasa? Que esta mal?" le pregunta al verlo preocupado.

"No va a ser tan fácil mantener a Amara con vida." dice Jeremy. "Baje al sótano a darle el desayuno y la encontré tratando de cortarse las venas."

"Cuando el otro lado se destruya. Crees que abra una luz blanca que me de paz al final?" Bonnie le pregunta y el la mira mal. "Solo espero que no duela."

"Eso no va a pasar." Jeremy le asegura. "Tú y Elizabeth estarán bien."

"La razón por la que Elizabeth nunca viene y no deja que la veas es porque le duele no poder estar aquí y tampoco le gusta crearte esperanza con que ella puede regresar." Bonnie murmura. "Ella sabe que no podemos regresar y lo acepta. Yo debería hacer lo mismo."

Jeremy se queda callado al igual que ella. Tal vez era tiempo de despedirse de el y aceptar que seria un fantasma para siempre.

"Bonnie, hay algo que quiero decirte." Jeremy corta el silencio mientras se paraba a centímetros de Bonnie. "De hecho, hay tres cosas que quiero decirte."

"¿Es una despedida?" Bonnie le pregunta y el solo la mira fijamente.

"Yo jamás podría despedirme de ti, siempre sabré que de alguna manera tú estarás aquí. La segunda es gracias, por sacrificar tu vida por mi. Y la tercera..."

"No me lo digas." Bonnie le pide. "No aun.. no es tiempo."

"Bien." Jeremy acepta y Bonnie le sonríe.

"Ahora, vamos a ver a Amara. Quiero verla en el cuerpo de Elizabeth." dice Bonnie bajando al sótano.

* * *

Las cosas estaban en silencio en las horas que siguieron, y sus captores habían atado las muñecas de Amara delante de ella esa vez. Aunque, las cuerdas apenas le rascaban la piel, por lo que serían tientas con ellos, por lo menos tratar de evitar que se peguen.

Eso fue cuando su segundo juego de visitantes fue a verla.

Había una mujer joven con el pelo largo y oscuro y piel color caramelo. No hizo ningún intento de hacer conversación con Amara cuando ella estaba en la puerta. Sus ojos se centraron únicamente en Amara, estudiando su parecer. Estaba tan poco interesada en ser la primera en romper el silencio como Amara, pero algo parecía fuera. Cada vez que los ojos de Amara parpadeaban hacia ella, ella ni siquiera daba una señal remota de ser reconocida. Tal vez ella era el tipo estoico, pero aún así, actuó como Amara estaba mirando a través de ella. Pero su cara estaba tan carente de emoción.

Minutos más tarde, un hombre más joven mostró su rostro. Él tenía el pelo castaño y ojos como fueron los de Amara, pero a diferencia de ella, él tenía una cara de niño que parecía tan acostumbrado a la sonrisa alegres sonrisas, eso es lo que pensaba, de todos modos. Parecía lo contrario de su compañero, que parecía que estaba tan acostumbrado a fruncir el ceño.

"¿Cómo está nuestro paciente mental?" El le preguntó a ella, en voz baja, para no asustarla.

"Supongo que todos esos años la han llevado al límite." la morena explica con calma con simpatía.

El joven volvió a Amara por primera vez desde su llegada, y se acercó a ella con algo en sus manos. Amara se encoge involuntariamente, como ella lo mira con cautela.

"Relajate." Le dice el chico dándose cuenta de sus movimientos inquietos. "Estoy trayendo la cena..."

Amara lo observó cuidadosamente mientras dejaba el plato de la cena delante de ella... Se veía tan familiar, pensó ella. Incluso cuando ve mil caras diferentes, nunca olvidaba una sola.

"Te conozco." decidió hablar en voz alta al joven, que no parecía muy convencido.

"No lo creo." sacude la cabeza moviendo las manos de ella para deshacer las cuerdas en sus muñecas. Esa vez, ella no tendría problemas en su contra. Había demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, y esas dos personas podrían responderle a ella por primera vez en dos días.

"Eres el cazador." Amara explica, y el joven cazador la mira con extrañeza. "Nunca olvido una cara ... pero Silas te mató. Estas muerto."

"Estaba." Él responde moviendo la cabeza con suavidad. "Regresé."

Amara aparata la mirada de él, mirando el suelo de piedra mientras dejaba que su flujo de pensamientos acerca de esa nueva información. "¿Cómo?" El cazador mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ella. Pero él no respondió.

"Yo pregunte, ¿cómo?" Amara vuelve la cara hacia él de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos. Cuando todavía se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos se dirigieron a su compañero cuando empezó a interrogarla. "Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Eres una bruja. Tu lo trajiste de vuelta."

Los ojos de la bruja se abrieron con una combinación de reconocimiento y de choque. "¿Me puedes ver?" Ella pregunta con calma al igual que como lo hizo Amara, a pesar de que su cara sugeria lo contrario.

"Por supuesto que puedo verte, no estoy ciega." Amara sonrie torpemente. "Tengo ojos."

La bruja se queda mirando el suelo con nerviosismo, y el cazador vuelve la cabeza buscando desesperadamente a su compañera, y luego a Amara.

"O estás muerta...?" Amara se dirige a la bruja de nuevo, dándose cuenta poco a poco de su error. "Me siento tan confundida, no puedo decir la diferencia entre los vivos o los muertos..." Sus ojos se clavaron en cada una de las paredes de la bodega.

"¿Puedes ver a personas del otro lado?" La voz del cazador se levanta en un tono de interrogación, probablemente preguntándose si ella era un medium como el.

"Yo soy el ancla al otro lado." admite Amara vergonzosamente, ganándose una mirada preocupada del cazador. "Puedo ver todo ...!" Su voz se quiebra en un sollozo humillado. Ella voltea la cara lejos de ellos, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse bajo control, pero toda esa situación simplemente no era justo.

Voltea la cabeza justo a tiempo para sentir la bruja suavemente pasando los dedos contra el hombro de Amara. Amara se queda sin aliento. " ¡No me toques!" Ella trata de calmarse cuando se da cuenta de que, básicamente, le gritó, y todo ese tiempo ella y su compañero cazador habian sido considerados con ella. "Por favor, no..." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No me toques..."

"Puedo tocarla..." La bruja murmura asombrada.

"Está bien..." El cazador comenta. "Eso es raro..."

Amara se esfuerza para recomponerse a sí misma, y una vez más, empieza a hiperventilar.

"Jeremy... Creo que tengo una idea..."

* * *

"Tenemos que comprar un poco más de tiempo. Proteger a Amara. Tal vez deberíamos moverla a otra parte." sugiere Elena.

"Silas es un brujo. Él es la vida, la respiración, el dispositivo de localización por GPS. Él va a seguir su rastro donde la llevemos." Damon dice.

"No podemos dejar que este cerca de ella hasta que traigan de vuelta a Bonnie y Elizabeth." Elena habla.

"No estabas escuchando algo?" exige un enojado Stefan. "Él no va a traerlas de vuelta."

"Entonces, ¿qué, deberíamos renunciar?" Pregunta Elena enojada. "Vamos, Stefan. Tienes tu memoria. Ya sabes como soy. Sabes que no me dare por vencida."

"¿Sabes qué, Elena? Tienes razón. Yo no te conozco. Pones tu esperanza en todos los lugares equivocados." Stefan dice antes de mirar a Damon. "Y a veces, en las personas equivocadas. Silas tiene que morir y nos expulsarán de nuestra miseria."

"Siempre y cuando él este vivo, todavía estoy sosteniendo la esperanza de que aún puede ayudarnos!" Elena argumenta.

"Me encerró en una caja fuerte en la parte inferior de la cantera por tres meses. Él es un enemigo Elena, no un aliado. Silas tiene que morir y tengo que ser el que lo mate. Fin de la historia." Stefan dice antes de levantarse del sofá y salir de la habitación.

Antes de que Damon y Elena pudieran decir nada, Jeremy viene corriendo fuera del sótano. Él estaba manteniendo un ojo en Amara.

"Amara puede ver a Bonnie y Bonnie puede tocarla." les asegura a Damon y Elena. "Amara no esta loca, ella puede ver, hablar y sentir a las personas que están en el otro lado y estar aquí al mismo tiempo, es como si tuviera un pie de cada lado."

"Así que Amara existe en ambos lugares a la vez..." murmura Damon procesando todo. "Entonces ella no estába loca, solo estába hablando con seres muertos sobrenaturales vagando por nuestro sótano."

"El punto es que si Silas no nos va a ayudar. Podemos usar esto a nuestro beneficio." Jeremy dice. "¿Que tal que Bonnie pudiera estar en ambos lugares al mismo tiempo? ¿Que pasaría si ella se convirtiera en el ancla?"

"Tienes razón, Jeremy, tienes razón." Elena dice. "Por lo tanto, todo lo necesitamos es alguien que pueda hacer ese hechizo."

"Ella podría estar aquí." dice Damon y de repente algo cambia en su mirada. "Pero Elizabeth..."

"También lo pensamos." Jeremy lo interrumpe. "Necesitamos un balance, así que cuando Amara muera, Bonnie se vuelve el ancla y Elizabeth puede regresar para ocupar el lugar de vida que Amara dejaría libre."

"Cambiaríamos vida por vida y ancla por ancla." Damon sonríe levemente. "Al parecer no eres tan idiota."

"Es perfecto." Elena sonríe. "Solo hace falta alguien que haga el hechizo."

"Ya tenemos eso cubierto" Jeremy dice. "Tessa. Ella quiere matar a Amara y mantener el otro lado para que Silas nunca encuentre paz. Es perfecto."

"Bien, y quien hablara con ella?" Damon pregunta cruzando los brazos.


	6. Capítulo 6

Después que Damon negociara con Qetsiyah, esta fue con Amara en el remolque.

"Entonces, ¿vives en esta mansión gigante con dos doppelgängers que están destinados a terminar juntos? Juro que hay una comedia de situación en alguna parte. Entonces, ¿dónde está la antigua perra que roba novio?" Qetsiyah le pregunta a Damon.

"De esta manera." Damon dice antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación del sótano. Tessa ve a Amara en el cuerpo de Elizabeth, atada a una silla.

"Eso es todo." dice Qetsiyah espantando a Damon lejos.

"No te pases." Damon dice un poco incomodo. "Recuerda que esta utilizando un cuerpo que no es de ella."

"Intentare controlarme." Dice la bruja sin dejar de mirar a Amara. Damon asiente un poco dudoso antes de cerrar la puerta.

Amara se encoge enseguida, recordando la misma frialdad que Qetsiyah utilizaba cada vez que le ordenaba, el mismo tono que utilizaba ahora. Amara esperaba que la puerta se volviera a abrir, y el chico de ojos azules entrara negándose a dejarla sola con Qetsiyah siquiera por un momento. La puerta no se volvio a abrir, pero lo que no sabia era que el vampiro no se fue tampoco.

Qetsiyah mantuvo sus ojos en Amara desde el momento en que ella entró por la puerta, sonriendo para sorpresa de Amara.

"Bueno, si no es la chica que lanzó mil doppelgängers. Aunque estes en un cuerpo diferente, tus ojos son los mismos." La hechicera saludó a la doncella en voz baja, enojada. Da un paso más cerca de Amara doblandose lentamente por lo que fue nivelada con la cara de Amara.

"Un pequeño pajarito me dijo que no estás disfrutando de tu vida inmortal." Ahora sonaba demasiado amable, y muy alegre a expensas de Amara.

Amara giró su cabeza lejos de la burla de Qetsiyah, y su mirada implacable, pero Qetsiyah agarró la barbilla con fuerza e inmediatamente la obligo a mirarla a los ojos. Sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de Amara, y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la mandíbula de esta. "Dos mil años, ¿no tienes nada que decirme? Sin disculpas?"

Ella estaba realmente enojada ahora, Amara supuso que era porque no tenía poder de invocar una reacción de ella. A decir verdad, Amara no queria decirle nada a su antigua ama, de hecho, ella estaba esperando que su silencio haria que alguien interviniera, consiguiendo que Qetsiyah estuviera tan lejos de ella como fuera humanamente posible. Ella quería que todo eso acabara, pero sabía que sólo había una manera de hacer eso. "Lo siento..."

"¿Qué fue eso?" Qetsiyah pregunta escuchandola con claridad.

"Lo siento..." Amara repite sólo que un poco más convincente y sin temblores.

"Oh..."

"Eso es lo que quieres escuchar, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo he sufrido, cómo cada momento de mi vida ha sido un infierno? ¡Pues asi es!" Amara dice alzando un poco la voz. Qetsiyah sonrie tomando un inmenso placer en ver Amara declararse tan patéticamente, tan desesperadamente. Amara odiaba eso, pero ella se entregaría a la bruja un poco más, aunque sólo sea para pedir lo que realmente quería. "Mi pecado fue enamorarme, y aprendí mi lección. Tú ganas. Ganaste. Ahora por favor, mátame. Por favor. ¡Por favor mátame!"

Hubo una pausa como Qetsiyah estudiaba a la criada con atención antes de seguir hablando. "No te preocupes." dice sin perder el ritmo. "Cuando haga anclar a alguien más, lo haré."

Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, eso era todo lo Amara quería oír. Pero, por supuesto, Qetsiyah todavía tenía cuchillos para apuñalar en el dolor de Amara, por supuesto no podía permitir que Amara viviera una feliz en ignorancia.

"Y como no eres más que un ser humano no sobrenatural pasarás, mientras que Silas estara atrapado en el Otro Lado, y tú y Silas, vas a pasar eternidad separados y eso será fantástico para mí. Egoístamente hablando."

Amara no podía más, ella no podía mirarla a los ojos nunca más. Ya había fingido fuerza sólo para completar una oración delante de ella. Y esta última había roto su espíritu haciendolo añicos, asi sintió que empezaba a llorar mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con caer en ese mismo momento. Por supuesto que Qetsiyah quería verla desmoronarse, así que ella habia conseguido su deseo. ¿Qué más queria?

* * *

Una hora y media más tarde, habían comenzado el ritual para entregar el estado sobrenatural de Amara a la bruja muerta que había conocido antes.

El vampiro de ojos azules había sido el encargado de llevar a Amara a la esencia del ritual. Y para sorpresa de Amara, el chico en realidad fue amable con ella, desatando suavemente sus muñecas, preguntándole si estaba bien, y después de hablar, la acompañó en silencio a la sala de dibujo.

"Para el registro, lo siento." le había dicho a ella después. "Por ponerte en esa celda, y de cómo fuiste tratada desde que regresaste..." Damon dice tartamudeando un poco. Para Amara era como si el estuviera tratando de ir con cuidado a través de hielo fino, hablando con ella. Al igual que tenía miedo de que Amara fuera a romperse al menor contacto.

Damon sacudió la cabeza, volviendose hacia Amara. "Y, lo siento mucho por asustarte antes. Mi nombre es Damon."

Amara inclina la cabeza, mostrando que apreciaba su bondad. Se alegró de que por lo menos, este Damon había sido decente con ella, sobre todo después de la agitación emocional que fue la visita "de Tessa".

Amara tenía una mejor visión de Damon ahora. El parecia ser bastante protector de ella, aunque sabia que era solamente por que estaba en el cuerpo de Elizabeth persona muy importante para el.

"Gracias." Katherine sonríe mientras Damon entraba en la habitación, llevando a Amara.

"Muy bien." dice Elena entrando en la sala, "Estamos aquí."

Dentro de la habitación, Qetsiyah estaba de pie delante de una mesa pequeña, al igual que Katherine que se volvió a Elena y Amara con molestia clara.

"Te tomaste el tiempo suficiente." Katherine inmediatamente reprende a Damon con dureza, antes de darle a Amara una mirada por encima. "Y tu debes ser Amanda en el cuerpo de Elizabeth. No hay necesidad de cortesías, querida, apenas puedo soportarlo."

"Como sea." declara Elena con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Su nombre es Amara, Amara las caderas de parto de allí con el maquillaje exagerado es Katherine."

Katherine se burla de Elena. "Y esa es nuestra dulce, e inocente Elena, pensando que ella es tan caliente. Oh magdalena, es como pensar que no voy a apuñalarla a los ojos con mis tacones."

"Cierra la boca." Qetsiyah rompe causando que Amara se estremeciera y Katherine dejara de hablar. "¿Quieren hacer el hechizo? Dejen de perder el tiempo y tomar sus malditos lugares."

Amara mira a Elena, que le devuelve la mirada con seguridad colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Amara, en un gesto reconfortante. Elena se acerca a la mesa, al igual que Amara a su lado.

Una vez que las chicas se reunieron alrededor, Qetsiyah sacó el libro de algún tipo y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

"¿Que es eso?" pregunta Amara.

"Es el grimorio de Bonnie." Elena le explica con calma.

"Grim- qué?"

"Es un libro de hechizos de magia." Katherine elaborada con frialdad antes de que Elena pudiera hablar. Ella pone los ojos murmurando en voz baja. "idiota". Que le valió una mirada insultada desde Amara.

"Es un talismán, como Bonnie no puede estar aquí su grimorio nos servirá." explica Tessa. "Ahora, necesito un poco de sangre." ordena sacando un cuchillo.

Amara, Katherine, y Elena se miran a tres bandas entre sí, sin saber quién deberia ir primero.

Amara extiende el brazo con timidez, pero Qetsiyah con impaciencia la agarra por la muñeca cortando su palma. Amara queda sin aliento ante la acción repentina.

"Duele." se queja Amara y Tessa le sonríe fríamente.

"Lo siento, amor." Qetsiyah finge preocupación. "Te hice daño?"

Amara voltea su palma de la mano dejando que su sangre cayera en las páginas manchadas de sangre. "He pasado por cosas peores." Sus ojos se mueven hacia Qetsiyah con valor.

Elena miraba a Amara, en cuestión, a pesar de Amara no estaba segura de por qué.

"Cuidado, quieres? Hoy en día soy frágil." le pide Katherine y Tessa rueda los ojos antes de darle el cuchillo para que ella misma se cortara. Qetsiyah puso los ojos, molesta, sosteníendo el cuchillo delante de ella, mirando hacia abajo. Katherine agarra la hoja apretandola con fuerza. La sangre goteaba de la hoja y la gran herida en su mano. Ella retira la mano después de una cantidad satisfactoria de sangre caia sobre el papel.

Elena parecía la más segura estirando su mano. Qetsiyah perfora rápidamente con la punta de la cuchilla. Todavía sonriendo, Elena gira la mano hacia el papel mirando a Katherine burlonamente.

"Presumida." se queja Katherine.

Cuando terminan de dejar la sangre caer. Tessa comienza con el hechizo.

"Ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai pada khey ra sattan. ¡Ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai pada khey ra sattam, ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai prada khey rassattan!"

Cuando Tessa lanzaba el hechizo, la sangre de las tres doppelgängers formaron el símbolo celta llamado Triquetra, que significaba "trinidad". Todas las velas se encienden, luego se apagan.

"No..."

"¿Está hecho?" Katherine cuestiona.

"No, no está hecho." Qetsiyah gruñe.

Como para confirmar el peor de los casos, las ventanas se abrien con una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Las luces del techo titilan sobre sí misms como el viento soplaba con más fuerza. Elena y Katherine no mostraron signos de shock, mirando el caos como si se tratara de un inconveniente menor. Amara, por el contrario, se encogió ante cada sonido poco familiar.

"¡¿Que esta pasando?!" Elena grita por encima del rugido de los vientos a Tessa.

"Silas está pasando!" Qetsiyah grita antes de abordar el inminente caos. "Muéstrate, bastardo!"

En el momento en que lo dijo, las últimas luces se apagaron, envolviendo la habitación en completa oscuridad. Antes de que Amara pudiera llamar a Elena, sintió un par de brazos fuertes refrenar su cuerpo como una gran mano cubrió su boca antes de desenfocar en silencio fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Amara, se da cuenta de que estaban en algún lugar en el bosque. El doppelgänger de Silas la soltó de las manos (fue sorprendentemente gentil con ella en el camino ahí) durante un instante, se puso de espaldas a ella. Su mano derecha sostenía algo contra su oreja, pero ella no podía distinguir lo que era. Estaba oscuro, después de todo, y después de dos mil años de vivir en la oscuridad, era el que tenía la ventaja. No podia huir, no podia correr se encontraría tropezando en la oscuridad.

"Momento de Sucky, Stefan."

"No estoy de acuerdo." Stefan le informa sin emoción. "Tengo a Amara justo más allá del límite de la propiedad. Tienes diez minutos para encontrarnos."

"Bueno, estoy un poco ocupado viendo a mi némesis morderlo. Además, no tengo ningún interés en salvar la vida de Amara." Amara no esperaba que eso le doliera tanto como lo hizo, procedente de Silas. Ella no era una idiota, que había oído rumores de Silas entre los muertos siempre tan a menudo, y ninguno de ellos era siempre buena. Esos rumores se convirtieron rápidamente en verdad con el anuncio del regreso de Silas a los vivos, de su víctima , el cazador.

Silas se había convertido en un monstruo después de dos mil años. Incluso cuando él había dicho que lo había hecho todo por ella, eso no lo excusaba de las cosas que había hecho para reunirse con ella. Pero aún así, ella todavía estaba avergonzada de admitir que ella todavía lo amaba. Si estaba destinada a quererlo, a continuación, estaba condenada desde el principio.

"Lo se." Stefan responde irritado. "Por eso la llevaré, y la mantendré con vida por todos los medios posibles mientras todos los demás te persiguen como a un animal. Ahora tienes nueve minutos."

Él terminó su conversación con Silas poniendo el dispositivo de comunicación en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Amara termina siendo atada y amordazada de nuevo, con cuerda, contra un árbol a unos pasos de donde se habían mantenido previamente. Stefan tenia a Amara como cebo para atraer a Silas mientras el esperaba en algún lugar. La había dejado hace un tiempo, y no había escuchado un sonido de él desde entonces, por lo que supuso que estaba bastante lejos.

Ella no sabía lo que Stefan estaba planeando, y no tenía ni idea de si Silas vendría y negociaria con él. Ella tenía miedo. Ella tenía miedo de lo que sucedería si Silas llegaba, y ella tenía miedo de lo que sucedería si no lo hacía. Ella estaba aun más aterrada de los ruidos que arrastran los bosques alrededor de ella.

Todos esos pensamientos se disiparon cuando oyó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban a ella. El propietario de los pasos se detuvo frente a ella mirandola desde arriba. El propietario parecía que no la reconocia hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos.

"Amara..." Silas exhala aliviado. Su mano se dirige inmediatamente a las muñecas de ella deshaciendo los nudos de las cuerdas que unian sus manos. Una vez que aflojo la cuerda, tiró de la mordaza de su boca. Ella abrió la boca en busca de aire, antes de apoyar la palma de la mano contra el lado de su cara. Se queda mirandolo a la cara por un momento, cuando el le devuelve el gesto, tomando su cara entre las manos también.

"Te amo." Ella solloza incluso mientras trataba de mantenerse sólo una vez más, y ser la persona que lo estaba consolando. No podía soportar el dolor en el rostro de su amor. "Todavía lo hago. Pero no puedo vivir más. Por favor entiende."

El silencio y la devastación total en el rostro de Silas le rompió el corazón de nuevo a Amara. Ella cierra los ojos, llorando por él, y llorando por sí misma como ella pone su frente contra la suya. Los pulgares de Silas se posan en su barbilla por unos momentos, antes de echarse hacia atrás para poder mirarla a la cara. "Entiendo."

Amara abre los ojos mirandolo dócilmente. Él buscaba su cara en simpatía y ternura desesperada. "Te amo."

Amara parpadeó en la comprensión, asintiendo. Sus manos cayeron contra sus hombros mientras tomaba algo en el bolsillo. Su otra mano se posó en el cuello de Amara como el objeto en su mano derecha hacia clic.

Silas ángulo el cuchillo en su garganta. Ella lo miró a la cara, posiblemente fuera la última vez, antes de cerrar los ojos. Pero oye la respiración inestable de Silas, asi que abre los ojos cuando el cuchillo no hace contacto con su piel. Le dolía la desesperación en los ojos de Silas.

"Silas, por favor." susurra ella suplicante mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Estoy lista." Su respiración era tan inestable como la suya.

Silas parecia dolido gimiendo mientras forzaba el cuchillo contra el cuello de Amara. Realizó con éxito un corte, la sangre había comenzado a correr por su garganta. Silas cerró los ojos preparandose para terminar de verdad.

En un instante, fue detenido con fuerza hacia atrás lejos de ella tirandolo contra un árbol cercano. Fue sostenido por el cuello, cortesía de su atacante. Antes de que Amara pudiera registrar lo que había sucedido, oyó la voz de Stefan.

"¿Me recuerdas?" Stefan cuestiona enfurecido.

"Te recuerdo." Silas gime.

"Oh, lo siento, es difícil respirar?" Stefan dice aplicando más presión sobre el cuello de Silas. "¿Esta cerrandose tu garganta? ¿El temor a la muerte comienza a aparecer?"

Al cabo de unos segundos Amara, oye a Silas ser liberado de su agarre y el sonido de alguien tropezando hacia atrás gimiendo de dolor. Silas debia eatar usando la magia en Stefan. Ella comienza a desatar las cuerdas que ataban al árbol.

"Escuche que cada emoción aumenta para un vampiro." Silas replica con enojo. "Todos esos recuerdos deben estar comiéndote vivo ahora mismo, Stefan. ¿Cómo es morir? Yo nunca lo he hecho. Debes haberlo hecho mil veces este verano."

"¡Basta!" Stefan dice entre dientes.

"¿Parar? He pasado dos mil años solo en una tumba. ¿Estabas encerrado por qué? ¿Tres meses? ¡Mírate! Eres un desastre. La caja fuerte fue la parte fácil, ¿no? Ser olvidado, esa es la verdadera tortura, ¿no?"

Amara se desato justo a tiempo para presenciar que Stefan agarro el cuchillo junto a él antes de lanzarlo directamente en el pecho de Silas.

"Silas!"

* * *

"Stefan y Amara no están dentro." Damon dice mirando todos a su alrededor.

"Eso es porque Stefan la tomó." Elena le dice. "Tienes que ir a buscarlo antes de que muera."

"No. Debo buscar a Amara primero." Damon le refuta a Elena. "Stefan debe estar atrayendo a Silas para que pueda terminar esto. Es típico Stefan. Estará bien."

"Está sufriendo." Elena le dice. "Damon, no está pensando con claridad. Bien, Silas pudo haber sido el que lo puso en ese seguro, pero se suponía que debíamos sacarlo de él. Por favor, ve a buscarlo. No podemos perderlo de nuevo."

"De acuerdo." Damon dice. "Además confio que Stefan mantendra a salvo a Amara." Con eso sale de la habitación rogando que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

"Ina-pran-khos-suptheia-jhen-ai-pada-khey-rassattan." Tessa sigue cantando su hechizo para reemplazar a Amara con Bonnie y Elizabeth como anclas al Otro Lado.

* * *

Amara mira cuando Silas se deja caer contra el árbol y su cabeza caia contra sus hombros.

Amara inmediatamente sintio su muerte. La sensación de que todo su cuerpo se desgarraba desde el interior. La sensación que tenía cuando un alma pasaba a través de ella. Ella se dobló de dolor insoportable, llorando hasta que dejó su cuerpo tan rápido como había llegado.

Ella oyó los sonidos del doppelgänger de Silas tropezando por el suelo, pero ella no lo veía. Manteniendo los ojos exclusivamente en su amor atormentado, que ahora estaba muerto cuando se suponía que ella deberia estarlo. Poco a poco dio un paso adelante arrodillandose delante de él.

Amara lo mira con la misma simpatía y ternura que tenía cuando ella sacó el cuchillo de su pecho. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el cuchillo durante unos segundos antes de mirar a Silas. Ella pone su mano sobre su rostro, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Nuestra eternidad empieza ahora." Volvió la hoja hacia su pecho, tomando sus últimas respiraciones antes apuñalarse. En es momento Damon llegaba, cuando la observa jadea con horror.

"No!" grita él corriendo atrapandola para evitar que cayera al suelo mientras ell sangraba hasta la muerte. "¡No! Amara. No. Amara, Amara. Porque hiciste eso?" le pregunta mordiendose la muñeca y poniendosela en la boca. "Bebe esto. Bebe. Más." La obliga pero Amara comienza a toser y a vomitar la sangre.

"No, no, no. Bueno." El la deja caer al suelo suavemente sobre su espalda. "No. Hey. Quédate conmigo. Mírame, mírame. Amara, Amara. ¡Oye! Mírame."

Amara parece débil y sus ojos se cierran, pero los abre cuando Damon habla. "No cierres los ojos Amara."

"Lo siento Damon." Se disculpa ella. "Pero he estado en el infierno durante dos mil años."

"¿Qué son otros cinco minutos, eh?" el sonrie bromeando. El sabe que ya no podria recuperar a Elizabeth, pero aun podia recuperar a Bonnie. "¡Oye!"

"Déjame morir." Susurra Amara mas debilmente. "Te prometo que todo saldra bien y mejor."

"¡No! ¡Amara! Por favor."

En la pensión Tessa seguia cantando. "Ai pada dice Ra sattam."

En la sala de estar Bonnie venia acercandose a Jeremy. "Vine a decir adiós."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunta el confundido. "Tessa está haciendo el hechizo para que tu y Elizabeth regresen a la vida."

"Amara esta muerta Jeremy." Bonnie le dice aguantando las lagrimas. "Ni yo, ni Elizabeth podremos regresar."

"No" El niega rapidamente. "Eso es imposible. Damon..."

"Detente." Bonnie lo corta llorando ahora. "No tenemos mucho tiempo."

En el salón, Tessa continúaba cantando para completar el hechizo mientras Elena la observaba. "Ai pada decir rasattam. Ai pada saeyrasattam. Ai pada say-ra-sattam."

En el bosque Damon sacudia el cuerpo de Elizabeth que miraba a través de los ojos sin vida. "Amara. ¡Amara! Por favor. ¡Amara!" Él ve que Amara dejo el cuerpo de Elizabeth, asi que se detiene.

* * *

Estaba oscuro, frío, la niebla se quedaba rodeando a Elizabeth. Sus pasos se sentían ligeros, sin peso sobre sus hombros. Sus lágrimas se sentían pesadas cuando se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Se detuvo en seco al ver a una chica de pie mirandola, se parecia a Elena. Seria ella?

"Elena?" Pregunta ella confusa.

La chica la mira con una sonrisa. "No soy Elena, me llamo Amara."

"¿Amara?" Elizabeth susurra el nombre de la chica, entonces recuerda el antiguo amor de Silas. "Eres el amor de Silas. Ya recuerdo, eres el ancla por el que cruze aqui."

"Asi es." Amara asiente antes de acercarse a Elizabeth. "Vine a buscarte."

"A mi? Por que?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida.

"Tus amigos estuvieron buscando una forma de regresarte a la vida." Amara empieza. "Y la consiguieron. Ahora que estoy muerta tu tomaras mi lugar en la vida."

"Estas muerta." Elizabeth afirma asombrada e intrigada sobre que habria pasado en el mundo de los vivos. "Y como voy a regresar?"

"Dame tus manos." Amara dice estirando sus brazos en direccion de Elizabeth que duda solo un poco antes de agarrar las manos de Amara. "Ahora cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que sea el momento."

Elizabeth hizo lo pedido cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Asi se el alejó la comprensión de la conciencia. Hasta que sus ojos se abrieron tomando una gran bocanada de aire, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba. Sus labios dejaron escapar un jadeo al sentir la vida bombeando a través de sus venas. Estaba viva.

Ella mira alrededor frenéticamente, encontrándose en la cripta de los Salvatore. ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Cómo estaba viva? Frunce el ceño levantandose del ataud donde estaba, poniendo sus pies un poco inestables en el suelo. Cuando se estabiliza mira su brazo donde la habia mordido Lucien, cubierto por una camisa. Ella traga con nerviosismo antes de tirar rápidamente el tejido, dejando al descubierto donde estaria la mordida. Pero no habia nada.

Si ella estaba viva, significaba que el sueño que tuvo sobre Amara habia sido real. Ella la había salvado traspasandole su vida? ¿Por la habia salvado? La mordedura se había ido, era difícil de creer, no sentía ningún dolor. Estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, estaba bien. Paso los dedos sobre su piel cicatrizada y llora de felicidad. Estaba viva.

Pero luego la invade un sentimiento de temor al percatarse que su corazón latia diferente. Y sus sentidos estaban apagados. Abrumada se inclina hacia el suelo agarrando una piedra afilada del suelo cortandose con ella la palma de la mano. Enseguida se queja de dolor por la herida que comienza a brotar sangre. Ella espera unos segundos y como sospechaba, no se curaba.

"Dios no." Elizabeth susurra aun mirando su mano herida. "Soy humana."

Estaba confundida grandemente. Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando escucha a sus espaldas que alguien se acercaba corriendo en su direccion pero los pasos se detuvieron abruptamente. Con cautela ella se voltea para mirar directamente unos ojos azules que penso que no veria mas.

"Elizabeth." susurra Damon sin poder creer que ella estaba frente a el.

"Damon." afirma Elizabeth sin poder evitar sonreir cuando lo ve acercarse a ella velozmente levantandola del suelo y abrazandola con fuerza mientras la giraba un poco... Ella suelta una risa mientras le devolvia el abrazo con fuerza rodeandole el cuello con los brazos enterrando su cara en su cuello. Cuanto lo habia extrañado, y tenerlo cerca era suficiente para sentirse segura.

"Elizabeth, eres tu." Dice de nuevo Damon sin dejar de abrazarla. No saben cuanto duraron abrazados pero parecio una eternidad. Cuando se separaron un poco, él le sonrio. "Estas viva, no se como pero lo estas."

"Tendras que aguantarme por mas tiempo." Elizabeth susurra en broma acariciando el cabello y la cara de Damon. Ve como sus ojos se cristalizaban con lagrimas contenidas mientras volvia a sonreir.

"No quiero que sea de otra forma." Damon dice sosteniendo la cara de Elizabeth entre sus manos mientras le susurraba a través de los ojos llorosos conmocionado. "Te extrañe mucho Elizabeth."

"Y yo a ti Damon." dice ella quedamente antes de acercarse a el abrazandolo con fuerza de nuevo. "No sabes cuanto."

Hubieran seguido abrazados sino hubiesen escuchado a Stefan carraspear la garganta. Elizabeth levanta su mirada y sonrie al ver que Stefan la miraba sonriendo. Se separa de Damon y se acerca a él que la abraza sin dudarlo. "También te extrañe mucho Stefan."

"Yo a ti." Susurra el en su cabello antes de soltarla.

"Ahora necesito que me expliquen porque soy humana? Como llegue a este lugar? Como sigo viva?" Elizabeth no se habia dado cuenta que estaba balbuceando hasta que Damon la calla agarrando su mano y dandole un apreton. "Hey, hey, hey. Tranquila, te vamos a explicar todo pero antes debemos salir de aqui, esta bien?"

Ella asiente lentamente, Damon le hace un guiño antes de levantarla del suelo y a velocidad vampirica salen de la tumba. Ya que ella era humana ahora debia dejar que la llevara. De un segundo a otro estaban dentro de la pension. Damon la deja en el suelo, y ella sin dudarlo empieza a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, estaba en el lugar que consideraba su hogar, con sus amigos, todo estaba en su lugar, justo como devia ser excepto. Se volteo a mirar a los hermanos Salvatore muy seriamente. "Bien quiero explicaciones."

* * *

Elizabeth estába sola en la sala mientras disfruta del calor de la chimenea cuando Tessa se acerca detrás de ella.

"Quien eres?" Elizabeth le pregunta mirandola.

"Me llamo Tessa. Yo fui quien te trajo de vuelta Elizabeth." Tessa le responde. "Eres el ancla, ahora. Al igual que Bonnie, ambas comparten esa gran responsabilidad."

"Tessa. ¿De dónde vienes?" Le pregunta Elizabeth extrañada y confudida. "Y que quieres decir con que soy un ancla?"

Tessa sonrie levemente antes de enseriarse. "Estoy muerta. Al pasar por ti, sentirás mi muerte. Sentirás cada muerte, igual que Bonnie." Tessa le explica. "Todo ser sobrenatural que pasa al otro Lado pasará a través de ustedes. Lo siento. Esto va a doler como una perra."

Tessa toca a Elizabeth, desaparece, y Elizabeth comienza a gritar de dolor.


	7. Capítulo 7

Fuera del Grill estaban Jeremy, Bonnie, Elena, Matt y una Caroline que no habia dejado de abrazar a Elizabeth desde que se habian visto.

"Eres realmente tu, oh Dios mío, Elizabeth. Eres tu." Caroline repetia.

"Soy yo, estoy aquí." Elizabeth dice riendo apartandose de Caroline para ver su cara. "Soy humana pero sigo siendo yo."

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Caroline pregunta confusa.

"Amara le dio su vida a Elizabeth." Dice Bonnie sin dejar de sonreir.

"Realmente el plan de Damon funciono." Jeremy dice sonriendo tambien como todos los demas.

"Si. Aww te extrañe mucho tambien Jeremy. Mi pequeño cazador." Elizabeth dice acercandose a Jeremy abrazandolo.

"Pequeño cazador?" Caroline dice riendo.

Jeremy se separa del abrazo mirando a la rubia. "Elizabeth puede llamarme como ella quiera." El voltea de nuevo hacia Elizabeth sonriendole. "Y me gusta su apodo."

Elizabeth reia con felicidad antes de levantar la vista hacia el cielo, viendo la totalidad de sus linternas encendidas en la noche. Mira hacia abajo a todo el mundo, de nuevo ya que todos sonreian felizmente hacia ella.

"Entremos al Grill" Todos dicen al mismo tiempo. Elizabeth asiente antes de que algo llama su atencion. Una mujer mayor la observaba desde lejos detenidamente.

"Ah, en un momento voy con ustedes. Debo hacer algo primero." Elizabeth dice y todos asienten entrando en el Grill.

Ella vuelve a mirar donde estaba la mujer pero esta habia desaparecido. Camina hacia adelante por alguna razón buscando a la mujer. Cuando se percata que no estaba se da media vuelta para regresar al Grill pero cuando lo hace la mujer aparece justo frente a ella, sorprendiéndola.

"Estoy lista." dice la anciana antes de agarrar el brazo de Elizabeth haciéndola caer de rodillas, retorciéndose de dolor. La mujer desaparece.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Elizabeth entro en la sala de estar viendo a Stefan sentado en una silla frente a la chimenea. Camina lentamente hacia él, pero él no la mira. Ella frunce el ceño cuando de cueenta que estaba sudando y hundiendo sus dedos en los brazos de la silla.

"Stefan." Ella susurra lamandolo tocando su brazo. El salta mirandola sorprendido. Por instinto Elizabeth salto hacia atras chocando con Damon. Este enseguida la aleja de su hermano.

"Lo siento." Dice Stefan aun aferrandose a la silla.

Elizabeth suspira acercandose a Stefan de nuevo, quitandole sus manos de los brazos de la silla. Alli ve los cortes que hizo."¿Estás bien?"

"Si estoy bien." Stefan responde fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

"¿Qué tal mi silla de lectura favorita?" Damon pregunta.

Stefan rueda sus ojos antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Solo dile a Elena que gracias, pero no estoy listo para una fiesta esta noche." dice antes de levantarse y alejarse.

"¿Fiesta?" Damon pregunta confuso.

"Yo tampoco ire. Sé que es porque Bonnie y yo acabamos de regresar de la muerte pero... Stefan me necesita, y tengo que estar ahí para él." Elizabeth susurra antes de mirar hacia donde Stefan habia desaparecido. Luego mira a Damon de nuevo. "Dile tu que siento no ir por favor."

"Esta bien." Damon acepta levemente. Elizabeth le sonrie antes de correr detrás de Stefan.

* * *

"A donde vas?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Stefan que camiaba a su auto. El voltea enseguida.

"Necesito despejarme."

"Ire contigo." Elizabeth dice caminando hacia el auto también, pero Stefan se lo impide parandose frente a ella.

"No es buena idea que vengas conmigo." Stefan niega enseguida.

"Por que no?" Elizabeth le pregunta cruzando los brazos.

"Solo no puedes." Stefan dice molesto dandose la vuelta hacia el lado de conductor.

"Esa no es una respuesta convincente." Elizabeth replica subiendose al lado de copiloto. "Asi que ire de todas formas."

"Elizabeth..." Stefan empieza a replicar pero Elizabeth lo corta.

"Stefan por favor. Mi vida es extraña ahora. Asi que necesito algo de normalidad. Quiero estar con un amigo en especial y ese eres tu. Desde que regrese casi no hemos hablado." Dice ella mirando a Stefan con ojos de cachorro.

Stefan la observa largo rato hasta que aparta la mirada suspirando. "Esta bien. Vamos."

"Bien." Elizabeth celebra cuando Stefan arranca el auto por fin.

* * *

En el Grill estaban Stefan y Elizabeth sentados en el bar aun en silencio.

"Oye se que querias estar solo, pero ya que estoy aqui deberias hablar de algo, cualquier cosa." Elizabeth dice rompiendo el silencio.

"No quiero hablar de nada." Stefan gruñe.

Elizabeth bufa molesta antes de levantarse. "Bien, ya que no quieres hablar. Me ire, desde que regrese de la muerte me has tratado como si no te importara, como si prefirieras que aun estuviera muerta. Asi que adios."

"Oye no... Espera." Stefan se inclina agarrando el brazo de Elizabeth deteniendola. "Por favor disculpame, he tenido un mal año, de verdad, perdon por no ser una cara amable."

Elizabeth suspira antes de decidir sentarse. "Se por lo que pasaste." Ella le dice.

"No sabes..." Stefan empieza pero Elizabeth lo interrumpe.

"Lo hice, creeme." Ella dice inclinandose un poco hacia Stefan. "Cuando uno esta muerto, sabe mas cosas que cuando estas vivo. Asi que creo que te haria sentir mejor si me dijeras que te paso con tus propias palabras."

Stefan se queda largo tiempo observando a Elizabeth antes de apartar la mirada y respirar hondo. "Pensé que matar a Silas me permitiría seguir adelante con mi vida, pero estaba equivocado. Pasé mi verano encerrado en una caja fuerte. En un minuto, creo que estoy bien, y el siguiente, me siento como que estoy muriendo de nuevo."

"Trastorno de estrés postraumático clásico. Has sobrevivido a un evento muy traumático, y ahora que estás de vuelta, tienes nada más que tiempo libre para simplemente revivir esa experiencia terrible en esa caja fuerte." Elizabeth dice acercando su mano a la de Stefan. "Se lo que es eso, y es un proceso. Te lo dice alguien que tiene experiencia."

"Entonces no tengo salida." Stefan dice frustrado.

"Yo no dije eso." Elizabeth replica, antes de sonreír ante la confusión de Stefan. "A diferencia de mi, a ti no te persigue ningun psicopata. Y me tienes como tu amiga para ayudarte a superar eso."

"Bien entonces, cuando empezamos?" Stefan pregunta interesado.

"Ya mismo." Elizabeth dice antes de que su atención se desvie a un lado del Grill, para ver a la anciana que la habia tocado antes. La habitación se apaga, el ruido, las personas hablando comienzan a desvanecerse, y Elizabeth se ve caminando hacia ella. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Estoy en el famoso Otro Lado?" La anciana pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

"Lo estas. Qué, um... ¿qué te trajo aquí?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"Yo morí." La anciana dice frunciendo el ceño.

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza riendo. "No. Quiero decir, ¿qué eras tú?"

"Una bruja. ¿Que eres?" La anciana pregunta interesada en Elizabeth ahora.

"El ancla al otro lado." Elizabeth dice después de unos segundos. "Cada ser sobrenatural que muere pasa a través de mí."

"Eso no parece ser muy divertido para ti." la mujer dice dando un paso hacia Elizabeth mirandola con compasión.

"Es mejor que estar muerta." Elizabeth suelta arrepintiendose enseguida de lo que habia dicho. "Lo siento mucho. Eso fue algo tan estúpido de decir."

La anciana se ríe. "Está bien, cariño. Morir no fue divertido, pero luego sentiste mi dolor, así que supongo que lo sabes. ¡Lo siento! ¿Pero sabes que? El dolor se ha ido ahora, y ver una cara amistosa aquí ciertamente no duele."

Elizabeth y la anciana se toman de la mano y se ríen juntas hasta que Stefan entra en contacto con Elizabeth, trayéndola nuevamente al reino de los vivos.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta el preocupado de la ausencia de Elizabeth.

"Sí. Creo que lo estoy." Elizabeth dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bien." Stefan acepta aunque dudoso.

"Si ahora vamos a iniciar tu terapia." Elizabeth dice ganandose una vez mas el interes de Stefan.


	8. Capítulo 8

"¿Qué tipo de tonto sentimental escribe todo lo que sienten?" Katherine pide mirando a Stefan.

Elizabeth que estaba cerca del Salvatore solo rodo los ojos. Cuando habia regresado con Stefan a la pension para comenzar la terapia, se habian encontrado con Katherine, y ahora no se despegaba de ellos.

Katherine sigue hablando cuando nadie dice nada. "¿Realmente no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar allí todo el día y ver a Stefan escribir cursiva?"

"Estoy tratando de asegurarme de no matarte." responde Stefan sonriéndole.

"¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso, sabes, ya que todavía estás teniendo tus pequeños ataques de pánico?" pregunta Katherine irritada.

"Estoy bien." Stefan dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sí, claro, tú eres la imagen de la salud mental, Stefan, después de estar encerrado durante tres meses en una caja fuerte en el fondo de una cantera." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos.

"Estoy lidiando con eso." Stefan dice con enfado.

"Oh, lo sabemos. Trataste con ello antes en la biblioteca hoy. Parecías bien asustado rompiendo una silla." Katherine responde.

Antes que Stefan replicara hubo un golpe en la puerta.

"Y así pude haber pedido respaldo." Elizabeth dice mordiendose el labio. Stefan la mira antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando abre ve que es Caroline.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunta Stefan mirándola.

"Bueno, sus sobrios patrocinadores tuvieron una charla y nos damos cuenta de que necesitabas ayuda." Caroline dice.

"Realmente?" pregunta Stefan mirando a Caroline y a Elizabeth.

"Y ella podría haber pedido a su mamá que nos dejara usar algo." Elizabeth dice antes de que Caroline se apartara para que Stefan echara un vistazo a la caja fuerte que estaba delante de él.

"No lo siento, lo desinfecté." Caroline añade asintiendo a él antes de mostrar una sonrisa tímida.

* * *

"Pasé tres meses ahogándome en esta cosa, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando?" pregunta Stefan mirando a Caroline y a Elizabeth.

"Estábamos pensando que ya era hora de que te ocupes de la fuente de tu PTSD." Caroline dice

"Pero, ¿no es tu no eres un drama importante? ¿Qué sabes sobre el TEPT?" pregunta Stefan.

"Ella sabe que trataste de lidiar con esto a tu manera y fallaste. Así que ahora..." Elizabeth interviene abriendo la caja fuerte antes de mirarla y ver a Stefan. "Vamos a intentarlo a mi manera."

* * *

"Caroline, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?" pregunta Stefan desde el interior de la caja fuerte.

"Sí, está en mi libro de texto, déjame encontrarlo." dice Caroline, mientras oía a Katherine entrar en el salón.

"¿Has visto a los dos? ¿Sabes?" Katherine pregunta mirando a Caroline que levanta la vista de su libro.

"No, no lo sé." Caroline dice frunciendo las cejas.

"Oh, vamos, ¿sabes?" Katherine le pregunta sonriendole a Caroline que se da cuenta.

"Oh, Dios mío, Katherine, en serio?" pregunta Caroline enojada.

"Eso no fue exactamente un sí o un no." Elizabeth añade sonriendo mientras Katherine se paraba junto a ella.

"Somos amigos." Caroline dice rodando los ojos y mirando hacia el libro.

"Es una pérdida, es estupendo en la cama." Katherine responde.

"Oh, Dios mío, no estoy escuchando esto." Dice Caroline.

"Sí, tampoco quiero escuchar más, es extraño." Elizabeth dice mirando a otro lado.

"Stefan, terapia de exposición prolongada. En la exposición traumática, gradualmente introduce elementos de trauma previo, por ejemplo, objetos físicos, circunstancias de coma o comisión de compulsión..." Caroline empieza antes de que Katherine la cortara cerrando el libro.

"Está bien, sí, sí, sí, lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo." Katherine dice con enfado. "Deja de hablar, las palabras que salen de tu boca no ayudan a Stefan."

"¿Caroline, Elizabeth?" pregunta Stefan claramente entrando en panico. "¡Elizabeth, Caroline!"

"Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar a Stefan a entender cómo superar esto, se supone que debe ir-" Caroline declara mientras Elizabeth se acercaba a Stefan.

"No puedo respirar, no puedo respirar, no puedo..." decia Stefan antes de que ya no oyeran nada.

"Esto no está funcionando, tienes razón sobre una cosa, él necesita superar la raíz de su problema porque ahora mismo, es seguro-1, Stefan-0". Katherine dice suspirando lentamente. "Entonces, ¿cómo ayudamos al tipo que siempre viene al rescate? Stefan es el héroe, es quien es en su esencia, no siempre puede llegar a través de sí mismo, pero siempre puede llegar a través de todos los demás." Dice Katherine antes de levantar la ceja y mostrar una leve sonrisa. "Tengo una idea." Dice mirándo a Elizabeth, que frunce el ceño antes de suspirar lentamente.

"Tengo que estar en el infierno." Susurra lentamente suspirando y rodando los ojos.

* * *

Elizabeth frunce el ceño mientras sentía que Stefan se movía. El abrió sus ojos mirando la puerta segura antes que a ella. "Llegué aquí mientras estabas inconsciente y luego Caroline nos encerró aquí, era la única manera." ella le dice asintiendo antes de que él ensanchara los ojos y empezara a golpear la puerta.

"¡Déjame salir de aquí!" grita Stefan, irritado. "¡Caroline!"

"Sé que es un poco extremo, pero el enfoque de los pasos de bebé no estaba funcionando." dice Caroline.

"Mira, por eso necesito que no te enojes conmigo porque cuando te enfadas, te pones nervioso y violento y arrancas las cabezas de la gente, pero te voy a ayudar a arreglar eso." Elizabeth dice golpeando el hombro de Stefan mientras respiraba fuertemente golpeando la puerta.

"¡Caroline, sáquenme de aquí antes de que la lastime!" Stefan grita enfadado.

"Esa es la cuestión, Stefan, tienes que superar tus desencadenantes de PTSD, o arrancarás el corazón de Elizabeth sin siquiera parpadear y Damon no tendrá más remedio que matarte." Katherine dice.

"Estás arriesgando tu vida." Stefan dice sin respirar mirando a Elizabeth.

"Así es, si no consigues esto bajo control." Ella le contesta sacudiendo la cabeza hacia él. "Tú eres Stefan Salvatore. Suck it up pasaras a través de esto."

"¡No no!" grita Stefan golpeando contra la puerta de metal.

"Stefan." Elizabeth lo llama poniéndole una mano en el brazo. "Cálmate. Respira." El dejó de gritar y dar puñetazos.

"¿Cómo va todo ahí?" Caroline pregunta en voz alta.

"No puedo respirar, no puedo respirar." Stefan dice dejando que el sudor se apodere de él y su cuerpo se convirtiendose en escalofríos. "Siento... siento que me estoy muriendo." añade poniendo una mano en la puerta.

"Así que he estado usando este tiempo para pensar. Creo que hay un poco de verdad en esta profecía de doppelganger" Katherine dice desde afuera. "Creo que todavía estás enamorado de Elena, creo que estás desgraciado porque te dijo que tenía sentimientos por Damon más de lo que sentía por ti y quieres salir de esta ciudad unidireccional y alejarte de la ciudad. Recuerdos de ustedes dos que rodean la ciudad pero, de alguna manera, sigues encontrando excusas para quedarte en Mystic Falls. Creo que tal vez sea esa última excusa."

De repente Stefan se voltea con enojo hacia Elizabeth empezando a ahogarla con enojo. "Voy a matar a Elizabeth, asi que cállate."

"Bueno, sí, sácalo todo, Stefan, esto es bueno, aunque no te olvides que me amabas antes de que me odiaras." Katherine dice haciendo que Elizabeth gimiera de molestia hacia ella.

"Katherine, ¡no estás ayudando!" Ella gime airadamente contra ella.

"¿Alguna razón por la que decidiste tener esta conversación conmigo mientras estoy encerrado en una caja fuerte?" pregunta Stefan con enfado a Katherine.

"Sí, para poder mostrarte que la caja fuerte no es el problema." Katherine dice desde afuera.

"El problema es que no estás enfrentando tus verdaderos problemas, Stefan. La muerte que sentías en la caja fuerte. El dolor de morir una y otra y otra vez. Es más fácil concentrarse en el dolor físico que concentrarse en el desamor emocional de Elena dejándote." Elizabeth dice débilmente sin respirar mientras Stefan tenía su garganta apretada y su mano se dirigia hacia su pecho a punto de sumergirla hacia su corazón, pero ella agarro su mano empujándola contra él o tratando de hacerlo. "Tienes que afrontar el hecho de que tu vida está hecha de decisiones y tienes que hacer una ahora mismo. ¿Vas a arrancar mi corazón o vas a asegurarte de que ambos salgamos de aquí juntos?" pregunta apretando su mano alrededor de la mano de Stefan mientras sentía que su mano no se apretaba alrededor de su cuello mientras él luchaba contra su deseo de matar. "Lucha, Stefan. Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy contigo." le dice agarrandolo de la cara. "Estás conmigo. Estas seguro, Stefan." Susurro mientras Stefan la miraba fijamente, en ese momento la caja fuerte abrio. Ambos rápidamente se separaron. Caroline baja la mirada hacia ellos a través de la puerta de la caja.

"Ustedes chicos se pusieron tranquilos y me preocupé." Caroline dice al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth se arreglaba el cabello antes de salir de la caja fuerte.

Stefan miró a Caroline antes de sonreírle y ella rió empujándolo. "¿Lo has conseguido vivo?" Pregunta riendo antes de que Stefan mirara a Elizabeth, pero ella mira hacia otro lado sacudiendo su cabeza.

* * *

Tiempo después Elizabeth oye un ruido sordo en la biblioteca, asi que camina hacia él para ver a Stefan echar una silla hacia la chimenea.

"Para que conste, sólo rompí uno de estos." Stefan dice mientras sostenía uno de los pies de las sillas.

"Era una silla fea." Elizabeth dice riendo un poco caminando hacia él.

"Así que parece que tenías razón todo el tiempo, era más fácil para mí enfocar mi dolor físico que la ruptura. Necesito seguir adelante." Stefan dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Así que lo admites, sé lo que hago." Elizabeth dice sonriendo un poco. "Bueno, Katherine lo hizo."

"Para ser honesto, nunca sé lo que tú o Katherine están haciendo." Stefan responde.

"Bueno, para ser honesta Stefan, tampoco tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo la mitad del tiempo." Elizabeth dice riendo un poco antes de que él le sonriera tambien. "Debería ir a ayudar a Caroline a sacar la caja fuerte del salón..." dice lentamente asintiendo caminando hacia la puerta antes de que Stefan la agarra del brazo haciendo que lo mire.

"Gracias, Elizabeth." Stefan dice.

"De nada." Elizabeth le sonrie antes de que lentamente dejara que au brazo se fuera mientras las puntas de sus dedos caían mientras ella se alejaba de él. Enseguida sacudio la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación. No podia permitir que Stefan se entusiasmara con ella de nuevo. No otra vez.


	9. Capítulo 9

Al dia siguiente Elizabeth abre los ojos suspirando con fastidio antes de levantarse y agarrar unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Baja las escaleras sólo para encontrarse con Katherine que salía de la habitación de Stefan. Ella levanta una ceja hacia esta, pero la ignora pasandole por un lado. "¿Katherine?" la llama antes de correr alcanzandola justo cuando esta abria la puerta principal revelando a Damon. Estaba sangriento y peor.

"¿Qué diablos te pasó?" Katherine le pregunta.

"Ídem." Damon responde mirándola de arriba abajo observando sus rayas de pelo gris. "Elena no ha venido aquí por casualidad, ¿verdad?"

"No, no lo creo..." Elizabeth comienza antes de que Katherine la cortara.

"No la he visto, no como si estuviera buscando." Katherine dice con sarcasmo.

"¿Te despiertas, Stef?" Damon grita desde abajo.

"Sabes, él tampoco la ha visto, yo sé porque estuvimos juntos toda la noche." Katherine dice sonriendole a Damon y Elizabeth.

"Mira, he tenido un par de días malos, si estás implicando lo que creo que estás implicando-" Damon dice antes de que Katherine lo interrumpiera.

"¿Por qué, qué pensabas, que nuestros cuerpos calientes y desnudos chocaron en una inolvidable noche de pasión?"

"Mejor vete." Elizabeth dice con asco.

"Genial, entonces mi trabajo aquí está abajo." Katherine dice antes de salir de la casa.

Elizabeth rueda los ojos antes de voltearse mirando a Damon. Cuando iba a hablar él la interrumpio abrazandola. Ella se tenso al principio frunciendo el ceño confundida, pero al final le regreso el abrazo hasta que se alejaron.

"No tienes ni idea de cuánto necesitaba eso." Damon susurra.

"Damon, te has ido hace un día y medio, no has respondido a mis llamadas y estaba preocupada, ¿dónde demonios estabas?" Elizabeth le pregunta enojada.

"Tengo que ducharme, cambiarme y luego hablaré contigo y con Stefan." Damon dice antes de alejarse de Elizabeth. Ella lo observa todo el camino hasta que desaparece en el piso de arriba.

* * *

Damon y Elizabeth entraron en la habitación de Stefan para verlo saliendo del baño completamente vestido.

"¿Dónde diablos has estado?" pregunta Stefan mirando a su hermano.

"Ah, ya sabes, me detuvieron en contra de mi voluntad, me dispararon en la cabeza, ahora no encuentro a Elena, ¿cómo fue tu velada, algo fuera de lo normal?" pregunta Damon, estrechando los ojos hacia Stefan.

"Espera un momento, ¿qué quieres decir con que no puedes encontrar a Elena?" Stefan pregunta meneando la cabeza.

"Quiero decir, ella no está recogiendo su teléfono, ella no está en su dormitorio, ella no está en ninguna parte de esta casa, lo que me lleva a creer que el Dr. Kendall la tiene en algún lugar de su casa de muñecas espeluznante." Damon dice con rabia.

"¿Estás hablando del doctor Maxfield?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida.

"Sí, el que opera a vampiros durante las horas de oficina." Damon dice antes de mirar a su hermano. "Pon el cabello de héroe Stefan, vamos a buscar a Elena."

"Has dicho que no sabes dónde está." Stefan responde poniendose una chaqueta.

"No lo hago, lo que significa que tendremos que encontrarnos algún tipo de influencia. Así que vamos." Damon dice antes de detener a Elizabeth que los seguia también. "No tú."

"Está bien, esto no es un viaje con Silas para encontrar un ancla maldita, Damon. Estoy yendo." Elizabeth dice cruzando los brazos. Se enoja cuando ve las miradas que los dos hermanos se dan cada uno. "Espero que no esten pensando en aceptar que me quede aquí."

"Sí, y si te pillan también, o te pasa algo, será culpa mía y no puedo dejar que eso suceda." Damon dice acunando la cara de Elizabeth que trata de apartarla pero el no la deja. "Elizabeth, te prometo que volveremos."

"Será mejor que vuelvan todos." Elizabeth susurra mirando a Stefan que la miraba antes de mirar hacia otro lado. Ella se vuelve hacia Damon antes de abrazarlo brevemente. Cuando se separo, ya él y Stefan se habían ido.


	10. Capítulo 10

Damon y Stefan entraban a la pensión, llegando antes de lo que Elizabeth hubiera pensado. Mientras ella estaba parada en la torre de reloj mirando hacia el vacio para decidir lanzarse, los hermanos se fijaron en el sobre apoyado en la mesa donde reposaba el licor. Damon lo agarra extrañado hasta que lee la parte delantera del sobre. Decia "Elizabeth" Abriendola comienza a leerla junto con Stefan.

"Queridos hermanos Salvatore... Lamento haber tenido que dejarles solamente esta carta como disculpa a lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Pero era lo que debia hacer. El suicidio, se que no es bueno, pero no veo otra solución, hui de mis enemigos por 1000 años, y luego un día me detuve, ahora un nuevo enemigo me quiere muerta, claro que podía huir de Klaus, Mikael y los viajeros, pero hay un enemigo del que no puedo escapar, el tiempo. Asi que llamenlo orgullo, o vanidad, pero despues de la vida que he vivido, me rehuso a desaparecer en el ocaso. De verdad lo siento chicos, espero que puedan entender mis razones. Adios."

Al terminar tanto Damon y Stefan se miran con miedo. "Tenemos que buscarla y evitar que cometa una locura." Dice Damon caminando hacia la puerta seguido de Stefan.

"Esta bien te avisare si la encuentro, has lo mismo si lo haces." dice Stefan antes de desaparecer. Damon se queda alli por un momento con la carta en la mano, con rabia la aprieta hasta que es solo un papel arrugado. "Mas te vale y no sea yo el que te encuentre primero Elizabeth." Con eso sale de la casa a iniciar la busqueda.

Mientras tanto en la torre de reloj, una Elizabeth asustada se aferraba a una de las columnas del reloj para no caerse. "Vamon Elizabeth, no hay mas salida." Se regaña alejandose de la columna mirando hacia abajo una vez mas, sin percatarse que alguien la observaba de lejos. "Acabemos con esto de una vez" dice molesta dandole la espalda al vacio y dejandose caer. Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza esperaba el contacto con el suelo. Despues de unos segúndos siente el contacto con algo fuerte, apreta mas los ojos esperando el dolor o cualquier cosa, pero no siente nada. Con reticencia mira hacia arriba y solo ve el cielo nocturno y la torre de reloj, confundida mueve su rostro un poco y se encuentra con un par de ojos verdes en un rostro que conocía muy bien. El la miraba con preocupación y alivio a la vez.

"Que estas haciendo Elizabeth?" pregunta Stefan con Elizabeth en brazos. Habia sentido horror cuando la vio lanzarse al vacio, por unos segundos penso que no llegaria a ella.

Elizabeth lo mira y vuelve su mirada a la torre, con razon no sintio dolor, Stefan habia evitado que tocara el pavimento. Se remueve de su agarre para que la deje en el suelo. El lo hace pero no la suelta completamente. Ella vuelve a mirar la torre, y no puede evitar sentirse decepcionada de que no habia logrado su cometido. Mira a Stefan que esperaba una respuesta. "Te lo dije, uno enfrenta sus problemas o huye." Reteniendo las lagrimas de frustación sonrie ironicamente. "Elegí la opción tres."

"Y que problema te tiene saltando de la torre del reloj?" Stefan sabe la respuesta pero quiere que ella lo diga para que acepte su miedo en voz alta.

"Estoy muriendo Stefan, me esta matando la edad." Dice ella soltandose del agarre de el en su brazo. "No, lo se, cada estupido segundo que transcurre envejezco y no puedo hacer nada para detener el proceso. Y ahora que soy el ancla, cada segundo de mi vida es doloroso. No puedes imaginar el dolor que siento cuando un alma pasa a traves de mi. A veces siento que voy a enloquecer."

"Oye" Stefan se acerca a Elizabeth llamando su atención. "Eres Elizabeth Whitmore, puedes superar esto y mucho mas, pero rendirte jamas. Esa es la Elizabeth que conozco no la que se rinde a la primera de cambio. Esta no es la solución y lo sabes."

"Lo se pero no encontraba otra forma de acabar con esto." Dice ella llorando ahora. "Yo no quiero ser el ancla Stefan, me aterra serlo. Tambien me aterra ser humana. Lo odio."

Stefan la acerca a el abrazandola fuerte mientras ella lloraba en su hombro. Queria tener una solución, pero lamentablemente no tenia ninguna. Ahora quedaba el problema mayor llamado Damon Salvatore que de seguro estaba ardiendo en ira por la actitud de Elizabeth.

Stefan llama a Damon cuando van camino a la pensión. En el fondo Elizabeth no queria llegar, debia admitir que le daba miedo enfrentarse a un Damon molesto, antes no le tenia miedo porque ella era mas fuerte que el, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ella era una simple humana y el seguia siendo un vampiro. Cuando llegaron Damon aun no habia llegado a la pension.

"Quieres tomar algo?" le pregunta Stefan luego de un rato.

"No, estoy bien Stefan gracias." Elizabeth se sienta en el sillon grande frente a la chimenea organizando sus pensamientos. No pasan ni 10 minutos que se escucha la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse con un fuerte golpe. Elizabeth enseguida siente la presencia y la mirada de Damon en ella. Volteandose a verlo, cruza con su mirada fria fija en ella. Puede observar cierto alivio en ellos pero asi como aparece se va rapidamente, reemplazado por una mirada de reproche. "Stefan puedes dejarme solo con Elizabeth? Necesitamos hablar seriamente ella y yo."

Stefan voltea a ver a Elizabeth esperando una respuesta, de si queria que la dejara sola con Damon. Ella le sonrie para tranquilizarlo. "Esta bien Stefan."

"Estare arriba si me necesitas." Le dice a Elizabeth antes de mirar a Damon y salir de la habitación. "Recuerda que es humana."

Damon resopla con el comentario de su hermano antes de voltear mirando a Elizabeth una vez mas. Antes que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa el ya estaba enfrente mirandola con rabia. "Que diablos estabas pensando?" su voz destila veneno, lo que la hace retroceder un poco. "Suicidarte enserio?"

"Damon..." intenta Elizabeth pero la interrumpe.

"No se como llegaste a esa desicion. Pero es el limite de la estupidez." Ahora estaba caminando de un lado para otro frente a ella. "Esa jamas es una solución. Lo que no entiendo es porque querias hacerlo. Estoy tratando de mantenerte a salvo Elizabeth, como para que vengas a tratar de estropear todo."

"Ese es el problema Damon." dice Elizabeth. "No quiero que me protejan todo el tiempo, ultimamente solo me he convertido en un estorbo para todos ustedes. Soy debil, en constante peligro y yo solo no pude soportar mas esto, solo queria terminar con todo y..."

"No pensaste en lo mucho que doleria si morias de nuevo?" pregunta Damon cortandola, ambos se miran y luego Elizabeth no puede evitar pensar que tenia razon, no habia pensado en el dolor que causaria, en especial a el... "Ya olvidaste la ultima vez cuando nos dejaste? Cuando me dejaste? Ahora que regresaste quieres hacernos perderte de nuevo? Es un poco injusto y egoista de tu parte Elizabeth."

"Lo siento Damon no pense en nada..." dice ahora Elizabeth en lagrimas. "Yo solo crei que era la mejor solucion. Pense que era la solucion."

"Ese es el problema Elizabeth, te dejaste guiar por tus emociones." Damon le dice ahora frente a ella de nuevo. "Por una vez deja de pensar en lo que es mejor para los demas, tu no sabes lo que es mejor para mi, yo si lo se. Y lo que se, es que ibas a lastimarme mucho, y eso no te lo perdono."

Con eso se da media vuelta saliendo de la casa de nuevo. "Damon... DAMON." Elizabeth lo llama pero esta sola. No puede evitar llorar como nunca en su vida. Damon la odiaba ahora, y dudaba que la perdonara por su estupidez. Ahora que lo necesitaba mas que nunca ella misma lo habia alejado, dejandola sola.

* * *

Damon estaba demasiado molesto con Elizabeth, pero no podia estar lejos de ella. Menos ahora que ella habia intentado acabar con su vida. Debia estar pendiente de ella en todo momento y evitar otra decision estupida. Aunque ella no quisiera la iba a mantener con vida aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. Por eso ahora estaba mirandola dormir. Sin que ella lo supiera habia estado espiandola fuera de la pensión mirando atentamente a la ventana de su habitación. La habia escuchado llorando y por mas que queria ir a consolarla se mantuvo firme. Se merecia sentir dolor como ella se lo estaba provocando a el. La escucho hasta que sintio su respiracion lenta y supo que estaba dormida. Asi subio y entro a su habitación y desde entonces habia estado velando sus sueños, y eso haria de ahora en adelante, con tal de mantenerla a salvo.

* * *

Damon lanza disparos. Matt y Jeremy están sentados cerca de él. "Regla número uno: Nombra lo peor que Katherine Pierce haya hecho alguna vez. Regla número dos: Brinda por la gloria de su inminente muerte. Regla número tres: si encuentras algo que es peor, y lo harás, repite las reglas uno y dos. Ella fingió estar enterrada en una tumba durante 145 años, mientras yo esperaba su mentirosa culo." él toma un trago y se lo bebe. "Espera... ¿Eso suena pretendiendo ser Elena y besárme en el porche de tu vieja casa?"

"No lo creo." Jeremy niega enseguida.

"Yo tampoco lo creo. Maldita sea." Damon toma otro tiro antes de mirar a Matt. "Quarterback, ve."

"Uh..."

"Piensa en eso." Damon interrumpe a Matt antes de que formara una palabra, antes de pasar el vaso a Jeremy. "Pequeño Gilbert."

"Ella me dio de comer a Silas y yo morí." Jeremy suelta. "Entonces, ella me hizo estrellar mi auto en un poste dejandome por muerto otra vez."

"Doble doozy. Bebe." Damon le dice a Jeremy que toma de nuevo.

"Mi hermana está muerta por ella." Matt dice su turno ahora.

"Sí, ella es... Porque ni siquiera habría estado en la ciudad para convertir a Vicki en un vampiro asesino si no estuviera tratando de sacar a Katherine de una tumba en la que no estaba." Damon le da un tiro a Jeremy y Matt. "¡Disparo en grupo!"

En ese momento las chicas entran a la habitación.

"¿En serio?" Elena pregunta al ser la primera en verlos.

"Elena ... Solo estábamos ... eh ..." Matt intenta explicarse. Pero Elena lo interumpe.

"Sé lo que estás haciendo." dice ella antes de mirar a Jeremy. "Estás cortado."

La habitación es silenciosa e incómoda. Hasta que Elena toma la botella de licor. "Si alguien está bebiendo por los últimos días de Katherine, voy a ser yo." dice tomando un largo foto. "Ella me suplantó repetidamente. Hizo que la tía Jenna se apuñalara en el estómago y le cortó los dedos al tío John."

"El podría haberse merecido eso." dice Jeremy sin ver el problema como tal.

"Mi abuela murió tratando de cerrar una tumba en la que no estaba." Bonnie interviene.

"La maldición de hombre lobo de Tyler se activó por su culpa." Ahora habla Caroline.

"Klaus la siguió a Mystic Falls y, debido a eso, perdimos a Jenna." Elena interviene de nuevo.

"Y Alaric." Damon agrega.

Varios miembros del grupo se paran y toman tragos.

"Vamos a necesitar más bebida." Matt dice quejandose.

"Ella trató de matarme al menos dos veces." Elena dice con veneno en su voz.

"Ella no me mato. Aunque estoy extrañamente mejor." Caroline dice frunciendo el ceño.

Mientras tanto, Matt buscaba alcohol en el sótano. Mientras se prepara para regresar al piso de arriba, Nadia aparece detrás de él. "¿Nadia?"

Ella se acerca a él lentamente, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, diciendo "shh" antes de que ella lo dejara inconsciente.

De vuelta arriba nadie se habia enterado de nada.

"Corre el rumor, ella quemó toda la ciudad de Atlanta una vez." Damon dice.

"Eso podría ganar." Jeremy dice levantando lo ultimo que quedaba en su vaso.

En ese momento entraban Stefan y Elizabeth desde el piso de arriba.

"Está bien. Elimínalo o llévatelo a otro lugar. Ustedes están siendo insensibles." Stefan dice cruzando los brazos.

"Vamos, Stefan. No dejes que la visión de una frágil y humana apariencia de Elena nubla tus recuerdos del psicópata manipulador que es ella." Damon dice ofreciendole un vaso lleno a Stefan.

Stefan duda, pero luego lo toma. "En 1864, Katherine se mudó a mi casa, ella me obligó a amarla, sedujo a mi hermano, nos alimentó con sangre de vampiro y luego comenzó una guerra con la ciudad que nos mató."

"Exactamente. Abajo hacia arriba." Damon dice bebiendo su trago.

"Pero, siglos antes, ella era solo una niña inocente que fue rechazada por su familia. Entonces, durante quinientos años, mintió y manipuló e hizo lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Y ella lo hizo. Ella es una sobreviviente, ¿verdad? Así que esa es la chica a la que beberé hoy. Aclamaciones." Stefan dice tomando su trago. Elizabeth que habia estado en silencio solo pudo rodar los ojos.

"Por favor. ¿Una noche de sexo caliente con ella y tuviste un lavado de cerebro?" Damon pregunta con molestia.

"¿Qué?" Elena y Bonnie preguntan a la vez.

"Oh. Olvidé decírles." Caroline dice antes de mirar a Elena. "Fue secuestrado y alojado y..."

"La botella está vacía ... Debería-" Stefan interrumpe a Caroline, pero Damon lo interrumpe a el.

"Es por eso que nunca mandas a un ayudante de camarero a hacer el trabajo de un hombre." Damon se pone de pie y ve a Nadia detrás de Stefan y Elizabeth. "Nadia el engendro del diablo. Caroline, ¿recuerdas decirle eso a Elena?"

Caroline se da un golpe en la frente enseguida.

"Creo que mi mente explotó." Elena dice lanzandole una mirada molesta a Caroline. "Bueno. Katherine está arriba."

"En realidad, estoy aquí para verlos a todos ustedes." Nadia dice mirando a cada uno en la sala. "Encontré una manera de salvar a mi madre y necesito ayuda."

"Uh-uh. De ninguna manera." Damon se niega enseguida. "Incluso mi hermano predispuesto sabe que le patearé el culo desde aquí a Kentucky si ayuda a Katherine Pierce a vivir un día más en esta Tierra. No hay voluntarios ." El mira a los demás para asegurarse de que cumplan.

"Pensé en eso, por lo que encontré esa vieja caja fuerte que tu hermano pasó el verano ahogándose y enterrándolo en esta propiedad con tu amigo Matt dentro. Oh sin esto." Nadia coloca el anillo de Gilbert de Matt sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth susurra asustada viendo el anillo detenidamente.


	11. Capítulo 11

En el bosque de la propiedad Salvatore despues que el grupo se dividiera, Elizabeth estába buscando el lugar donde Nadia enterró la caja fuerte con Matt dentro. "¡Matt! Matt, estamos viniendo por ti."

De repente, se detiene en seco cuando ve a Klaus a unos pasos delante de ella.

"Asi que los rumores eran reales. Reviviste." Klaus dice sonriendo. "Hola, Elizabeth."

"Klaus..." Elizabeth dice su nombre son rabia.

"Eres humana." Klaus responde mirandola de arriba abajo. "Que paso?"

Elizabeth suspira con pesar. "Me resucitaron Klaus. Y ese tipo de magia trae consecuencias. Estoy pagando esas consecuencias." Dice ella antes de apartar la mirada. "Y lo siento pero Matt está enterrado vivo. No hay tiempo para seguir chateando." Ella se aleja súbitamente de Klaus, quien sonríe y la sigue.

"¿No sientes curiosidad por saber por qué estoy aquí?" Klaus le pregunta caminando detras de su hermana. "Aparte de saber de ti, por supuesto."

"Literalmente solo lancé un silbido al ver tu cara, entonces no." Elizabeth dice mirando a su alrededor aun buscando alguna señal de Matt.

"Damon me informó que Katerina Petrova hizo un giro trágico."

"Entonces, ¿estás aquí para regodearte con su futuro cadáver? Deléitarte con el cierre de quinientos años de venganza. Grandioso. Estoy aún menos interesada." Elizabeth responde acelerando el paso. Pero de nuevo Klaus la seguia.

"Me alegra que estes viva. Aunque seas humana." Klaus dice suavemente.

Elizabeth detiene el paso enseguida, volteandose a verlo. "No quiero sonar grosera, pero dejame sola esta bien? Ya no soy ni vampiro ni bruja, asi que tampoco soy una Original. No tienes que venir a tratar de convencerme de irme con tu familia. Ya no soy como ustedes."

"Eso no es cierto." Klaus replica. "El que ahora seas humana no quiere decir que no seas mi hermana. Mi familia. Siempre lo seras. Y ahora tengo mas razon para convencerte de que vengas conmigo. Te mantendre protegida ahora que con cualquier cosa puedes morir."

"Gracias, pero no necesito que me protejan." Elizabeth dice secamente. "Menos tu. Y te sugiero que dejes que Katherine muera en paz. Morir apesta lo suficiente, no hay necesidad de frotarlo la nariz de nadie."

Con eso Elizabeth se aleja de nuevo. Solo que Klaus no la sigue esa vez.

* * *

"¡Matt! ¡MATT!" Elizabeth grita mas fuerte esta vez. Se toma un momento para pensar furiosa. "Detesto ser humana, si fuera vampiro ya lo hubiera encontrado."

Despues de quejarse se queda en silencio para escuchar los gritos de Matt. En lugar de escucharlo, Klaus la interrumpe apareciendo frente a ella una vez mas.

"¿Me darías una opción?" Klaus dice dando un paso cerca.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida ahora.

"Si abandonara mi venganza contra Katerina, ¿me darías la opción?" Klaus pregunta dando otro paso adelante.

"No sé a qué te refieres." Elizabeth dice tratando de alejarse pero Klaus se lo impide parandose frente a ella.

"Sí, lo haces." Klaus le responde mirandola serio.

Elizabeth bufa molesta cruzandose de brazos. "No puedes hacerme esto. No puedes simplemente aparecer mientras mi amigo falta y está en peligro."

"Sabes, mientras estuviste volando en todas las direcciones equivocadas, escuché los gritos distantes y desesperados de Matt." Klaus responde con suficiencia.

"¿Dónde?" Elizabeth pregunta con ansiedad de saber que Matt estaba bien.

"No te preocupes amor, lo tengo cubierto. Confía en mí, estará bastante contento con su salvador." Klaus le respondio sonriendo.

En otra parte de la finca Salvatore, ven que la caja fuerte ha sido desenterrada. Matt finalmente sale de la caja fuerte para ver una cara familiar, Rebekah Mikaelson. "No me he ido hace tres meses y veo tu problema."

Ambos intercambian sonrisas el uno con el otro.

* * *

Elizabeth y Klaus estában caminando por el bosque juntos.

"Entonces, el mariscal de campo se ha salvado. ¿Ahora que?" Klaus le pregunta después de un largo silencio.

"¿No tienes una niña moribunda, que necesitas castigar por sus pecados?" Elizabeth le pregunta molesta.

"Lo hago, pero no lo haré, por ti." Klaus responde encogiendose de hombros.

Elizabeth frunce el ceño no convencida. "¿Has venido a Mystic Falls para alejarte cuando te lo diga?"

"No." Klaus responde sonriendo. "Vine hasta Mystic Falls para regodearme con un cadáver, como poéticamente lo pones, pero me iré, menos el regodeo, a cambio de una pequeña cosa."

"¿Y qué es eso?" Elizabeth pregunta sospechosa.

"Quiero tu confesión." Klaus responde solamente haciendo que Elizabeth se detuviera.

"¿Mi confesión? No hice nada." Elizabeth pregunta confusa. "Confesión sobre qué?"

"Sobre mi. Tu hermano. Tan pronto como terminemos aquí, me iré y nunca volveré. Nunca más tendrás que mirarme a los ojos y cubrir nuestra conexión familiar con hostilidad o repugnancia. Y nunca tendrás que detestar las partes más oscuras de ti que se preocupan por mí ahora, a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho." Klaus dice acercandose a Elizabeth. "Me iré y serás libre. Solo quiero que seas honesta conmigo."

Elizabeth se queda en silencio un largo rato antes de hablar. "Ahora que soy humana, tengo que pensar en construir una vida para mí. Tener planes, un futuro y cosas que quisiera, y ninguna de esas cosas te involucran. A ninguno de tu familia."

Klaus se queda paralizado por las palabras crudas de Elizabeth, antes de dar un paso lejos dolido. "Ya veo."

"Es así." Elizabeth responde tratando de omitir sentirse mal por ver la expresión dolida de Klaus, por alguna razon no queria lastimarlo. Ironico. Asi que omite lo que siente y sigue. "Y tienes razón. Sí, cubro nuestra conexión familiar con la hostilidad, porque sí, me odio a mí misma por saber la verdad. Como prometiste alejarte sere honesta contigo."

Klaus espera a que Elizabeth siguiera, pero ella parece dudar. "Me iré. y nunca volveré. Lo prometo. Pero dime la verdad."

Elizabeth se acerca lentamente a Klaus. "Bien. La verdad es que me odio porque ya no siento el mismo odio hacia ti como siempre hice. El saber que tengo familia, me hace sentir completa. Y eso me asusta. Si, me preocupo por ti y lo odio. Aun te odio, pero no como antes." Ella se detiene viendo la expresión aliviada de Klaus. "Esa es la verdad, ahora debo irme. Adios para siempre Klaus."

Ella lo observa largo rato antes de irse poco a poco regresando a la pensión. Dejando a un Klaus con un poco de esperanza sobre algun dia su hermana lo perdonaria por todo el daño que le habia hecho.


	12. Capítulo 12

Mas tarde en la casa Salvatore estaban Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie y Elizabeth.

En ese momento Caroline entra a la casa con una actitud inconexa, haciendo el camino de la vergüenza.

"Hola." Saluda ella con verguenza

"Hola. ¿Dónde has estado?" le pregunta Matt a Caroline.

"En el bosque." le responde nerviosa. "Me perdí buscando a Matt." dice mientras se sentaba al lado de Elizabeth que la miraba con suspicacia. Matt niega divertido mientras todos la miraban mover sus pies nerviosa. "Que estamos haciendo?"

"Esperamos que Katherine se muera." le responde Jeremy.

"Oigan, lo del ancla. Significa que ustedes podrán sentir la muerte de Katherine?" Matt les pregunta a Elizabeth y a Bonnie intrigado.

"Eso creo." Elizabeth responde. "Es humana, pero también es una doble y una viajera, aparentemente."

"Y a quien mas pueden ver? Alguien que yo conozca?" Matt pregunta.

"Vemos a muchas personas." murmura Bonnie. "A mi abuela por ejemplo, a otras brujas... A Vicki, pero no me gusta hablar de eso.."

"Es muy deprimente." Matt la interrumpe. Tanto Elizabeth como Bonnie voltean a ver a Vicki. Bonnie sonrie al verla.

"Dile a Matty que lo amo." Vicki le pide a Bonnie.

"Que esta pasando?" pregunta Matt.

"Vicki esta aquí." Bonnie sonríe. "Y dice que te ama."

Jeremy palmea la espalda de Matt al ver que sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras sonreia levemente.

"Dile que lo cuido y que ya no se meta con esa rubia original." Vicki le pide a Bonnie otra vez.

"Espera. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?" Matt pregunta.

"A mi." Todos voltean a la entrada de la casa y sesorprenden al ver a Tyler. "Rebekah dice que les diga que soy su regalo de despedida."

Matt se levanta del sillón y lo abraza. Tyler mira a Caroline y ella se remueve incomoda al lado de Elizabeth.

"Hola, Caroline." Tyler la saluda.

"Hola." lo saluda Caroline y el le sonríe.

"¿De verdad nos bebimos cuatro botellas de Bourbon hoy?" pregunta Stefan entrando a la sala junto a Damon.

"Que alguien les diga a estos idiotas que dejen de beber."

Elizabeth volta detras de ella y sonrie al ver a Ric recargado contra la pared.

"¿Alaric?" Jeremy lo escucha y voltea a verlo.

"¿Ric esta aquí?" pregunta Damon antes de beber de su vaso con bourbon.

"¿Donde has estado?" le pregunta Jeremy. "Creí que nos habías abandonado para ir a buscar la paz."

"¿En serio crees que dejaría a Damon a cargo sin vigilarlo?" le pregunta Alaric divertido y tanto Elizabeth, Bonnie y Jeremy rien.

"¿Esta hablando de mi, o no?" pregunta Damon.

"Dice que eres un idiota." le dice Jeremy.

"Salud, amigo." murmura Damon antes de terminar su bebida.

Elizabeth mira al frente y su sonrisa se congela en su rostro al mirar a Katherine aparecer frente a la chimenea. "No!" dice esta aterrorizada mirando alrededor.

"Katherine." Elizabeth dice al verla ganandose la atención de todos.

"La bruja ya murió?" le pregunta Damon.

"No! Es muy pronto!" gruñe Katherine y de repente desparece.

"No, aun no." Elizabeth responde y todos asienten.

* * *

Elizabeth finalmente llegó la mansión Lockwood después de tener cientos de llamadas perdidas de Caroline invitandola a la fiesta. Ella acababa de pasar a tropezar con la rubia en su camino, Caroline yendo en la dirección opuesta. "¿Dónde diablos te crees que vas? Eres la razón de que esté en esta fiesta terrible Dios, no estáras dejandola todavía." Elizabeth le dice molesta.

"Yo necesito irme. Tengo que irme." Caroline tartamudea como la cara dura de Elizabeth cayo en una más blanda.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Cuando Klaus estaba en la ciudad, él y yo pudimos tener..." La rubia se detiene una vez más al ver los ojos como platos de Elizabeth. "Y ahora Tyler lo sabe y sé que soy una persona horrible. Dios todo lo que Klaus le hacía a Tyler y yo termine haciendo que..." Caroline divagaba hasta que Elizabeth le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Escúchame, eres la persona menos malvada que conozco ¿de acuerdo?" Ella trata de tranquiliazar a la rubia. "¿Cómo lo descubrió Tyler?"

"Elena y yo estábamos hablando de ella y el escuchó." Caroline dice bajando la mirada hacia el suelo, jugando con sus manos.

"Uf, brillante. Bueno, si Tyler quiere mantener una sana amistad contigo, lo superara y se dara cuenta de que no lo hiciste para herirlo." Elizabeth dice saliendo junto con Caroline de la fiesta.

Como la pareja se dirigió afuera y lejos de las luces y la música de la Casa Lockwood, vieron a dos personas en la distancia una de las cuales era Damon. Los ojos de Elizabeth se iluminaron tan pronto como lo vio, pero la luz se había ido en un instante cuando vio a Elena correr a sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente a ella. El abrazo casi parecía que estaba desesperado por abrazarlo, como si hubiera estado esperando hacerlo durante tanto tiempo.

"Bueno, vamonos." Elizabeth susurra apartando la mirada de la pareja. Caroline asiente solamente antes de que ambas se fueran por completo de la fiesta.

* * *

Elizabeth se quedó mirando más allá del horizonte de Mystic Falls, con la espalda apoyada en la parte delantera de su coche. No sabía donde pertenecía ahora, pero definitivamente no era en la casa de Salvatore. No mientras Damon estuviera allí por lo menos.

Ella tira de su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y ve un número de llamadas perdidas. Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Matt Damon incluso que tenia dias sin hablar con ella. Ella resopló antes de seleccionar una llamada perdida de Stefan sosteniendo su teléfono al oído.

"Elise, ¿dónde demonios estas?!" Contesta el molesto.

"Lejos de todo lo relacionado con los Salvatores." Elizabeth dice secamente.

"Elizabeth lo entiendo. Realmente hago, pero necesito que vuelvas a casa. Tengo una situación..."

"Volver a casa? Ah, te refieres a la casa en la que tu hermano que me odia vive. Pues ahora soy yo la que quiero estar a millas y millas de distancia de el?" Elizabeth dice molesta. "Creo que voy a pasar."

"Creo que te importa. Él es un desastre para ser sincero, está fuera de los carriles. Se ha ido a una matanza." Stefan dice confundido por la actitud de Elizabeth.

"Una matanza?" Elizabeth se burla, poniendo los ojos. "Damon hace lo que quiere, una matanza es su instinto natural. El momento en que algo va mal, mata a alguien. Es lo que es, y literalmente no me importa lo que hace nunca más, asi como a el no le importa lo que me pase."

"Puedes mentir a todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que te preocupas por él." Stefan replica molesto también. "Siempre lo haces y siempre es tu debilidad por defecto."

"No puedo hablar de esto ahora. Nos veremos luego." Elizabeth contesta secamente antes de colgar la llamada.

* * *

Después de haber llegado a mitad de la madrugada a la pensión, Elizabeth se escabullo a su habitación. Pero para su alivio ni Damon, ni Stefan estaban.

A la mañana siguiente desperto suspirando antes de decidirse bajar las escaleras.

Frunce el ceño cuando ve a Tyler parado allí con Caroline. "Uh, hola?" pregunta levantando la ceja hacia ellos.

"¿Has visto a Matt?" pregunta Tyler.

"La última vez que lo vi fue en tu fiesta." Elizabeth responde mirando a Tyler.

"Sí, bueno la última vez que lo vi, él estaba siendo obligado por información sobre Caroline y Stefan." Tyler dice ganandose una mirada confusa de Elizabeth.

"Nada está pasando conmigo y Stefan..." dice Caroline cruzando los brazos.

"¿Quién lo estaba obligando?" Elizabeth pregunta sacudiendo la cabeza doblando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Nadia." responde Tyler.

"Nadia, desapareció después de que murió Katherine, ¿qué está haciendo en la ciudad?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida.

"Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber, le dije a Matt acerca de que ella lo atrajera y al día siguiente, ambos se habían ido." Tyler dice.

"¿Dónde está Stefan?" Elizabeth pregunta sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Stefan y Elena fueron a buscar a Matt. Hicieron un viaje a Tennessee para ver si habia alguna pista." Caroline explica.

"Ellos fueron allí. ¿Juntos?" Elizabeth pregunta aun mas confundida que nunca. "Esto es extraño. Voy a vestirme." Dice antes de caminar arriba. Agarra pantalones, botas, una camisa púrpura. En ese momento su teléfono zumba. Ella frunce el ceño al ver el mensaje de Matt. "Ayuda. K"

Elizabeth aprieta su mandíbula antes de correr a la planta baja. "Tenemos un problema."

* * *

Elizabeth estaba esperando en la sala de estar mientras Stefan atravesaba la puerta llevado a un Damon inconsciente.

"Que paso?" Elizabeth pregunta dando un paso hacia ellos pero Stefan la detiene con un gesto.

"Luego te explico. Primero debo encerrarlo." Dice el asiendo un gesto hacia Damon antes de desparecer.

Elizabeth se queda confundida. Antes de que Stefan regresa a la sala con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

"Ahora dime. ¿Qué pasa? Esa es tu cara de 'Tengo malas noticias." Elizabeth dice preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

"Hay algo que debes saber, se trata de Elena..." Stefan hace una pausa cuando ve que la cara de Elizabeth se endurecía. "¿Qué demonios ha hecho ella ahora?"

"No es lo que ella ha hecho. Es más lo que ha hecho Katherine." Stefan explica. "No es Elena, no ha sido Elena durante semanas. Katherine entró en el cuerpo de Elena sin que nos diéramos cuenta."

"Estás bromeando." Elizabeth exhala.

"Ojalá no fuera. Esto significa que todo lo que 'Elena' ha hecho." Stefan hace una pausa. "Todo ha sido Katherine."

"Como te diste cuenta que no era Elena?" Elizabeth pregunta, enseguida Stefan se tensa.

"Estaba actuando raro." Stefan dice. "Después ella me beso..."

"Qu?" Elizabeth pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí. Mi coche se rompió así que conseguimos una habitación de hotel así ella podría ducharse-" Stefan comienza antes de que ella lo cortara.

"¿Tienes una habitación de hotel con una ducha?" Pregunta Elizabeth.

"Sí, pero no fue así, la detuve antes de que ocurriera algo... Obviamente no podría hacer eso cuando toda la razón por la que rompimos fue... Damon." Stefan dice ganandose el asentimiento de Elizabeth.

"Asi que era Katherine cuando hizo Caroline confesar que tuvo relaciones sexuales con Klaus, porque sabia que Tyler estaba justo detrás de ellas." Elizabeth dice sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ella lo hizo intencionalmente..."

"Asi es." Stefan afirma.

"Bueno, ahora quiero saber, que paso con Damon." Elizabeth dice esperando una explicación de Stefan.

* * *

Después de que Stefan le contara todo lo que habia pasado Damon y que le advirtiera que no se acercara a Katherine, Elizabeth aprovechó la oportunidad para bajar al sótano y ver a Damon, quien obviamente había sido informado sobre las noticias que tenía ante ella. Ella tenía tantas cosas que discutir con él, tantas cosas sucedieron entre todos debido a Katherine.

"Elizabeth." Los ojos de Damon se conectaron con los de ella cuando vio su cara en la puerta.

Ella sonrie ligeramente antes de abrir la puerta de la celda y caminando al interior, al parecer él estaba de buen humor a pesar de todo, asi se acerca colocándose en el piso a unos pocos metros de donde estaba encadenado a la pared. "Oye, supongo que habrás oído?"

"¿Acerca de Katherine?" Damon levanta la mirada, burlándose poco después. "Sí, lo hice. Y como le dije a Stefan, esa perra está muerta en el momento en que la vea."

Elizabeth se detuvo de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos. "Todo es su culpa, todo esto. Tu separación de Elena, el virus del Destripador. Todo eso, Damon."

Damon solo la mira, observando la forma en que se mordia el labio después de mirar hacia el piso. Por la forma en que apartó el cabello castaño de sus ojos que de vez en cuando se conectaba con el suyo. "Te he extrañado mucho."

Elizabeth levanta la mirada enseguida cruzandola con la de Damon. "También te he echado de menos, pero..." Se detiene, mirándolo una vez más. "Siento que todo esto que esta pasando es mi culpa. Si no fuera tan inutil hubiera podido ayudarte. Lo siento yo..."

"Oye, Elizabeth." Damon dice antes de arrastrarse hacia ella, lo más lejos que puede hasta que las cadenas comienzan a restringirlo. "No es tu culpa nada de lo que esta pasando. Es mía. No te culpes por algo sin razon."

"Te quiero mucho Damon." Elizabeth suelta bruscamente, viendo la sonrisa aparecer lentamente en su rostro. "Voy a tratar de solucionar esto ¿de acuerdo? Y una vez que Katherine se haya ido, podemos resolver las cosas que ha echado a perder. Es una promesa."


	13. Capítulo 13

"Espera un segundo. Katherine todavía vive? ¿Cómo es posible?" Matt pregunta con incredulidad como Caroline le explicaba la situación a todos en la sala de estar Salvatore.

"Recuerdas el tiempo del ex de Nadia, Gregor, un aventón en la cabeza?" Caroline pregunta y Matt asiente. "Sí, bueno, es un poco de lo mismo. Katherine es un viajero en Elena, excepto que es peor, porque ninguno de nosotros parecía darse cuenta."

"Estaba en mi casa. ¿Cómo ninguno de nosotros pudo averiguarlo?" Tyler pregunta desde el sofá.

"Debido a que es Katherine y ella es inteligente, y la connivencia y astuta..." Elizabeth dice con molestia.

"Y nosotros somos los peores amigos de siempre." Caroline añade con tristeza.

"Esto no tiene sentido. Ella me salvó la vida." Jeremy dice desde el altavoz del teléfono sobre la mesa. Él y Bonnie estában en el plantel. "Ella me dio RCP cuando Enzo trató de matarme. Katherine nunca haría eso."

"Eso es lo que la hacía tan creíble. Ella jugó ser Elena perfectamente. Si dejaba que muerieras, su cubierta habría sido descubierta." Bonnie dice a través del teléfono.

"Bonnie y yo dormíamos a tres pies de distancia de ella." Dice Caroline frustrada.

"Ella escogió el vestido de bola amargo." Bonnie agrega al mismo tiempo que Stefan llegaba del sótano.

"Y la deje usar mi pasta de dientes." Caroline exclama.

"Bueno, quiso engañarte en una habitación de hotel para tener sexo contigo?" Stefan le pregunta como todos lo miran.

"Ella es la razón por la que me enteré de que tu y Klaus." Tyler le dice a Caroline, poniendo las piezas juntas en la cabeza.

"Por supuesto. Oh, Dios mío." Chilla Caroline.

"Entonces, ¿cómo podemos matar a la perra?" Tyler le pregunta con rabia.

"Bueno, los pasajeros pueden ser expulsados del anfitrión. Vimos que sucedio con Matt. Gregor murió, y Matt vivió. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es apuñalarla con el cuchillo viajero." Explica Stefan.

"Todavía tengo el cuchillo Nadia me dio." Matt dice ganandose la atención de todos.

"Perfecto. Ve por ella." Stefan le dice.

"Esperen chicos." Elizabeth los interrumpe. "Es Katherine de quien estamos hablando. Ella vera un ataque sorpresa a una milla de distancia. Tenemos que conseguir que venga a nosotros. Agarrarla con la guardia baja."

"Tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de hacerlo. Estoy bastante seguro de que aparecera por Nadia." Tyler dice todo y todos lo miran.

"¿Qué quiere decir, la mordiste?" Matt le pregunta, sonando un poco molesto.

"Quiero decir, ella trató de atacar a Caroline anoche y podría haberla cortado un poco." Tyler aclara.

"Y ahora es que vas a mencionar eso?" Matt le pregunta con rabia.

"Hola chicos." Caroline se lo impide. "Atención. Tyler tiene razón. Katherine no va a dejar el lado de Nadia, a menos que no se comprometa dejando su identidad." "¿Qué significa?" Elizabeth pregunta. Caroline claramente tenia un plan en accion.

"Tenemos que invitarla a algo que Elena no pueda decir que no." Caroline sigue revelando su plan.

"¿Cómo qué?" Pregunta Matt.

"Una fiesta sorpresa para Bonnie." Caroline dice emocionada.

"Una fiesta sorpresa?" Bonnie pregunta en el teléfono. "¿Seriamente? Yo quería un día de spa. Intenta sentir la muerte de toda criatura sobrenatural que pasa a través de ti en el camino hacia el otro lado."

"No estoy diciendo que no se lo merece." Jeremy dice amablemente a Bonnie. "Además, el cumpleaños de Bonnie no es hasta la próxima semana."

"Eso es lo que hace que sea una sorpresa." Caroline le dice.

Parece que ese era el plan y estaban ajustandose a él.

* * *

"Dónde están Stefan y Caroline?" le pregunta Matt a Elizabeth cuando ella entra a la cocina.

"Están esperando a que Bonnie les mande la dirección de donde esta Katherine para ir a buscarla." Elizabeth dice buscando un vaso para servirse agua.

"Y Tyler?"

"Bajo para alimentar un poco a Damon, no queremos que se diseque." Elizabeth dice antes de tomar el agua. Matt se queda callado por unos minutos y ella se da cuenta que estaba preocupado y creia saber porque. "Qué pasa?"

"Crees que Nadia le quede mucho tiempo?" Matt le pregunta, pero no la deja responder. "Ella no es mala, de hecho es divertida y sabe escuchar, pero siempre quiso conocer a su madre. Y no le importaba hacer cualquier cosa por ella."

"No lo se, pero esperemos encontrarlas para que puedas despedirte." Elizabeth le dice poniendo una mano en su hombro tratando de confortarlo. Justo cuando escuchan un fuerte ruido en el sótano. Bajan corriendo y ven la puerta del calabozo de Damon abierta y a Tyler dentro con una mordida en su cuello.

"Damon escapó." gruñe. "Creo que va a buscar a Wes."

"Perfecto. Justo lo que necesitamos en este momento." Elizabeth dice molesta.

* * *

Elizabeth, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Stefan y Tyler entran en la habitación para ver a Nadia. Bonnie se sienta a su lado sosteniendo su mano.

"¿Qué va a pasar cuando muera?" Nadia pregunta asustada.

"Voy a tomar tu mano, y tu irás al otro lado." Bonnie explica.

"¿Me dolerá?"

Bonnie se obliga a sonreír. "No sentirás ningún dolor."

En ese momento Katherine entra en la casa. "Estoy aquí para ver a mi hija." Se sienta junto a Nadia sin ver a nadie a su alrededor. "Nadia." La llama sosteniendo la mano de su hija.

"Volviste por mí." Nadia sonrie debilmente.

"No te dejaré de nuevo."

"¿Encontraste una forma de salvarme?"

Katherine baja la mirada. "La sangre de Klaus te habría salvado... Si yo lo hubiera pedido."

"Te habrías descubierto." Nadia susurra.

Katherine aprieta la mano de Nadia. "Pero habrías estado viva. Y ahora es demasiado tarde."

Nadia empieza a alucinar. "El nombre de mi madre es Katherine. La estoy buscando."

"Me encontraste." Le susurra Katerine suavemente. "Nadia, estoy aquí."

"Es mentirosa y asesina." Nadia dice con rabia. "Ella manipula, traiciona. Ella hará cualquier cosa para sobrevivir."

"Nadia, no." Katherine le dice. "Estoy aquí. Nadia, mírame. Mírame. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí."

"Estoy buscando a mi madre." Nadia sigue repitiendo en sus alucinaciones.

"Esto no es lo que tu vida debería haber sido. 500 años en busca de una madre que terminó siendo yo. "Katherine toca la cara de su hija y suspira. "Déjame mostrarte lo que tu vida debería haber sido. Cómo sería un día perfecto." Da a Nadia un sueño feliz en el que Katherine pone a la joven Nadia a dormir. "Tú y yo teníamos una casita. Era un día de verano normal. Estabas jugando afuera, estabas cansado y ya era hora de ir a la cama. Me hablaste del fuerte que habías construido en el bosque junto al río. Así que le pregunté si podía visitar, y usted dijo cuando salió el sol por la mañana. Y dije, buenas noches a Nadia." Katherine empieza a llorar cuando Nadia muere delante de ella. "Tu madre te ama."

El fantasma de Nadia aparece en la sala de estar, y empieza a llorar cuando escucha a Katherine decir eso. Entonces, ella sonríe, extiende su mano, y toca a Bonnie para cruzar hacia el otro Lado. "Ahhhh!" Bonnie grita del dolor.

Katherine cierra los ojos de su hija y cubre su cadáver. "Eso es todo." dice antes de correr intentando escapar por la puerta, pero Damon aparece bloqueandola.

"Hola, Katherine. No creías que me perdería esto, verdad?"

Elizabeth que habia estado resagada en una esquina de la habitación sonrie ante la ironía de Damon.

Damon entra, obligando a Katherine a entrar en el vestíbulo. "De acuerdo. ¿Quién tiene el cuchillo? ¿Cuál de ustedes va a llegar a matar a la inaudita Katherine Pierce de una vez por todas?" Katherine espera a que alguien hable, pero todo el mundo calla. "¿Qué? ¿De repente todo el mundo está mudo? Cuando estaba en mi lecho de muerte todos ustedes tenían mucho que decir." se acerca a Tyler. "¿Seras tu, Tyler? ¿Porque desencadené la maldición del hombre lobo? ¿Te dio una identidad y te hizo importar?"

"No has hecho nada por mí." Tyler le responde entre dientes.

Katherine sonrie. "Oh, por favor, Tyler. Si no hubiera entrado en tu vida sólo serias un perdido con una madre boozy y un problema de temperamento."

Tyler da un paso hacia Katherine, pero Caroline lo detiene. "Oye, no lo hagas, no lo hagas."

Katherine mira a Caroline. "Y tú? No estoy preocupada de que tu lo hagas. Porque ambos sabemos que te he hecho mejor haciéndote un vampiro."

Caroline solo sonríe. "Adiós Katherine."

"Adiós, adiós Caroline." Katherine se aleja de la rubia y camina hacia Matt. "La única chica que realmente aprecia lo hermoso que eres. No me apuñalarías en el corazón, ¿verdad, Matty Blue? No, no lo creo. Sin duda volveremos a ir como la mejor noche que nunca tuve. Oh bien." Katherine se acerca a Jeremy. "Bueno, pequeño Gilbert, fue agradable tener un hermano por un segundo, cuando no estabas siendo tan molesto." le da un guiño y se acerca a Bonnie. "Bon Bon, no hay necesidad de despedidas. Te veré en el otro lado."

Bonnie sonrie sin animo. "Te equivocas Katherine, no sere yo la que te ayude a cruzar al otro lado." Bonnie mira en la dirección de Elizabeth. Katherine sigue su mirada y sonrie.

"Bueno, Elizabeth" Katherine se cruza de brazos. "Que mejor manera de despedirnos, por fin me veras irme para siempre de tu existencia." Katherine mira a Damon antes de regresar su atención a Elizabeth. "Aunque debo admitir que extrañare regocijarme de alegría por tu vida miserable, donde el amor no es para ti."

Elizabeth mira a Katherine con rabia, antes de sonreir. "Nos vemos en unos minutos Katherine." Después de decirle eso, se va de la pensión sin ver a nadie.

Katherine se burla antes de fijarse en Damon, que estaba mirando en la dirección donde Elizabeth se habia ido. Katherine sonrie y se acerca a él. "Damon. Cómo no amarías nada más que conducir esa hoja a través de mí."

"Ya hemos hecho eso, Kitty Kat." Damon le dice sonriendo. "He dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir."

Katherine niega levemente. "Lo sé, pero nunca llegué a decir lo que tenía que decirte. Lo siento. Me culpas por lo que eres. Y lo siento. Siento haberte vuelto. Siento que no hayas muerto como un olvidado en un campo de batalla sangriento, y tu padre no llegó a vivir otro día para ser deshonrado por ti." La sonrisa de Damon desparece rapidamente de su cara. "Damon, siento que te di un propósito de vida. Pasión, impulso, deseo. Siento que seas quien eres, porque soy la que te enseñó a amar."

"Te veré en el infierno, Katherine." le dice él sin ningun tipo de emoción.

Katherine le guiña el ojo y se vuelve hacia Stefan. "Stefan. Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería ser amado por ti. Tienes que admitir, por ese momento fugaz... tus sentimientos eran reales." Ella sonrie rozando el brazo de Stefan. "Ese realmente ha sido el papel de toda la vida. Stefan, te quiero. Y siempre te he amado."

Stefan se queda en silencio, duda un poco pero apuñala a Katherine con el cuchillo del viajero. Ella suelta un quejido de dolor mirando el cuchillo clavado en ella. "Entonces supongo que así es como ... nuestra historia de amor termina." Dice ella sonriendo sin emoción mirando a Stefan a los ojos. De la nada Katherine se cae, y Matt la coge, luego se hunde al suelo, apoyándose contra el sofá. Todo el mundo está mirando a Katherine, y ella cierra los ojos. Cuando los abre, son negros. Ella los cierra y los abre de nuevo. Hasta que ya no lo hace mas.

* * *

En la iglesia Elizabeth caminaba hacia las velas y las luces. "Esto es para ti, Marcos. Quiero que sepas cuánto te echo de menos." Sus ojos se empañan un poco. "Ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes."

Katherine se ríe detrás de ella. "Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿verdad? Algo me dice que soy cinco siglos demasiado tarde en general "creyendo en un poder superior" cosa."

Elizabeth voltea a ver a su rival de siglos. "Bueno, estás aquí. Eso significa que funcionó. Estas muerta."

Katherine se cruza de brazos. "Es cierto. Pero otra vez. Tus amigos no me dieron mucho de una opción en el asunto. ¿Usando a mi propia hija contra mí? Duro. Supongo que podría haber pasado los próximos quinientos años corriendo... Pero ¿para qué? Mi hija se estaba muriendo. Stefan nunca me querría. Estaba de vuelta a no tener nada. Y Elena gana otra vez." sonríe ante la última frase guiñandole un ojo a Elizabeth. "Ella siempre gana y se queda con todo."

Elizabeth rueda los ojos. "Vamos a terminar con esto." da un paso hacia Katherine, pero esta da un paso atrás.

"Realmente estoy empezando a enfermarme de Elena conseguir todo lo que quiero." Katherine dice con rabia.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Elizabeth empieza a impacientarse.

"Wes no tenía intención de ayudar a Nadia." Katherine dice. "Él la estaba utilizando como un estudio de caso en su proyecto para acabar con los vampiros de la faz de la tierra."

"¿Por qué me dices esto?" Elizabeth pregunta con temor a lo que le responderia la vampira frente a ella. Pero esta sonrie con maldad pura.

"Lo he dicho antes y lo repito." Se inclina un poco hacia Elizabeth. "Elena tenía la vida que siempre quise. Bueno, hasta ahora."

"Katherine, ¿qué hiciste?" Elizabeth pregunta entre dientes enojandose.

"Stefan pensó que me dio una opción. Correr o morir." Katherine sonrie mas grandemente. "Pero eso no es realmente una gran elección, ¿verdad? Después de todo Nadia era la única persona en este mundo que realmente me amaba. Y no iba a dejar que mi hija muriera sola." Su ceja se alza lentamente. "Pero Katherine Pierce no estaba a punto de ir suave tampoco." Katherine recuerda cuando inyecta el cuerpo de Elena con el virus Eipper. "Dejé a Elena con un poco de un regalo de despedida. Si no puedo tener a Stefan, entonces nadie puede." Mira Elizabeth. "Y tu deberias estar feliz porque Damon estara libre para ti." Suspira "De acuerdo. Ahora estoy lista." Katherine pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Elizabeth. Pero no pasa nada. Katherine lo intenta de nuevo, pero nada sucede. Ambas se miran confundidas. "No pasa nada. ¿Qué sucede?"

"No lo sé." Elizabeth responde confundida. "Esto nunca ha sucedido antes."

Katherine intenta de nuevo, agarrando los hombros de Elizabeth. "¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame pasar! ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar?"

"No lo sé. No lo controlo." Elizabeth dice frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué?" Katherine parece un poco nerviosa.

Elizabeth la mira a los ojos. "No depende de mí."

"Entonces, ¿de quién?" Katherine pregunta desesperada por pasar. De repente un viento comienza a soplar. Ambas miran alrededor. Y Katherine es empujada hacia atrás. "Elizabeth."

"No puedo ayudarte, Katherine." Elizabeth dice impotente sin poder moverse. Algo la detenia.

"¿Qué...?" Katherine pregunta desde el suelo mirando a Elizabeth. Ella parece aterrorizada. Se escuchan ruidos extraños y el suelo debajo de Katherine empieza a temblar. "No, no, no, no" Ella trata de mantenerse en el suelo, pero es levantada por una sombra. "¡No! Noooooooooo!" Katherine es aspirada por la sombra fuera de la iglesia y en la oscuridad. El viento se detiene, y Elizabeth se queda sola en la iglesia, asutada por lo que acababa de ver. "Adios Katerina." Susurra mirando donde Katherine habia sido aspirada segundos antes.


	14. Capítulo 14

Con los recientes eventos teniendo su peaje en el vampiro, las tensiones se estaban agotando como era de esperarse. Caroline estaba a la caza del antídoto contra el Virus Destripador, considerando que ahora era más necesario que nunca. Katherine había inyectado el cuerpo de Elena momentos antes de entregarse a ser desalojada. Stefan estaba cuidando a Elena que estaba sellada en Whitmore y Elizabeth mantenia sus ojos enfocados en la única persona que le importaba en ese momento.

"Elise." la voz atontada de Damon habla mientras despertaba de una siesta. Él levanta su cabeza mientras ella se sentaba a unos pocos metros de él. "No tienes que estar aquí, Jeremy y Matt son molestos, pero me daría una mayor comodidad si los lastimo en lugar de ti."

"Pensé que dirías algo así." Elizabeth sonrie para sí misma antes de volver a mirarlo. Sus ojos azules se cerraron con los de ella. "No iré a ningún lado. Aquí es donde quiero estar."

"Bien, porque hace unos días hubieras tenido una respuesta muy diferente a eso." Damon se rie entre dientes al igual que ella. "No, lo siento. Hablemos de algo importante."

"¿Importante?" Eliabeth hace un eco con una expresión confundida. "Como que? Ultimamente estuvimos alejados y no se que hablar."

"Elizabeth siento haberte echo a un lado." Damon empieza a disculparse. "Te juro que nunca lo haré otra vez."

"UH uh uh." Elizabeth niega con la cabeza mientras lo interrumpía colocando sus manos sobre sus orejas y luego quitándolas cuando él dejó de hablar. "La disculpa que sea que estés a punto de decir, díla cuando estés curado. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Bueno." El Salvatore le devuelve la sonrisa mientras Elizabeth se metía un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja antes de morderse el labio justo cuando su teléfono vibraba. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y gimió cuando leyó el texto. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es, Elizabeth..."

"Caroline. Ella me necesita." Elizabeth dice poniendose de pie lentamente mientras empujaba su teléfono de regreso a su bolsillo trasero. "Al parecer, esta limpiando el laboratorio del Dr. Maxfield y quiere que vaya a ayudar. Volveré tan pronto como pueda."

"Ten cuidado." Damon llama a ella mientras salía de la celda, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Caroline estába arrastrando los restos del laboratorio improvisado del Dr. Maxfield.

Se topa con la grabadora, que reintera que el virus con el que Katherine habia infectado a Elena contenia trazas de veneno de hombre lobo, que provenía de la sangre infectada de Nadia.

"Hola, siento llegar tarde." Elizabeth dice dejando sus cosas en una mesa.

"Esta bien." Caroline sonrie un poco. "Encontre esta grabadora. ¿quieres escuchar?"

"Claro que si." Elizabeth acepta acercandose cuando Caroline reprodujo la grabacion. Ambas escuchan y cuando termina se miran. "Oh por Dios." Caroline susurra. Se sobresaltan cuando Enzo entra a la habitación.

"¿Entonces los hombres lobo son reales?" Enzo pregunta cruzando los brazos. "Siempre pensé que, era, ya sabes, una broma."

Caroline no estába divertida, pero a Enzo no le importaba porque su atencion se desvio hacia Elizabeth mirandola de arriba abajo antes de sonreir. "Ah, tienes que ser Elizabeth."

"Y tu debes ser alguien que nunca he oído hablar." Elizabeth le contesta mirándolo y él sonrie burlonamente mirando a Caroline para despues volver su atencion a ella.

"Soy Enzo." Saluda el tendiendole su mano a Elizabeth que solo frunce el ceño.

"El Enzo..." Caroline interviene.

"No... El otro." Enzo dice sonriendo bajando su mano que Elizabeth nunca estrecho.

"Ha. Bien, otro Enzo." Caroline responde rodando los ojos.

"No sé qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, pero no queremos nada de eso." Elizabeth dice aun con la mirada fija de Enzo en ella.

"Estoy aquí por la misma razón que ustedes." Enzo dice cruzando los brazos. "Quiero que este virus que se alimenta de vampiros salga de nuestras vidas."

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres recuperar a tu amigo asesino?" Elizabeth responde con ira. "¿Estár matando gente inocente no es tan divertido cuando estás solo?"

"Correcto." Enzo dice riendo levemente. "Me gustas, eres ardiente. No te comparas a la decripcion de Damon. Solo mencionó que eres un poco juiciosa." aun sonriendo se inclina hacia Elizabeth que da un paso atras. "Él también dijo que tenías algo para los acentos."

"Uf." Elizabeth suelta molesta alejandose de Enzo que rio un poco. "Solo mantente fuera de eso. No necesitamos más problemas."

"¿Entonces no estás nada impresionada de que tenga el antídoto?" Enzo dice ganandose la atencion de Caroline y de Elizabeth que voltea a verlo. Los tres se miran unos a otros.

* * *

"¡Ella me convirtió en un monstruo! Soy un destripador, ¿verdad?" Elena le pregunta a Stefan.

"Te alimentarás hasta que mates." Stefan dice. "Sí."

"La odio... No ... ¿sabes qué? Me odio a mí misma." Elena dice molesta. "Porque era lo suficientemente tonta como para sentarme a su lado mientras ella estaba muriendo y... ¡y realmente perdonarla!"

El telefono de Stefan empieza a sonar. El lo atiende al ver que era Elizabeth.

"Hola"

"Tengo malas noticias... No es el mismo virus." Elizabeth explica todavia en el laboratorio de Wes con Enzo y Caroline

"¿Qué es eso?" Stefan pregunta.

"El Dr. Creepenstein estaba trabajando en la siguiente fase del virus." Elizabeth dice. "Cuando Nadia estaba enferma, él estaba experimentando con su sangre y descubrió una forma de extraer el veneno de hombre lobo de su sangre y ponerlo en el virus."

"Espera... ¿qué quieres decir con "veneno de hombre lobo?" Stefan pregunta. "Eso significa que es fatal."

"Dios mío..." Elena susurra asustada.

"¡Hola! ¡No creas que simplemente dejaré esto sin un lado positivo!" Elizabeth dice. "Hay un antídoto. Solo requiere que vengas a conocernos a Caroline y a mi. Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con la dirección."

"O podrías traerlo aquí." Stefan frunce el ceño.

"No. Tienes que ir allí." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos. "Y no me preguntes por qué, porque no puedo decírtelo."

"Elizabeth... esto no tiene ningún sentido. Solo dime exactamente..." Stefan comienza pero Elizabeth lo interrumpe.

"Si pudiera decirte, ¿no crees que estaría allí ahora para ayudar a Elena?" Elizabeth dice alzando la voz. "¡Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con la dirección!"

"No voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que me digas lo que está pasando." Stefan responde con terquedad.

Elizabeth suspira claramente exasperada pero cede. "Los viajeros no quieren que nadie sepa lo que hacen, y por "cualquiera" me refiero a los tipos "novato, emo, bruja", con malas actitudes. Solo llega rápido, ¿está bien?"

Ella y Stefan cuelgan el teléfono. Él se voltea hacia Elena sin saber que decir.

* * *

Stefan finalmente se encuentra con Elizabeth, Caroline y Enzo.

El estaba hablando con Caroline mientras llegaron a una estación de tren abandonada. "Él le dirá." dice refiriendose a Damon.

"¿Cuándo?" Caroline pregunta

"Hola Elena, maté a Aaron". Stefan dice imitando la voz de su hermano. "No es exactamente una conversación casual."

"Matar a alguien a sangre fría no es casual, pero Damon logró eso muy bien." Caroline dice con sarcasmo.

"O simplemente puedo decirle... considerando que estaba mintiendo en el camino cuando detuvo su auto." Enzo dice interviniendo.

"¿Qué hay en esto para ti, además de conseguir que Damon deshaga todas las decisiones positivas que haya tomado?" Elizabeth interviene rompiendo el silencio que habia estado.

"¿Es una anomalía que Damon tenga un amigo?" Enzo pregunta sonriendole. "Bueno, si es así, considéreme honrado."

"Bien. Estaban aquí." Caroline dice antes de mirar a Enzo. "¿Dónde está el antídoto?"

Enzo asiente con la cabeza y un grupo de viajeros se dispersa por el corral. Una mujer en particular camina hacia Caroline, Elizabeth y Stefan.

"¿Quién eres?" Stefan pregunta con cautela.

"Soy Sloan." La mujer dice antes de hacer gestos hacia los demas viajeros. "Y conociste a algunos de los viajeros cuando estaban tomando un cubo de tu sangre."

"Oh sí. ¿Como podría olvidarlo?" Stefan responde consarcasmo. "Entonces, tienes el antídoto contra el virus destripador, ¿correcto?"

"Lo hacemos, gracias a Enzo." Sloan dice. Todos miran a Enzo.

"Estaba atrapado en esa casa de campo sangrienta con Damon, listo para que me arranquen la cabeza, cuando de la nada, Wes se presentó con los viajeros y me salvó la vida con la condición de que le debía una." Enzo explica encogiendose de hombros.

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?" Caroline pregunta confusa.

"Se estaba quedando sin vampiros y necesitaba uno para continuar su trabajo, así que le dejé experimentar en mí." Enzo dice dando un paso adelante. "Entre otras cosas, le permitió hacer un antídoto."

"Cuando murió, los viajeros lo tomaron." Sloan interviene. "Y viendo que Elena es valiosa para nosotros, estamos en el proceso de usar los recursos de Wes para encontrar una cura para su virus también."

"Bien. ¿Cuándo se hará?" Stefan pregunta interesado.

"Primero, tenemos que encontrar algo." Sloan dice despues de un rato.

"Bien. ¿Que necesitas?" Stefan pregunta un poco dudoso.

"Otro de ustedes."

* * *

"¿Qué quieres decir con que hay otro de mí por ahí?" Stefan pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Nunca te detuviste a pensar que podría haber otro doppelgänger corriendo?" Enzo pregunta con ironia. "Claramente, no conoces tu tradición de viajero."

"Lo siento, ¿y tú?" Elizabeth interviene encarandose a Enzo.

"He estado atrapado con ellos durante las últimas semanas y he recogido algunas cosas; como el último par de doppelgängers que quedan son especiales." Enzo explica mirandola.

"¿Especial? ¿Cómo?" Caroline pregunta esta vez.

"No es asunto tuyo." Sloan responde seriamente

"Tendrás que disculpar a Sloan. Ella está bajo un poco de estrés." Enzo se disculpa. "El líder de los viajeros, Marcus, ¿verdad?"

"Markos." Sloan rueda los ojos.

"Markos, mira. Quiere la sangre del último par de doppelgängers restantes." Enzo explica antes de mirar a Stefan. "Es decir, tú y Elena."

"¿Por qué?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"Son especiales." Enzo dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Especial, ¿cómo?" pregunta Stefan confuso.

"No, creo que no pregunte." Enzo dice. "Puedo ser testigo de que los viajeros son muy reservados, pero lo que sí sabemos es que hasta que los últimos doppelgängers estén fuera de escena, tu sangre, cuando se mezcla con la de Elena, no se pone en cuclillas."

"¿Y qué?" Stefan pregunta con sarcasmo. "¿Haces un hechizo de localización hasta que encuentres a este tipo y luego lo matas?"

"Es más un hechizo de enlace." Sloan dice.

"La última vez que una bruja me vinculó con mi doppelgänger, ella frotó mi cerebro y perdí la memoria." Stefan niega renuente.

"Entonces será mejor que tengamos cuidado." Sloan responde con cuidado.

* * *

Elizabeth y Stefan hablaban en privado mientras caminaban a una sección separada, donde estában Sloan y los otros viajeros.

"Mira, sé que hay muchos, pero entre tú, Caroline, yo y Enzo, apuesto a que podemos llevarlos." dice ella mirando a todos.

"¿De verdad solo dijiste eso?" Stefan frunce el ceño mirandola.

"Lo siento." Elizabeth se disculpa. "Estoy desesperada."

"Estará bien." Stefan responde en voz suave.

"Sí, hasta que pierdas tu memoria otra vez." Elizabeth replica molesta de que se tomara las cosas tan relajadas.

"Bueno, si pierdo la memoria, no recordaré que tenía algo de qué preocuparme en primer lugar." Stefan dice. "¿Ves? Ganar / ganar"

Elizabeth le da 'la mirada' molesta. "¿Quién se ofrece como voluntaria para la terapia eléctrica de choque witchy?"

"Yo... y yo también lo haría por ti." Stefan dice deteniendo a Elizabeth del brazo. "Mira... digamos que fríen mi cerebro..."

"Los mataré..." Elizabeth dice aunque sabia que no tenia su magia.

"Bien." Stefan sonrie. "Y luego perderás el control sobre matarlos y luego, hazme un favor, recuérdame que éramos amigos."

(Finalmente llegan a los viajeros.

"Eso es para ti, siéntate." Sloan dice gesticulando hacia una silla.

"¿Dónde están los antídotos?" Stefa pregunta desafiante

"Lo conseguirás cuando hayamos terminado." Sloan responde sin emocion.

"No. Los entregarás ahora mismo." Stefan desafia. "Estoy aquí. Estoy haciendo todo lo que quieres que haga."

"Los llevaré." Enzo interviene. "Me aseguraré de que las partes apropiadas los obtengan."

Uno de los viajeros viene detrás de Enzo y le entrega el suero.

Él se voltea hacia Elizabeth. "Si no confías en mí, estás feliz de unirte."

"No. Me quedaré con Stefan." Elizabeth dice negando con la cabeza.

"Yo si ire." Caroline interviene.

"Muy bien." Enzo asiente a Caroline antes de ver a Elizabeth y Stefan. "La mejor de las suertes." Con la cura en la mano, Enzo se va seguido de Caroline, mientras Stefan se movia para sentarse en la silla.

Elizabeth se tensa cuando ve una espada en la mano de Sloan. "¡Espera! Dijiste que no ibas a lastimarlo."

"No. Dije que trataría de no hacerle daño." Sloan dice sin mirar a Elizabeth. "Necesitamos su sangre para el hechizo."

"Espera un segundo... Tessa no necesitaba mi sangre cuando me vinculó con Silas." Stefan dice incomodo.

"Bueno para ella." Sloan dice. "Nosotros lo hacemos."

Ella toma la espada y corta la mano de Stefan, atrapando la sangre que cae en un cuenco redondo. Cuando la parte inferior está llena, se pasa los dedos índice por el cuenco y coloca las puntas de sus dedos en la frente de Stefan. Todos los viajeros empiezan a cantar al unísono. Stefan grita de dolor.

* * *

Los viajeros continúan cantando mientras intentaban vincular a Stefan con su contraparte doppelgänger.

"¿Por qué esto toma tanto tiempo?" Elizabeth se pregunta a si misma en voz alta.

Sloan ve una breve imagen mental del doppelgänger, junto con el sonido de las sirenas ardiendo. "Solo un poco más profundo..."

Luego puede ver a una mujer herida tendida en el suelo.

Stefan's Doppelgänger (en la visión de Sloan) "Vas a estar bien. Quedese quieto." El doppelgänger era un médico que atendia a la mujer herida. "¡Va a entrar en estado de shock! Necesito el BBM."

"Lo veo." Sloan susurra. "Él está en una ciudad." Ella echa un vistazo breve a una ambigüedad que tiene el nombre de la ciudad.

"Está en Atlanta." Stefan responde.

"¡Bien! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Lo encontraste!" Elizabeth dice aliviada de que Stefan hablara.

"¡Sigue! ¡Empuja más fuerte!" Sloan le dice a los viajeros que comienzan a cantar mucho más fuerte, lo que hace que las llamas cercanas crecieran más.

"¡Dijiste que sabes dónde está! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Elizabeth pregunta molesta y preocupada por Stefan.

"No hemos terminado." Es lo unico que responde Sloan. Ellos ven al doppelgänger de pie sobre un cuerpo. "El enlace no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Necesitamos más información."

"¡Lo estás presionando demasiado! él va a perder todo." Elizabeth grita molesta. "¡Detente!"

"Necesitamos el doppelgänger muerto." Sloan responde antes de gritarle a los viajeron. "Más fuerte!"

Elizabeth llevada por la ira viene detras de Sloan y sostiene un cuchillo contra su garganta.

"Si me haces daño, te matarán." Sloan dice alzando las manos.

"Diles que paren." Elizabeth pide molesta. "Hay una forma en que todos podemos obtener lo que queremos."


	15. Capítulo 15

Después de que Elizabeth llegara a un compromiso con los viajeros, ella se asegura de que Stefan estuviera bien. "Hola." saluda mirandolo con cuidado.

Stefan finge estar confundido. "Hola. Rebekah? Hola."

"Ay no. Dios mío..." Elizabeth dice con miedo.

"¡Bromeo!" Stefan reponde sonriendo al ver el alivio en la cara de Elizabeth. "Lexi, ¿verdad?"

"¡Fue más divertido la primera vez!" Elizabeth dice haciendo una mueca.

"¿Funcionó?" Stefan pregunta. A Elizabeth no le da tiempo de responde porque Enzo aparece.

"La morena corriente del motor." Enzo dice mirando a Elizabeth. "Aprecio la llamada. Vamos a hacer esto."

"¿Me perdi de algo?" Stefan pregunta confuso.

"Sloan iba a freír tu cerebro para matar a tu... otro tú." Elizabeth dice negando con la cabeza. "No iba a dejar que eso sucediera, así que... Pude haberme ofrecido voluntaria para ayudar a Enzo a lidiar con eso."

"¿Quieres decir... matarlo?" Stefan pregunta con cautela. Ambos se miran el uno al otro, sin decir una palabra. "Elizabeth. No puedo dejarte."

"Solo quieren uno vivo, ¿recuerdas?" Elizabeth replica. "Eres tú o él."

"Bien, bien. Bien, voy a ir contigo." Stefan dice levantandose.

"No amigo. No lo haras." Enzo lo detiene. "Necesitan usarte para obtener * desconocido *. Tic tac, precioso. El tiempo es la esencia."

"Estaré bien, Stefan. Caroline ira conmigo. " Elizabeth responde a la mirada exasperada de Stefan. "Además, harías lo mismo por mí, ¿verdad?"

"No confío en él..." Stefan dice mirando a Enzo con desconfianza.

"No te preocupes. Yo tampoco. " Elizabeth dice tocandolo ligeramente por el hombro. "Estaré a salvo, lo prometo." ella se da la vuelta bajando del carro del tren en el que estaban. Enzo le tiende una mano, pero ella se niega bajando sola.

* * *

En Atlanta Elizabeth, Caroline y Enzo estában sentados uno frente al otro en un restaurante. Caroline con un periódico, y Enzo no hacia nada más que tratar de llamar la atención de Elizabeth. Su teléfono comienza a zumbar sobre la mesa, pero antes de que pudiera recogerlo, Enzo se lo arrebata de las manos.

"Escuadrón de asesinatos de Atlanta. ¿Cómo podemos estar de servicio?" Enzo responde.

"¿Supongo que aún no has localizado al doppelgänger?" Sloan pregunta.

"Nos dijiste que encontráramos a un paramédico sin nombre en la escena de un accidente automovilístico en una ciudad de autopistas, tomates verdes fritos y conductores terribles." Enzo dice en tono seco. "No es exactamente tan fácil como suena."

"Por eso estoy llamando... el nombre del doppelgänger es Tom Avery. Y acabo de verlo entregar un paciente al Hospital Metropolitano de Atlanta." Sloan dice.

"¿Ella lo vio?" Caroline pregunta. Elizabeth se enoja y le quita el teléfono a Enzo. "¿Ella hizo lo de la visión otra vez?" le pregunta a el que solo asiente. Ella suspira antes de atender el telefono. "Tuvimos un trato. Encuentro el último doppelgänger viviente de Stefan..."

"Tom." Sloan interrumpe.

Caroline (sarcásticamente) : "Tom." Elizabeth repite con sarcasmo. "Encontramos a Tom y, a cambio, dejas de usar a Stefan para que lo derribe psíquicamente. Porque cada vez que unes los dos, estás friendo el cerebro de Stefan."

"No me importa un comino su cerebro. Es su sangre lo que importa." Sloan dice molesta mientras miraba a un Stefan que estába inconsciente en ese punto. Los viajeros lo llevaban a través de la estación de tren abandonada en una camilla improvisada. "Y hasta que Stefan y Elena sean los últimos dos doppelgängers en la Tierra, su sangre es inútil para mí. Así que será mejor que le dé a Stefan una lobotomía de callejón si no matas a Tom Avery."

"Bueno, no fallo en las cosas." Elizabeth dice molesta. "Así que hazlo de nuevo y yo también te mato." dice antes de colgar el teléfono arrojandolo al otro lado de la cabina.

"¿Te mato a ti también?" Enzo la imita mirandose divertido. "Eres como un alegre ángel de la muerte. Casi me convencí."

* * *

En un Hospital en Atlanta mientras Caroline firmaba en la recepción. "Entonces, la recepcionista no conoce a Tom personalmente, pero la obligue a llamar a alguien que sí."

Los tres estaban sentados esperando que alguien viniera a hablar con ellos. Caroline agarra un revista y comienza a hojearla. Enzo por su parte solo miraba a Elizabeth hasta que ella tambien saco una revista comenzando a leerla.

"Bien. Me doy por vencido." Enzo responde soltando un suspiro derrotado. "No puedo decir si estás evitando la misión, o a mi."

"Bueno, ¿por qué no pueden ser ambas cosas?" Elizabeth responde sin dejar de mirar la revista.

"Porque me he ganado algo de compañía, después de entregar el antídoto que impedía que Damon y Elena se consumieran entre sí... Literalmente." Enzo dice frunciendo el ceño. Caroline por su parte baja la revista para mirarlos.

"Sí, bueno eso no significa que confíe en ti." Elizabeth dice sin mirarlo. "Todavía no entiendo por qué estás aquí. Caroline y yo podiamos hacer esto solas."

"Damon está tratando de ser un buen chico en estos días, lo que significa que necesito un nuevo compañero de asesinato." Enzo dice ganandose que Elizabeth lo mirara de reojo. "¡Estoy bromeando! Una broma... humor británico..." Ella lo miro unos segundos antes de seguir leyendo claramente no interesada en hablar con él más allá. Entonces Enzo tomo su propia revista comenzando a leerla molesto. "Mujeres. Todo pecho, no hay misterio. Presente empresa excluida."

"Dios mío." Elizabeth cierra la revista volteando a ver a Enzo. "Por favor, no me digas que soy la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí."

"¿Por qué no?" Enzo pregunta tambien bajando la revista. "Por lo que Damon me dijo, soy tu tipo. Bien viajado, acento encantador, moraleja dudosa..."

"Mhmm. Arrogante, sin tacto, completamente incapaz de dar una pista." Elizabeth completa la oracion haciendo que Caroline riera ganandose una mirada de Enzo.

"Precisamente." Enzo dice mirando a Elizabeth. "Bueno, para ser honesto, me recuerdas a alguien que una vez conocí. Ella trabajó para los Agustinos."

"¿Quieres decir que te torturó?" Elizabeth pregunta frunciendo el ceño. "Definitivamente no puedo relacionarme con eso."

"Maggie solo estaba allí para observar mi comportamiento en cautiverio." Enzo dice. "Me gustó bastante, en realidad."

"Y déjame adivinar, ella hizo que quisieras ser un mejor hombre." Elizabeth dice con ironia.

"No, en absoluto." Enzo niega. "Ella solo me recordó que yo era bueno todo el tiempo."

Elizabeth se sorprende por su respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, un médico viene a hablar con ellos.

"¿Estaban preguntando por Tom Avery?"

"Sí. Necesitamos verlo lo antes posible." Caroline dice. "Es una cuestión de vida o muerte."

"Desearía poder ayudar. Tom Avery fue un dolor en mi culo, pero también fue el mejor paramédico que he conocido." El doctor dice mirando a los tres.

"¿Qué quieres decir con "fue"?" Enzo pregunta confuso.

"Desapareció hace cuatro meses. Nadie sabe dónde está." el doctor responde a lo que Elizabeth cruza miradas con Caroline y Enzo.

* * *

En el campamento de viajeros, Stefan finalmente recupera la conciencia después de que Sloan y los demás viajeros le molestaran. El mira alrededor dandose cuenta que estaban en un lugar diferente. "Nos mudamos. ¿Por qué?"

"Nosotros no nos llamamos viajeros por nuestros puntos de millaje." Sloan dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Conozco este lugar. Estamos justo afuera de Mystic Falls." Stefan dice mirando alrededor una vez mas.

"Créanme, preferiría estar en la playa ahora mismo, pero aquí es donde se supone que debemos encontrarnos con nuestro intrépido líder." Sloan dice cruzando los brazos.

"Markos, ¿verdad?" Stefan pregunta. "Dijiste que quiere nuestra sangre. ¿Por qué?"

Antes de que ella pueda responder, el teléfono de Stefan comienza a sonar. "Espero que me llames para decirme que el doppelgänger está muerto."

"Tus estúpidas visiones doppel nos dieron mala información." Elizabeth dice molesta. "Pon a Stefan en el teléfono."

Sloan pone el teléfono en el altavoz y lo coloca cerca de Stefan. "Elizabeth, ¿qué pasó?"

"Tom ha estado ausente del hospital por meses." Elizabeth explica en voz mas calmada. "¿Hay alguna otra cosa que hayas notado en tus visiones, algún pequeño detalle que pueda ayudarnos?"

"No. No puedo recordar nada. Después de que el hechizo sucedió, es como que me desmayé." Stefan responde.

"El enlace nos conecta con la mente del doppelgänger." Sloan interviene en la conversación. "Si estamos viendo viejos recuerdos, eso significa que tenemos que profundizar más."

"No. No No." Elizabeth niega enojada. "Si está perdiendo el conocimiento, eso significa que el vínculo está destruyendo sus recuerdos."

A pesar de las preocupaciones de Elizabeth, Sloan regresa a la cabeza de Stefan para obtener más información.

Desde el telefono Elizabeth escucha a Stefan en agonía. "¿Stefan? Stefan! ¿Sigues conmigo?"

A través del enlace, ven un recuerdo que Tom tiene sobre una niña en el estacionamiento del hospital.

"Stefan, todavía estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Escucha mi voz." Elizabeth dice en voz angustiada. "¿Puedes escucharme? Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Solo espera."

Los viajeros continuaban trabajando en la mente de Stefan. Mientras Elizabeth mantenia a Stefan tranquilo mientras el enlace persistia. "¿Puedes oírme? Solo di algo, por favor!"

"Elizabeth, estoy aquí." Stefan susurra después de un rato.

"Bien." Elizabeth respira aliviada.

"6643 Peachtree Drive." Stefan le dice al telefono. "Hubo, uh, una mujer pelirroja. Su nombre era Hazel."

"Gracias. No te decepcionaré." Elizabeth afirma cpn convicción.

"Elizabeth, él es una buena persona. No lo hagas." Stefan le pide.

Sloan rueda los ojos antes de intervenir. "El tiempo corre."

* * *

En Atlanta Elizabeth, Caroline y Enzo evalúaban una casa vieja y destartalada de la dirección que Stefan les dio.

"Es un milagro que encontremos el lugar." Enzo dice mirando alrededor. "Todas las otras calles de esta maldita ciudad son Peachtree."

"Estas parecen viejas." Caroline dice. "Como, cuatro meses de edad."

Enzo tira de la manija de la puerta, con la esperanza de que esté desbloqueada, pero no tiene éxito. "Setenta años en una jaula... Pensarías que ya aprendería a elegir una cerradura." Él coloca su mano sobre el nulo y lo aplasta, viendo rayas de sangre corriendo por el salón principal de la casa.

"Pelo rojo... esa es ella." Elizabeth dice. "Ella es una bruja."

Caroline intenta entrar al edificio, pero un hechizo de protección le impide hacerlo. "Y ella debe ser dueña de la casa."

"No por mucho tiempo." Enzo dice antes de tirar la perilla de la puerta tan fuerte como puede hacia la mujer, golpeándola en la cabeza y matándola.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Elizabeth replica molesta. "Ella era nuestra única ventaja!"

"Exactamente. Y yo soy un vampiro asesino. ¡Sorpresa!" Enzo le dice con ironia.

* * *

Los tres entran a la casa, después de matar a la bruja que la habitaba. Su cuerpo yacia en el suelo, con una herida abierta en la frente.

"Ella estaba en un sangriento trance, incapaz de responder preguntas. No veo por qué estás enojada." Enzo dice mirando la cara de Elizabeth. "Solo estoy haciendo lo necesario para salvar a tu amigo, porque no lo harás."

"¿No crees que estoy preparada para esto?" Elizabeth pregunta con enojo.

" Este" es el asesinato a sangre fría de un hombre inocente? Difícilmente puedes decir la palabra. ¿Cómo esperas realmente hacerlo?" Enzo replica molesto tambien.

"Yo lo hare por ella." Caroline dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Sin ofender rubia." Enzo dice mirando a Caroline. "Pero tu tampoco tienes agallas para hacer esto."

"Lo siento, ¿se supone que todo es fácil? Apenas nos conoces, así que déjame reintroducirme." Elizabeth dice mas enojada. "Hola, mi nombre es Elizabeth Whitmore y ella Caroline Forbes, ella es una buena vampira, y yo una humana ¡y no vamos por ahí matando gente!"

"Me has mal interpretado, Elizabeth Whitmore. No te estoy juzgando. Te estoy preparando." Enzo dice pero Elizabeth se burla. "He visto soldados, hombres entrenados para matar, mirar a su enemigo a los ojos y congelarse en el campo de batalla, una vacilación que generalmente les cuesta la vida."

"Bueno, la última vez que lo revisé, esto no es una guerra y no soy un soldado, pero Stefan es una de las mejores personas que conozco y cuando se trata de salvar su vida, sí, haré casi cualquier cosa." Elizabeth dice. "Y para tu información, una vez fui vampiro y tambien he matado a sangre fria."

Mientras Elizabeth peleaba con Enzo, Caroline pudo oir un latido de un corazón humano. "¿Qué es ese sonido?" pregunta ganando la atencion completa de los demas.

Enzo agudiza su oido escuchando tambien. "El corazón revelador." Siguen el sonido al sótano. Allí, encuentran a Tom Avery en una especie de coma. "¿Por qué una bruja iría a tal extremo para mantener a un hombre con vida y fuera de la red durante cuatro meses?"

"Hace cuatro meses, Silas murió." Elizabeth murmura. "El Stefan-gänger original."

"Es un timbre muerto, está bien. O más bien, pronto estará muerto." Enzo se corrige.

Elizabeth se inclina y comienza a agitar su mano frente a la cara, tratando de despertarlo. "¿Tom? Tom? Tom Avery?"

"Oye, déjame hacer esto." Enzo dice con fastidio. "Solo vayanse, suban las escaleras..."

"¡No! Yo soy la que hizo el trato." Elizabeth lo interrumpe. "Esto está en mí, no importa qué."

"O tal vez simplemente no puedes soportar la idea de poner la vida de Stefan en las manos de nadie más que la tuya." Enzo replica enojado.

Elizabeth pone sus manos sobre la garganta de Tom y lentamente comienza a estrangularlo, pero antes de que pudiera aplicar mucha presión, Tom se despierta y comienza a " arrancarse los tubos de la cara.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quienes son ustedes?" Tom pregunta mirando a las tres personas frente a el.

"Somos ángeles, vamos a llevarte al dulce más allá." Enzo dice sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Caroline se inclina atrapando los ojos de Tom con los de ella e intenta calmarlo. "Cálmate. Puedes confiar en mi. Puedes confiar en Elizabeth."

"Vincularse con él solo hará que sea más difícil para ninguna." Enzo dice.

"Déjanos hacer esto a nuestra manera." Elizabeth dice sin mirarlo.

Caroline le da su atención de nuevo a Tom. "Elizabeth y yo somos tus amigas y quieres decir el mundo para nosotras. ¿Confías en nosotras?"

"Por supuesto." Tom dice obligado por la compulsión.

"Bien. Ahora, lo prometo, no sentirás nada." Caroline susurra antes de cruzar mirada con Elizabeth que asiente. Asi se apresura rompiendo el cuello de Enzo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Tom pregunta al mirar la escena con temor.

Elizabeth se inclina hacia el, ganando su atencion. "Te sacarémos de aquí."

* * *

Caroline, Elizabeth y Tom estaban sentados en un restaurante. Ellas observan mientras Tom se tragaba la comida.

"Hazel parecía agradable, así que ya sabes, me imaginé, ¿por qué no cenar?" Tom explica. "Así que me duché, la recogí y eso fue todo, fue lo último que recuerdo durante cuatro meses."

"Ella te secuestró esa noche... te encerró desde entonces..." Elizabeth dice. "Te escondió de cualquiera que supiera magia."

"Como dijiste, ella era una verdadera bruja." Tom dice mirando a Elizabeth.

Ella asiente levemente. "Sí."

"No sé por qué les cuento toda la historia de mi vida." Tom dice frunciendo el ceño confuso.

"Es porque te obligué a hacerlo." Caroline explica. "Y para que mantengas la calma y no te preocupes."

"Hmm. ¿Por qué quieres saber mucho sobre mí?" Pregunta confuso.

"Solo queremos asegurarnos de que eres un buen tipo... no hay esqueletos en el armario... ese tipo de cosas." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros.

"¿Y?" Tom pregunta esperando una respuesta.

"Y... eres casi una de las personas más agradables que hemos conocido." Elizabeth dice cruzando mirada con Caroline que asiente, antes de mirar a Tom sonriendole.

"Bueno, de la misma manera, porque recuerdo que salvaron mi vida." Tom dice sonriendo tambien mirando a cada chica. "Entonces, si hay algo que pueda hacer para devolverselos, avísenme."

Caroline y Elizabeth le sonríen. De repente, Tom comienza a ahogarse con su comida. Toma su vaso de agua, pero Elizabeth lo agarra y lentamente lo saca de su alcance. Se sienta allí hasta que se desploma sobre la mesa, segundos después, Tom reaparece y está bien. Elizabeth estaba alucinando. Ella sacude la cabeza antes de seguir hablando. "Lo que necesitamos de ti no es algo que podamos tomar."

"No entiendo." Tom dice confuso.

"Bueno, no es necesario." Elizabeth dice. "Tú solo me recuerdas a alguien que es realmente importante para mi. Para nosotras."

"Bueno, él es un tipo afortunado." Tom dice sonriendo de nuevo.

"Sí." Caroline dice ganandose la mirada de Tom para poder obligarlo. "Así que eres tú porque después de esto, vas a subirte a un tren, cabalgar hasta que encuentres un lugar que te guste; conoce a una chica bonita; establecete; sé feliz por el resto de tu larga, larga vida."

Cuando Caroline finalmente deja de obligarlo, el comienza a comer nuevamente.

"Solo usa los carbohidratos." Elizabeth interviene haciendolo bajar la velocidad. "Ellos son un asesino."

* * *

Después de salir del restaurante, Caroline y Elizabeth llevan a Tom a un vehículo en un estacionamiento subterráneo.

"No creo que haya comido tanto en mi vida." Tom dice tocando su estomago.

"Sí. No creo que nadie lo haya hecho." Elizabeth dice riendo levemente.

"Entonces supongo que fue una última cena apropiada." Enzo dice apareciendo de la nada.

"¡No!" Caroline y Elizabeth gritan al mismo tiempo pero es demasiado tarde porque Enzo viene detrás de Tom chasqueandole el cuello antes de que pudieran protegerlo.

"¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?" Elizabeth pregunta molesta mientras Caroline se inclinaba hacia el cuerpo de Tom.

"Porque no eres la única que hace un trato para salvar la vida de alguien." Enzo responde entre dientes. "Esa vieja llama que mencioné, Maggie, los viajeros afirman que saben dónde encontrarla."

"Bueno, si ella se parece a mí, acaba de perder todo respeto por ti." Elizabeth dice enojada.

"No. Le ganaré su perdón a tiempo." Enzo dice dando unos pasos cerca de Elizabeth. "Porque a diferencia de ti, Elizabeth, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para la gente que amo. Los viajeros se mudaron a un depósito de chatarra a las afueras de Mystic Falls. Siéntete libre de decirle a Stefan que fueron ustedes quienes salvaron su vida."

Cuando Enzo se va, Caroline echa una última mirada al cadáver de Tom, antes de mirar a Elizabeth que tenia su mirada fija en los ojos abiertos de Tom.

* * *

En el campamento de los viajeros Elizabeth finalmente regresa encontrando a Stefan solo en la parte trasera de un auto en el lugar. "¿Stefan? Oye."

"Hola." Stefan sonrie al verla, pero ella no le regresa el gesto, solo se acuesta a su lado. "¿Eres..."

"¿Una gran falla de grasa? Sí." Elizabeth dice interrumpiendolo. "Pero, por el lado positivo, también estoy agotada y muy irritable."

"Es bueno verte de todos modos." Stefan dice mirandola. "Y Caroline?"

"Fue en ayuda de Bonnie." Elizabeth responde. "Al parecer hubo problemas con Elena. O algo asi."

Stefan asiente, y ambos se quedan en silencio hasta que el decide que quiere saber lo que paso. "Entonces, ¿quieres decirme qué pasó?"

"Acabo de hacerlo." Elizabeth responde sin mirarlo. "Fallé. No podría matarlo, Stefan. Ni siquiera para salvarte. Caroline tampoco pudo."

"Te das cuenta de que te sientes culpable por no poder matar a alguien." Stefan dice mirandola atentamente.

"No, me siento culpable porque sigues siendo prisionero." Elizabeth murmura.

"Vamos, Elizabeth. Nunca me iban a dejar salir." Stefan dice encogiendose de hombros. "Soy demasiado importante para ellos."

"Bueno, eres aún más importante ahora. Enzo mató a Tom." Elizabeth dice con rabia.

"Otra razón más para odiar a Enzo, supongo." Stefan dice lo obvio.

"Debería haberlo visto venir. Todo ese coqueto "oh, soy tan encantador porque quiero distraerte". II prácticamente inventé eso." Elizabeth dice haciendo gestos con la cara y las manos. "¿Que hacemos ahora?"

"Vamos a dormir." Stefan responde sencillamente.

Elizabeth se ríe, parte genuinamente, parte confundida. "Eso es heroico."

"Bueno, la parte del héroe de mi cerebro necesita recargarse, ya sabes, siendo torturado todo el día mientras estabas coqueteando con otro británico." Stefan bromea ganandose un empujon de Elizabeth.

"¡Cállate! Jaja. Eso es muy gracioso." ella se da vuelta de lado y se enfrenta a Stefan.

"Reunimos nuestras fuerzas y esperamos la oportunidad de salir de aquí, juntos." Stefan dice.

Elizabeth cierra los ojos por un segundo y los abre de nuevo. "¿Lo sabías? Es por eso que me dejaste ir, porque lo sabías todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Saber qué?" Stefan pregunta confuso.

"Que no podria hacerlo." Elizabeth dice mirandolo.

"No es que no puedas hacerlo, pero no lo harías." Stefan responde.

"¿Cómo?" Elizabeth pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Stefan la observa en silencio unos segundos antes de sonreir. "Porque eso es lo que te hace a ti."

Ambos se quedaron allí unos minutos más hasta que Elizabeth se acurruca contra Stefan.

* * *

Elizabeth y Stefan estában durmiendo. Stefan tiene su brazo sobre su estómago y la mano de Elizabeth sobre la suya. Se despiertan cuando escuchan a los viajeros cantar.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Pregunta ella.

Se levantan para investigar. Desde su escondite, ven a los viajeros reunidos alrededor de un fuego, pasando por un cuenco lleno de sangre.

"Esos cubos..." Stefan se interrumpe al saber lo que son. "Están bebiendo mi sangre y la de Elena."

"Dios mío." Elizabeth susurra viendo a Sloan que ponia una antorcha en las llamas y luego prenderle fuego a un viajero. De repente, todos se incendian.

"Esto es todo. Aquí, toma mi mano." Stefan dice tendiendole su mano a Elizabeth que no duda en agarrarla. Asi ambos aceleran lejos de alli. Pero a medio camino Elizabeth suelta un grito de dolor haciendo que Stefan se detenga. "Que sucede?" pregunta preocupado viendo a Elizabeth que agarraba su estomago.

Ella intenta hablar pero no puede, los viajeros le estaban tocando el brazo atravesandola en su camino hacia el otro lado. Después de que la atravesaron, Elizabeth se derrumbo en el suelo.

"Elizabeth." Stefan la llama sacudiendola para despertarla. Sin poder ver que una sombra abandonaba el cuerpo de Elizabeth materializandose en un hombre, que seguia caminando alejandose con el rostro oculto en la oscuridad.

* * *

Elizabeth se queda sin aliento parpadeando un par de veces antes de que su mano se disparara inmediatamente a su estomago, no tenía idea de lo que habia sucedido o por qué estaba acostada en su cama en la casa de huéspedes. Ella gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver a Damon parado sobre ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su primera reacción fue saltar desde su posición extendida y abrazarlo.

"¿Esto significa?" Ella sonrió radiante mientras su cabeza permanecía incrustada en su cuello. "¿Estás curado?"

"Eso soy." Damon sonrie burlonamente cuando finalmente se apartaron el uno del otro. "¿De verdad crees que correría el riesgo de entrar aquí si no fuera así?"

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo terminé aquí?" Elizabeth pregunta. "Todo lo que recuerdo es que estaba huyendo con Stefan, pero despues nada."

"Stefan te trajo inconsciente. Dijo que no sabe porque te desmayaste." Damon responde serio.

"No recuerdo nada." Elizabeth miente recordando todo ahora con mas claridad, pero sintio que no era el momento de decirle a Damon o a nadie mas.


	16. Capítulo 16

Al día siguiente Elizabeth se despierta desorientada aun. Entonces recuerda todos los viajeros que habian pasado a traves de ella a la vez. Con razón se sentia tan agotada. Con lentitud se levanta mirando alrededor, entonces escucha movimiento en la planta baja. Asi que decide bajar. A mitad de camino oye bolas de piscina moviéndose alrededor de la mesa de billar.

"Está bien, así que fuiste a una conferencia de padres y maestros. Decidido que ustedes rompen oficialmente lo entiendo. A continuación, duermes con ella después de que rompieron? Lo consigo de nuevo." exclama una voz británica.

Elizabeth frunce el ceño mientras llegaba hacia el salón para ver a Damon y Enzo jugando al billar. Ella carraspea su garganta haciendo que la miraran. Los ojos de Enzo brilllan un poco cuando la ven de arriba abajo.

"Ah, Elizabeth." El dice sonriendo. "De nuevo nos vemos."

"De nuevo?" Damon pregunta mirando entre Elizabeth y Enzo.

"Enzo fue el que nos dijo sobre la cura." Elizabeth doce rodando los ojos. "Aunque no fue una gran compañia."

"Me gusta, es ardiente." Enzo dice inclinandose al oido de Damon.

"Apártate." Damon responde rodando los ojos.

"¿Por qué debería? No crees que ella deberia empezar a ver a otras personas?" Enzo replica.

"Si debo." Elizabeth dice. "Pero no eres un opcion para mi."

"Por que no?" Enzo pregunta. "Soy tu tipo. Ademas te conte que conoci a Damon el tiempo que tuvimos experimentos hechos el uno al otro por el mismo hombre." dice y Damon apreta la mandíbula. ¿Claramente algo que él no quería que Elizabeth supiera?

"Ah... Así que estuviste encerrado durante cinco años con él?" Elizabeth pregunta mirando a Damon con reproche.

"¿No le dijiste nada sobre mí?" pregunta Enzo mirando a Damon también, mientras Elizabeth se sentaba en la mesa de billar mirando a ambos. "Se supone que los amigos se cuentan todo. Damon fue experimentado durante cinco años y yo estuve allí a las doce."

"Pero te escapaste." Elizabeth dice confusa y Enzo sonrie un poco.

"Damon encendió un fuego la noche que Aiden Maxfield decidió mostrar sus últimos experimentos a la ciudad, Damon logro salir. Yo apenas lo hice." Enzo explica.

"Por cosas como esa es que no se como aun somos amigos." Elizabeth dice con molestia a Damon.

"Oh, pero la actitud pura hace un segundo cercano." Damon responde antes de golpear la pelota Que hacia los siete y se fue rebotando en el banco cerca de donde Elizabeth estaba sentada.

Ella rueda los ojos antes de que su teléfono empieza a sonar.

"Hey, Caroline." Contesta la llamada de Caroline.

"¿Puedes poner el teléfono en el altavoz? Damon también tiene que dirigir esto." Caroline dice. Elizabeth frunce el ceño antes de poner su teléfono en la mesa de billar.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Damon enfadado.

"¿Sabes cómo todos nos reímos del universo tratando de reunir a Stefan y Elena?" Caroline pregunta tratando de reírse. "Bueno, eso está sucediendo."

"¿Que está pasando?" pregunta Damon confundido.

"Bueno, ahora que el dopplehim de Stefan. Tom, el doppelganger de este siglo está muerto, Stefan y Elena son el último par de doppelgangers vivientes, lo que podría explicar por qué Stefan y Elena están teniendo situaciones de tipo de visión entre sí." Caroline dice.

"¿Qué clase de visiones?" Elizabeth pregunta alzando la ceja.

"Sabes, sueños sexuales." Enzo le dice guiñandole un ojo.

"No son sueños sexuales." exclama Elena irritada desde la llamada interviniendo por primera vez.

"Sí, son más como sueños románticos." Caroline continua.

"No necesitamos saber eso." Damon interviene molesto. "¿Dónde está Stefan?"

"Stefan fue a ver a los viajeros, ya sabes, los que sangraron a Elena y a Stefan cuando se fueron con Nadia para asegurarse de que Katherine se quedara con vida en el cuerpo de otra persona." "Katherine está muerta, así que aparentemente no han mantenido su parte del trato." Elizabeth interviene molesta antes de suspira. "Ok. ¿Por qué no llamas a Liv y la traes aquí?"

"Eso es una mala idea." Elena responde. "Viendo cómo Liv intentó matarme a sangre fría diciendo que si no lo hiciera, más gente estaría después del último doppelganger en vida."

"Eso me da una mejor razón para hablar con ella entonces." Elizabeth dice antes de colgar y estrechar los ojos en Damon.

"He visto esa mirada antes." Damon dice negando con la cabeza.

"Probablemente porque te miraba con este aspecto." Elizabeth dice antes de alejarse.

* * *

Elizabeth abre la puerta revelando a Caroline y a Elena.

"Dijimos que llamaríamos a la bruja, no la recogeríamos." Caroline dice cuando llegaron.

"Entonces. ¿Dónde está, uh, Damon?" Elena pregunta antes de que Damon saliera de la sala.

"Bueno, ¿quién más podría imaginar una copa?" pregunta Enzo levantando la ceja.

"Sip." Caroline y Elizabeth declaran al mismo tiempo antes de entrar en la sala después de Enzo.

"Bueno al menos no están siendo obvios." Dice Elena encogiéndose de hombros en Damon antes de caminar lentamente hacia él.

"¿Bebes?" Damon le pregunta.

"Probablemente no debería, ya sabes, hábitos y todo." Elena dice lentamente asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando a otro lado.

"¿No podemos hacer esta cosa de conversación incómoda?" pregunta Damon.

"¿Qué tal si no saltamos todo el asunto de la conversación?" Elena le pregunta alzando la ceja.

"O podríamos saltar a la parte en la que no estamos vestidos y tratando de conversar." Damon responde. Elena rueda los ojos hacia él antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta. Damon lentamente suspira caminando más allá de ella antes de responder como un chico rubio y de ojos azules se paraba en la puerta con un abrigo negro largo.

"Todos somos buenos en las biblias, gracias." Damon dice que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta antes de que el tipo la atrapara.

"Soy Luke Parker, el hermano gemelo de Liv." El tipo declara.

"¿Liv tiene un gemelo? ¿Es posible que haya una de cada persona por aquí?" pregunta Damon enfadado.

"¿Dónde está Liv?" Elena le pregunta a Luke.

"Ocupada." Luke dice antes de que Damon lo mirara con atención.

"Venga." Damon dice sonriendo ligeramente.

* * *

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes detener sus visiones?" pregunta Damon enfadado.

"Nuestra magia no funciona así, no somos más grandes que el universo." Luke dice.

"Entonces, ¿por qué diablos estás en mi casa?" pregunta Damon enfadado.

"Porque necesitamos tu ayuda, creemos que los viajeros están a punto de hacer su movimiento, su líder Markos, está aquí." Luke dice mirándolos.

"¿De dónde? ¿Chant camp?" Damon pregunta rodando los ojos.

"Damon, suficiente." Elizabeth le dice enojada antes de mirar hacia Luke.

"Markos se escapó del otro lado y creemos que la razón por la que se le permitió hacerlo fue debido al sacrificio de fuego que los viajeros hicieron para aplastarte y permitir que Markos viniera a este mundo." Luke explica mirando fijamente a Elizabeth.

"Asi que eso paso anoche." Elizabeth dice cruzando los brazos haciendo una mueca al recordar el gran dolor que sintio. "Un viejo muerto con un misterioso plan malvado, paso a traves de mi. Fantástico."

""Eso fue lo que paso anoche y no dijiste nada?" Damon le pregunta enojado.

"No me juzgues." Elizabeth replica molesta. "Soy un ancla, cada ser sobrenatural pasa a traves de mi, es normal. Por eso pense que era algo normal, no que era un ritual para hacer pasar a un viejo muerto."

Antes de que Damon dijera algo Caroline entra en la habitación.

"Stefan acaba de llamar y dijo que el desguace estaba completamente despejado."

"Déjame adivinar, las brujas no saben dónde está Markos." Damon dice sonriendo un poco.

"Ustedes dicen que las visiones están tratando de atraer a Elena y Stefan juntos para algo." Luke dice.

"Para nuestra sangre de doppelganger, el viajero la necesita para algún tipo de ritual o algo así." exclama Elena irritada.

"Y si los viajeros son los que necesitan nuestra sangre, ¿no tiene sentido que no sólo están siendo arrastrados juntos-" Luke comienza, pero Elizabeth lo corta.

"También se sienten atraídos por ellos."

"Esto sólo se pone cada vez mejor." Damon dice rodando los ojos y bebiendo su bourbon.

"Espera, no lo entiendo." Caroline dice frunciendo las cejas. "Si las visiones son una hoja de ruta, entonces necesitamos más pistas."

"Explora las palomitas, Blondie." Enzo dice sonriendole a Caroline. "La pequeña broma sexual de Elena aún no ha terminado."

* * *

El grupo se dirigia a la cabaña de la familia Forbes decidiendo que era el mejor lugar para esconderse mientras los Travellers los perseguían. La sospecha de Elizabeth sobre Stefan y Elena creció cuando las conversaciones se silenciaron cada vez que alguien se les acercaba. Estaban siendo cuidadosos y ella quería saber por qué.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Elizabeth le pregunta al Salvatore que estaba agarrando algunas de las últimas bolsas del auto.

"¿Mi problema?" Él se burla con su tono sarcástico habitual. "Elizabeth, no tengo idea de lo que eres-"

"Corta la mentira." Elizabeth chasquea molesta. "Estás actuando raro. Tú y Elena. ¿Qué pasa con las conversaciones silenciosas cada vez que alguien se acerca a ustedes? Si están juntos, solo díganlo, como si no tuviera que mentirle a todos. Pero, estoy cansada de los secretos, Stefan."

"¡Bien, bien!" Stefan finalmente admite la derrota, mirando para ver si el entorno estaba despejado antes de continuar. "Enzo no fue al Cabo de Hornos."

"¿Qué? ¿Sabes dónde está?" Los ojos de Elizabeth se agrandaron, la confusión se extendió por su rostro. "¿Por qué no le has contado a Damon? Sabes que está tratando de encontrarlo."

El Salvatore baja la vista al suelo con una mirada de culpa, "No quería decirle la verdad."

"¿Cual es?"

"Enzo no fue al Cabo de Hornos, porque está muerto." Stefan suelta bruscamente, antes de que se convirtiera en un completo silencio, pero él sabía lo que ella iba a asumir. "No lo maté. Se suicidó, pero lo hizo ver como lo hice..."

Elizabeth permaneció en silencio. Ella ni siquiera podía hablar, no ahora. Ella no quería ser parte de eso y tampoco quería dejarlo en manos de Damon. Ella deseó nunca haber dicho nada.

Se giró para alejarse cuando Stefan la agarra por la muñeca tirando de ella hacia atrás con suavidad. "Elizabeth, no puedes decirle."

Elizabeth le da una mirada de disgusto antes de retirar su mano. "Puedo hacer lo que sea que quiera, pero no. No se lo diré porque lo destruiría. No estoy contenta con nada de esto, pero no voy a decir una palabra."


	17. Capítulo 17

Después del accidente de Elena. Stefan se acerca a una Elizabeth pensativa. "¿Las cosas estan empeorando en el otro lado?"

¿Es posible que alguien allá físicamente pueda afectar este lado?"

Elizabeth suspira antes de mirarlo. "En realidad, sí. Llame a Bonnie y me dijo que su abuela apagó una lámpara directamente de su escritorio hoy. Dudo que sea fácil, pero si alguien fuera lo suficientemente emocional..."

"Enzo." Stefan susurra al mismo tiempo que Caroline entraba a la habitación.

"¿Enzo está muerto?" pregunta la rubia mirando entre Stefan y Elizabeth.

"Sí. Yo, eh, lo maté." Stefan acepta después de un largo silencio.

"Entonces mis poderes de deducción realmente apestan. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Caroline pregunta molesta.

"Porque es complicado." Stefan dice bajando la mirada.

En ese momento Damon entra en la habitación también. "Introduce la complicación. Enzo está muerto. Tú lo mataste. Elena me dijo."

"¿Entonces tampoco lo sabías?" Caroline pregunta.

Damon niega antes de ver a Elizabeth que enseguida desvia la mirada, afirmandole que ella habia sabido la verdad.

"Y su secreto realmente era sobre Enzo." Caroline afirma cruzando los brazos.

"Sí." Damon acepta aun mirando a Elizabeth. "Y Elizabeth también lo sabia."

"Estás obviamente enojado, y lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo hago y créame, lo siento mucho. Quería decírtelo, yo solo-" Elizabeth se escusa dando un paso hacia Damon.

"Pensaste que haría una espiral." Damon termina su frase por ella con la derrota en su voz. "No me dijiste porque al igual que ellos dos, pensabas que no podría manejarlo."

"No, no es eso. No te lo dije porque sabía que te haría daño, y no me gusta lastimarte. ¡Realmente lo odio!" Elizabeth dice levantando sus brazos en el aire.

"Sera mejor que no hablemos mas sobre el tema." Damon dice aun enojado desviando su atención de Elizabeth.

"¿Creen que podríamos, um, hablar de esto en otro momento?" Stefan pregunta.

"Por supuesto, hermano. A su conveniencia." Damon dice con sarcasmo.

"Escucha. El otro lado se está cayendo a pedazos, y creo que le está permitiendo a Enzo meterse con nosotros." Stefan le explica.

"¡Enzo! ¿Estás aquí?" Damon grita a la habitación que estaba vacia. Hasta que Elizabeth ve a Enzo aparecer, pero se queda en silencio.

"No creo que extrañaría esto." Enzo dice cruzando los brazos.

"No tiene ningún sentido. Si Enzo quisiera matar a Elena, ahogarla no habría funcionado." Caroline dice confundida.

"Chica inteligente. Mira por qué te gusta tanto." Enzo dice sonriendo.

"Tal vez solo está tratando de asustarnos." Caroline expone insegura.

Enzo sonrie mas grandemente mirando hacia Elizabeth que lo observaba. "Poniéndose más cálido. Ya casi lo tiene. ¿Qué está haciendo Enzo?"

"Ahogando a Elena fue solo una distracción. Él descubrió una forma de matarnos a todos de una sola vez." Damon dice ganandose la atención de Enzo.

"¿Mencioné que te extrañé?" Enzo le dice a Damon antes de desparecer de nuevo.

Damon, Stefan Caroline y Elizabeth salen al porche.

"¿Dónde está Luke?" Pregunta Stefan.

"¿Quién sabe? Será mejor que lo encontremos antes de que los Viajeros nos encuentren."

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que los eventos en la cabaña de Forbes se volvieron amargos y los viajeros lograron tomar a Stefan y Elena directamente de debajo de sus narices. Desde entonces, todo en lo que Damon se había centrado era en encontrar una forma de recuperarlos y su única ventaja eran los inocentes de Mystic Falls que tenían viajeros dentro de ellos.

Damon ataba a un viajero antes de darle una botella de agua para empapar al hombre.

"Wakey, wakey." murmura en un tono condescendiente, sacando la tarjeta de visita del hombre de su bolsillo. "Sr. Sikes. Jefe de cuentas corporativas.

El hombre trato de hablar con la mordaza en la boca.

"Ups. Lo siento, sobre eso." Damon se disculpa insincentemente antes de quitar la mordaza de la boca del hombre. "No puedo dejar de mascullar cualquiera de esas molestas cancioncillas de los viajeros. Es una migraña segura. Así que aquí está el trato. Mi hermano y su ex chica han sido secuestrados por viajeros y parece que no podemos encontrarlos en ningún lado. Quiero decir, como, poof, ido. Así que además del Híbrido completamente desorientado en mi sótano y una cueva llena de viajeros dormidos, no tenemos nada para seguir excepto tu. Entonces, voy a necesitar que me digas dónde puedo encontrar tu líder, Markos."

En ese momento llegaron Caroline y Elizabeth.

"¿Qué pasa, Blondie?" El vampiro Salvatore pregunta cuando Caroline entraba con los ojos fijos en su teléfono con Elizabeth mas atras.

"Liv y Luke no responden a ninguno de mis-" Ella se queda sin aliento cuando nota al Sr. Sikes. "Oh, Dios mío. ¿Señor Sikes?"

"¿Lo conoces?" Damon apoya su cabeza en el sillón, mirando al rubio vampiro.

"Sí, me ayudó a abrir mi primera cuenta de ahorros. Me dio un pop-up."

"Bueno, desafortunadamente el Sr. Sikes aquí está ocupado por un viajero de baja categoría. Lo vi a él y sus compañeros cantando en la plaza la semana pasada. También sé que Markos y sus camaradas de pasajeros están planeando un gran hechizo llamativo para deshacer algunos súper aburrida maldición de bruja antigua, y cuando eso nos apesta, sucede que se deshace toda la magia bruja, es decir, matarme, a mi chica y a mi sexy y rubia frenesí aquí."

Caroline traga saliva, dando un paso adelante con una mirada de determinación. "Si sabes dónde Markos se llevó a Stefan y Elena, tienes que decirnos."

Como el viajero no parecía divulgar ningún secreto de viajero al trío, Damon comenzó a rodearlo con una sonrisa. "Sr. Sikes. Buddy. Hágase un favor y hable antes de que me obligue a arrancarle las cuerdas vocales." Él permaneció en silencio hasta que Damon con fuerza se apoderó de su garganta, aplicando presión que lo hizo vomitar. "Allí vamos. Entonces ahora sabemos que en realidad tienes voz en ti."

"Creo que está tratando de decir algo." Elizabeth dice.

Damon se rie entre dientes mientras quitaba la mordaza de la boca del viajero. "Ven aquí, pastel de dulce."

"No importa dónde esté Markos. Nada de lo que hagas puede detenerlo ahora." El viajero habla con convicción cuando el trío simplemente intercambia miradas.

* * *

Después del episodio con el viajero. Elizabeth y Damon habian decidido averiguar por otro lado. Aunque Damon aun no le hablaba a Elizabeth, habia aceptado que lo acompañara. Esa ley de hielo hubiera continuado si el peligro no se hubiera presentado.

Todo el camino en el auto. El ambiente era demasiado incomodo para ambos, en especial para Elizabeth, ella intentó hablarle a Damon pero el solo la ignoro.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron una casa vieja, al parecer de Elizabeth alli no vivia nadie. Aquel viajero de seguro les habia mentido cuando lograron sacarle información.

A medida que se acecaban en silencio hasta la casa. Elizabeth se detuvo mirando a su alrededor. Era humana pero sentia que los espiaban. "Damon..." iba a decirle a Damon, cuando sintio un fuerte empujon que la hizo volar por el aire chocando con el tronco de un árbol.

Damon voltea enseguida y ve a Elizabeth cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Iba corriendo a ayudarla cuando siente que lo empujaban con fuerza haciendo que tambien chocara contra un arbol. De la nada un vampiro aparece frente a el mirandolo desde arriba. "Vaya, vaya... dos intrusos, un amigo y..." desvia su mirada donde yacia Elizabeth que luchaba por respirar. "Y un aperitivo."

"No la toques." Dice Damon levantandose del suelo. "Y no soy amigo tuyo."

"Sebastián mira quien es el aperitivo." Dice el otro vampiro que habia golpeado a Elizabeth, llamando la atención de todos. Damon ve con horror como el sujeto agarraba del cabello de Elizabeth forzando su cabeza hacia atras con demasiada fuerza haciendo que ella se quejara de dolor. Intento acercarse a ellos pero fue retenido por otro vampiro con un brazo por su cuello. El tal Sebastián se acerco a Elizabeth mirandola con burla antes de que a una velocidad la tomo por el cuello alzandola con brusquedad del suelo haciendo que sus pies no tocaran el suelo. "Vaya vaya... Que sorpresa, sino es la famosa Elizabeth Whitmore en persona." dice este acercando a Elizabeth mirandola directamente a los ojos. "La cura corre por tus venas ahora verdad Elizabeth? Ya no eres tan temible."

Damon solo podia observar el miedo en los ojos de Elizabeth que lo intenta esconder de los viajeros, pero que el sabia al conocerla muy bien. "Alejate de ella." Dice para atraer la atención de nuevo a el y lejos de Elizabeth. "Porque no luchas con un igual a ti."

"Quien es este Elizabeth?" pregunta Sebastián mirando a Damon. "Dejame adivinar, un juquete tuyo."

Elizabeth no podia hablar por el fuerte apreton en su cuello, que cada vez se hacia mas extricto. Ella sabia que esos viajeros acabarian con ella, pero no podia permitir que lastimaran a Damon. "Asi que eres Sebastián." susurra ella con dificultad pero sabia que todos la habian oido. "Creeo saber tu pasado. Y Siento lastima por ti."

Elizabeth ve la furia sicopata en la cara de Sebastián, antes de que el la lanzara lejos, haciendo que chocara de nuevo contra un arbol y unas cuantas rocas que se clavaron en su piel cuando cayo al suelo. Podia sentir la sangre haciendo su camino a un lado de su cara y en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

"No, basta." Damon forcejeaba contra el agarre del vampiro que lo retenia para llegar donde Elizabeth, podia oler la sangre, estaba herida y necesitaba de su sangre para curarse. "Alejate de ella. No la toques." grita con furia al ver al tal Sebastián acercandose de nuevo a Elizabeth. Pero fue ignorado, la rabia estaba dirigida hacia Elizabeth no a el.

Elizabeth siente de nuevo el agarre fuerte en su cabello. Con dolor ve la cara de Sebastián cerca del suyo. "Llego tu hora Elizabeth. Sera bueno poder tener la cura en nuestro sistema."

Elizabeth sabia que iba a morir pero antes debia intentar algo. Se concentra fijando su mirada en Damon y luego en el vampiro que lo retenia. Era la unica idea que tenia, esperaba que funcionara. Concentrada empezo a darle un aneurisma al viajero detras de Damon, desde que habia despertado no habia podido hacer magia, pero esperaba que esta vez funcionara. Y asi fue, al saber que Damon estaba en peligro tambien hizo que su magia retenida saliera dandole un aneurisma al viajero que aflojo su agarre en Damon enseguida.

Damon no espero y se paro frente al viajero sacando su corazon del pecho arrojandolo al suelo. El otro viajero sisea acercandose a velocidad a Damon derribandolo al suelo. Elizabeth intenta ayudarlo pero es retenida por el cuello de nuevo por Sebastian. Ella no espera mas y le da tambien un aneurisma que lo hace soltarla haciendo que cayera al suelo otro dolor la toca pero lo ignora. Sigue dandole aneurisma a Sebastián antes de arrojarlo con fuerza lejos de ella. Su atención vuelve a Damon que estaba luchando con el viajero que utilizaba el cuerpo de un vampiro mas viejo. Iba a ayudarlo pero de nuevo sale volando hacia atras empujada por Sebastián. Que por un momento la olvida sumandose a la pelea contra Damon. Aturdida Elizabeth se incorpora de nuevo del suelo, siente como sale sangre de su boca goteando en el suelo. Levanta su mirada a la pelea y lo que ve la asusta mas que nada en el mundo. Los dos viajeros estaban reteniendo a Damon, su voluntad era fuerte pero esos dos viajeros estaban usando cuerpos de vampiros mucho mas viejos. Si ella aun fuera un vampiro ya los hubiera matado, porque era mas vieja que ellos. Pero ahora solo dependia de su magia recien encontrada. Se sentia demasiado debil, pero debia ayudar a Damon. Elizabeth se levanta del suelo, y vuelve a centrarse en uno de ellos dandole otro aneurisma. Lo que Damon aprovecha para sacarselos de encima. Con rapidez mete su mano en el pecho del viajero agarrando su corazon y sacandolo con fuerza. Antes que este cayera al suelo Sebastián corre con rabia directamente hacia Elizabeth con toda su decision de matarla. Ella tenia miedo pero se queda alli esperando que pasara lo que debia pasar. Sebastián acelera hacia Elizabeth liberando su mano en un puño. Ella sabia que iba a morir asi que cierra los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe que jamas llego. Abre los ojos y ve el puño del viajero en las manos de Damon que voltea a verla unos segundos antes de dirigir su atención a Sebastián. La mirada de Damon reflejaba furia.

"No te atrevas a poner otro dedo en ella." Gruñe Damon con rabia hacia el viajero frente a el. Este hace una mueca de dolor cuando Damon apreta su agarre en su puño. Damon lo empuja lejos, alejandolo lo mas posible de Elizabeth. Iba a golpearlo pero el viajero se recompone golpeandolo en el intestino, Damon se dobla y trata de defenderse pero Sebastián le da un rodillazo en la cara enviandolo al suelo.

Elizabeth se tambalea caminando hacia ellos para intentar ayudar pero ya Dmon estaba de pie de nuevo. Con el viajero contra el tronco de un arbol y con la mano apretada alrededor de la garganta. Damon gruñe "Fin del juego." Mete la mano en el pecho de Sebastián tirando de su corazón. Este jadea antes deslizarse al suelo, mientras Damon arrojaba su corazon lejos.

Entonces se voltea hacia Elizabeth que estaba reclinada agarrandose el estomago, mientras todos los viajeros muertos pasaban a traves de ella. Cuando terminaron de pasar ella se tambaleo, intentando mantenerse en sus pies, estira su mano limpiando su boca de la sangre que salia de ella.

"Bueno, eso estuvo muy cerca..." susurra Elizabeth agotada, iba a dejarse caer al suelo pero ya Damon estaba frente a ella sujetandola. Con una de sus manos ahuecaba su cara levantandola para ver sus rasguños. Y el desastre que de seguro era su cara una vez mas. Elizabeth no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor cuando los dedos de Damon rozaron un moretón en su mejilla.

"Te sientes bien?" Damon le pregunta con preocupación. "Por que no eres normal por una vez?" Corta su muñeca acercandola a los labios de Elizabeth que bebe de su sangre.

"Lo siento Damon." Elizabeth suspira alejandose de la muñeca de Damon. Se disculpaba no solo por ese altercado sino por su intento de suicidio. Y por haberle mentido. Sin esperar respuesta alguna recuesta su cara en el hombro de Damon. Estaba mareada y cansada. Si se erguia estaba segura que se desmayaria. Pero antes que se apoyara completamente en el, se siente levantada del suelo. Abre los ojos y se encuentra la mano de Damon en su espalda y una debajo de sus piernas, la estaba llevando. Elizabeth descansa el lado ileso de su cara en el pecho de Damon, mientras el caminaba por el denso bosque de regreso a su auto.

"Necesito dormir Damon." susurra ella acurrucandose mas en Damon. "Puedo hacerlo?"

"Si, puedes hacerlo." Damon no puede reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras apoyaba su cara un poco en la de ella. "Esta bien ahora, mi sangre hara el resto para curarte."

Elizabeth asiente solamente dejandose llevar por el sueño finalmente sintiendose segura con Damon.

* * *

Llegando a la pensión Elizabeth ya sintiendose mejor no deja que Damon la llevara en brazos asi que camina con vacilacion pero por su propia cuenta. Aun estaba muy cansada. Cuando entran son abordados por Caroline, preguntando e indagando con alarma de porque ella estaba herida y llena de sangre. "Estoy bien." Dice Elizabeth intentando calmarla. La rubia se acerca a ella mirando su mejilla. "Necesitaras anticeptico en ese corte que tienes alli Elizabeth."

"Esta bien, yo puedo hacerlo." Dice Elizabeth cortesmente alejandose de Damon y tambaleandose un poco logrando llegar a las escaleras y subiendo directamente a su habitación, entra en su baño buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios que obligadamente habia tenido que comprar.

"Buscando esto?" pregunta Damon desde la puerta con el cofre de primeros auxilios en sus manos, lo que hace que ella se sobresalte dejando caer varios frascos al suelo.

"No hagas eso Damon, es frustrante." Dice Elizabeth rodando un poco los ojos. Lo que hace que el sonría un poco acercandose a ella dejando el botiquín a un lado del lavamanos.

"Lo siento, es divertido hacerlo, ahora que puedo." Elizabeth lo mira sonriendo junto con el, se sentia bien que Damon le estuviera hablando, y no solo eso sino que estuviera haciendo bromas.

"Bueno señor divertido, debo limpiar mi herida antes que se infecte." Dice Elizabeth sonriendo y con hostinacion toma un bastoncito de algodón y lo llena con anticeptico. Pero antes que pueda usarlo desaparece de su mano. Con frustración mira a un Damon que le sonrie con picardía "Gracias." Dice el enseñandole el bastoncito de algodón en su mano.

"Damelo Damon." le dice Elizabeth estirando su mano intentando arrebatarle el remedio, pero el lo aleja de ella con rapidez.

"Elizabeth hoy arriesgaste bastante tu pellejo por mi" le dice Damon ahora con seriedad. "Lo menos que puedo hacer es aplicarte los primeros auxilios."

Elizabeth respira hondo rindiendose. "Esta bien Damon." El la agarra de la mano y con la otra agarra el botiquin, asi entran de nuevo a su habitación, alli la hace sentarse en la orilla del colchon. Y el se inclina, arrodillado frente a ella y colocando el botiquín en su cama a su lado. Lo ve sacar el bastoncito de algodón de nuevo. Cierra los ojos al ver que se acerca el algodón a su cara. Siente como Damon lo pasa con cuidado por su corte, ella abre sus ojos mirandolo, estaba concentrado en limpiarla, era lindo cuando lo hacia, por mas que intentaba no podia dejar de amarlo, aunque el no regresara sus sentimientos, se conformaba con ser su amiga, y que la cuidara como lo hacia en ese momento.

Sintiendo los ojos de Elizabeth en el, Damon levanta su mirada y sus miradas se topan. Ella le sonríe levemente.

"Lo siento Damon." susurra ahora seria. Damon deja de limpiarla observandola ahora. "No debi haber atentado contra mi misma aquella vez. Es solo que me sentia tan inutil e impotente en no poder ayudarlos que la solución que encontre fue acabar con todo." Ahora tenia los ojos vidriosos aguantando el llanto. "Se que fui una cobarde, que te falle. Y no se como pedirte que me disculpes, de verdad lo siento. Te prometo que no volvere a hacer nada tan estupido. Y tampoco volvere a mentirte."

"Elizabeth." Damon llama su atención haciedo que lo mire. "No tengo que perdonarte nada. Yo soy el que debería pedirte que me disculpes, por haberte ignorado todas estas semanas. Estaba molesto por lo de Enzo y aun por cuando ibas a acabar con tu vida y tanto que sufrimos, que yo sufri cuando moriste que imaginar ese dolor de nuevo, me descontrolo. Ahora me estas prometiendo que no haras otra locura mas, espero que cumplas de verdad."

"Lo hare Damon, te lo juro. No intentare quitarme la vida jamas." Elizabeth le promete rapidamente.

Damon sonríe rozando su mejilla buena. "Bueno."

"Ahora dejaras de espiarme mientras duermo?" le pregunta Elizabeth riendo cuando Damon se ve descubierto.

"Yo solo... Estaba..."

Elizabeth sonrie ahora por lo lindo que se veia cuando se sentia presionado. "Estabas cuidandome. Gracias por hacerlo."

"No hay problema." El sonrie un poco aun apenado al verse descubierto. "Desde cuando lo sabias?"

"Desde la segunda noche antes del amanecer." dice ella. "Senti como sobabas mi cabello, cuando abri los ojos te vi cuando saliste por la ventana. Desde ese día tuve la esperanza de que tarde o temprano volverías a hablarme. Aunque tardaste mucho para hacerlo."

Damon sonríe levemente. "Lamento haberte lastimado."

"Yo tambien lamento hacerte daño." ella le dice tambien, de la nada le tiende la mano. "Amigos de nuevo?"

"Siempre." Le dice Damon tomando su mano apretandola suavemente.

Elizabeth sonríe, antes de inclinarse rodeando el cuello de Damon con sus brazos abrazandolo fuertemente. Ella siente como se tensa un poco al principio pero luego sus brazos la rodean fuertemente tambien. "Te extrañe mucho Damon."

"También yo Elise bebe."


	18. Capítulo 18

Después de escapar del campamento de viajeros, Stefan y Elena se han escondido en una pequeña tienda para usar el teléfono público.

"En serio? Llamadas por cobrar siguen siendo una cosa?" Damon le pregunta a Stefan en el teléfono.

"Sí, bueno, ¿sabes lo que podría haberte ahorrado el costo de esta llamada telefónica?" Stefan le pregunta. "Nos estás encontrando. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos hemos ido?"

"Cuatro días." Damon contesta suavemente.

"¿Cuatro días?" Stefan pregunta enojado. "¿Cuatro días y no pudiste rastrearnos? Qué pensaste? Que estábamos teniendo un agradable escapada de spa?"

"Woah, woah, woah. He estado buscando 24/7, ¿de acuerdo?" Damon dice la verdad. "Tal vez si hubiera sido un poco más perspicaz, no te habrían secuestrado."

De repente, escucha algo chocar contra una pared en el otro extremo del teléfono. Se rompe y escucha voces. "¿Que demonios fue eso?"

"Los viajeros nos vacían de sangre, así que tenemos que cazar un poco." Stefan explica.

"¿Ha participado Elena en la matanza de ardillas?" Damon bromea.

"Créame. Ella no está más feliz con eso que yo."

"Ella te disparará a tí." Damon dice con una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres hablar con ella, o sigues fingiendo que no quieres escuchar su voz?" Stefan le pregunta.

"No me psicoanalices, Stefan. ¿Dónde estás?" Damon pregunta, cambiando de tema. "Iré a buscarte."

"No tengo idea de dónde estamos. Estamos en el medio de la nada. Escucha, regresaremos, pero Markos drenó la mayor parte de nuestra sangre, y teniendo en cuenta los tipos de hechizos que pudo hacer con solo un poco..." Stefan se desvanece.

"Sí. Lo sé .. Encuentra a Markos; matar a Markos; evitar que Mystic Falls se convierta en un viajero a casa. Va a ser un día muy ocupado para mí, Stefan. Es hora de ponerse el cabello del héroe." Damon dice rodando los ojos.

"La llevaré a casa a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?" Stefan le asegura.

"Consigue que ambos regresen a casa a salvo, hermano." Damon le dice honestamente. "Odiaría tener que patearle el culo por perderte."

Damon y Stefan se desconectan de su llamada telefónica. Justo cuando Damon suelta el teléfono, Enzo lo golpea en el estomago con una pieza de madera arrollada.

"¿Olvidando a alguien?" Enzo dice cruzando los brazos.

"¡Elizabeth!" Damon la llama, con la esperanza de que eso fuera algo que se pudiera arreglar.

* * *

"Dijo que prometiste traerlo de vuelta." Elizabeth explica mientras estaban sentados en la sala de estar.

"Ah. Estás parafraseando. Él dijo: "Encontrare una manera." Enzo dice interrumpiendo a Elizabeth.

Ella se gira hacia Enzo y pone los ojos en blanco. "Lo que sea."

"¡Hola! Aún aquí. Y sé lo que dije." Damon dice rodando los ojos.

"Recuérdale que no tiene un muy buen historial para cumplir las promesas." Enzo dice mirando a Damon con enojo.

"Por favor, deja de hablar." Elizabeth le pide.

"El otro lado está al borde del colapso." Enzo replica enseguida. "Planeo molestarlos a todos ustedes hasta que regrese sano y salvo a la tierra de los vivos."

"Hay que solucionar este problema antes de que pierda la cabeza." Elizabeth dice molesta mirando a Damon.

"¡Oye! Lo siento. Tengo dos doppelgängers desaparecidos; Tengo un viajero que quiere librar a nuestra ciudad de la magia; y tengo al banquero amistoso, el Sr. Sikes, en el armario." Damon explica mirando alrededor. "Entonces tu escape del inframundo tendrá que esperar hasta mañana."

Enzo se enoja cada vez más. Toma una botella de alcohol y la arroja a la chimenea, haciendo que las llamas treparan por la pared. Damon mira a Elizabeth enseguida.

"Creo que quiere ser pautado para hoy." Ella dice con un suspiro.

"Entonces traelo de vuelta." Damon le sugiere.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth le pregunta confusa.

"Liv está preparando un hechizo un hechizo para alejarlas a ti y a Bonnie del otro lado antes de que haga "kaboom". Entonces, hagas lo que hagas, solo incluye a Enzo." Damon le explica.

Elizabeth no responde. En cambio, mira hacia abajo a sus pies evitando hacer contacto visual con Damon. El frunce el ceño confuso. ¿Cuál era su problema? Pensaba que era una buena idea.

"¿Me escuchas, Enzo?" Dice él en voz alta, haciendo caso omiso de la conducta extraña de Elizabeth. "Solo haz un aventón con ella. Bueno. ¿Ves? Ahí. Delegando. Me siento mejor."

"Esa no es una gran idea." Elizabeth habla en voz baja. Antes de que ella pudiera seguir explicando, Jeremy entra por la puerta principal.

"¿Llamaste?" Él pregunta, mirándo a Damon.

"Tú .. Te necesito a ti y a tu amigo de x-box para que hagan un mandado por mí. Vamos." Damon le dice dejando a Elizabeth a solas con sus pensamientos. Y con Enzo.

Enzo se acerca a Elizabeth enseguida con impaciencia. "¿Bien? ¿Que estas esperando? Llama a tu amiga bruja y a su otra amiga y tráelas aquí."

* * *

Elizabeth estaba caminando a su auto cuando se enfrenta a un Enzo enojado.

"¿Cuándo planeabas decirme? ¿Estabas esperando que la oscuridad viniera a llevarme antes de que saliera la horrible verdad?" Enzo le pregunta con rabia. Elizabeth se da vuelta mirandolo con una expresión burlona. "¡Respóndeme!"

"¿No lo entiendes?" Elizabeth pregunta frustrada. "No hay solución."

"Siempre hay una solución." Enzo replica enseguida. "El novio de tu amiga Bonnie regresó de la muerte; Markos regresó de la muerte; ¡Ustedes regresaron de la muerte!"

"Los viajeros usaron sangre doppelgänger en ese hechizo para devolver a Markos, lo que significa que básicamente destruyeron la magia que mantiene al otro lado unido." Elizabeth le explica al vampiro frente a ella. "Se está deshaciendo y no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer para detenerlo. Se acabó, Enzo. No volverás. Acéptalo."

"Lo aceptaré cuando llegue esa oscuridad y me tire al olvido. Lo aceptaré cuando ya no exista." Enzo dice entre dientes acercandose a Elizabeth quedando cara a cara con ella. "Pasé más de 50 años atrapado en una celda; empujado, pinchado, torturado. Por todos los derechos, no tenía esperanzas de salir, pero me aferré a ello. Entonces, lo aceptaré cuando esté hecho, ni un minuto antes."

Elizabeth se queda sin saber que decir, asi que se voltea para subir a su auto. Cuando ve a una mujer en su viaje al otro lado. "Hola."

"¿Qué está pasando?" Enzo le pregunta a Elizabeth.

"Un viajero acaba de morir." Elizabeth dice mirando a Enzo antes de mirar a la mujer de nuevo.

"Dile a mi esposo que lo intenté." Dice la mujer antes de tocar los hombros de Elizabeth y desaparecer.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba de camino a Whitmore. Cuando entra a una curva, Enzo estába allí. Por reflejo frena de golpe. "Rayos Enzo." Susurra antes de abrir la puerta de su auto y salir. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tenemos un pequeño inconveniente." Dice Enzo enseguida.

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" Elizabeth pregunta acercandose a Enzo. "Marie era la única que estaba dispuesta a ayudarnos, que sabía el hechizo."

"El gran más allá sucedió. Y seguirá sucediendo, así que tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí y rápido." Enzo dice con desespero.

La mirada de Elizabeth se desvia detrás de Enzo y ve a Stefan parado allí. Enseguida su corazón late rapidamente con temor. Por favor no el. "Stefan..."

Enzo también gira, pero no ve nada. "¿Qué?"

"Elizabeth..." Stefan dice su nombre con cierto dolor.

Elizabeth niega enseguida con la cabeza. "Esto no puede estar pasando. Por favor dime que tu no."

Stefan se queda unos segundos en silencio, antes de encontrar valor para hablar. "Por favor, dime que tu y Bonnie descubrieron una forma de devolvernos a todos."

"Lo perdí... Lo siento Stefan." Elizabeth murmura aguantando un sollozo.

"Oye esta bien." Stefan responde tratando de fingir una sonrisa, pero falla. "No es culpa tuya esta bien? Las cosas pasan por algo. Estare bien."

Elizabeth asiente solamente, antes de respirar hondo. "Debes cruzar."

Stefan asiente antes de tocar sus hombros y pasar al otro lado. Enseguida Elizabeth empieza a llorar sin importarle que Enzo la miraba en silencio.

* * *

Damon, molesto, patea una silla de madera rompiendola.

"Damon, para." Elizabeth pide detras de el.

Damon tenia una vara de metal con la que rompe un jarrón de flores y se vuelve señalando a Elizabeth con la varilla de metal. "Dijiste que Bonnie y tu tenían un plan, Elizabeth."

"Lo teniamos." afirma ella. "Teníamos a un viajero que conocía el hechizo correcto."

"¡Y la perdieron!" Damon dice frustrado.

"No la perdímos." Elizabeth le dice empezando a enojarse. "Ella fue absorbida en el olvido como todos los demás en el otro lado."

"¡Entonces encuentra otro!" Damon alza la voz un poco.

"Es más que saber el hechizo. Markos fue capaz de regresar porque decenas de viajeros estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse para abrumarme." Ella le explica. " Dudo que estén dispuestos a hacer eso por un montón de extraños sobrenaturales."

"¿Sabes quién necesita motivación?" Le pregunta Damon señalandola con la vara. Se acerca con la vara apuntando a su cuello. "Necesitas motivación porque si el otro lado se va, todo el mundo que conocemos, incluido tú, se va con él."

"Lo sé." Elizabeth dice frustrada. "¿Crees que quiero morir de nuevo?"

"Mi hermano está allí." Damon dice con pesar.

"¡Lo sé!" Ella le dice bajando la mirada al suelo.

Damon baja la varilla y la lanza a través de la habitación. "Tambien Alaric, y tu amigo Marcos."

"Eso lo se Damon." Elizabeth lo mira.

En ese momento Enzo se aclara la garganta. "Ahem... No olvidemos quién más está en la parte superior de la lista de búsqueda y rescate."

"Enzo está aquí." susurra Elizabeth mirando mas alla de Damon.

Damon gira en la dirección donde Enzo está, aunque no puede verlo. "Bueno, si no es el propio Sr. Butterfingers. ¿Cómo te sientes tener tu única esperanza de regresar literalmente a través de tus dedos?"

"Hola a ti también, belleza original." Enzo saluda a Elizabeth. "Dile que se calme. Tengo un plan."

"¿Hablas en serio?" Elizabeth sonrie esperanzada "¿Encontraste otro Viajero?"

"Bueno, entonces ¡adelante!" Damon responde mirando donde estaba Enzo.

"Ya estoy en ello, amigo." Dice mirando a Damon, antes de voltear a mirar a Elizabeth. "Todavía necesitas que alguien haga esto regresando del hechizo muerto. Supongo que todavía tienes una bruja o dos en el bolsillo"

"Más o menos."

* * *

Jeremy estába en el teléfono con Bonnie. Mientras Elizabeth estaba esperando junto a Enzo. Ambos escuchaban la conversación.

"¿Cuál es exactamente el plan?" Enzo le pregunta a Elizabeth.

"El plan es mi trabajo." le dice ella rodando los ojos. "Al igual que el hechizo es el tuyo."

"Que aparentemente llega tarde. Ya debería estar aqui." Bonnie interviene acercandose a ellos.

"Llego tarde, ¿no?" Aparece Silas sonriendo. "Mi error. Estaba viendo a una bruja de 80 años que se arrastraba para nunca, nunca aterrizar. Fue extrañamente entretenido."

"Stefan." Bonnie frunce el ceño confundida. Pero Elizabeth sospechaba quien era en verdad la persona frente a ellas.

"No exactamente." Enzo dice. "Bonnie, Elizabeth conozcan al viajero con nuestro boleto de ida, pero pueden conocerlo mejor como un inmortal antiguo con una necesidad desesperada de la cura."

"Silas." Dice Elizabeth entre dientes. El la mira y sonríe.

"Vaya Elizabeth, que bien te ves." Dice riendo. "Quien diria que mi magia de cambiar a Amara a tu cuerpo te traeria de nuevo al mundo de los vivos? Ironico cierto?"

"Oh, mi Dios. Silas." Bonnie susurra desviando la atencion de Silas de Elizabeth a ella. "Mataste a mi papá."

El solo sonrie. "Y ahora, voy a ayudarlas a traer sus amigos de vuelta a la vida y yo junto con ellos." Mira de ida y vuelta en Elizabeth y Bonnie. "¿Entonces que dicen?"


	19. Capítulo 19

En el cementerio Silas, Bonnie y Elizabeth estában escondidos en un mausoleo, como Silas les enseñaba el hechizo para traerlos de regreso del otro lado. "Az vezat esvet."

Elizabeth repite el hechizo a Silas. "Az vezat esvat."

"Esvet, no -vat." Silas la corrige rodando los ojos. Él y Elizabeth habian estado atacandose con palabras cada vez que podian. "Siento que estoy enseñando cálculo a un bebé."

"Lo siento." Se disculpa Elizabeth con ironia. "Estoy un poco nerviosa por desencadenar una plaga sobre la humanidad. Tu no Bonnie?" pregunta ella mirando a Bonnie.

"¡Ooh! Me han actualizado a una plaga?" Silas dice sonriendo. "Oh. Qué bíblico y apropiado, ya que probablemente mato a mucha gente de una manera épica, todo incluido una vez que estoy fuera de aquí." Elizabeth le da a Silas una mirada de enojo omnisciente. "Oh, hablando de eso, ¿cómo esta mi propia sombra? ¿Es un crimen para alguien tan guapo estar tan triste todo el tiempo?"

"Sólo enséñanos el maldito hechizo." Bonnie interrumpe a Silas molesta.

De la tierra de los vivos, Elena y Liv entran en la cripta para hablar con Bonnie y Elizabeth, sin saber de la presencia de Silas.

"Hey." Elena saluda. "¿Encontraron un Viajero que nos sacara de aquí?"

"Sí." responde Bonnie, ya que Elizabeth estaba concentrada viendo el lugar donde estaba Silas con rabia en su cara. "Aprendemos el hechizo mientras hablamos. Te presentaría, pero, um..."

"Gracias, quienquiera que seas." Elena le dice a nadie en particular.

"Oh. Sólo el espécimen perfecto del hombre, eso es todo." Silas dice sonriendo.

"Modo anciano. Tipo senil." Elizabeth susurra mirando a Silas. Ambos se miran en silencio.

Elena recoge el sarcasmo. "Lo tengo. Bueno, voy a llamar a Damon, y le digo que estamos listos."

* * *

Mientras Bonnie, Silas, Liv y Elizabeth permanecian en la cripta, Enzo se sentaba en un banco afuera, en el otro lado.

"¿Todo está bien ahí dentro?" Enzo le pregunta a Elizabeth una vez que ella sale.

"Sí. Estamos bien." Elizabeth afirma sarcasticamente. "Pero Silas es un mentor de lo peor."

Enzo bufa sonriendo. "Lo imagino."

Una vez afuera Bonnie se une a Elizabeth y Enzo, los vientos comienzan a recoger y aullar. Enseguida Enzo se levanta del banco, nervioso. "Está de vuelta."

"Está lista." Silas dice saliendo de la cripta y acercandose a ellos. "Vamos a seguir adelante.

De repente, la oscuridad agarra a Enzo y él empieza a alejarse, pero él se golpea contra un árbol, Silas lo persigue, pero él también empieza a ser arrastrado.

"Ayúdenme." Le dice Enzo a Bonnie y Elizabeth.

Elizabeth se acerca corriendo a Enzo agarrandose a él, Enzo pone su espalda en el árbol aferrandose a este y a Elizabeth, mientras Bonnie se acercaba a Silas, a quien no pudo alcanzar.

"Bygones." Susurra Bonnie dejando su mano extendida y Silas se hace volar en el olvido. Ella sonríe satisfecha. El viento se apacigua y Enzo y Elizabeth cruzan miradas por la actitud de Bonnie, pero nadie dice nada al respecto.

* * *

Elizabeth estába sobre las tumbas. Mirando freneticamente a su alrededor. "Vamos, Marcos. ¿Dónde estás?"

"¿No te dije que no apresures a tus mayores?" Dice una voz detras de ella. "Nos movemos un poco más lento."

Elizabeth sonrie cuando ve a Marcos. "¡Gracias a Dios!" Ella corre y ambos se abrazan fuertemente. "Encontramos para todos una salida." le dice ella cuando se separan del abrazo.

"Sé lo que estás haciendo Elizabeth." Le dice el mirandola con tristeza. "Pero no puedes sobrevivir a toda esta gente que pasara a través de ti... e incluso si pudieras, cuando todo está dicho y hecho, sigues siendo el ancla, y cuando esto se va ..."

Elizabeth lo interrumpe. "Sé lo que vas a decir."

"No, no lo haces." Le dice el agarrando el rostro de la muchacha frente a el. "Te iba a decir que ha sido mi privilegio verte crecer en la hermosa mujer en la que te has convertido Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sonrie y empieza a llorar, pero luego se detiene. "Necesitas pasar a través de mí cuando comience el ritual."

"No. Me quedo aquí." Dice el seriamente.

Elizabeth queda paralizada ante sus palabras. "

"Marcos. No puedes. Este lugar se esta destruyendo y llevandose a todo el mundo con él." dice ella empezando a ponerse histerica. "No puedo permitir eso, debes venir conmigo."

"No puedo ir, Elizabeth." Niega el. "No eres la única que hara un sacrificio."

"¿Qué significa eso?" le pregunta confusa.

"Mi niña..." le dice el peinandole el cabello como muchas veces habia hecho cuando ella era una niña. "Significa que voy a estar bien. Encontré la paz porque me aseguré de que encontraras la tuya."

"No entiendo..." Elizabeth empieza a llorar abiertamente.

"No es tu preocupación. Sólo sé que lo hice por ti." Marcos le dice mientras limpia la cara de Elizabeth.

"Por favor ven conmigo." Elizabeth le pide llorando aun mas. "Te necesito demasiado. Estoy sola. Me haces demasiada falta."

"Eso no es cierto." Marcos le dice. "Nunca has estado sola. Ahora tienes amigos, personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti. Después de tantos siglos huyendo, por fin encontraste un hogar Elizabeth."

"Pero no es lo mismo sin ti." Elizabeth le replica. "Tu deberias estar conmigo."

"Pero lo estoy." Marcos le dice mirandola a los ojos. "Siempre lo he estado, aunque no podias verme. Y siempre lo estare después de hoy y para siempre. Siempre has sido mi niña para cuidar y proteger. Y no pienso faltarte. Jamas." Luego abraza a Elizabeth y ambos lloran. "Te quiero Elizabeth. Se fuerte."

"Te quiero." Elizabeth susurra suavemente entre lagrimas. Marcos se aleja y la besa suavemente en la frente. Luego le sonrie y se da la vuelta alejandose.

Llorando Elizabeth lo ve como se detiene unos segundos y de la nada aparece una luz brillante y cegante que a lo lejos se va acercando hasta que lo rodea completamente, luego la luz se extingue dejando a Elizabeth mirando el vacio donde habia estado Marcos. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su rostro al saber que después de tantos siglos habia encontrado la paz.

* * *

Elizabeth ve a Bonnie afuera en el cementerio.

"Ya comenzo." Bonnie le dice cuando la ve. Pero antes de que Elizabeth le dijera algo, decenas de viajeros las rodeaban, mientras se dirigian al otro lado.

"Nos reunimos de nuevo." Markos es el primero en hablar. "Podemos hacer esto todo el día. Tus amigos me matan y yo regreso a través de alguna de ustedes. Espero con ansias el déjà vu." Markos toca a Bonnie y pasa a través de ella, mientras Liv continúaba el hechizo. "Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit. Ohto Eestanay Como Vazat."

Elizabeth se queja un poco después de que el último viajero pasa a través de ella. Elena viene corriendo hacia ellas. "Bonnie! Elizabeth."

"¡Elena! ¿Funcionó?" Bonnie mira a Elena. "¿Eres tú?"

"¡Sí!" Elena sonrie.

"¿Sí?" Bonnie le devuelve el gesto.

"¿Y Damon?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Elena acercandose a ella y mirando alrededor.

"No se." Elena le responde mirando a su alrededor tambien. "Pense que ustedes sabrian..."

"Estoy aquí." Damon dice interrumpiendolas. Tanto Elena como Elizabeth suspiran de alivio.

"De acuerdo." Bonnie dice. "Cuando ustedes pasen a través de Elizabeth y de mi, van a despertar con sus cuerpos en el otro lado."

"Es importante que regresen aquí tan rápido como puedan." Elizabeth les dice secundando a Bonnie.

"De acuerdo." Damon afirma, él se acerca a Bonnie y Elena toca el brazo de Elizabeth pasando al otro lado. Cuando lo hacen, Elizabeth se queja de nuevo, agarrando su medio.

"¿Elizabeth?" Bonnie se acerca apoyando una mano en el hombro de la muchacha. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si estoy bien." Dice Elizabeth parandose derecha.

"¿Estas segura?" Bonnie le replica. "Te ves un poco cansada, tal vez han pasado demasiadas personas a traves de ti. Quizas debas detener esto, yo puedo seguir..."

"No." Elizabeth la corta enseguida. "Estoy bien enserio. Ademas no puedo dejarte sola, estamos juntas en esto recuerdas?" le dice palmeando el hombro de Bonnie. "Esta responsabilidad es de las dos, por lo tanto debemos seguir."

"Esta bien." Bonnie acepta aunque no muy convencida.

Elizabeth solo le sonrie. "Entonces sigamos buscando los que faltan y volveremos a vernos aqui."

Bonnie afirma y ambas se separan buscando las almas que faltaban.

* * *

Del otro lado, Luke ve que Liv estába realmente luchando por mantener el hechizo en marcha, tiene lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y sangre cayendo de su nariz. Mientras cantaba. "Ohto Eestanay Como Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit. Ohto ... Eestanay ... Como Vazat ... Esvet Ohnaz ..."

"¡BONNIE! !Elizabeth!" llama Luke apresurado por encontrar a alguna de ellas. A la que observa de lejos es a Bonnie. "¡Bonnie! ¡Oye! Es demasiado para ella. Tenemos que empezar ahora!"

"¡No! Tenemos que ir juntos." Stefan niega. "Damon aún no ha llegado."

"No me importa." Luke agarra a Bonnie y pasa a través de ella, de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos. Una vez que regresa del otro lado, Luke se acerca a Liv.

"Ohto Eestanay Como Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit." Ella sigue cantando el hechizo.

"Oye." Saluda el sonriendo un poco. Ella le sonríe, pero casi se derrumba poco después. "Ahora tienes que parar. ¿Bueno? Si sigues adelante, te va a matar."

"No. Le prometí que los ayudaría." Dice Liv y comienza a cantar de nuevo. "Ohto Eestanay Como Vazat..."

En otro lado Bonnie ve a Tyler. "Tienes que venir a través de mi"

"¿Y los demás?" Tyler pregunta dudando un poco.

"No tienes que decirme dos veces." Enzo agarra a Bonnie por los hombros pasando a través de ella apareciendo de nuevo en el mundo mortal, donde se encuentra con Caroline. "Ahh! Nos vemos, preciosa."

De repente, Tyler aparece desde el otro lado.

"¿Tyler?" Caroline parece dudosa cuando lo mira.

"¡Sí! Soy yo." Tyler le sonrie. Se topan con los brazos del otro y se abrazan. "Woah..."

"¿Qué pasa?" Caroline se aleja de Tyler mirandolo.

"Eso se sintió diferente..." Tyler susurra.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Tyler busca algo para cortarse, coge una roca puntiaguda y se corta la mano con ella.

"No estás sanando..." Caroline dice mirando la mano sangrante de Tyler.

"Ya no soy un híbrido." Tyler levanta la mirada y ambos se miran fijamente.

* * *

Elizabeth por otro lado se encuentra con Stefan y Lexi. "Vamos chicos, no tenemos mucho tiempo." Dice ella parandose cerca de ellos y extendiendo sus dos manos. "¡Tomen mi mano!"

"Ve." Lexi le dice a Stefan. Cuando lo ve dudoso le grita."¡VE!"

"No." Stefan se niega alejandose de Elizabeth.

"¡Tienes que irte!" Lexi lo regaña. "¡Ahora!"

Mientras estan peleando Elena regresa a la cripta. "¡No puedo encontrar a Damon!"

"Ve tu." Stefan le dice a Elena señalando a Elizabeth. "Esperare aquí."

"¡No, no me voy sin él!" Elena le dice alzando la voz.

"Este lugar se está desmoronando." Stefan le replica en el mismo tono de voz.

"¡No!" Elena se niega de nuevo. De repente, Elizabeth agarra a Elena y la obliga a pasar a través de ella.

En el mundo de los vivos. Elena tropieza mirando a Caroline y a Elizabeth con reproche.

"¡Elena! ¡Gracias a Dios!" Caroline corre abrazando a Elena.

"¡No! Elizabeth!" Elena le reclama enojada."¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡No puedo irme sin él!"

"¡Lo encontraremos!" Elizabeth le responde respirando con dificultad.

"¿Espera? ¿Que esta pasando?" Caroline mira entre Elena y Elizabeth. "¿Quién nos falta? ¿Dónde está Stefan?" El interrogatorio de Caroline termina cuando Elizabeth comienza a toser con sangre.

"¿Estás bien?" Elena da un paso frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Dios mío! Elizabeth?" Caroline se acerca tambien.

Elizabeth casi se cae al suelo, pero desde el otro lado, Stefan detiene su caída, lo que lo obliga a regresar al plano vivo. "No. No. No."

"¡Stefan!" Caroline sonrie cuando ve a Stefan.

"Estaba intentando..." El tartamudea mirando sus manos y a Caroline a la vez.

"¿Qué pasa?" Caroline se acerca a Stefan mirandolo dudosa.

"Se cayó." Stefan mira a Elizabeth que esta inclinada respirando con dificultad. "Sólo estaba tratando..."

"¿Qué?" Caroline lo agarra de los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Damon." Stefan susurra con miedo. "Todavía no ha llegado."

Elena con lágrimas brotando en sus ojos, niega con la cabeza. "Esto no está sucediendo."

"Está bien." Elizabeth susurra detras de ellos, haciendo que la miren. "Puedo hacer é a buscarlo. Seré fuerte... aguantare." Ella cierra sus ojos y se ve en el otro lado de nuevo.

"Elizabeth!" grita Lexi mientras Elizabeth se sostenia de un árbol. "Esto esta matándote, o no?"

"Puedo resistir. Tengo que hacerlo." Elizabeth replica pensando en Damon antes de extender su mano hacia Lexi para que pase. "Sólo ven. Tenemos que terminar esto!" Lexi va a tomar la mano extendida de Elizabeth cuando Markos aparece de nuevo.

"¡No sigo yo ahora!" El corre hacia Elizabeth pero Lexi se zambulle en Markos y lo golpea con el pie hasta el suelo, donde le da golpes, está encima de Lexi, cuando comienza a sonreír, la oscuridad se apodera y chupa a Markos en el olvido.

"Lexi! ¡Ven! ¡Es tu turno!" Elizabeth le grita volviendole a ofrecerle su mano, como el viento a su alrededor se intensifica más.

"Cada persona que pasa a través de ti te lleva un paso más cerca de la muerte." Lexi dice negando despues. "¿Qué clase de mejor amiga seria si murieras antes de que Damon vuelva con Stefan? No puedo."

Elizabeth baja su mano sonriendo tristemente al ver lo que Lexi hacia por Stefan.

Lexi se para y sostiene sus brazos a su lado. "No vas a tenerme." Le dice a la obscuridad que se acercaba a ella. Pero repentinamente, Lexi es bañada en una cálida luz blanca y ella desaparece. Elizabeth suelta un suspiro alviado, alegrandose de que haya encontrado la paz.

En el plano vivo, Luke sigue observando mientras Liv recita el hechizo, con su salud empeorando por el segundo. "Ohto Eestanay Como Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit. Ohto Eestanay Como Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit."

Elizabeth estaba respirando con dificultad, sintiendo que estaba saliendo sangre de su nariz. En el momento que se limpia Damon aparece. "¡Elizabeth!"

Ella voltea enseguida y sonrie aliviada al verlo caminar hacia ella junto con Ric. "¡Gracias a Dios!" Ella corre hacia Alaric agarrandolo por el brazo para que pasara antes de que se acabara el tiempo.


	20. Capítulo 20

En el plano vivo Liv sigue cantando el hechiz. "Ohto... Ohto Eestanay Como Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit. Ohto Eestanay Como Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit."

"Que me perdonen esas personas." Luke besa a Liv en la cabeza y se levanta. "Pero no te dejaré morir por ellos." Luke comienza su propio hechizo. "

"Phasmatos Fumos Extas" De repente, las velas en la cripta salen y Liv deja de cantar.

En el otro lado cuando Alaric pasa a traves de Elizabeth, ella mira a Damon cansada mientras sentia el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento Bonnie aparece corriendo hacia ellos. "¡Damon!, ¡Elizabeth!" llega a ellos respirando con dificultad. "No podemos quedarnos mas, todo esta por colapsar."

"¿Dónde está Elena?" Damon pregunta antes de pensar en pasar a la vida.

Elizabeth ve su duda y ella le sonrie. "Ella lo logró. Paso a traves de mi."

Damon suelta un suspiro de alivio. "De acuerdo."

"Vamos." Elizabeth va a agarrar a Damon, pero este se aleja de ella antes. "¿Que pasa?" ella frunce el ceño. "Damon debes pasar a traves de mi ahora."

"No hasta que tu lo hagas." Responde el.

"¿De que hablas?" Elizabeth le pregunta. Damon levanta su mano y la pasa por su cara limpiando su nariz. Cuando muestra su mano esta llena de la sangre de la nariz de Elizabeth.

"Estas muriendo. Por eso." Damon le dice. "Si paso a traves de ti moriras."

Antes de que Elizabeth dijera algo Bonnie la agarra de los hombros susurrando un hechizo. Elizabeth siente un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo. "¿Que haces?" pregunta mirando a Bonnie.

"Ya no eres un ancla." Bonnie le dice. Antes que Elizabeth dijera algo se encuentra en el otro lado.

"¿Que paso?" Caroline pregunta cuando la ve.

"Ya no soy el ancla." Es lo unico que Elizabeth dice en shock por lo que Bonnie habia hecho.

"¿Y Damon?" Elena pregunta interviniendo.

Elizabeth la mira y niega con la cara. "No lo se."

Bonnie en el otro lado agarra a Damon de los hombros pero no pasa nada, ella retrocede y lo intenta de nuevo, pero aún así, no pasa nada.

"Vaya, ¿que te parece?" El dice mirando la expresión desconcertada de Bonnie.

* * *

Elizabeth llega corriendo a una de las criptas y ve que el hechizo se ha detenido. Liv no estaba. Tampoco Luke. Ahora sabia lo que habia sucedido. Habian detenido el hechizo antes de tiempo.

"Oh Dios mío." Susurra antes de darse la vuelta para ver a Bonnie en la puerta. "Bonnie. ¿Porque me hiciste esto?" Elizabeth le reclama. "Tenemos que empezar de nuevo el hechizo."

"No podemos". Bonnie le dice en voz baja. "Esa fue nuestra unica oportunidad."

"Sí, pero Damon está en el otro lado, tenemos que hacer algo..." empieza Elizabeth a divagar.

"Elizabeth." Bonnie dice con firmeza, deteniendola. "Es muy tarde. Mi ultima fuerza la gaste cuando pasaste a traves de mi. Cuando Damon intento, no pudo."

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza, no quería que eso fuera cierto. Necesitaba ver a Damon, disculparse. No queria creerlo pero Bonnie se veia alterada, y así es como supo que todo estába sucediendo realmente.

"No." Niega Elizabeth con la cabeza, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, antes de hundirse contra la pared de roca. "No." Repite esa palabra una y otra vez poniendose histérica llorando y temblando con la respiración irregular casi como si fuera a tener un ataque de pánico. "No es justo, le prometi que todos estariamos bien. Se suponia que lo traeria a él tambien. Ahora se ha ido por mi culpa."

Bonnie mira por encima del hombro a Damon, que tenía los ojos fijos en Elizabeth, que no estaba más que destrozada en el suelo. "Él está aquí." Bonnie dice suavemente mirando a la chica y dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Puedes despedirte." Antes que Bonnie sale, voltea y mira a Elizabeth. "Puedes verlo, como fuiste el ancla, tienes la habilidad de ver el otro lado."

Elizabeth mira a su alrededor pero no puede verlo, y eso la mata. Bonnie sale de la habitación para darles espacio.

Ella puede sentirlo ahora, pero no quiere verlo, no quiere ver que la mire con reproche, y que la haga sentir que por su culpa no pudo volver al mundo de los vivos. "Lo siento Damon." Dice ella cerrando los ojos. "Es mi culpa que te paso esto." Ahora llorando. "Te falle, prometi que todos estarian bien y falle."

Siente un pequeña brisa soplando su cara. Ella respira hondo y se permite abrir los ojos mirando al otro lado. Ve a Damon frente a ella sonriendole suavemente. "Lo siento." Susurra ella mirandolo a los ojos.

"Esta bien." Susurra el. "No fue tu culpa, no podias predecir que esto pasaria."

"Debiste pasar primero que yo." Elizabeth le replica mientras Damon limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas. "De todas maneras iba a morir cuando este lado desapareciera."

"Por eso acepte esto Elizabeth." Damon le dice agarrando su cara fuertemente. "No puedo permitir que mueras de nuevo, has sacrificado mucho por nosotros."

"Pero era mi responsabilidad Damon." Elizabeth dice enojada apartandose de el. "Esta responsabilidad era de Bonnie y mia, no tenian que pagar ninguno de ustedes, menos tu. Ahora estas muerto y Elena esta sufriendo mucho. No es justo que ahora que eras feliz debas dejar todo por mi culpa."

"No es tu culpa..." Damon le replica dando un paso a ella. Pero Elizabeth lo detiene con una mano.

"No, no lo hagas." Ella le dice. "No haras que cambie de opinión, porque yo se que todo esto es por mi culpa." Solloza, apoyadose en la pared.

"No te culpo a ti." Damon dice observando el dolor en sus ojos. Ella estába sufriendo mucho y no habia nada que pudiera hacer.

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza. "Me vas a dejar sola." ella dice lo que la lleva a llorar mas. "Me vas a dejar como todos los demas." Damon se acerca a ella y le acaricia la mejilla, metiendo su cabello hacia atrás. Ella cierra los ojos a su tacto.

"Nunca te voy a dejar." Damon le susurra. "Siempre voy a estar contigo, aunque no me puedas ver Elizabeth."

Elizabeth solloza y rodea a Damon con los brazos fuertemente. "Nunca llegué a decirte gracias." Ella dice aun abrazada a Damon.

"¿Por qué?" Damon le pregunta.

"Por ser mi mejor amigo... Por protegerme. Por estar ahi cuando te necesitaba. Gracias." Dice Elizabeth cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"Elizabeth..." Damon intenta separarse de ella para mirarla pero Elizabeth se lo impide. "No, no he terminado." Ella lucha contra las lágrimas. "Yo... Se que esta es la última vez que te voy a ver." Elizabeth se separa mirando a Damon en los ojos. "Esto es un adiós, Damon, y aunque lo que quiero decirte no va a cambiar nada. Necesito hacerlo. Desde hace tiempo quiero decirte que..."

En ese momento un aire fuerte los rodea, Elizabeth y Damon se miran, saben que era hora.

"Se acaba el tiempo." Damon susurra. "Que quieres decirme?"

Elizabeth lo mira a los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza retractandose de decirle lo que sentia. "Ya no importa." Ella le dice entre lagrimas cuando el viento aumenta.

Damon suspira y pone su dedo pulgar suavemente bajo su ojo, secándole una lágrima. Para él era ironico, que hacia un año mas o menos, el le habia dicho adios a Elizabeth cuando moria por la mordedura de Lucien. Y ahora la historia se repetia pero al revés.

"Te quiero, Elizabeth. Adiós." Susurra antes de tomar una última mirada a ella y salir de la cripta.

"Damon..." susurra Elizabeth suavemente pero él ya se habia ido.

Se sentía entumecida, no podía sentir nada y ni siquiera quería hacerlo. La idea de perder a Damon por su culpa la volvió loca. Recuerdos de Damon comienzan a inundar su mente y ella grita, agarrando lo que encuentra lanzandolo con rabia. Estaba tan enojada y triste... Casi le habia dicho a Damon que lo amaba. Le dolia no haberlo hecho. El cuerpo de Elizabeth esta dominado por las emociones, asi que cae al suelo, llorando. No tenia ni idea de cómo iba a salir de eso. Antes de conocer a Damon, había perdido a sus padres, habia pasado sus siglos de vida huyendo de sus enemigos. Después de volver a ver a Damon, perdío su vampirismo. Ahora, habia perdido a Damon. Habia perdido su mundo... Su voluntad de vivir. Él era su todo cuando no tenía nada, y ahora se habia ido así como así.

De la nada siente una mano en el hombro, cuando mira hacia arriba ve a Stefan de pie junto a ella. "Se ha ido..." Elizabeth se ahoga por las lagrimas.

Stefan no dice nada, solo se inclina ayudandola a levantarse y luego la acerca en sus brazos. Elizabeth llora más difícil a medida que Stefan se aferraba mas a ella.

Permanecen asi hasta que escuchan a Jeremy gritando el nombre de Bonnie. "¡Bonnie! ¡Bonnie!"

Stefan y Elizabeth salen de la cripta reuniendose con el resto del grupo mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Tyler pregunta. Pero nadie responde. Jeremy seguia gritando por Bonnie. Elizabeth era la unica que podia ver lo que sucedia después que Jeremy intentara alcanzar a Bonnie, pero ella desaparecio. Elizabeth ve a Bonnie acercandose a Damon. Mientras un viento azotaba alrededor de ellos. No podia oir lo que estaban diciendo. Solo veia como Bonnie tomaba la mano de Damon en la de ella. Un enorme orbe de luz rasgaba a través de las copas de los árboles. Lagrimas ruedan por los ojos de Elizabeth cuando veia el otro lado romperse no dejando mas que luz. Luego la luz los engulle a ambos y todo desaparece junto con ellos.


	21. Temporada 6

¡Terminada la quinta temporada! En la sexta les traigo más cambios a la trama, espero que sea de agrado para ustedes.


	22. Capítulo 22

Temporada 6

Elizabeth respira hondo después de intentar varias veces llamar a Stefan, pero él no le contestaba, su llamada caia en contestadora. Asi que cada vez le dejaba mensajes de voz manteniendolo enterado de todo lo que pasaba en Mystic Falls.

"Elena escogió medicina, pronto sera una importante doctora. Aunque no lo creas ella esta muy bien, superó lo qué pasó y sigue adelante al igual que Ric. El esta dando clases en la universidad, es bueno verlo de vuelta. Mystic Falls sigue fuera del alcance de quien tenga colmillos por el muro anti-magia. Muchos no han regresado a casa en meses. El lado positivo es que la tasa criminal bajo. Aunque no se si Matt se enteró."

Dice al recordar que él estába tomando clases de defensa personal en el pueblo. "Y Jeremy, mejor no hablemos de él." Termina de contarle todo lo que ha pasado. Respira hondo recargandose contra la pared. "Cómo te va con eso de buscar a la bruja que contacta a los muertos? Porque no contestas mi llamadas y tampoco respondes mis mensajes? Mira, entiendo que estas en duelo, todos lo estamos, pero tienes que volver, te necesito, más bien todos te necesitamos."

Elizabeth espera unos segundos antes de terminar con el mensaje de voz.

* * *

"Solo llamo para ver si hablaste con tu fuente." Alaric dice mientras terminaba de ver el menú para decidir que iba a comer.

"Sigo en eso." le responde Stefan.

"Mantenme informado para saber como va." Alaric le pide y el cuelga.

Guarda su teléfono y ve a Elizabeth entrar al restaurante y caminar hacia él para sentarse a su lado.

"¿Estabas hablando con Stefan?" Ella le pregunta a Alaric y el asiente. "¿Hablas mucho con el?"

"Un par de veces por semana." Alaric le responde y Elizabeth aprieta sus labios con fuerza mientras tomaba el menú. "¿Qué pasa, Elizabeth?"

"El no se despidió." Elizabeth suelta de golpe pareciendo que moría por hablar de eso. "Damon y Bonnie murieron y el se fue. Me dejo aquí y no me llama y tampoco me escribe. El solo se fue."

"Elizabeth..." Alaric busca algo que decir para hacerla sentir mejor, pero no se le ocurria nada.

"Esta bien." Elizabeth lo tranquiliza. "Me convenzo que esta en una zona montañosa y que no puede recibir llamadas."

"O simplemente no quiere molestarte con cada pista que no lo lleva a nada." Alaric dice pero ella niega

"Yo regrese y Damon no." Elizabeth suspira. "Creo que el se siente culpable y por eso yo me siento culpable."

"Es por eso que te encargas de cuidar a Jeremy y Matt desde aquí aun cuando puedes pasar a Mystic Falls, y apoyar a Caroline con lo de destruir la barrera anti-magia?" Alaric le pregunta. "¿Porque te sientes culpable?"

"Algo así." Elizabeth confiesa. "Todos nos estamos separando y siento que deberíamos estar mas juntos que nunca."

"Yo estoy aquí." Alaric le recuerda y ella le sonríe

"Lo se."

* * *

Mas tarde Elizabeth entra al edificio de Luke y sonríe al verlo sentado en una esquina leyendo un libro y escuchando música.

"Luke." llama su atención cuando esta frente a el. Deja de leer y se quita los audífonos antes de mirarla.

"Elise, como estas?" él pregunta.

"Bien, tienes lo que te pedi?" Elizabeth va directa al punto.

El se levanta con una expresión seria. "No, Elizabeth creo que ya no puedo ayudarte."

"Es porque te dije que las hierbas me daban sed de sangre a pesar de que no soy un vampiro?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Elizabeth, estás consumiendolo demasiado rápido." Luke dice. "No soy traficante de drogas."

"No, eres mi amigo." Elizabeth lo interrumpe. "Mi amigo, que no le importo que mi mejor amigo estuviera atrapado en el otro lado y decidió detener el hechizo que lo regresaría con tal de salvar a tu hermana." ella gruñe empujandolo contra la pared con magia. "Me lo debes."

"No, soy un amigo que le importas y que no puede dejar que sigas viviendo en negacion." Luke trata de soltarse de la magia pero no puede.

"Necesito ver a Damon, Luke!" Elizabeth gruñe. "Y no estoy preguntando!"

Había estado usando las hierbas para mantenerse cuerda a sí misma. Sin ellas... Estaba fuera de control.

* * *

Elizabeth esta en el coche, conduciendo por la carretera con Damon en el asiento del pasajero. Ella sabe que no es real, pero es todo lo que necesita en ese momento.

"Creo que deberia presentar a Ric con Jo del hospital. Los dos sabemos que le atrae el tipo de doctora sensual." Elizabeth dice con una sonrisa mientras Damon negaba con la cabeza. "Cuánto tiempo crees que se necesita tras volver de la muerte para empezar a salir?"

"Bueno, el hecho de que puedas decir eso con tanta seriedad es otra razón por la que somos amigos." dice Damon sonriendo.

"Entonces.. como tres meses?" Elizabeth pregunta haciendo cálculos.

"Puedo preguntar por qué no hay una bruja Bennett en el asiento trasero?" Damon la mira. "Digo, Luke no puede mezclar hierbas con sabor a Bonnie?"

"Si tuviera que viajar con todos los que he perdido, necesitaría un camión escolar." Elizabeth bromea.

Pero era verdad. De todas las personas que habían salido de su vida, ninguno de ellos se comparaba con el dolor en el pecho, sin Damon. Él era su todo.

"O sabrias que Bonnie estaría de acuerdo con Luke." Damon dice, borrando la sonrisa de Elizabeth. "No quieres convocar a alguien que te dirá la verdad."

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?" le pide ella rápidamente.

"De que? De que estoy muerto? Porque lo estoy." Damon dice y sus palabras cortar a través de Elizabeth como cuchillos.

"En teoria, tambien estabas muerto cuando nos conocimos." Elizabeth dice, tratando de mantener las cosas en la luz entre ellos.

"Buen punto." Damon la felicita. "Ahora solo me fui."

Eso le dolia más a Elizabeth de que le dijera que estába muerto. "Damon, por favor no digas eso."

"En esta conversación está la parte más o menos inteligente de ti hablando con tu parte irracional, tal vez drogadicta." Damon sigue ignorando a Elizabeth. "Clara evidencia de tu locura."

"Si, de acuerdo." Elizabeth acepta por no querer pelear.

Sube el volumen de la música porque no queria escucharlo hablar sobre ese tema.

* * *

Elizabeth llama a Stefan de nuevo, pero como siempre no le contesta. Lo vuelve a llamar y tampoco le contesta, pero no se rinde. Así que lo llama una y otra vez hasta que contesta.

"Elizabeth." responde Stefan un poco extrañado que después de tanto tiempo Elizabeth lo estuviera llamando todavia.

"Hola." murmura Elizabeth sonriendo un poco, habia extrañado mucho a Stefan.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Stefan un poco preocupado. "¿Estas bien?"

"Quiero que me digas si has encontrado algo." le suplica Elizabeth omitiendo la pregunta de Stefan. "Una bruja o alguien que conozca, que sepa algo. Lo que sea. He intentado investigar por mi cuenta, pero no he encontrado nada. Necesito que me des esperanza y me digas que encontraras a Damon y lo traerás de vuelta."

"Todavía no." murmura Stefan solamente.

Elizabeth cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras se recargaba en el asiento del carro. "Entonces, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo te despiertas en la mañana? ¿Cómo vives el dia sin desmoronarte?" le pregunta ella mientras limpiaba sus estúpidas lágrimas. "Dime cómo haces para superar esto porque es obvio que yo lo hago mal." Por un momento solo recibe silencio. "Stefan."

"No hay una manera correcta o errónea, Elizabeth." Stefan dice luego de un rato.

"No, solo hay un "para siempre." gruñe Elizabeth. "Por eso quiero que me des esperanza. Porque no creo poder vivir lo que me queda en vida humana con esta culpa que me persigue."

"No puedo. Ya me rendí." confiesa Stefan.

"Acabas de decir que lo estabas buscando." Elizabeth lo acusa enojada.

"Lo estaba, pero luego me di cuenta que no tiene sentido y que tenía que continuar con mi vida." Stefan solo recibe silencio. "Así que deje de buscar."

"¿Cómo que dejaste de buscar?" Elizabeth le pregunta molesta.

"Ya me despedí, Elizabeth." dice Stefan secamente. "Seguí con mi vida. Damon se fue y es hora que también te despidas." con eso cuelga la llamada.

Elizabeth tira su teléfono contra el tablero de la camioneta mientras cubria su rostro con las manos.

¿Cómo te despedias de la persona que has amado toda tu existencia? ¿Cómo te despedias de la persona que te hacía sentir viva? ¿Cómo te despedias de la persona de la que siempre ibas a estar enamorada? ¿Cómo?

* * *

"¿Qué quieres decir con que Stefan dejó de buscar una manera de devolver a Bonnie y Damon?" pregunta Caroline mientras estaban sentádas en la cafetería fuera de la frontera de Mystic Falls con Alaric.

"¿Pensé que le estabas dando pistas?" pregunta Caroline mirando a Alaric.

"Lo he hecho, le he estado dando pistas durante meses, me dejó creer que las estaba siguiendo." Ric responde.

"Bueno, he estado un poco ocupada en el deber de burbuja mágica y como se puede ver la falta de magia en Mystic Falls, es un espectacular fracaso de una misión. ¿Quieres decirme que mientras todo el mundo estaba enfocado, nadie estaba encontrando un manera de devolver a Bonnie o Damon?" pregunta Caroline.

"Bueno... yo no diría que nadie. Enzo. El ha estado buscando por su parte." Ric responde.

"Perfecto.." Dice Elizabeth frunciendo el ceño.

Elizabeth y Caroline llegan a la dirección que Ric les dio de donde se encontraba Enzo y ven que era un hotel. Entran a la recepción tratando de encontrar algún tipo de pista en ese lugar.

"¿Qué hacemos en un hotel?" pregunta Caroline.

"Intenta escuchar algo Caroline." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos.

"¿Qué estoy escuchando?" Caroline le pregunta a Elizabeth confundida antes de oir risitas.

"Fue un placer darte esa información." Elizabeth escucha a una mujer y cuando voltea encuentra a Enzo y una mujer morena saliendo del ascensor.

"Enzo." Lo llama caminando hasta él. Cuando la ve se detiene.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, si que es una sorpresa." Enzo sonríe. "Hola, preciosa."


	23. Capítulo23

"He oído que abandonaste la escuela." Dice Enzo volteandose para mirar a Caroline que se sentaba en la parte de atras del coche.

"Y escuché que estabas acechando lo que hago con mi vida." Caroline responde enojada.

"Que te puedo decir ocupo mi tiempo persiguiendo mujeres hermosas." dice Enzo sonriendole a Caroline que rueda los ojos. "Oye Elizabeth, ¿como llevas lo de Damon?"

"No quiero hablar de eso." Elizabeth le responde secamente sin mirarlo. Antes de que el responda ella habla otra vez. "¿Cuándo saldremos?" pregunta mientras voltea a mirar a Enzo.

"Pronto y debes reconsiderar. Parece que sólo puede obtener una niña hasta ahora en estos días." Dice Enzo haciendo que Elizabeth le sonria.

"Creo que se ha vendido en ese departamento, ¿no?" Elizabeth pregunta volviendose hacia la carretera. "Además, ¿por qué deberíamos estar tomando los consejos del feminismo de un tipo que acaba de usar su lengua para obtener secretos de una chica de abrigo-cheque." Dice ella sacudiendo la cabeza y Caroline se rie mientras Enzo rodaba los ojos.

"Asistente de vestuario." Enzo responde corrigiéndo a Elizabeth que rueda los ojos.

"Simplemente inventaste eso". Dice Caroline. "¿Así que acabas de componer el liderazgo de Gemini Coven?" Añade. "Nunca he oído hablar de ellos, ¿quiénes son?"

"No tengo idea, no es a donde vamos." Dice Enzo ganandose una mirada de Elizabeth.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunta ella mirándolo. "Espera, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Ya verás." Enzo responde ganandose un gemido de molestia de Elizabeth.

* * *

Se detienen en una entrada a poco antes de la oscuridad, ven a una morena bonita salir de su coche. "Oye, ¿sabes dónde podemos encontrar a Stefan Salvatore?" Enzo pregunta cuando salen del coche. La mujer tenía una mirada en blanco. "Oh, lo siento, somos sus amigos."

"Eh, claro, vive aquí." La mujer dice un poco borrosa. Caminan hacia la puerta abriéndola. "Pasen." dice la mujer invitandolos. Antes de voltearse hacia alguien. "He encontrado a algunos de tus amigos."

"¿Que donde?" Pregunta Stefan confundido.

"Aquí." la mujer responde al mismo tiempo que Enzo, Caroline y Elizabeth entran.

"Stefan, eres un hombre duro para localizar, amigo mío." Enzo dice sonriéndole. "No estaba seguro de si tu nueva amiga nos invitaría a entrar, pero ella dijo que este es tu lugar, lo que significa una invitación abierta para todos tus viejos compañeros, ¿verdad?" Enzo añade caminando hacia Stefan.

Elizabeth se cruza de brazos mientras pensaba sobre la palabra amigo en su cabeza, sabiendo que Caroline estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"Perfecto, llegamos a tiempo para la cena." dice Elizabeth apretando su mandíbula y Enzo levanta la ceja buscando alrededor.

* * *

"Bien, compañero." dice Enzo, mientras comían la cena en la mesa.

"Entonces, ¿cómo conocen a Stefan?" pregunta Ivy mientras Elizabeth comia en silencio.

"Él y yo fuimos a la escuela secundaria juntos." Caroline responde volviendose hacia Elizabeth que suspira lentamente.

"Somos amigos desde hace tiempo." Añade Elizabeth solamente sin dar mas detalles.

"De todos modos, ¿cómo se conocieron?" pregunta Caroline levantando la ceja hacia Stefan e Ivy.

"Eh, el auto de Ivy estaba en la tienda donde trabajo." Dice Stefan.

"¿Trabajas en un taller de reparación de automóviles?" pregunta Elizabeth mientras Enzo se reia.

"Es relajante..." dice Stefan encogiéndose de hombros mientras comía otro bocado de comida.

"¿Por qué, qué usaste para hacer?" pregunta Ivy.

"Ah, hombre de todas las estaciones, Jack de todos los oficios." Responde Enzo antes de dirigirse a Ivy. "Tienes una clavícula preciosa."

"Oh, gracias... creo." Dice Ivy riendo un poco nerviosa.

"Perdóname, siempre noto el cuello de una mujer, yo soy una persona de cuello, igual que Stefan, ¿no es así?" pregunta Enzo sonriéndole a Stefan.

"Ya no." Stefan dice sin mirar hacia arriba.

"Bueno, eso es tonto." Añade Enzo con enfado. "No puedes dejar de ser una persona de cuello."

"¿Enzo es tu novio?" Ivy pregunta girando hacia Elizabeth. Esta se queda en silencio solo unos segundos antes de sonreir.

"En realidad, sí, quiero decir, vamos, ¿no saldrías con eso?" Le pregunta Elizabeth a Ivy guiñando un ojo y ella se echa a reír.

"Ah, hola, nena, estoy aquí." Enzo dice jugando mientras Elizabeth le sonreia cuando ve la incómoda posición de Stefan. "Super audiencia sensible Prácticamente sobrenatural ¿Crees en lo sobrenatural, Ivy?" pregunta Enzo seriamente.

"Uh, nunca lo he pensado." Ivy responde.

"Yo soy un creyente." Dice Enzo. "Tuve que conseguir una bruja para hacer un hechizo localizador para encontrar a mi amigo aquí."

"Podría haberlo hecho fácilmente, nene, si realmente querías encontrarlo." Elizabeth dice mirando a Stefan que ya la estaba observando cuidadosamente. Ella le sonrie antes de que Enzo y ella se tomásen de las manos haciendo su relación más creíble.

* * *

"Entonces, Stefan dinos, esta casa es muy encantadora, ¿cuándo la has conseguido?" le pregunta Enzo.

"Hace un mes mas o menos." responde Stefan sirviendose más vino.

"Fue mas." dice Ivy. "Como dos meses."

"¿Has vivido aquí más de dos meses?" pregunta Caroline enfadada.

"Sí... Supongo que sí." Stefan dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Todo el mundo pensaba que estabas buscando soluciones!" Elizabeth dice molesta. "Y tu trabajo se suponía que era investigar, no reparar autos!"

"Deje eso y segui. Te lo dije por telefono." dice Stefan haciendo que Caroline se levante de la silla.

"Bueno, no puedes pasar de ese trabajo hasta que hayas resuelto lo que realmente se está investigando." Caroline responde mientras se miraban.

"¿Qué tal si lo abandonamos? Estoy contento con lo que estoy haciendo ahora y eso es lo que realmente debería importar, ¿verdad?" Stefan le pregunta a Elizabeth.

"No hay necesidad de hacer una escena." Enzo dice agarrando la mano de Elizabeth que se tranquiliza un poco. "Realmente, es probablemente sólo un gran malentendido. Tal vez esto aclarará todo."

Antes de que se dan cuenta Enzo le encaja un cuchillo en la mano a Stefan en frente de Ivy. "¡Oh Dios mío!" grita Ivy abriendo los ojos.

"¡Enzo!" Caroline grita.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" pregunta Stefan gimiendo mientras miraba su mano.

"Tantos secretos, ¿de qué estás huyendo, Stefan?" Pregunta Enzo.

Caroline agarra la cara de Ivy enseguida obligandola. "Cálmate, ven conmigo, subamos las escaleras." Ivy se levanta enseguida siguiendola.

"¿Que clase de cobarde se olvida de su propio hermano?" le pregunta Enzo a Stefan mientras este saca el cuchillo de su mano.

"No sabes de qué estás hablando." Stefan responde envolviendo su mano en una toalla antes de levantarse. Enzo acelera levantando a Stefan estrellandolo contra el refrigerador en un segundo antes de tomar el cuchillo y apuñalarlo en el cuello.

"¡Basta!" Elizabeth les pide a ambos, pero la ignoran.

"Entonces explicate." le dice Enzo a Stefan entre dientes.

Stefan lo empuja fuera de él y Enzo vuela a través de la habitación hacia la mesa. Enzo rápidamente se levanta empujando a Stefan en la pared rompiendo una imagen antes de que Stefan lo golpea rápidamente rompiendo el cuello de Enzo. Stefan respira pesadamente antes de empezar a limpiar. "Probablemente deberías sacarlo de aquí antes de que se despierte."

Elizabeth se queda parada sin saber que hacer. Hasta que siente su telefono vibrar y ve que es una llamada de Ric. Enseguida corta la llamada, tenia cosas de que ocuparse primero.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunta Stefan al ver que no contestaba.

"¿Te importa?" Elizabeth le pregunta molesta. "Porque no parece, has estado todo este tiempo ignorando todo lo que está pasando, por estar viviendo esta vida de mentira."

"¿Por qué no le dices por qué dejaste de buscar?" pregunta Caroline bajando las escaleras.

"Porque no me importa." Stefan responde secamente.

"¿Por qué no te importa?" Elizabeth pregunta caminando hacia él. "Esa es una de las cosas que siempre admire de ti. Sabes, en medio de todos lo loco en nuestras vidas perfectamente desordenadas, te preocupaste más que nadie que conozco. ¿Por que te detuviste?"

"Tuve que hacerlo. Tuve que superarlo." dice Stefan. "Meses antes de mudarme aquí, seguí todas las pistas que Alaric me dio. Hable con todas las brujas, chamanes, videntes, en 20 países en todo el mundo. Y cada pista era un callejón sin salida."

"Pero, Enzo tiene una pista, hay un convento en Oregon..." Caroline empieza pero él la interrumpe.

"El aquelarre Géminis. También lo investigue, Caroline. Y no había nada porque no hay nada que hacer. Damon y Bonnie estan muertos. Tuve que aceptarlo y cuando lo hice, empecé de nuevo. No podía seguir con mi vida, con mis amigos. No podía ir a Mystic Falls ni con Elena, contigo, ni.."

"Ni conmigo." Elizabeth lo interrumpe. Y el asiente. "¿Por qué no regresaste?" pregunta sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. "No escuchaste en mis mesajes cuanto te necesitaba? ¿Como me estaba desmoronando sin ti Stefan? Maldita sea, pensé que estábamos más cerca que esto."

Elizabeth espera que el dijera algo pero solo aparta su mirada de ella. "¿No escuchaste ninguno verdad?"

"No tuve elección, tuve que seguir adelante, borrar todo." Stefan habla por fin aun sin mirar a Elizabeth.

"Lo se, eso nos queda claro a todos! Seguiste con tu vida y nos dejaste a todos atrás!" Elizabeth responde con rabia mientras lagrimas rodaban sus mejillas. "¿Pero no pensaste en que lastimarias a los que te conocemos?"

Elizabeth cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando Stefan se queda callado. "Bien." respira hondo limpiando sus lagrimas. "Si eso es lo que quieres. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada. Yo tambien termino aqui Stefan."

Dice esto antes de salir de la casa sin mirar atrás mientras trataba de ser fuerte. Escucha que Caroline la llamaba pero ella solo la ignora caminando directo a su auto.

* * *

Entra al auto cerrando de un portazo antes de soltar un sollozo mientras apretaba el volante con fuerza. Tratando de controlar las lágrimas, pero era imposible.

Su teléfono suena una vez mas. Cuando mira ve que era Rona. Una antigua amiga de ella y Marcos. Respira hondo antes de contestar.

"Hola Rona." Saluda tratando de sonar feliz.

"Elizabeth hola." responde Rona. "Recibi tu mensaje de que querias verme con urgencia."

"Asi es Rona." Elizabeth responde limpiandose las lagrimas. "Necesito un favor tuyo. Un favor muy grande."

"Pues tu diras querida." Rona dice luego de un silencio.

"Necesito que borres a alguien de mi memoria." Elizabeth suelta sin pensarselo dos veces.

"Pero eso es..." Rona empieza a negarse pero Elizabeth la corta.

"Por favor Rona." Elizabeth suplica entre sollozos. "Necesito olvidar a esa persona, mi vida se esta desmoronando y ya no soporto este dolor. Por favor."

"De acuerdo calmate hija." Rona dice rapidamente. "Que tal si nos vemos mañana aqui en mi casa. Yo te explico como es el hechizo y tu entonces decides si hacerlo o no. ¿Te parece?"

"Si, gracias Rona." Elizabeth dice. "Nos veremos mañana."

"Estare esperando." Rona dice antes de que Elizabeth colgara la llamada.

Tira su teléfono en el tablero mientras cubria su rostro con sus manos. La puerta de su camioneta se abre y Enzo entra. "Eso fue un fracaso." Elizabeth lo escucha quejarse mientras miraba por la ventana para que no la viera llorar. "Oye.. oye." Enzo toma su rostro obligandola a verlo. Mira sus lagrimas y sus ojos irritados.

"Ahora vuelvo." dice molesto antes de salir. Elizabeth limpia su nariz mientras trataba de calmarse.

Siente una mano tomar la suya y voltea a ver a Damon sentado en el asiento del pasajero, mirándola con ojos comprensivos.

No es real...

Ella también necesitaba seguir adelante. Dejar todo atrás, dejar a Damon atras y seguir con su vida.


	24. Capítulo 24

Elizabeth se apresura a la cripta y el cuenco de hierbas seguía allí. Lo agarra y lo bebe. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba enviarlo lejos.

Estaba fuera de control y necesitaba solucionar ese problema. Cuando termina de beber abre los ojos viendolo frente a ella.

"No puedes estar aquí." ella murmura. "No eres real... Es mi subconsciente haciéndome ver lo que quiero ver."

"Unas palabras de mi hermano y quieres deshacerte de esto?" Él le pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

"Sabes que quiero verte, Damon... pero me hace imprudente. Casi daño a las personas." Elizabeth dice suavemente.

"Entonces, qué hago aquí?" Damon le pregunta. "Quieres superarlo? Superalo."

"Perdoname." Elizabeth camina hacia el mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

"Por qué?"

"Por todo." Elizabeth se detiene a escasos centímetros de él. "Todo fue mi culpa."

"Elise..."

"No, todavia no termino." Elizabeth lo interrumpe luchando contra las lágrimas. Damon la miraba con dolor en los ojos, como si estuviera viendo la desesperación que sentía dentro de ella. Pero cuando lo miraba, lo único que veía era el hombre que había cambiado su vida por completo. El hombre que le había dado una razón para vivir, incluso como un ser humano. "Dios, no puedo con esta culpa, no pude cumplir mi promesa Damon, por eso estas muerto. Por mi culpa. Yo debia morir no tu." Sin aguantar empieza a llorar al mismo tiempo que daba un paso adelante envolviendo su mano alrededor de su mejilla. Damon se apoyó en ella con cuidado, pero no se movió una pulgada. El pulgar de ella acarició su mejilla mientras estudiaba sus características. "No puedo creer que ya no te vere mas, este hueco que tengo en el pecho me esta matando cada dia." respira hondo tratando de calmar su llanto. "Por eso esta es la última vez que te veré. Tengo que decirte adiós."

Ella coloca su otra mano en su mejilla tomando su rostro para mirarlo fijamente. "Te amo. Pero tengo que dejarte ir." murmura ella deseando que fuera el Damon real. "Ojala te hubiera dicho lo que sentia."

Elizabeth se inclina hacia adelante, y lo besa suavemente en los labios, aunque sabía en el fondo de su mente que sólo era un producto de su imaginación. Queria que todo se detuviera en ese momento y no terminar, pero sabía que eso jamas pasaría. El beso fue agridulce, más inocente que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando había pasado suficiente tiempo, ella se aleja de él y cierra sus ojos con fuerza sabiendo que cuando los abriera... el no estaría ahí. Respira hondo y cuando los abre... el seguía ahi.

"Sigues sin dejarme." Damon dice.

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza. "Yo... ya me despedí, Damon."

"No te culpo. Sabes lo que te espera..." Damon dice caminando alrededor de Elizabeth, caminando hacia la mesa y mira la copa en forma de cuenco rodeado de velas de fusión. "Una vida humana de tormento, agonía, y lo sentirás todo."

"No, no." Elizabeth murmura negando con la cabeza. "Detente, Damon, detente."

"Cuánto falta para que regreses con Luke?" Damon dice agarrando la copa agitandola delante de sí mismo para dar énfasis.

"Esta fue la última vez, Damon. Yo... he terminado." Elizabeth alza la voz.

"Una vida de dolor y tormento. Y lo sentiras todo porque no eres un vampiro y no podras apagar tus sentimientos Elizabeth." Damon explica dejando el cuenco hacia abajo y mirandola con ojos fríos.

"Basta, Damon. Basta. Te estás metiendo en mi cabeza. No hagas esto... por favor." Elizabeth le ruega, pasando sus manos por su pelo.

"Lo sentirás para siempre..."

"¡No!" Elizabeth grita agarrando el plato de hierbas de la mesa tirandoselo a Damon que desaparece y el cuenco se estrella contra la pared.

Ella comienza caminando de un lado a otro. "No, no, no. Tengo que olvidarme de él, tengo que dejarlo ir. No puedo seguir pensando en él cada segundo." Se detiene agarrandose el cabello llorando cuando el recuerdo de Damon viene a ella. "¡Ya basta!" grita tirando la mesa hacia una ventana rompiendola en pedazos. "Deja de pensar en el."

Elizabeth no queria No queria sentirse así, no podia sentirme así toda su vida. No podia vivir con esa ausencia de él, no podia vivir sintiéndose incompleta, no podia. Ella se deja caer contra el suelo mientras las lágrimas caian por sus mejillas. Necesitaba ayuda o iba a ahogarse en la culpa y el dolor.

"Elizabeth." ella escucha la voz, mirando al frente encuentra a Ric que se acercaba a ella antes de sentarse a su lado en el suelo. La abraza contra su pecho dejandola llorar.

"Lo siento." murmura ella entre lagrimas.

"Todo estará bien." Susurra Alaric acariciando la espalda de Elizabeth mientras ella lloraba como nunca antes. Porque sabia que nada estaria bien al menos que hiciera algo.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba sentada en la cama de una de las habitaciónes del departamento de Alaric. En sus manos tenía una imagen. Una de ella y Damon. Ella le había obligado, por supuesto tomar la fotografía con ella. Damon no era muy éxtasis cuando se trataba de las fotos, pero lo hizo por ella.

Alaric habia estado observandola en silencio desde la puerta de la habitación.

"Te gusta ser vampiro?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Ric mientras miraba la fotografía.

"Descansa." Alaric le pide. "Hablaremos mañana cuando esa basura salga de tu sistema."

"Con los funerales y el principio de año..." Elizabeth voltea a verlo. "Nunca hablamos de cómo estás manejando todo esto."

"Hablas de mi regreso a la vida?" pregunta Ric y Elizabeth asiente. "Bueno, en mi caso haberme ido de Mystic Falls ayudo. Ya que mi ex-novia está casada con un pediatra en Alaska, no tuve una situacion incomoda que evitar."

"Hablaba de la sed de sangre." murmura Elizabeth. "Las emociones intensificadas y la inmortalidad."

"Honestamente, Elizabeth..." Alaric camina hacia Elizabeth sentandose a su lado en la cama. "Odio todo sobre ser un vampiro."

"Yo no. Desearia ser uno ahora mismo." Elizabeth dice y Alaric la mira sorprendido. "Antes, a pesar de todas las cosas que pase, había algo bueno, la promesa de que el amor podía ser eterno. Si fuera un vampiro podria apagar mi humanidad. Pero no lo soy. Lo que significa que por toda la vida tendre un agujero en mi corazón, donde él deberia estar."

"Creeme, se te hara mas facil." Alaric dice suavemente, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Elizabeth.

Pero eso no era lo que ella queria. Sabía la verdad. Sabía como pasaría todo y no estaba lista para eso. Era imposible pensar que algun dia todo el dolor desaparecería y podría seguir con su vida.

"Se como funciona la muerte Ric." Elizabeth le asegura dejando la foto a un lado. "Creeme lo he hecho, muchas veces. Y por eso se que no existe eso de seguir adelante, es una mentira. Si puedo enamorarme otra vez y hacer mi vida soportable quiero decirte lo que planeo hacer."

"Que?" Alaric pregunta con curiosidad.

"Eres un vampiro Original. Pero no puedes obligarme a olvidar. Y yo no puedo apagar ninguna humanidad. Ni puedo hacer magia aun." Elizabeth dice antes de agarrar de nuevo la foto en sus manos. "Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarme a olvidarlo por completo. Es una bruja llamada Rona, amiga antigua de Marcos. Ella acepto quitarme a Damon y obligarme a olvidar que alguna vez lo ame."

"Elizabeth..." Alaric niega pero ella lo detiene.

"Trate de llorarlo, Alaric." Elizabeth replica justificandose antes de mirar la fotografía en sus manos tratando de convencerse que eso era lo mejor para ella. "Créeme, conozco el dolor. Soy una experta en el duelo, y lo intente. Pero cada vez que me doy cuenta que no lo volveré a ver... siento que voy a morir." Y las malditas lagrimas amenazan con salir.

"Hay mejores maneras de superar lo que paso." dice Alaric.

"Cómo?" Elizabeth le pregunta. "Haciendo picnics con mi mamá en el borde de la frontera? Viajando como Stefan de lugar a lugar buscando pistas que no nos llevan a nada? O trabajar en un hospital día y noche como Elena, fingiendo que nada esta mal?"

"Elizabeth." Alaric la detiene.

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza antes de levantarse de la cama caminando de un lado a otro. "Todos estan superándolo a su manera. Esta es la mía."

"Pero no lo estarias superando." dice Alaric. "Solo estarias pausándolo."

"¡No lo entiendas, no quiero sentir nada de esto!" Elizabeth grita antes de limpiarse las lágrimas de las mejillas.

"Pero lo haces, Elizabeth". Alaric le dice sin rodeos. "Tú sí quieres sentirlo. Una parte de ti quiere volver a dejarlo todo, puedo verlo en toda tu cara."

Elizabeth deja escapar un grito antes de lanzar la foto de Damon al suelo, su ira consumiéndola. "¡No sabes nada de lo que quiero!"

"Elizabeth sé que él se ha ido pero aún vive a través de ti." Alaric susurra acercandose a Elizabeth. "Evitar tus recuerdos de él, esconderlos no va a ayudar. Vivir con ellos lo hará, te dará lo que necesitas y con el tiempo te dolerá menos. Has superado esto antes, puedes hacerlo de nuevo... Sé que puedes. Solo necesitas volver a dejarlo todo." Alaric asintió lentamente, viendo las lágrimas fluir de los ojos de Elizabeth hasta que su respiración agitada se convirtiera en sollozos.

"No puedo creer que se haya ido, Ric." Elizabeth murmura agotada antes de ser atraída hacia el abrazo del Original. "Lo extraño mucho, mucho."

* * *

La bandeja crepitaba mientras Damon cocinaba los panqueques a la perfección, recoge uno en cada plato. Tarareó para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y vertia para cada uno de ellos dos tazas de café con un terrón de azúcar en cada una. Lleva los platos a la mesa de fiesta preparada y pone su plato sobre la mesa justo en frente de Bonnie.

"Todos los días te digo que no me gusta." Ella dice con una sonrisa entre dientes mientras miraba hacia abajo a la tortita que fue diseñada para parecerse a un vampiro. Los arándanos componían la cara y la crema batida mostraba los colmillos.

"Y, cada día, lo hago de todos modos." Damon sonrie. "Buen provecho."

Bonnie le pasó a Damon el papel que guardaba para él ya que los dos comian su desayuno en paz como si todo estaba completo y muy normal.

* * *

4 meses atrás...

El viento había dejado de soplar, el suelo había dejado de temblar, y el mundo parecía estar en paz completa. Damon mantuvo los ojos cerrados, temeroso del lugar en que se se encontraran.

Una parte de él espera la nada y otra parte, una parte de esperanza, esperaba estar de vuelta en su cama con Elena como si no hubiera pasado nada en absoluto.

Por desgracia, ni una de esas cosas sucedió. Cuando Damon miró a través de sus párpados cerrados, se encontró con que el mundo era el mismo que antes, excepto sin la luz cegadora o los temblores de tierra. Todo estaba quieto y en silencio.

"Eh." mira a su alrededor completamente sin habla.

Bonnie estaba de pie a su lado, haciendo exactamente la misma inspección, y sus ojos se encontraron a la vez, mientras trataban de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Rápidamente, los dos se dieron cuenta de que sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas. Incomodamente se soltaron del contacto extrañamente íntimo. Damon se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno eso fue incomodo."

"Que paso?" Bonnie pregunta mirando hacia donde vio por última vez a sus amigos de pie, observándola mientras se derrumbaba con el otro lado. Sin embargo, ya no estaban allí. "Donde está todo el mundo?"

Damon siente alrededor de su pecho para asegurarse de que era real y no una criatura como un fantasma. Nunca había estado en el otro lado antes, y mucho menos se derrumbó con ella. Pero a medida que lo hacía, Bonnie entró en otra dirección, dejando Damon solo en el cementerio. Él levantó las manos en el aire al ver su mala educación.

"A donde vas? Hey!"

Terminan vagando hasta llegar a la barrera anti-magia y Bonnie pasa sin problema alguno. Ella voltea a verlo confundida y Damom la sigue.

Toca sus colmillos para darse cuenta que aun era un vampiro. Entonces, porque pudo pasar?

"Bueno." empieza mientras caminaban por la calle. "Siento un colmillo. Todavía soy un vampiro. O yo soy un vampiro muerto o Mystic Falls ya no es magia libre."

Bonnie sigue caminando y Damon la sigue.

"Damon." ella se detiene de golpe y mira el Grill frente a ellos. "Mira."

La pareja se detuvo en medio de la carretera para ver el Mystic Grill todavía de pie con luces en el interior, pero sin ruidos ni gente alrededor o dentro de la instalación. Sin embargo, el aislamiento del restaurante no era el más extraño en ello.

"Definitivamente explote eso hace una hora." Damon dice con el ceño fruncido.

"Por qué no vemos a nadie?" Bonnie pregunta de nuevo. "Si aún estamos en el otro lado, al menos podríamos ver a los vivos."

"Donde rayos estamos?" Damon pregunta mirando alrededor. "Y no me refiero geográficamente."

No tengo idea." Bonnie dice tan desconcertada como él.


	25. Capítulo 25

Elizabeth estaba sentada en su cama mirando fijamente la fotografía de ella y Damon, ambos sonriendo. Ahí es cuando se rompe.

Limpiandose las lagrimas se levanta rápidamente y agarra la caja de cartón del suelo. Tomo la foto de ella y Damon y la coloca en la caja.

Camina hacia el mueble con ropa y saca la única camisa que tenía de Damon que siempre le habia gustado y se la habia quedado sin decirle nada.

Hunde su nariz en la camisa, cierra los ojos y los recuerdos llegan. Sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente dobla la camisa y la coloca en la caja.

Enseguida se mira la mano y ve la pulsera que él le había obsequiado como muestra de amistad. Con ojos llorosos se la quita y la coloca en la caja con las demás cosas.

Mas adelante estaba sentada en un banco en el parque con Jeremy y Matt. Habia decidido decirle a ambos lo que planeaba hacer. Para ninguno era secreto de sus sentimientos hacia Damon.

"¿También borraras a Bonnie?" Jeremy pregunta.

"No." Elizabeth niega. "Extrañar a Bonnie me pone triste y extrañar a Damon me hace peligrosa. Hay una amiga que borrara cualquier recuerdo y luego me hará olvidar que lo hice. Solo ustedes dos saben que lo hare. Alaric no estuvo de acuerdo. Pero esta es mi única opción. Han pasado cuatro meses. Es hora de que lo deje ir."

"Bien, si eso es lo que quieres." Matt suspira. "Solo piensa muy bien en lo que harás."

"Creeme, ya lo pense bien." Elizabeh dice mirando hacia la nada. "Y es la única manera con la que yo pueda seguir adelante."

* * *

Elizabeth esta sentada frente a la bruja anciana.

"Dime Elizabeth. ¿Porque quieres borrar tu memoria?" la anciana le pregunta.

"Necesito olvidar a Damon urgentemente." Elizabeth responde. "Él esta muerto, porque falle la promesa que le hice. Yo debia morir no el."

"Mi niña eso no resuelve nada." La anciana le dice. "Aunque borres tus recuerdos, lo que sentias por el seguira ahí."

"Lo se pero, al menos no sabre de quien me enamoré. " Elizabeth dice limpiando sus lagrimas. "Ahora hableme de nuevo de la forma de hacer el hechizo."

"Es una combinación de hipnoterapia y técnicas de reprocesamiento de memoria." La anciana le dice. "Es decir que puede que no recuerdes nunca mas. Debes estar segura de esto."

"Hagalo." Elizabeth asiente, la anciana ya se ha sentado frente a ella, comienza a recitar y Elizabeth siente un ligero viento a su alrededor. La anciana pone una mano en la rodilla y la mira a los ojos. "Ya estoy conectada, cuanto más hablemos, más relajarás y abrirás tu mente. Vamos a estar buscando a través de recuerdos que están profundamente incrustados, y cada memoria significativa que golpeamos que está conectado a Damon y asi te ayudare a borralos. Recordaras todo menos a Damon."

"No quiero recordar tanto. ¿No puedes hacerme olvidar todo de una vez?"

"Estoy reemplazando sobrenaturalmente la mitad de tu existencia de tus recuerdos. Si fuera tan fácil, no sería tan aterrador." la anciana le dice. "¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?"

Elizabeth asiente. La anciana respira hondo rondiendose a seguir insistiendole a la joven. "Tengo algunas preguntas. Responde con honestidad." Elizabeth asiente nuevamente.

"Tienes dudas sobre esto?"

"Si." Elizabeth responde. "Pero sé que tengo que hacerlo."

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"Estoy más triste que asustada." Elizabeth responde con honestidad.

"¿Por qué estas triste?"

"Porque no quiero dejar de amarlo." Elizabeth responde limpiandose unas lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. "Pero debo hacerlo."

"Confías en mí para hurgar en tu mente?" la anciana le pregunta.

"Confío en ti por completo Rona."

"De acuerdo. Bueno, vamos a empezar." la anciana la mira de nuevo "¿Quién era Damon Salvatore?"

"Él era mi mejor amigo, yo lo amaba y él murió."

"¿Y cuándo lo conociste por primera vez?" La bruja pregunta mirando las velas que asentuan su intensidad a medida que le hacia preguntas a Elizabeth.

"Fue en el año de 1861. Yo habia estado huyendo de Klaus, y me detuve en la casa de los Salvatore."

 **(Flashback hasta cuando se conocieron por primera vez)**

 **"Padre" se escucho las voz enojada de alguien que se acercaba a la sala. "Necesito hablar contigo seriamente sobre..."**

 **"Ahora no Damon." corta el hombre mayor mirando detras de ella. "Muestra cortesia cuando hay invitados. Disculpate con la señorita."**

 **"Lo siento mucho..." Elizabeth se voltea de frente al joven y tanto ella como el quedaron sin palabras al verse, ella no pudo dejar de perderse en esos ojos tan azules y hermosos que tenia aquel joven llamado Damon, jamas habia visto color de ojos parecidos.**

 **(Fin flashback)**

"¿Y cómo era él?" La anciana le pregunta.

"Había algo diferente en él, peligroso, aunque lo ocultaba muy en el fondo. De mi parte hubo una conexión muy fuerte. Fue emocionante." Elizabeth sonrie levemente recordando.

 **(Comienzo flashback)**

 **Ambos se quedaron viendose solamente hasta que el hombre mayor carraspeo su garganta recordandoles a ambos que no estaban solos.**

 **Elizabeth da un paso adelante. "Descuide sr Salvatore, no debe disculparse. Esta bien."**

 **Damon le sonrie levemente acercandose a ella. "De verdad lamento mi falta de educacion srta?..."**

 **"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Whitmore." dice ella lentamente, el volvio a sonreir tomando su mano entre una de el y se inclina para besarle el dorso. "Un placer Srta Whitmore."**

 **Ella no pudo evitar sonreir un poco mirando el tierno gesto del joven frente a ella.**

 **(Fin flashback)**

"¿Y cómo te hacía sentir?"

Elizabeth se queda en silencio pensativa antes de mirar a la anciana de nuevo. "Me hizo sentir la esperanza de encontrar el amor."

La anciana la mira a los ojos. "Jamas conociste a Damon Salvatore. Solo conviviste con su padre y su hermano." la anciana declara y comienza a recitar.

"Jamas lo conocí..." mumura Elizabeth. "Solo convivi con su padre y su hermano." cierra los ojos con fuerza y siente una lagrima rodar por su mejilla.

Las velas aumentan las llamas. Cuando la mujer termina mira a la joven frente a ella con una lagrima que rodaba por su mejila. "¿Estás bien?"

"Hmm, sí." Elizabeth afirma secando la lagrima. "Vamos a seguir adelante."

* * *

*** *** Hace 4 meses

La noche había desaparecido y la mañana llegó con Damon y Bonnie caminando por las calles desiertas de su ciudad natal. Damon se había quitado la chaqueta de cuero pesado y se lo echó al hombro, al no tener la paciencia para el calor. Bonnie, tenía la chaqueta atada alrededor de su cintura.

"Cuantas calles más vamos a caminar?" Damon le pregunta a Bonnie.

"¿Cuantas veces mas vas a preguntarme cosas que no tienen respuesta?" Bonnie le pregunta molesta.

Damon se da la vuelta hacia ella dandose cuenta, muy rápidamente, que habia quedado atascado en un lugar de otro mundo con una de sus personas menos favoritas. Estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo, y por eso no caminaban al lado del otro, sino más bien uno detrás del otro.

Ambos siguieron caminando y caminando sin dirigirse la palabra.

"Hay algo raro con estos autos." dice Bonnie mirando los autos en las calles.

Damon tambien lo habia notado. No eran autos nuevos o que se siguieran usando. Casi todos eran clásicos de los 90. "Si, todos tienen 20 años o más, pero parecen como nuevos."

Bonnie toca el cofre de uno y algo llama la atención de Damon. Camina un poco y se encuentra con la casa de Elena y los Gilbert. "Bonnie, tú también ves la casa de Elena no tan quemada?" le pregunta por miedo de estar volviendose loco.

"Si." Bonnie afirma caminando hasta llegar al porche. "Esto es increíble, parece como si nada hubiera pasado."

Damon se inclina y toma un periódico que estaba tirado en el suelo. Lo desenrolla y lo primero que busca es la fecha. "Esto tiene que ser una broma."

"Qué pasa?" pregunta Bonnie.

Damon le enseña el periódico para que puediera verlo.

"Se espera un extraño eclipse solar en 12 estados?" Ella cuestiona.

"La fecha." gruñe Damon con impaciencia.

"10 de Mayo de 1994..." Bonnie lee antes de mirar a Damon en estado de shock. "Eso es..? Estamos...? Es imposible."

De repente, el cielo por encima de ellos se vuelve de color oscuro, gris, que era sumamente preocupante e inmediatamente extraño. Los dos miraron hacia el sol para encontrarlo cubierto, causado por ese "Raro eclipse solar.'

"No creo que deberíamos preguntarnos dónde estamos." Damon dice crípticamente. "Creo que deberíamos preguntarnos en qué época estamos."

* * *

"Bien." La mujer se sienta erguida de nuevo. "Háblame de otro momento que haya marcado Damon en tu vida."

 **(Comienzo flashback )**

 **"Es muy hermoso este jardin" Elizabeth dice girando a su alrededor y respirando hondo. Damon la miraba sonriendo, pero su atención se desvia hacia el cielo que estaba oscuro por la lluvia que se avecinaba.**

 **"Elizabeth tal vez sea mejor que entremos." Damon le dice aun mirando el cielo. "Quiere llover. Y puedes enfermar si te mojas."**

 **"Descuida Damon." Elizabeth le sonrie. "Nunca me enfermo."**

 **En ese momento comienza a llover. Elizabeth suelta un grito impresionada por la lluvia mojandola. Ella cierra los ojos de nuevo sintiendo la lluvia en su rostro. Cuando busca a Damon con la mirada ve que el estaba mirandola sonriendo, resguardado en la puerta que daba al jardín.**

 **"¿Que pasa Damon? ¿Tienes miedo de mojarte?" Elizabeth bromea antes de levantar sus manos en su dirección invitandolo. "Ven, te prometo que es divertido."**

 **Damon duda pero no puede negarse a la bella joven frente a el. Asi que con decisión sale de su refugio dejandose mojar por la lluvia hasta que llega cerca de Elizabeth.**

 **"Lo ves nada paso. Ahora cierra los ojos y siente la lluvia en tu cara."**

 **Damon hace lo que le indica. Se sentia perfecto la lluvia en su cara. Baja su rostro para decirle a Elizabeth, pero se detiene al mirarla mas de cerca. Ella aun estaba con el rostro inclinado hacia la lluvia. Damon sonrie por la inocencia pura de la muchacha, su corazon empieza a latir cuando sus ojos se desvian a sus labios, de la nada sintio deseos de tocarlos con los suyos y sentir su suavidad. Dejandose llevar sube sus manos y agarra con suavidad el rostro de Elizabeth, ella abre los ojos y lo mira, la sonrisa de ella desaparece al verlo serio. Damon ve la confusión en el rostro de ella y antes de arrepentirse inclina su rostro al de ella y la besa. Elizabeth se tensa pero despues le devuelve el beso.**

 **(Fin flashback )**

"Me besó por primera vez." Elizabeth dice sonriendo ante el recuerdo. "Quiero decir, no debería haberlo dejado. Sabía que le gustaba, y mi vida era un desastre por culpa de Klaus."

La anciana cierra los ojos y susurra. "Damon jamas te beso, porque simplemente nunca lo conociste. Estuviste disfrutando de la lluvia tu sola." Las velas disminuyeron la intensidad cuando la anciana miro a Elizabeth de nuevo. "Ahora, hagamos una prueba... ¿Quién es Damon Salvatore?"

"Mi mejor amigo." Elizabeth dice aun recordando a Damon. La anciana mira hacia abajo con decepción. "Yo lo amaba, y... él... murió por mi culpa."

La anciana se levanta y se acerca a las velas apagandolas. "Elizabeth. ¿Por qué no tomamos un pequeño descanso?" la anciana voltea a ver a la joven sentada viendo sus manos. "Para ser honesta, podría tomar un vaso de agua."

"Bien." Elizabeth se levanta del sillón y toma sus cosas. "Vuelvo en media hora." dice a la mujer anciana que solo asiente.


	26. Capítulo 26

"Me pregunto si hay alcohol en este lugar." Damon dice mientras se balanceaba en la mecedora del pórtico Gilbert.

"Se siente tan raro estar de vuelta aquí. Yo prácticamente crecí en este porche." Bonnie dice, mirando a su alrededor la calle que había visto toda su vida.

Damon detuvo el balanceo en el columpio, decidiendo que no era un buen momento para ir por el carril de la memoria. "Está bien. Hablame sobre eso."

"Antes de que el otro lado colapsara mi abuela hizo un sacrificio para que encontrara la paz."

Damon frunce el ceño. "La parte en la que en realidad tienes una teoría."

"Bueno, esto claramente no es la paz, de lo contrario, no estaría atrapada aquí contigo." Bonnie sonrie con amargura.

"Grosera." Damon susurra.

"Debió, no lo se enviarme a alguna parte cuando tome tu mano, y te traje conmigo." Bonnie explica.

Damon se inclina hacia delante sobre sus rodillas. "Te susurro la palabra clave en su último aliento? Tal vez una pista para salir de aquí?"

"No." replica Bonnie. "Pero si llegamos aquí por arte de magia, la magia debe ser capaz de sacarnos."

Damon alza las cejas rápido, pero Bonnie evita su mirada con escepticismo. "Qué significa esa cara de preocupacion?"

Bonnie mira la vela en la mesa del porche y pronuncia un hechizo. "Phesmatos incendia."

Los dos miraron la vela y, al no ver la llama encendida, se decepcionaron al instante.

"Todavía no puedes hacer magia." Damon dice echandose hacia atrás en la mecedora del porche. "Perfecto."

* * *

Elizabeth caminaba por todo el jardín de la casa para relajarse. En ese momento su telefono empieza a sonar. Cuando ve es Alaric. Ella suspira antes de contestar.

"Alaric." Saluda ella.

"Donde estas?" es lo primero que Alaric pregunta en tono preocupado y tenso. "Por favor dime que no estas haciendo lo que creo Elizabeth."

"Lo siento Alaric es lo mejor." Elizabeth responde. Escucha a Alaric respirar hondo del otro lado de la llamada.

"No lo hagas." Alaric le pide. "Qué pasa si encontramos algo? Qué pasa si Damon vuelve a casa y tu no lo recuerdas?"

"Entonces Rona recuperara mis recuerdos." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros. "Alaric, Elena se rindio, Stefan se rindió porque no encontro nada. El se despidio y para yo hacerlo necesito olvidar la razón por la que me aferro a Damon."

"Stefan no es el mejor dando consejos." Alaric replica molesto.

"Tal vez no." Elizabeth murmura. "Pero igual necesito hacer esto. He sufrido toda mi inmortalidad, y ahora tambien con mi humanidad." Bufa antes de hablar otra vez. "Lo siento pero ya no quiero sufrir mas. Me niego a hacerlo."

"Elizabeth..." Alaric comienza pero ella lo interrumpe.

"Esta es la unica forma de que todo vuelva a la normalidad para mi." Elizabeth asegura antes de mirar hacia la casa de Rona viendo que la esperaba. "Bien, tengo que irme. Tengo que volver con Rona."

"No... Elizabeth, espera." Alaric empieza pero Elizabeth le corta la llamada.

* * *

*** *** Hace 4 meses

Bonnie entra a la casa de Damon y Stefan y escucha música desde la cocina. Cuando entra encuentra a Damon bailando mientras hacía el desayuno. Ella se aclara la gargarta y el deja de bailar y bebe de su botella de bourbon que tiene en la mano.

"No sabia que cocinabas." dice ella mientras dejaba sus cosas en la barra.

"No se." dice Damon apagando la música. "Descansaste? Yo no. Mi colchon de 1994 estaba muy duro." Él la mira para ver a la bruja con un animal de peluche en un brazo y un libro en el otro. "¿Qué tienes ahí?"

Bonnie baja la mirada hacia las cosas que había conseguido y jadea agarrando el oso en sus manos. "Oh, la Sra Abrazos! La perdí cuando tenía nueve años, pero me fui a mi casa anoche y... allí estaba ella!" ella sonríe antes de tomar el libro. "Tambien encontre esto en casa de mi abuela. Su viejo grimorio."

"Sí, bueno, yo encontré esto." Damon dice caminando hacia el mostrador, agarrando su botella de bourbon. "Lo bebi el año pasado cuando Ric murio."

"Entonces estamos en otro panorama, en otro tiempo o algo." Bonnie dice la unica informacion que sabían mientras se sentaba en la mesa. "Todo lo que existía en 1994 aun existe."

Damon camina hacia el reproductor de música y cambia de disco.

"Para bien o para mal."

"Escucha, hubo un tiempo que no podía practicar magia. Este grimorio me enseño mucho. Tal vez pueda volver a aprender." Bonnie alza la voz sobre la música.

"Si aun eres una bruja." Damon le dice. "Que con nuestra suerte y tus habilidades puede que no."

"¿Un poco de apoyo te mataria?" Bonnie gruñe molesta.

"Estoy consciente de que estamos en alguna dimensión temporal de otro mundo. Has pensado tan solo por un segundo que tal vez eres tu la que reacciona con negatividad a mi negativa natural?" Damon le pregunta.

Bonnie frunce el ceño. "Eres ridículo."

"Soy coherente." Damon la corrige antes de servirle panqueques. "Y te deje el crucigrama.2 él le da el periódico con una pluma antes de regresar hacer más.

"Gracias!" Bonnie dice en tono de burla tomando el periódico. "Desayuno con mi persona menos favorita y un crucigrama de 1994..genial!"

Damon siguió bebiendo bourbon, con la esperanza de hacer caso omiso de ella, y Bonnie se dio la vuelta en su taburete para iniciar el crucigrama. Los dos estaban en el borde entre sí, pero ambos sabían que estaban atrapados, les gustara o no.

"Está bien, una palabra de siete letras para..." Bonnie se corta cuando el cielo se pone oscuro en el exterior al igual que el día anterior. Los dos se miran, y Damon mira hacia la ventana y ve el eclipse.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." murmura Damon. "Bonnie, mira la fecha en el periódico."

A toda prisa, Bonnie voltea a la página con la fecha.

"Dice 10 de Mayo de 1994. El mismo dia que ayer." Ella levanta la mirada cruzandola con Damon, ambos claramente pensando lo mismo. "Estamos viviendo el mismo dia, otra vez."

"Bueno eso lo prueba." Damon dice mirando al cielo otra vez. "Estamos en el infierno. Mi propio infierno hecho a la medida y estas en el conmigo."

* * *

Una vez mas estaban en la sesion y Elizabeth estába de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera.

"Fue el primer baile que tuve con el..."

 **(Comienzo flashback)**

 **Ella lo rodeo para irse pero el no la dejo, la tomo del codo y le susurro muy quedamente. "No entiendo que te hice, si te falte al respeto lo lamento."**

 **Aun con su mano agarrandola ella suspira quedamente, y voltea a verlo. "Solo una pieza."**

 **(Fin flashback)**

Elizabeth sonrie mirando por la ventana. "Era tan inocente que no pude negarle el baile. Seguimos bailando hasta que la musica termino..."

 **(Comienzo flashback)**

 **"Por favor, me gusta esa cancion, y quiero bailar contigo." Ella lo mira antes de asentir lentamente. El sonrió acercandola de nuevo, Elizabeth siente como el huele su cabello. "Por que dejaste de llamarme Damon?" pregunto haciendo que ella se alejara un poco para verlo. "Si te lastime besansote cuando no debi, o te falte al respeto te pido me disculpes Elizabeth."**

 **"No me hiciste nada Damon." susurra ella viendolo directamente a los ojos. "Jamas conoci a un hombre tan respetuoso como tu."**

 **"¿Entonces porque cambiaste tan radicalmente?" pregunta Damon viendose vulnerable.**

 **"Porque tengo miedo de ti Damon." dijo ella haciendo que se detuvieran del baile.**

 **"¿Porque tienes miedo?"**

 **Elizabeth siente que le rozaba la mano antes de acercarla a el.**

 **"Eres demasiado inocente Damon" dice ella con lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos. "Y tengo miedo de que pierdas eso por mi culpa..."**

 **"Tu no eres asi..."**

 **Elizabeth lo ve a los ojos y siente su mano en la mejilla. "Tu eres unica y diferente."**

 **(Fin flashback)**

"Recuerdo que fue la primera vez, que lo sentí." Elizabeth dice aun mirando fuera de la ventana.

La anciana detrás de ella, frunce el ceño. "¿Que sentiste?"

Elizabeth se vuelve hacia ella. "Que me empezaba a gustar Damon. Y no quería verlo de esa manera."

La anciana cierra los ojos. "Esa noche no sentiste nada por nadie, porque Damon Salvatore no existia. Esa noche solo disfrutaste el baile." La anciana recita el hechizo y las velas hacen el mismo trabajo de antes. Abre los ojos y mira a Elizabeth. "Elizabeth mirame y dime ¿Quién es Damon Salvatore?"

"Él era mi mejor amigo, yo lo amaba y él murió." Elizabeth pone sus manos sobre su cabeza en frustración. "Rona odio esto. Quiero decir, ¿qué...? ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tomar? Esto me lastima."

"Durara hasta que encontremos ese momento justo." la anciana explica. "En el momento en que supiste que lo amabas profundamente."

"Bueno, eso es fácil." Elizabeth dice dando un paso cerca de Rona. "Fue cuando fingia que mis sentimientos no eran reales, pero en el fondo sabia que si lo eran."

"Bueno, tus sentimientos no eran reales." La anciana repite el mismo proceso de antes con el hechizo y mira de nuevo a Elizabeth "¿Quién es Damon Salvatore?"

"Él era mi amigo-"

"No es eso." La anciana dice frustrada tocando su frente. "Tienes que cavar más profundo."

"No se que decir. Pensé que había amado a Damon desde el momento en que lo conocí, pero ninguno de estos primeros recuerdos están funcionando." Elizabeth dice enojandose. "No lo sé, quizás fue cuando yo lo bese."

 **(Comienzo flashback )**

 **Elizabeth y Damon están sentados en el banco del jardín uno al lado del otro, Damon tocando la mano de ella.**

 **(Fin flashback)**

"Y todo lo que podía pensar era en besarlo."

 **(Elizabeth besa a Damon en flashback.)**

La anciana hace el mismo proceso de magia. "Nadie besó a nadie, ¿quién es Damon Salvatore?"

"Él era mi amigo..."

"No es eso." la anciana golpea su rodilla.

"¡No lo sé, Rona!" Elizabeth le dice reprimiendo las lagrimas.

"¡Piénsalo bien, Elizabeth! Piensa en ese momento en el que sabías que esa persona era alguien con quien tenías sentimientos." la anciana la presiona. "Que amabas, que pudiste ver esos sentimientos siempre. Confía en mí, nunca lo olvidarás si no eres sincera contigo misma."

Elizabeth respira hondo secandose las lagrimas de nuevo. "Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de todo esto, fue una idea estúpida, ya no puedo hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? He terminado. Lo siento." Elizabeth sale de la habitación.


	27. Capítulo 27

2 meses atrás...

Damon estaba en la cocina, tarareando para sí mismo, mientras volcaba más panqueques en la estufa a nivel de experto. En la mesa, Bonnie se sentó haciendo girar un lápiz en la mano en el pensamiento.

"Palabra de siete letras que significa matame ahora?" murmura Bonnie.

"Esa broma envejeció hace seis semanas." Damon le asegura mientras servía sus panqueques.

"También este crucigrama." Bonnie asegura. "He hecho esta estupidez los últimos dos meses y sigo sin saber el 27 horizontal... Un viejo trabalenguas que Eddie convirtió en top 40?"

Damon toma la crema batida para hacer los colmillos y pone las pequeñas moras en forma de ojos antes de entregárselo.

"Odio los panqueques." Bonnie gruñe rompiendolos con el lápiz.

"No te desquites con ellos." Damon le pide. "Esos panqueques, como yo esperan que te vuelvas bruja y nos saques de aquí."

"Sabes que lo intento." Bonnie lo mira molesta.

"Y fallas." Damon le recuerda. "Lo que prueba que estamos en el infierno. No solo estoy atrapado contigo, estoy con la versión inútil tuya."

Bonnie esta a punto de decir algo, pero se queda callada mirando alrededor de la habitación. "Oíste eso?"

"Qué escuchaste Bonnie? Somos las únicas personas aquí." Damon le dice. "Eramos las únicas personas hace dos meses, y eso no ha cambiado!"

"Te juro que escuche algo!" Bonnie le asegura.

"Tal vez es el sonido de la desesperación. Oi que así suena el infierno."

"Crees que estamos en tu infierno?" Bonnie le pregunta, pero no lo deja responder. "Tengo que repetir los días con la persona que menos me gusta en el mundo. Tal vez es mi infierno!"

Sin más, Bonnie agarra el oso de peluche y sale de la cocina molesta.

* * *

Elizabeth estába en su habitación con su móvil en altavoz. Con desesperación esperaba que cayera la llamada mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

"El receptor no está disponible, por favor deje un mensaje."

"Stefan, ¿dónde estás? Se que te dije que no te molestaria mas pero necesito hablar contigo." dice ella hablando en voz alta. "Intente borrar de mi memoria a Damon, pero no pude. Ahora estoy empezando a sentirme peor. Asi que decidi irme lejos." Elizabeth empieza a llorar. "Iba a irme sin decirte nada pero... No quiero cometer ese error de no decir adios. Necesito despedirme de ti..." Se detiene cuando ve a Alaric de pie junto a la puerta, pero enseguida evita la mirada del vampiro. Antes de colgar el telefono lanzandolo a un lado mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos. "¿Que haces aqui?"

"Te busque donde tu amiga Rona y me dijo que te habías ido. Supuse que estabas aquí, asi que vine a ver como estas." Alaric responde aun mirando a la chica. "¿Estas bien?"

"No quiero hablar ahora, necesito estar sola." Elizabeth dice limpiando sus lagrimas con desesperación. "Tenías razón, no funcionó. Se acabó. Debo aceptar la realidad por mas dolorosa que sea. Ya no quiero hacer esto."

"No funcionó porque no fuiste totalmente honesta." Alaric dice haciendo que la muchacha lo mire enojada.

"Fui completamente honesta." Elizabeth dice molesta. "¿Crees que quiero hablar de mi vida romántica?"

"No eras honesta contigo misma." Rona dice entrando en la habitación. Elizabeth la mira deduciendo que Alaric la habia traído. "Tal vez no quieres decirme la verdad, pero si podras ser honesta con Alaric. Quiero que le hables sobre ti, mientras Damon estaba con Elena. Mientras yo haré el conjuro."

"No, simplemente olvidemos lo que te pedi." Elizabeth le suplica a Rona intentando salir de la habitación pero Aaric la detiene por un brazo.

"Elizabeth que es lo que te da miedo admitir? No voy a juzgarte." Alaric le asegura. Elizabeth mira hacia abajo en su mano. El la agarra suavemente de la mano. "Quieres pensar que amabas a Damon desde el principio, pero tal vez en algun momento eso cambio?"

Elizabeth saca su mano del agarre del vampiro. "No, yo segui amandolo. Aun cuando sabia que amaba a Elena."

"Por supuesto que si..."

"Fui su mejor amiga, incluso cuando perdi mi humanidad. Y prefirio estar con Elena cuando ella recupero la suya. Me quedé con él a través de todo." Elizabeth dice hablando rapidamente aguantando las lagrimas al recordar el dolor que sintio, al sentirse a un lado por Elena.

"Sé que sí-" Alaric se calla cuando Elizabeth sigue hablando desesperadamente.

"Después de que prefiriera a Elena, aun asi, segui queriendolo, feliz por el y su felicidad, aunque no fuera conmigo." Elizabeth dice comenzando a llorar. "Siempre ha sido Damon."

"Sé que si Elizabeth." Alaric la interrumpe tocando su hombro. "Pero no quieres admitir que en lo profundo de tu corazón jamas estuviste feliz de verlo con Elena. Y no quieres aceptar que hubo un momento en que dejaste de amar a Damon. Su amor por Elena rompió ese vínculo. Por eso sentias que estabas feliz por el, porque dejaste de amarlo por un tiempo. Es necesario que te lo reconozcas a tí misma y encuentres el momento en que volviste a enamorarte de Damon, esto no funcionará hasta que lo hagas."

"No, mis sentimientos no menguaron en ese tiempo." Ella se voltea dando su espalda a Alaric. "Todo el tiempo estuve feliz por el. Yo no deje de quererlo." no queria admitirselo a sí misma. Siempre habia pensado que Damon estuvo en su corazón siempre, pero Alaric tenia razón. Esa revelación hace que una lágrima se deslizara de su ojo.

"Elizabeth." Alaric susurra su nombre suavemente. "Has tenido la suerte de amar a una sola persona tan profundamente, en tu juventud y en toda tu vida hasta hoy. Pero debes decirme el momento en que te enamoraste de él de nuevo. No hay nada malo en eso. Está bien."

Elizabeth sonríe tristemente sin mirar a Alaric. "Siempre fui demasiado obvia, que hasta Katherine se dio cuenta." Hay lágrimas en sus ojos, como ella lentamente se sienta en su cama. "Qué triste que ella fuera más inteligente que yo."

Alaric agarra una silla y se sienta frente a Elizabeth. "Está bien, Elizabeth puedes decirme, dime el momento en que lo amaste de nuevo."

* * *

**** Actualidad.

Damon estaba sentado en el pasillo de la casa de huéspedes, rebotando una pelota de un lado a otro entre él y la pared siguiente. Estaba atrapado, viviendo el mismo día una y otra vez con alguien que no le gusta en absoluto. Él no quería estar atrapado en 1994, quería estar de vuelta a casa. Él se sentía nostálgico, completamente atrapado en un agujero negro que no podía escapar.

Necesitaba una pequeña muestra de lo que sería volver a casa. Necesitaba... familiaridad.

Así que se levanta y va a su habitación y se acerca a la cama, que todavía estaba tan incómoda como lo fue cuando se había acostado por primera vez en ella.

Enseguida todos sus recuerdos con Elena lo golpean con fuerza.

Mira a su alrededor y todo lo que ve, siente y escucha es... soledad, vacío y desolación. Todo lo que habia y tenía era una vida en el infierno. Una vida sin Elena. Una vida sin su mejor amiga y su hermano. Las únicas personas que habían creído más en él en ese mundo.

Cuatro meses habían pasado y aún estaban atrapados en 1994. Cuatro meses habían pasado y no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en su tiempo. Y eso solo le daba ganas de llegar a casa aún más.

En un arranque de enojo comienza a tirar todo al suelo. Los libros, las velas, el alcohol y todo lo que encuentra hasta que llega al espejo y se mira en el. Con rabia rompe el vidrio de un puñetazo y después lo tira al suelo.

"Terminaste?" escucha a Bonnie detrás de él. "Porque ya termine de preparar la cena."

Damon respira hondo antes de voltear a verla. Ella le sonríe levemente desde la entrada de la habitación.

* * *

Elizabeth, con los ojos llorosos suspira profundamente. "Fue un tiempo después de la muerte de Marcos. Habia encendido mi humanidad de nuevo. Estaba destrozada, no solo porque Damon oficialmente tenia una relación con Elena. Sino porque me entere de la verdad de que era una Mikaelson. Me sentia muy sola." Elizabeth tiene un flashback de aquel dia. "Pase en mi habitación todo el tiempo después de eso." Los ojos de Elizabeth comienzan a cristalizarse de nuevo. " Pero una noche sali del cuarto de baño secando mi cabello mojado..."

 **(Comienzo flashback)**

 **Elizabeth seca su cabello y sin ver a donde va choca con algo. Levantando su mirada y ve a Damon observandola.**

 **"Oye." Saluda ella suavemente dejando de secar su cabello cuando ve rabia en la mirada de Damon. "Estas bien?" pregunta acercandose un poco a el.**

 **"Perfecto." Le responde el. Se miran unos segundos hasta que el vuelve a hablar. "Y tu?"**

 **"Estaré bien." Elizabeth dice tratando de poner una buena cara, fallando completamente, estaba tan triste que no lograba mantener una fachada. "Como esta Stefan?" pregunta acercandose al espejo del tocador fingiendo desenredar su cabello.**

 **"Esta bien."**

 **Elizabeth levanta la mirada cruzandose con sus ojos. Damon estába apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Sabia que no le creia nada de lo que estaba diciendole. Asi que fuerza una sonrisa en su cara. "No me mires tanto, vas a gastarme."**

 **"Se que no estas bien." Es lo unico que Damon le responde.**

 **La sonrisa forzada de Elizabeth desaparece. "Estoy bien Damon, en serio."**

 **"No."**

 **"¡Estoy bien!" grita ella, con lagrimas en los ojos. "Rayos. Estare bien."**

 **Respira hondo para calmarse, cuando siente una mano rozando su brazo. Ella abre los ojos y lo ve por el reflejo del espejo. Damon le sonríe levemente agarrando su mano. Deja que la voltee quedando frente a el. "Se que no estas bien." Le susurra el mirandola a los ojos. "Tardaras tiempo en reponerte." Elizabeth siente que algo roza su muñeca al mismo tiempo que Damon baja su mirada. "Pero quiero que sepas que no estas sola." Ella baja su mirada y ve que él le esta abrochando una pulsera. Como adorno teía dos pequeños dijes. Uno de un cuervo y una flor con espinas. "Aqui estoy contigo."**

 **Elizabeth lo mira y se encuentra con sus ojos. Ve sinceridad en ellos. Con un sollozo ella lo rodea con los brazos, abrazandolo fuertemente.**

 **(Fin flashback)**

"Me dijo que no estaba sola, que estaria conmigo siempre. Él me dio la única cosa que representó una esperanza para mí." Elizabeth sonrie antes de tocar su muñeca, a pesar de que la pulsera no estába allí. "Esa noche vi a un Damon diferente. Facilmente podia irse con Elena, pero se quedo conmigo." Elizabeth dice sonriendo. "Fue... Lo mas desinteresado que haya hecho, y en ese momento. Lo amé de nuevo. Yo no quería, quiero decir, yo..." Elizabeth respira hondo. "Estaba aterrorizada, pero él me demostro que no estaba sola. En ese momento lo amé de verdad, me permiti sentir amor por Damon una vez más. Y supe que lo amaría para siempre." Elizabeth solloza suavemente. Había caído dentro y fuera del amor con Damon, pero en ese momento, lo quería para siempre. Ese era el momento que tenía que encontrar, y lo habia encontrado.

Rona que se habia quedado en silencio escuchando observa conmovida por las palabras y los sentimientos de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth no tenia control de sus lagrimas ahora. Involuntariamente, habian empapando sus mejillas. Podía sentir su corazón explotar por todo el daño, todo el dolor. Se estaba ahogando en su propio mar de afecto.

Alaric miró a Elizabeth sacudiendo la cabeza. "No tienes que hacer esto." Se inclina agarrando la mano de la joven. "Puedes encontrar otra manera de hacer frente a todo esto. Puedes tratar de encontrar una solución."

"¿Y como quieres que lo haga?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Alaric. "Ya he vivido a través del fin del mundo, Ric, no me voy a permitir pasar el resto de mi vida persiguiendo a alguien que se ha ido. No puedo perder mi vida de esa manera. No es justo para mí, para Damon, Elena... o incluso tu. Tengo que dejar ir a Damon." dice antes de voltearse hacia Rona. "Hazlo." dice antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza tratando de borrar la imagen de Damon de su mente. Abre los ojos y agarra las manos de Rona desesperadamente. "Está bien, estoy lista."

"Necesito que estés segura. ¿Estás segura?" Rona pregunta de nuevo apretando las manos de Elizabeth.

"Estoy segura, sólo llevatelo por favor." Las lágrimas fluyen por su cara.

La anciana inclina su cabeza hacia delante y empieza a recitar el hechizo de nuevo. Luego mira a Elizabeth.

"Damon nunca entró en tu habitación, él nunca te pregunto como estabas. Porque Damon no existía. La noche fue miserable, pasaste la noche en tu habitación viendo películas y comiendo palomitas de maíz. Jamas conociste a Damon Salvatore."

 **(Elizabeth cierra los ojos al sentir su cabeza dar vueltas.)**

Apreta sus ojos con fuerza mientras su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar. La mente comienza a nublarse, todos los recuerdos de Damon alejandose hasta borrarse. Lo último que ve es la sonrisa de Damon despues de besar su mano la primer vez que se conocieron. Despues de eso solo oscuridad.

"Elizabeth." Alaric llama la atención de la muchacha. "¿Quién es Damon Salvatore?"

Elizabeth frunce el ceño confusa. "No conozco a ningún Damon Salvatore."


	28. Capítulo 28

*** presente ***

Bonnie se acerca a la mesa y coloca dos cuencos, pasandole uno a Damon.

Damon desdobló su servilleta y la puso en su regazo, y Bonnie recibió un seco cabeceo agradecido de él mientras le pasaba una cuchara. Comieron en silencio, las brasas del fuego en la cocina su único sonido. Bonnie levanto la mirada hacia la mano herida del vampiro que estaba terminando de curarse.

Ella se dio cuenta rápidamente cuanto Damon se había roto en los últimos meses. Ella vio la expresión de su cara cuando fue a buscarlo a su habitación, y sabía que en el fondo, que en realidad pensaba que estaba en el infierno. Que había perdido la esperanza. A pesar de la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Damon, ella podría decir que en el fondo, él se estaba haciendo daño.

"Yo tambien los extraño, sabes?" susurra ella, tomando a Damon por sorpresa. Él la miró y, después de un momento, asintió con la cabeza. No había nada más que decir. Él siguió comiendo al igual que Bonnie. Despues de un tiempo fija su mirada en el periódico delante de ellos que Bonnie había estado trabajando sin parar con los últimos cuatro meses. Él sonrie levemente al ver que ya habia resuelto su pesadilla. "Mira quien adivinó el 27 horizontal."

"Ojala." Bonnie suspira. "El 27 horizontal es una roca que estoy empujando sobre una montaña sin fin."

"Un viejo trabalenguas que Eddie convirtió en top 40." Damon lee. "Eddie Vedder, Pearl Jam.. "Yellow Ledbetter" Bien hecho."

Conmocionada, Bonnie se inclina agarrando el periódico, con ganas de verlo por sí misma. "Te estas burlando de mi?" Ella le pregunta cuando ve amarillo Ledbetter escrito en las manchas.

"No." Damon dice confundido. "Te burlas de mi?"

"Yo no lo resolví." Bonnie asegura.

"Yo tampoco." Damon le asegura y ella mira a su alrededor enseguida.

"Hay alguien más aquí..."

* * *

"¿Entiendes las reglas?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Enzo.

"Sí, la primera regla: no mencionar que Elena estaba locamente enamorada de Damon o me matarás." Enzo dijo mientras estaban sentados en la cafetería. "Regla dos: No se refiere realmente a Damon en absoluto o me matarás." Enzo añade sonriendo cuando Elizabeth comia su pastel de cereza. "Regla tres: Llevar protector solar."

"No te burles de mí." Elizabeth dice mirándolo a lo que él solo le sonrie burlonamente. "Es mejor que Elena olvide sus sentimientos por Damon junto con el resto de sus situaciones de ignorancia de problemas." ella suspira molesta. "No entiendo por qué no la mataron cuando descubrieron su acto egoísta de borrar a Damon. Es decir quien borraria a la persona que ama permanentemente de su memoria? Es loco."

Enzo suelta un bufido negando con su cabeza de la ironia de Elizabeth al criticar la accion de Elena, cuando ella habia hecho lo mismo. "Si es muy loco."

"Gracias por hacer esto." Elizabeth responde luego de un rato.

"No hay problema." Enzo responde poniéndose de pie.

Elizabeth fruce el ceño cuando ve un punto rojo en la camisa de Enzo. "Oh, ¿es esa sangre o pastel? Por favor di que es pastel." Enzo mira su camisa y limpia la mancha antes de meter el dedo en la boca. "Eso sería, Shirley. Un especial fuera del menú. Este pequeño restaurante esta sorprendentemente bien abastecido."

"Dime que has arrebatado, comido y borrado." Elizabeth dice estrechándo los ojos.

"Hacer los dos primeros correctamente y el tercero es innecesario." Enzo responde sonriendo.

"¿La mataste?" Elizabeth le pregunta molesta.

"Oh, no actúes conmocionada. ¿Que no quieres que termine como, Elena?" El pregunta levantandose de la silla pasando a un lado dejandola sola.

* * *

"Yo puedo." Damon pelea con Bonnie para manejar el carrito del supermercado. Los dos estaban caminando por el pasillo de artículos de uso doméstico en la tienda local que era completamente estéril, como lo había sido durante los últimos cuatro meses.

"Bien." Bonnie suspira cansada de discutir antes de tomar la lista de los productos que necesitaban. "Tenemos que ir por fresas, huevos, leche y velas." dice pasando por un mostrador de velas y tomando unas.

"Ya pasó un tiempo,no podías hacer magia como ancla. Que lapso momentáneo te hace creer que ya puedes?" Damon le pregunta mientras seguian caminando.

"Sabes, cuando esto empezó, no sabías hacer panqueques." Bonnie dice. "Ahora son comestibles. Leche."

Pasan el departamento de lácteos y Damon toma un galón de leche. Mientras ella agarraba un par de lentes de sol baratos colocandoselos en su cara. "No hay razón para ser pesimista. Hay prueba de que no estamos solos."

"Primero,no te burles, eso lo hago yo." Damon dice agarrando otro par de lentes de la mano de Bonnie poniendoselos. "Y esa prueba... el crucigrama misterioso, pudiste haber sido tu."

"No lo resolvi." Bonnie afirma lentamente.

"No, no sabes que lo resolviste." Damon la corrije. "Tampoco sabes que hablas dormida."

Se detiene en los huevos y Bonnie toma una caja.

"Entonces, dices que lo resolvi sonámbula?"

"Digo que tiene mas sentido que la alternativa." Damon dice arrebatando los huevos de ella, colocandolos en el carro con las otras tiendas de comestibles antes de seguir caminando por la maldita tienda desértica.

"Ya sé lo que haces." Bonnie lo acusa. "Te rehusas a tener esperanzas de ver a Elena otra vez así no estarás decepcionado."

"Me rehuso a tener esperanza porque no hay por que tenerla." Damon aclara volteando a verla. Pero ella miraba un estante vacío.

"No hay chicharrones." ella murmura.

"Eso no está en la lista y que asco." Damon gruñe.

"No, Damon. Había chicharrones en este estante." Bonnie dice. "Lo ha habido en cada compra que hacemos desde hace cuatro meses!"

De repente se escucha una música infantil a lo lejos.

"Oíste eso?" Bonnie le pregunta, pero no espera a que responda. Sale de la tienda y Damon va tras de ella. Ambos miran el pequeño carrusel dar vueltas. "Oyes eso, Damon? Eso suena a esperanza."

* * *

Damon obligó a abrir la caja de distribución al carrusel de caballos, negándose a poner sus esperanzas por ninguna razón y desesperado por encontrar otra explicación para ello. Tuvo que admitir, había un pequeño rayo dentro de él que anhelaba la esperanza de volver al presente, pero cubría la pizca de luz con una onza de oscuridad dentro. "Debió ser un cortocircuito o un cable malo o algo."

"O alguien puso una moneda y lo encendió." dice Bonnie alegremente.

"Sabes, me confunde esta esperanza inapropiada." Damon dice mientras veía que todo estába bien. "Bueno, digamos que hay alguien aquí. Como sabes que saldremos?"

"Dijiste que este es tu infierno, cierto?" Bonnie pregunta y Damon asiente. "Si hay alguien más aquí, no es tu infierno. Si no es tu infierno, mi abuela nos puso aquí. Y si mi abuela nos puso aquí, hay una salida."

"Qué logica tan enredada pensaste." Damon murmura mientras cerraba la caja de interruptores.

"Gracias." Bonnie le sonríe. "Ya que la esperanza es apropiada, juguemos algo. Cuando salgamos, qué será lo primero que le dirás a Elena?"

Damon pensó por un momento, pero luego se retractó de su declaración de Bonnie con un movimiento de cabeza. "Lamento haber asesinado a Bonnie, pero era la persona más irritante que existe." se aleja de ella y camina por el estacionamiento para irse. "Nunca se callaba, habla y hablaba. Fue un milagro que durara tanto. Pero fue mejor asi. Porque no tenía magia y era muy inútil."

"Damon." Bonnie lo interrumpe.

"¿Qué?" Damon voltea a verla.

"Aun crees que soy inútil?" ella señala a un lado y cuando Damon voltea encuentra su lindo y no incendiado auto.

"Ese es mi auto." susurra él con asombro. Lentamente, se dirige a su coche en un movimiento como un cangrejo, gruñendo con entusiasmo. "Es es mi auto!"

* * *

Al igual que un niño de siete años de edad, Damon estaba pretendiendo hacer carreras. Bonnie, por su parte, estaba cada vez más molesta con el infantilismo de Damon.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a escuchar..."

"Shh." Damon interrumpe a Bonnie. "Este sonido es el opuesto de tu voz, y yo disfruto de ello."

"Cómo llego aqui, Damon?" Bonnie ignora sus palabras y sigue hablando. "Lo dejaste aqui en 1994?"

"No lo se Bonnie, fue hace 18 años, pasaron muchas cosas."

"Así que admites que es improbable que lo dejaras." Bonnie comenta.

"Muy poco probable." Damon asiente con la cabeza.

"Entonces es razonable que..."

"Alguien lo pusiera aqui, Bonnie." Damon completa la oración admitiendo que tenia razón y ella lo mira complacida.

"Voy a decirle a Elena que la amo." él le responde a Bonnie su pregunta de hace rato. Ella le sonríe feliz por aceptar que podía haber esperanza. "Luego me disculpare por asesinarte."

Los dos se sonríen por un minuto hasta que Damon se da cuenta de que algo se movía en el espejo retrovisor.

"¿Viste eso?" Bonnie le pregunta.

"Vamos a encontrarnos con nuestro pequeño amigo." Damon dice bajando del vehículo.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de la cocina mirando afuera.

"¿No se supone que debes divertirte?" Jeremy pregunta acercándose a Elizabeth.

"¿Es por eso que trajiste tu última aventura? En una serie de intentos tristes de fingir que no te importa que Bonnie se divierta?" pregunta ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Qué le pasó a su cuello?" pregunto confundida.

"¿Caroline no te lo dijo?" pregunta Jeremy.

"¿Caroline hizo eso?" pregunta Elizabeth sorprendida.

"No... Elena lo hizo, habla con Caroline." Añade el antes de alejarse al mismo tiempo que su telefono suena.

'Tenemos un problema.' -Enzo. Elizabeth gime al leer mensaje antes de poner su teléfono en el bolsillo y salir de la casa.

* * *

"Estaba aquí atrás" Bonnie asegura mientras recorrían todo el estacionamiento.

"No, era al frente." Damon contradice.

"Estás seguro?"

"Si, muy seguro. Estaba justo ahí." Damon señala al frente de la camioneta y de repente una lana de la camioneta se ondea por el aire. "Vimos una lona."

Desde el frente del mercado, el carrusel se enciende automáticamente, y no había nadie ahí para poner una estúpida moneda.

"Y eso tiene cronometro... se encendió solo." Damon gruñe matando todas las esperanzas que se dejó creer.

"Pero tu auto..." Bonnie argumenta.

"Lo deje aqui en 1994." Damon gruñe.

"Y el crucigrama?"

"Tu lo resolviste, Bonnie!" Damon gruñe molesto cerrando la escotilla trasera de la camioneta con un ruido fuerte. "Estamos solos en mi infierno, sin la abuela para escapar. Nosotros nunca vamos a salir."

"Dame tu anillo." Bonnie dice de repente tendiendole su mano.

"¿Qué?"

Ella agarra la mano de Damon luchando con él para deslizar el anillo de su dedo. Damon se resistió, pero ella le estaba dando bastante pelea. "Dame tu anillo. Te la pasas diciendo que no hay esperanza y que es tu infierno! Si tan malo es, por que no lo terminas?!"

Ella continua tratando de quitarle el anillo pero él la empuja haciendo que tropezara unos pies hacia atrás. Así se enfrentaron entre sí con rabia.

"La esperanza es lo único que me mantiene, Damon! Si ya te hartaste, si ya no la tienes, terminalo! Porque esto no está ayudando!" Bonnie lo empuja molesta antes de irse.

Damon se queda ahí un momento antes de tomar una respiración profunda. Después de un momento volvió a entrar en el mercado con la intención de tomar un poco de alcohol para calmar el pozo vacío en el estómago, donde la esperanza se había almacenado y reducido.

Hace su camino hacia el pasillo de licor. Toma una botella de bourbon, pero se congela cuando escucha un ruido procedente del pasillo de al lado. Deja la botella y camino hacia el ruido siguiendo los sonidos del crujido de alimentos. Efectivamente, allí estaba otra persona que nunca había visto antes en su vida, descansando en una silla comiendo cortezas de cerdo.

"Un dia dificil, Damon?" el chico le pregunta con una sonrisa. "Lo siento, modales. Soy Kai. Gusto en conocerte." Kai extiende la bolsa hacia Damon, y sonrie. "¿Chicharrón?"

* * *

Elizabeth llega al lugar y oye conmoción a medida que se acerca a las voces.

"¿Vas a matarme ahora?" pregunta Enzo desde el bosque.

"Bueno, me prometiste toda una vida de miseria, simplemente estoy acortando la vida." Stefan responde.

"Stefan." Elizabeth lo llama antes de correr parandose frente a Enzo para evitar que Stefan disparara con el arma de balas de madera. Tambien ve al amigo que entrenaba con Matt muerto en el suelo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Buenas noticias, asesine a un cazador de vampiros." dice Enzo señalando al chico en el suelo. "Las malas noticias, Stefan se convirtió en uno."

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Stefan con rabia mientras él lentamente bajaba el arma.

"Preguntale." dice antes de alejarse de ella.

Elizabeth lo observa antes de volverse hacia Enzo. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Cuando te vi llorando, volví y tuve una conversación con Stefan. Puede que me haya involucrado en matar a Ivy." Dice Enzo sin mirar a Elizabeth. Ella solo sacude la cabeza viendo al cazador muerto.

"¿Vas a tener una charla con Stefan?" Enzo pregunta luego de un rato.

"Ya le he enviado un mensaje de texto a Caroline cuando venia aquí. La dejaré tratar con él." Dice Elizabeth suspirando antes de ver de nuevo hacia el cazador. "Agarralo, retíralo, busca a Matt, voy a encontrarme con Caroline. Hablaremos después." dice ella antes de alejarse de alli.

* * *

"¿Ha matado a Ivy?" pregunta Caroline.

Antes de que Elizabeth dijera algo oyen una rama romperse. Ambas voltean y ven a Stefan.

"Stefan." Caroline susurra. El las mira antes de seguir caminando. Ella gime antes de caminar delante de el. "Lo siento, no sabía nada de Ivy, pero..." empezó ella y él la interrumpió.

"¿Pero qué? Me estaba engañando a mí mismo, yo la estaba usando como un escape? Sí, sé lo que piensas, Caroline. " Dice Stefan sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bueno, en realidad iba a decir que matar a Enzo no la traería de vuelta." Caroline dice frunciendo sus cejas hacia él suavemente.

"No, pero le impedirá recordarme a mi hermano." Stefan responde. "Lo mato y puedo dejar este lugar y empezar de nuevo".

"Por eso dejaste todos esos mensajes en mi teléfono prometiendo disculpas, por eso viste a Elena, por eso viniste a esta fiesta? ¿Para matar a Enzo y empezar de nuevo?" Elizabeth pregunta sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Si." responde Stefan sin emoción.

"No te creo." Caroline dice obstinadamente. "Sé que una parte de ti se perdió en este lugar. Estas personas, tus amigos. Sé que estar aquí te recuerda cuánto te necesitamos, cuanto te necesito." Dice apartando la vista mientras su voz se rompía. "Pero si me equivoco, entonces solo adelante, ve, empieza de nuevo. Pero Dios, si estoy en lo cierto, y una pequeña parte de ti volvió a revisar a Elizabeth, que ha tenido unos cuatro meses insoportables o... a mi." Ella susurra mirando los rasgos de Stefan. "Si incluso una pequeña parte de ti volvió para saber de mí. Entonces quédate."

Elizabeth mira a Stefan que mira a lo lejos contemplando sobre qué hacer antes de que él mira a Caroline, luego a Elizabeth antes de alejarse.

Caroline suspira, antes de voltear a mirar a Elizabeth.


	29. Capítulo 29

El teléfono de Elizabeth empieza a sonar. Antes de atender ve que es Stefan. "Oye, ¿alguna señal de nuestra fugitiva?" pregunta Stefan al otro lado.

"No, Caroline y yo ya hemos revisado tres veces." Dice Elizabeth suspirando. "No hay señal de Sarah."

"Bueno, tampoco está en las carreteras, lo que significa que probablemente esta en Mystic Falls." Dice Stefan. "Escucha, tengo que colgar, te llamo luego." Antes de que Elizabeth dijera algo el cuelga la llamada. Ella frunce el ceño aun mirando el teléfono cuando escucha una motocicleta cerca de donde ella estaba parada. Ese debia ser Stefan, ella sonrie mientras se dirigia hacia el sonido. Cuando ve mas de cerca efectivamente era Stefan. El estaba prendiendo la motocicleta justo cuando Elizabeth se detiene frente a el.

"¿A dónde vas?" Elizabeth le pregunta cruzandose de brazos.

"Me voy a casa." Dice Stefan sin mirarla.

"Savannah no es tu hogar, Stefan. Es un escape, un escondite." Elizabeth le asegura antes de mirar a su alrededor señalando el letrero de Mystic Falls. "Este es tu hogar."

"No, era mi hogar, y ya no puedo cruzar sus fronteras." le recuerda Stefan. "Por lo tanto tengo otro hogar."

"Entonces, vas a tirar la toalla?" Elizabeth le pregunta un poco enojada. "Regresaras a tu falsa nueva vida?"

"Mira, mi falsa nueva vida terminó cuando Enzo decidió asesinar a mi no tan falsa novia Ivy. Que de hecho era la hija de mi jefe." Dice Stefan en el mismo tono que Elizabeth. "Así que voy a ir a casa, empacar y comenzar de nuevo. Otra vez."

"Así que vas a empezar una nueva vida y fingir olvidar que este lugar nunca existió?" Le pregunta Elizabeth suspirando.

"Te sorprenderia lo sencillo que es olvidar el pasado, Elizabeth." Stefan susurra mirando a Elizabeth fijamente pensando. Que la persona frente a el habia olvidado a Damon y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. No entendia porque todos estaban molestos en que el empezara una nueva vida.

"No te creo, perdiste a tu hermano y no hay forma de que estes bien." Elizabeth le replica sacando a Stefan de sus pensamientos.

"No tienes que preocuparte por mi. Tengo un sistema, sé cómo funciona esto." Stefan le dice al mismo tiempo que trata de encender de nuevo la motocicleta, pero no encuentra las llaves. Cuando mira a Elizabeth ella le sonrie enseñandole las llaves.

"¿Sabes qué? no tengo planes hoy y ahora tú tampoco, vas a pasar el día conmigo y te diré si tu sistema funciona o no." Le propone Elizabeth inclinando la cabeza hacia él. "Si creo que eres realmente feliz, entonces te dejaré ir. Y si no lo hago, lo que probablemente haré, seguiré hostigándote hasta que vuelvas a casa." Dice ella sonriendo antes de ponerse seria. "Y puedes hacerme volver a casa si ves que tampoco soy feliz." Afirma ella ganandose una mirada extraña de Stefan. "Estoy hablando del acoso llamado Enzo. Voy a matar a tu amigo imaginario si sigue atocigandome." Lo amenaza Elizabeth en broma y Stefan se echa a reír. "¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

"Bien." Stefan acepta sonriendo cuando Elizabeth le entrega las llaves y el le da un casco. "¿Qué hay de la fugitiva Sarah?" pregunta mientras Elizabeth se subia en la motocicleta.

"Bueno, si ella está en Mystic Falls ahora, depende de Matt y Jeremy." Le responde Elizabeth poniendose el casco antes de que Stefan encendiera la motocicleta y arrancara.

* * *

"Ella es linda." Dice Elizabeth moviendo las fotos del teléfono de Stefan, de él e Ivy.

"Era linda." Stefan corrige suspirando lentamente.

"Lo siento." Elizabeth dice mientras estában en el taller de reparación de automóviles.

"También yo. Pero lo hecho, hecho, está." murmura Stefan mientras buscaba su cheque. "Después de los impuestos, seguro social y seguro de salud, me quedan 206 dólares y tres centavos para pasar la semana." dice enseñandole el cheque a Elizabeth. "Quieres beber?"

"Stefan, seguro de salud?" le pregunta Elizabeth confundida, claramente el no lo necesitaba.

"Si, el punto es empezar de nuevo. Fingir ser lo mas humano posible." Stefan le explica.

"Nada de privilegios de vampiros, nada de equipaje, nada de esa antigua vida, nada de eso. Lastima que no sea vampiro, serviria de mucho guardar esos datos." Elizabeth le dice mientras se recarga en el lindo auto rojo clasico de Stefan. "Y esto?"

"Me descubriste." sonríe Stefan levemente. "Al menos Damon no estará para llamarlo auto de abuela..."

"Segun me han dicho, a tu hermano le gustaba torturar a la gente con apodos." dice Elizabeth mientras salian del taller. "O torturar, simplemente."

"Es una forma de decirlo." Stefan responde mirando a Elizabeth un poco desconcertado.

"Asi que tu sistema para seguir adelante requiere cortar lazos y un trabajo no fijo?" le pregunta Elizabeth alzando la ceja.

"Ni siquiera hemos llegado a la parte divertida." Dice Stefan interrumpiendola.

"Pagar los servicios públicos?" Elizabeth bromea riendo un poco.

"No, decidir quién quieres ser durante los próximos 30 años." Stefan le dice parandose frente a Elizabeth. "Quieres ser un astronauta? Quieres ser un atleta olímpico? Vamos retame, te mostrare como se hace."

"Muy bien, enseñame como lo haces." Elizabeth acepta riendo como el asiente sonriendo.

"Lo haré." Stefan responde antes de dirigirse a su motocicleta con Elizabeth siguiendolo.

* * *

Todo lo que Damon escuchó minutos después de la introducción de Kai fue el molesto sonido de este comiendo y no estaba de humor para eso. "Eso debe parar."

"¿Crees que es irritante?" Kai pregunta irónico. "Trata de oirte a ti y a Bonnie pelear cada cinco minutos."

"Nos has seguido." Damon murmura.

"Claro que si." Kai sigue comiendo. "Son lo mas cercano que tengo a una televisión. No son Guardianes de la bahía, pero... Recuerdas esa serie?"

"No, no la recuerdo." Damon mira alrededor. Algo no le gustaba de ese tipo.

"Amigo, tienes que verla. Te gustan los salvavidas? Las sexy?"

"Ha sido un dia demasiado malo en un mar de días malos." Damon le asegura. "Ahora dime quien eres, que haces aqui y cual es tu relación conmigo o te arrancaré la garganta."

"Ese mal humor te causara problemas Damon." Kai le sonríe. "Ya alejo a Bonnie, cuantas veces? Espera! Yo sé, trece!"

"Crees que soy malo con ella?" Damon le pregunta divertido. "Ella me agrada. Tu, no mucho."

Lo levanta de la silla tomando su chaqueta con fuerza listo para sacarle la informacion que necesitaba y le interesaba saber.

"Bueno. Lo siento, en serio." Kai dice. "Estoy oxidado con las interacciones humanas cara a cara."

Después de un momento de probar su sinceridad Damon finalmente lo libera empujándolo. "Respuestas, ahora." le ordena antes de caminar por una botella de bourbon.

"Si, deberias beber. Eso usualmente te calma." Kai dice.

"Gracias." Damon dice en tono seco caminando hacia la estantería agarrando una botella. No le gustaba lo mucho que sabía sobre su vida.

"Luego te enoja, te entristece, te calma. Es un ciclo raro." Kai sigue mientras Damon abría la botella. "Si quieres saber por que te sigo... es porque quiero asesinarte."

Fue demasiado tarde para Damon el escuchar la confesión, como ya había comenzado a beber de la botella que había sido, enriquecida con verbena. Escupe el licor cuando siente su garganta quemarse al sentir la verbena. Cae al suelo sintiendo sus manos quemarse.

"Verbena en tu bourbon. No te lo imaginabas, verdad?" Kai rie. "No estoy familiarizado con los vampiros." toma una sombrilla cerrada de playa y rompe el palo de madera. "Pero de lo que se, una estaca en el corazón funciona, cierto?"

Damon pone la mano en el suelo para levantarse, pero Kai le clava la estaca a través de ella. Haciendo que gruñera de dolor.

"Siempre puedes jugar sucio, Damon. Como aquella vez que Bonnie y tu jugaron el monopolio y robaste el banco. No es bueno."

Damon saca su mano de la estaca y se pone de pie. "Voy a arrancarte la cabeza."

"No lo harás." Kai asegura antes de romper todas las botellas. Damon vuelve a caer al piso mientras su piel se quemaba.

"No sabia cual botella tomarias, asi que las envenene todas."

él levanta el paraguas para apuñalar a Damon de nuevo.

"Apartate de el!" Bonnie aparece detras de ellos.

"La inútil llego." dice Kai. "Te he visto tratar de hacer magia por meses. Que vas hacer? Fallar? Que vergüenza. Me das vergüenza."

Bonnie mira a Damon y él le da un gesto tranquilizador. No se llevaban bien, pero él creía en ella. Si alguien podía lograr algo imposible en esa vida era ella.

Bonnie, decidida a no fallar mira una vela sobre una mesa y se concentra lo más fuerte que puede. Y la vela, sorprendentemente, despertando con el fuego de su magia restaurada.

"Oh... no." murmura Kai.

Bonnie mira a Damon con una sonrisa. "Corre."

Damon se levanto del suelo alejandose de ellos enseguida.

Tan pronto como Damon estaba fuera de la vista, Bonnie dijo las palabras que había estado tratando de hacer el trabajo durante los últimos cuatro meses. "Phesmatos incendia."

El mercado comenzó a brillar de color naranja brillante con fuego, caliente que se arrastra hasta Kai, quien inmediatamente reconoció el peligro que corría.

Él baja su arma y asiente. "Está bien. Está bien. Está bien."

"Te rindes tan rápido?" le pregunta Bonnie. "Me avergüenzo por ti."

Tan pronto como terminó las palabras, Damon golpeó a Kai desde atrás, enviando al psicópata volando a través de las llamas hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Damon mira a Bonnie y sonrie.

"Lamento que te dije que eras la persona mas irritante que existe. No lo había conocido a el."

* * *

"Puedes creer que Elena intentara borrar sus recuerdos con tu hermano Damon?" Elizabeth dice mientras tomaba su bebida. "Porque haria eso?"

"Creo tener una idea." Stefan responde sonriendo con frustración. "Bueno, cambiando de tema, que tal si empiezas tu vida en otro lugar lejos del drama sobrenatural?"

"Claro." Elizabeth acepta rapidamente.

"Estás lista para ver el sistema en acción?" Stefan le pregunta a Elizabeth que le sonrie asintiendo. "Bien, dame ese anillo en tu mano."

"¿Qué?" pregunta Elizabeth confundida.

"Tú anillo." Stefan le vuelve a pedir.

"Bien." Elizabeth dice quitandose el anillo de su mano dandoselo a Stefan. El se levanta de la silla antes de arrodillarse en el suelo frente a ella, llamando la atención de todos en el bar.

"Elizabeth Williams." Stefan habla alto mientras le ofrece el anillo a Elizabeth. Todos comienzan a murmurar cosas lindas mientras los ven.

"Stefan Cooper, que haces?" Elizabeth actua sorprendida tratando de controlar su risa mientras le seguia el juego.

"Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga. Siempre te he amado y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo." Stefan le sonríe a Elizabeth. "Quieres..?"

"Espera." Elizabeth lo detiene para darle mas drama a todo. "No me lo estas pidiendo solo porque estoy embarazada, cierto?" Stefan la mira frunciendo las cejas antes de sonreír. Todos los miraban sorprendidos y ahora Stefan trataba de controlar su sonrisa.

"No, no. Te lo estoy pidiendo porque eres mi roca, si?" Le asegura. "Estuviste a mi lado durante las múltiples rehabilitaciones, la cárcel, la lesión en el rodeo.." Elizabeth cubre su boca para no reirse mientras Stefan seguia. "Me has salvado del borde y cielo, este bebe es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida."

Todo el mundo se asombra cuando Elizabeth asiente con la cabeza dramáticamente poniendo una mano en su pecho para efecto.

"¿Te casarias conmigo?" pregunta Stefan en voz alta.

"¡Sí!" Elizabeth sonrie feliz antes de que todos aplauden. Stefan le pone el anillo en el dedo antes de abrazarla y hacerla girar. Mientras todos los miraban felices.

"¿Lo ves? Nuevas identidades, nuevas vidas, es sencillo." murmura Stefan despues de abrazar a Elizabeth poniendola abajo. Se aleja de ella y voltea a ver a todos en el bar. "Gracias, muchas gracias a todos!" Stefan dice alegremente mientras saludaba a todos mientras el y Elizabeth sonreían.

* * *

Kai despertó de su estado inconsciente, atado en una silla junto a la chimenea Salvatore en el estudio.

"Despertaste. Que bien." Damon dice antes de beberse todo su trago, toma el atizador de la chimenea y toma la bolsa de chicharrón que Bonnie le da. "Ahora para la sección de preguntas y respuestas."

"Dejame adivinar. Si contesto bien, me das chicharrón y si no, el atizador."

"¿Que? no, no. no. Son para mi." Damon dice abrazando la bolsa. "Para ti solo el atizador."

"No tienes que hacer eso." Kai suspira.

"¿No?"

"Estamos en el mismo equipo!" Kai les asegura.

"En serio?" le pregunta Bonnie acercandose con los brazos cruzados. "Siempre tratas de asesinar a tus compañeros?"

"Lo importante es que volvio tu magia." Kai le sonríe con suficiencia. "Funciono."

Bonnie voltea a ver a Damon ambos dandose cuenta que ninguno le creía a Kai.

"No creíste que mataria a Damon, o si?" Kai se rie. "En qué universo eso tiene sentido? No mataría a un tercio de nuestra población. No soy un monstruo. Sabía que Bonnie aparecería. Siempre vuelve y sabía que con la motivación correcta, ella podría acceder a su magia. Aunque me preocupe un poco por sus peleas que la vida de Damon no sería suficiente, pero resulto que si. Creo que asi se demuestran su amor."

"Lo hiciste para asegurarte que tuviera mi magia?" le pregunta Bonnie sin creerle.

"Por supuesto, porque tu magia es la clave para salir de aquí." Kai les dice.

* * *

"Caroline me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendome que sigue sin haber rastro de Sarah y que Enzo tambien desaparecio." Elizabeth dice guardando su teléfono.

"Tal vez está asesinando a la novia de otro." murmura Stefan cuando ve a Elizabeth a punto de beber, la detiene. "Estas embarazada, recuerdas?"

"La mentira mas tonta que he dicho." Elizabeth suspira con fastidio. "No puedo retractarme?"

"No." Stefan dice bebiendose su bebida.

"Stefan dijiste que te habías alejado de Mystic Falls durante 15 años. Que te hizo volver tan pronto?" Elizabeth le pregunta cambiando de tema.

"Conoci a Elena." Stefan sonríe levemente. "Desde 1864 he sido carpintero, conductor de ambulancias, trabajador inmigrante, estudiante de secundaria y mas."

"Entonces por que eres mecánico con un supervisor idiota?" Elizabeth le pregunta confundida.

"No hay razón." Stefan dice, pero Elizabeth sabe que algo le ocultaba.

"Debe ser duro. Todos los cambios sin una constante en tu vida." dice Elizabeth, recibiendo solo silencio. "No hemos hablado de tu hermano."

"Es raro escuchar que te refieres a Damon como solo mi hermano." dice Stefan riendo sin emoción.

"¿De qué otra manera le diría?" Elizabeth lo mira confundida.

"Ya no se." dice Stefan antes de beber.

"¿Ya no sabes? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Elizabeth presiona una vez mas.

"¿Sabes que? No es importante. ¿Las cosas cambian, no?" Stefan dice alzando su botella. "Por el cambio."

"Por el cambio." Elizabeth le sigue brindando con un vaso de agua.

* * *

"Entre a la Oficina Oval me tomé una foto en la ventana al estilo Kennedy, pero luego pensé: ¿Como voy a revelar estas fotos?" dice Kai.

"Oh Dios mío." Damon suspira interrumpiendo a Kai que todavía estába atado en la sala de estar. "Sólo responde la maldita pregunta. ¿Cómo vamos a salir de esta dimensión desconocida?"

"Primero contesta esto: Por qué crees que repetimos el día 10 de Mayo de 1994 condenados a revivir el eclipse solar por siempre?" pregunta Kai en su lugar.

"Cómo voy a saber eso?" Damon bebe de su bourbon.

"Te oí decirle a Bonnie que este era tu infierno personal." Kai le sonríe. "Tengo curiosidad."

"Encontré todo lo que pediste." dice Bonnie entrando a la casa con una mochila de viaje. Se para frente a la mesa que estaba frente Kai, abre la maleta y deja las cosas caer. "Abrelatas, desagüe de ducha, amolador, mermelada, navaja de bolsillo, tomo 0 de la enciclopedia, un clavo y un marcador negro. Ahora qué?"

"No puedo enseñarte con las manos atadas." Kai dice moviendo sus manos atadas con cuerda a la silla.

"Bonnie." Damon le advierte cuando ella toma la navaja, pero ella lo ignora y lo libera.

"Gracias." dice Kai tocando sus muñecas lastimadas.

"Claro, ignoremos a Damon!" Damon dice levantandose del sillón. "Y cómo nos sacara de aquí esta basura?"

"Lo explicaré después de que digas que hiciste el 10 de Mayo de 1994." Kai sonríe.

"¿Qué diferencia hace?" Damon gruñe.

"Déjame ponerlo de esta manera. La magia de Bonnie es una parte de la ecuación. Mi conocimiento es la otra parte. Lo que significa que viajaras a casa gratis. Solo quiero saber si mereces venir." Kai explica.

"O podría simplemente torturarte hasta que digas algo útil." Damon gruñe levantando la navaja a Bonnie, caminando hacia Kai, levantandolo de la silla y poniendole la navaja contra su cuello mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"Si me torturas, me molestare y no los ayudare." Kai asegura antes de voltear a ver a Bonnie. "Que clase de persona necesita que se lo expliquen?"

Bonnie le quita la navaja a Damon y Kai se suelta de su agarre y camina hacia la mesa donde Bonnie dejó las cosas que él le pidió.

"Juega bien." Bonnie le dice a Damon

"Deja de tratar de impresionar al chico nuevo." Damon le pide.

"¿Por qué no le cuentas tu historia?" Bonnie le pregunta.

"Tal vez porque no quiero hablar de lo peor que he hecho, Bonnie." Damon chaquea.

"Yo si quiero." dice Kai mientras abría el frasco de mermelada que Bonnie trajo y comienza a comerlo con la mano.

 ***** Flashback de 1994 *****

 **Damon toca el timbre de la casa de huéspedes y Stefan responde pareciendo confundido.**

 **"Listo para algunas malas noticias?" Damon le pregunta, mostrandole el periódico a Stefan. "Encuentran muerto a Kurt Cobain."**

 **Él trata de entrar a la casa, pero Stefan bloquea su camino, al parecer no había sido invitado. "Casi no te he visto en 50 años, Stefan. No invitaras a pasar a tu hermano?"**

 **"Dame una buena razón para hacerlo." Stefan dice en tono seco.**

 **"Revisa tu contestadora." Damon le pide. "Intento empezar de nuevo."**

 **"-Escuche tu mensaje." Stefan asegura. "También se que le enviaste flores a Lexi, 17 años después de dejarla quemándose viva en un techo."**

 **"Bueno..."**

 **"Es un poco tarde, pero veo que intentas hacer las paces, solo quiero saber por que." Stefan lo interrumpe.**

 **"Bueno, puedo decirte esto, Stefan, estoy cansado de despedazar la ciudad de Nueva York." Damon dice recargandose contra la pared. "Tal vez sea la fiesta, tal vez mi consciencia."**

 **"Para eso necesitarias una." Stefan interrumpe pero Damon lo ignora.**

 **"Luego tuve un momento de claridad y pensé: No sería genial despertar en mi cama y empezar de cero?"**

 **Mientras hablaba un hombre aparece detrás de Stefan.**

 **"Debes ser Damon." dice con una sonrisa.**

 **"Damon, el es Zach Salvatore." Stefan lo presenta y Damom le sonríe. "Es el dueño de la casa, conoce la historia familiar. Y le dije que si cruzabas la línea me encargaria de ti."**

 **"¿Por que siempre esperas lo peor de mi, Stefan?" Damon le pregunta.**

 **"Claro que no, de otra forma no permitiría esto." Dice Stefan antes de asentirle a Zach.**

 **"Por favor entra, Damon." Zach dice.**

 **Damon sonríe antes de entrar a su casa. "Gracias."**

 **Stefan lo detiene antes de llegar a la sala y lo obliga a verlo. "Listo para empezar de nuevo?"**

 **"Claro que si..."**

"Necesito entretenerme mientras trabajo." dice Kai mientras usaba las cosas que Bonnie le trajo. "La historia infernal, por favor."

"Recuerdame no matarlo." Damon le pide a Bonnie.

"Tal vez tu historia te lo quitara de encima." Bonnie sugiere.

"¿De qué lado estás?" Damon le pregunta con rabia.

"Del lado que nos regresara a casa con la gente que amamos." Bonnie le responde.

"Bien." Damon suspira, sabiendo que ella tenía razón. "En Mayo de 1994, yo vivia aqui. Volví a casa para enderezar mi camino."

 ***** Retroceso, de 1994 *****

 **Stefan y Damon estaban en el camino de entrada. Él saca un frasco y toma un sorbo.**

 **Damon podía decir por el olor que era sangre. "¿Puedo tener algo de eso? Me muero de hambre."**

 **"Por supuesto." Stefan dice entregandole el frasco.**

 **Toma una copa, pero el sabor no era tan saboreo como había esperado. Mi cara se pone en disgusto cuando le doy el frasco de nuevo a él. Al segundo se da cuenta que no era sangre humana. Con disgusto le regresa el frasco.**

 **"Rico, no?" Stefan pregunta. "No recuerdo si a esa ardilla la atropellaron o si la atrape en una trampa para ratas. Espero fuera atropellada porque la trampa para ratas estaba llena de excremento."**

 **Para Damon era lo más desagradable y su hermano parecía encontrarlo divertido.**

 **"Saboreala, sientes como pelo o bolita granuladas?" Stefan se burla de Damon que a su pesar traga.**

 **"Idiota." Damon murmura.**

 **Stefan sólo se ríe como el coche de Zach se detiene en el camino de entrada. Camina con bolsas de la compra en sus manos.**

 **"De nuevo fuiste a comprar comida?" Damon le pregunta.**

 **"Una de las huéspedes quería hot cakes de arándanos." Zach le explica caminando hacia la puerta principal.**

 **"Sabes? Tal vez yo deba encargarme de la casa de huéspedes Salvatore." Damon le dice a Stefan viendo a Zach caminar a la entrada donde Gail lo esperaba y el acaricia su gran vientre. "Relevar a Zach, llevarme bien con Gail."**

 **"Toma verbena, también Zach." Stefan le recuerda. "Lo que significa, no te acerques."**

Damon mira a Kai que estába tirado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. "Perfecto. Nuestro salvador está loco y narcoleptico."

"No, no, no, estoy despierto." murmura Kai con los ojos cerrados. "Dejame adivinar, mataste a la embarazada."

"Callate, Kai." Damon le pide mientras se sirvía mas alcohol. "No estabas escuchando."

"Estaba escuchando en mis sueños." Kai asegura antes de abrir los ojos. "Pasabas tiempo con tu sobrino lejano Zach, a quien llamaste tío Zach porque eso no es confuso. Y la mujer embarazada Gail era su esposa."

"Dime que no mataste a una mujer embarazada." Bonnie le pide a Damon.

"Eso es lo que paso." dice Kai sentandose. "Por que seria su infierno personal?"

Damon pone su vaso de bourbon abajo y camina hacia él, se pone de rodillas delante de él por lo que estan en el mismo nivel. "La única razón por la que sigues vivo es porque creí que podrías sacarnos de aquí y podrías ayudar, pero no tienes respuestas! Solo eres un niño con mermelada en los dedos!"

"De acuerdo. Para regresar usamos el poder del eclipse utilizando la reliquia mística. Se llama ascendente y es así, Damon." Kai dice sosteniendo un aparato que habia estado haciendo de los aparatos que Bonnie le habia lleavado. "La última vez que la tuvimos fue en el pacífico noroeste... Oregon."

"Tuvimos?" le pregunta Bonnie

"Perteneció a mi familia." Kai le responde sacando la navaja de su bolsillo y cortandose un dedo. "Necesitamos un poco de sangre para empezar. Ahora necesitamos un hechizo localizador, para ubicar su paradero."

"Crees poder encontrar el boleto para salir de aquí, Bon Bon?" Damon le pregunta.

"Claro que sí." Bonnie responde con firmeza.

* * *

"Entonces, si nos encontráramos en una ciudad al azar en treinta años, ¿fingiríamos que somos extraños?" Le pregunta Elizabeth levantando la ceja a Stefan mientras caminában hacia la puerta. "De todas maneras en 30 años parecere tu madre sino busco la solución de volver a ser vampira."

"Estoy evitando caídas místicas, no tú." Dice Stefan riendo junto con Elizabeth. "Podemos hablar, podemos visitar. Y si alguna vez necesitas una reparación de coches, te los daré sin costo alguno". Elizabeth rie asientiendo antes de abrazarlo. "Por qué siento que esto es una despedida y que no voy a volverte ver?"

"Siempre serás mi mejor amiga." Stefan se aleja del abrazo. "Puedes venirme a visitar o hablarme. Siempre."

"Bien." Elizabeth sonríe levemente. Besa la mejilla de Stefan y sale del bar. Ella da un paso constante de diez pasos antes de recordar que olvidó su chaqueta. Antes de entrar escucha la conmoción dentro de la barra. "Vamos hombre, golpeame." Oye a Stefan reír.

"¿Disfrutas esto?" Elizabeth entra al bar cuando el hombre estaba mirando a Stefan desde arriba. "Estas enfermo."

Elizabeth corre parandose frente al hombre que se detiene cuando pensaba golpear a Stefan. Ella susurra un hechizo de limpiar la mente antes de mirar al hombre. No era lo mismo que la compulsión de un vampiro, pero era parecido. "Vete a casa, limpia la sangre de tu mano y vete de aquí." le ordena ella y el hombre la obedece. Ella voltea molesta mirando a Stefan que tenía un labio y una ceja ensangrentada. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Le pregunta ella ayudando a Stefan del suelo, pero lo unico que el hace es suspirar y mirar hacia abajo.

* * *

Damon estaba de pie en la cocina como Bonnie intentaba hacer un hechizo localizador para esa cosa ascendente que Kai dice que necesitaban.

"No está bien." Bonnie dice al ver que la sangre de Kai no se movía. "Tal vez necesito un mapa mas grande."

"Tal vez te falta practica y tu magia está oxidada." dice Damon.

"Ignoralo, Bonnie." dice Kai desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Finge que es una máquina de ruido blanco. Así solía tratar a mis hermanos. Yo crecí con un montón de hermanos y hermanas. Y todos lloraban todo el tiempo, pero eso me enseño a concentrarme."

De repente Damon se da cuenta de lo cerca que estába Kai de Bonnie. "Tranquilo, hermano mayor. No te conoce, al menos invitale una copa."

Puede que no fuera el mayor fan de Bonnie Bennett, pero ese tipo tenia que retroceder.

 ***** 10 de mayo de retroceso, de 1994 *****

 **Zach Salvatore habia decidido hacer una fiesta para ver el eclipse solar. Parecía un poco cliché para Damon.**

 **Estaba hablando con la Sheriff de la ciudad mientras ella le mostraba imágenes de su hija bebé. "Puedo llamarte Liz?"**

 **"Claro." la sheriff le sonríe.**

 **"Tu hija es adorable Liz." Damon le asegura.**

 **"Si." Liz sonríe. "Caroline requiere tiempo, pero vale la pena."**

 **Damon mira a su alrededor y ve a Zach tomarle una foto a Gail mientras ella comia un pastelito.**

 **"Voy a deshacerme de esa foto." Gail le asegura mientras se la quitaba y la guardaba en su suéter amarillo. "Stefan, tomanos una foto a Zach y a mi."**

 **"Claro." dice Stefan tomando la cámara que Zach le ofrece.**

 **"Gracias, Stefan." le dice Zach.**

 **Damon mira a Liz y ella continúa hablando de Caroline y de su mejor amiga, Miranda. Que por cierto, tenia una hija de la misma edad que la pequeña ricitos de oro.**

 **"Damon, que le hiciste a Gail?" pregunta Stefan cuando llega hasta ellos.**

 **"Esta todo bien?" pregunta Liz confusa.**

 **"Parece que la fiesta se acabó." Damon murmura, cuando Liz voltea a verlo el la agarra por los hombros obligandola. "Vuelve a casa y olvida que nos conocimos."**

 **Mientras ella se aleja, Stefan agarra a Damon del brazo y lo aleja del resto de los invitados.**

 **"¿Cómo demonios te alimentaste de Gail? Ella tiene verbena." Stefan dice molesto.**

 **"Si, en su café." Damon dice. "Lo cambié la semana pasada, también el de Zach."**

 **"Esas personas son mis amigos. Zach es familia, confía en mí." Stefan argumenta.**

 **"Y confiaran en ambos." Damon lo tranquiliza. "Oye, no me alimento dentro de la casa, si? La tomo, como, borro. Es muy funcional, Stefan. Te dije que es un nuevo comienzo."**

 **Damon se da media vuelta para regresar a la reunión cuando Stefan le rompe el cuello.**

Damon regresa de nuevo a la sala donde Bonnie estába haciendo el hechizo. La sangre se mueve y ella abre los ojos.

"Por qué la sangre se mueve hacia Virginia? No puede ser." dice Kai.

"El hechizo funciona. Esta mostrándonos Mystic Falls. Se siente tan..." Bonnie voltea a ver a Kai y pone su mano sobre su pecho y el fuego de las velas crece. "Esta justo aqui, en tu chaqueta."

"Muy bien." dice Kai sacando el ascendente.

"Es el ascendente?" Bonnie pregunta.

"El único y verdadero." Kai les sonríe.

"Gracias por los juegos mentales, idiota." Damon murmura.

"Era solo una pequeña prueba para asegurarme de que la magia de Bonnie fuera precisa para el hechizo." Kai voltea a ver a Bonnie. "Creo que estas lista. Hagan sus maletas, nos vamos a casa."

 ***** 10 de mayo de retroceso, de 1994 *****

 **Damon se sienta aturdido, se da cue ta que esta tirado en el suelo en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la casa de huéspedes. Stefan estába de pie en la puerta.**

 **"Por lo tanto, esto es lo que no entiendo." Stefan dice. "¿Por qué te insinúas a tí mismo de nuevo en mi vida y luego haces trampas y mientes, rompiendo todas las reglas?"**

 **"Bueno, uno, porque sabía que te enojarías. Lo creas o no, me gusta estar aquí, Stefan." Damon explica poniendose de pie comenzando a caminar hacia él. Cuando su cuerpo entra en la luz que llegaba a través de la ventana, su piel comenzo a arder.**

 **"Tendras el anillo de la luz del día, cuando decidas comportarte." Stefan dice. "Ahora, responde a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué has vuelto aquí?"**

 **"Debido a que echaba de menos a mi hermano. Yo quería tener una conexión con mi humanidad, Stefan. Yo quería sentir algo otra vez. Y cuando decidí volver a casa, todo se precipitó, al igual que yo esperaba." Damon dice la verdad.**

 **"Oh, felicidades. Ahora, ¿qué?" Stefan se burla.**

 **"Vamos, hombre. Vamos a golpear el camino, tú y yo." Damon sugiere con honestidad. "Te dejaré conducir mi coche, voy a sacarte de esta dieta vegetariana, te enseñaré a alimentarte de nuevo. Será genial, Stef. ¿Qué dices? Vamos. Confía en mí."**

 **Damon sabía que Stefan no tenia realmente una razón para confiar en él. Sabia que habia hecho cosas estúpidas, pero realmente quería empezar de nuevo.**

 **"Sí, me puedo imaginar un viaje por carretera contigo. Me puedo imaginar que te alimentas de las personas inocentes y dejando un rastro de cuerpos atrás. Puedo imagar que me haras beber sangre humana, y te reirad de mí mientras yo sufro." Stefan dice con amargura.**

 **"Que manera de ser un optimista, Stefan." Damon dice rodando los ojos.**

 **"La sola observación de los hechos, Damon. 1912, me convenciste de beber sangre humana de nuevo, por lo que me hice un extractor. En 1942, casi me empujate fuera de los carriles de nuevo debido a que fueras tan necesitados. 1977, dejaste morir a mi mejor después de que te envié a que fueras a ayudarle. Y ahora, por fin estoy feliz. Tengo una nueva vida, lo estoy haciendo bien, y simplemente no puedes manejar eso, ¿verdad, Damon?" Stefan dice con ira.**

 **"No estoy tratando de arruinar tu nueva vida tonta." Damon le dice.**

 **"No tienes que tratar, Damon." Stefan levanta la voz. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es existir. Porque no importa lo que haga o dónde voy, voy a estar conmigo para siempre, tratando de destruir cada cosa que he construido. No sé por qué pensé que esta vez sería ser diferente. Yo quería que fuera diferente. Sólo sigues fallando."**

 **Damon suspira por sus palabras. Él no le estába dando la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas... Por eso no iba a arreglar las cosas.**

"Oye, de que trata este paseo?" Damon le pregunta a Kai mientras lo seguian alrededor de su casa.

"Estoy usando el ascendente para descubrir donde nos pararemos durante el eclipse." Kai le explica.

"Genial." Damon murmura. "Hagamos magia para salir de aquí."

"Hay algo que no está bien de él." Bonnie dice en voz baja a Damon como Kai siguió caminando.

"No estas acostumbrada a que chicos liguen contigo." Damon bromea.

"Sabes, no puedo esperar a salir de aquí y hablar con alguien más." Bonnie dice con un suspiro.

"¿Podemos tener unos segundos duraderos de paz, mientras que este idiota utiliza esa cosa para conseguir que las estrellas se alinean?" Damon pregunta.

Bonnie mira hacia abajo en un periódico tirado en el suelo. "Oregon..."

"¿Qué?" Damon frunce el ceño confundido.

"Lei este periodico cien mil veces." Bonnie se lo enseña. "Dice algo sobre Oregon."

"¿Qué cosa?" Damon le pregunta.

"Kai dijo que tenia muchos hermanos y hermanas." Bonnie dice antes de enseñarle un articulo. "Familia masacrada en Portland".. El unico que escapo fue el hijo mayor de 22 años llamado Malakai."

"Quien llama a su hijo Malakai?" pregunta Kai acercandose a ellos. "Parece que esperaban que fuera malo."

"Asesinaron a estos niños." Bonnie le enseña el periódico.

"No todos murieron." Kai les recuerda. "Tengo una debilidad por una de mis hermanas. Si no, le hubiera sacado los pulmones, no solo el bazo."

"Que?" le pregunta Bonnie.

"Puedes sobrevivir sin el bazo." Kai sonríe.

"Algo me dice que no habla hipotéticamente." Damon le dice a Bonnie.

"Escuchen, a estos dos los colgué del barandal de la escalera." Kai les señala a dos chicos del periódico. "Luego clavé un cuchillo en su abdomen, a el lo ahogue en la piscina. No dejaba de luchar, le dije: "Te deje al final, pequeño desgraciado. Como sea, eso fue todo."

"Asesinaste a tu familia?" le pregunta Bonnie en shock.

"Aquelarre, para ser precisos." Kai dice. "Tu sabes, familia de brujas."

"La presionaste y tu eres un brujo?" Damon le pregunta molesto.

"Algo así, si. Sin poderes, obviamente." Kai dice. "Por supuesto, el aquelarre Géminis no se lo tomo bien cuando se enteró de lo que hice en Portland. Por eso me desterraron aquí."

"Este lugar es una prisión." Bonnie le dice a Damon antes de mirar a Kai. "Lo crearon para ti."

"Si!" Kai asiente antes de mirar a Damon "Este no es tu infierno, Damon es el mio."

"No dejaremos que Kai salga, si?" le jura Bonnie a Damon mientras entraban a la casa. "Dijo que es un asesino serial."

"No me importa." Damon le asegura. "Quiero salir de aquí."

"Como que no te importa?" Bonnie lo mira mal. "Tal vez por las cosas horribles que has hecho? Tal vez porque matar un montón de niños no es gran cosa para alguien que mato a una embarazada? Me equivoco?"

Damon la observa unos segundos antes de alejarse de ella caminando por un trago. No necesitaba que estuviera recordandole lo peor que habia hecho en su vida. Bastante tenia consigo mismo haciéndolo.

 ***** Flashback de mayo de de 1994 *****

 **"¿Dejó la puerta abierta?" Damon escucha a Stefan preguntandole a Zach.**

 **"¿No porque?" Zach responde.**

 **Damon aprovecha la oportunidad para agarrar a Gail por detrás tirandola en una llave de cabeza. Ella grita y se le cae el vaso al suelo, haciendo que Stefan y Zach vinieran corriendo a la habitación.**

 **"Esta fiesta por el eclipse es una porqueria." le asegura a Stefan. "No he visto el sol en absoluto cuando crucé el patio. Había olvidado lo fuerte que somos cuando bebemos sangre humana."**

 **"Zach." Gail lloriquea con miedo.**

 **"Damon, por favor, no le hagas daño." Zach ruega mientras miraba todos los cuerpos sin vida de los invitados alrededor.**

 **"Quiero mi anillo de vuelta, Stefan." Damon le ordena y el se lo lanza enseguida. "Buen chico."**

 **"Nunca voy a deshacerme de ti, verdad?" Stefsn pregunta.**

 **"No, claro que no." Damon le asegura. "Por que en 1912 te enseñe quien eras, Stefan. En 1942, te di libertad. Y en 1977, casi mate a tu mejor amiga porque debiste ser tu quien me ayudara, Stefan. Me lo debes, y te llevara una eternidad pagarmelo."**

 **Cuando Stefan no responde, él muerde el cuello de Gail que grita. Pero no le importa. Se alimenta y la suelta dejandola caer al suelo. "Una eternidad de miseria, hermano.. es lo que te prometí."**

 **Mira a Stefan por última vez antes de acelerar fuera de la habitación, con la sangre que gotea de su boca.**

"Pobre sobrino tio Zach." se burla Kai.

"Stefan lo hizo olvidar que tuvo una novia y un bebé, pero no pudo cubrir las muertes. El consejo de fundadores se reinicio y Stefan se largo. Dejo Mystic Falls durante 15 años. Ambos huimos." Damon le explica a Bonnie. "Y cuando volví a ver al tío Zach, no podía dejar de recordar que lo había arruinado todo. Sentí alivio cuando tuve que asesinarlo. Podemos irnos ya?"

"Vamos, Bonnie, quieres irte a casa con tus amigos." le dice Kai. "Quiero volver y darle al resto del aquelarre Géminis una muerte espantosa. Todos ganamos."

"Se que el no es un ciudadano modelo, si?" Damon se pone frente a Bonnie. "Pero tengo que regresar, no solo por Elena, sino por mi hermano. Por Elizabeth."

"Lo siento, Damon." Bonnie se disculpa.

"Lo siento no me sirve." Kai dice con aire de suficiencia. Está a punto de agarrar Bonnie, pero Damon lo detiene lanzandolo contra la pared. Ella estába haciendo lo correcto al no dejarlo salir ahí. Estaba enojado con ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo lastimarla. "Se que estamos en desacuerdo, pero jamas le pongas una mano encima."

"Creo que ahora no tiene importancia." Kai dice mirando por la ventana. "Perdimos el eclipse. Pospuesto para mañana?"

"No." Bonnie dice fríamente antes de irse.

* * *

"Creí que te habías ido." Stefan gruñe mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara.

"Olvidé mi chaqueta, Stefan." Elizabeth lo mira molesta. "¿Qué paso con ese tipo?"

"Te dije que tenía un sistema." murmura Stefan mirando a Elizabeth.

"¿Dejar que te partan la cara para sentir algo?" Le pregunta ella confusa y enojada.

"Eres la última que debería darme lecciones sobre cómo lidiar con mi perdida." dice Stefan serio.

"No estas solo con tu dolor, Stefan." le asegura Elizabeth. "No eres el unico que ha perdido algo. Perdi a mis padres, a Marcos, a Bonnie cuando tu perdiste a tu hermano Damon, pero yo lo supere."

"¿Si? ¿Tu sola?" Stefan voltea a ver a Elizabeth.

"Si y fue duro." le asegura Elizabeth. "Se que me estas alejando porque no se quien fue Damon..."

"Creeme, no es eso." Stefan la interrumpe.

"Se que es tu hermano. Lo entiendo, pero por qué te causa tanto dolor una persona tan odiosa?" Elizabeth le pregunta sin entender. "Hasta donde se, él siempre te hizo daño. Damon no merece tu dolor. Debe haber otra manera para que lo superes."

"Perdona que no pueda olvidarlo como tu, Elizabeth." Stefan le responde molesto.

"Nadie lo está olvidando." Elizabeth le replica. "Nunca lo conoci."

"Tu si." Stefan acusa a Elizabeth con rabia. "Lo borraste."

"¿De que estas hablando?" Elizabeth dice un poco nerviosa y confundida.

"Me di cuenta lo que hiciste con el tipo que me estaba golpeando." Stefan dice acercandose a Elizabeth. "Le borraste la memoria con magia. Asi que deduzco que o tu misma te obligaste a olvidar todo sobre Damon, o alguien mas lo hizo por ti. Lo borraste de tu mente porque no podías aguantar el dolor de perderlo."

"Basta." Elizabeth lo interrumpe alejandose de el. "No creo nada de lo que estás diciendo. No conozco a tu hermano. ¿Ademas por que haria algo como eso?"

"Porque ahora confirmo que estabas enamorada de él, Elizabeth. Siempre lo estuviste." Stefan suelta de golpe. "Y cuando Damon murió, una parte de ti también murió."

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth murmura confundida. "No, no. Stefan. Cómo podría yo amar a Damon si no se quien es? Ademas dijiste que era novio de Elena."

"Lo era, pero eso no impide que lo ames Elizabeth." Stefan le dice a Elizabeth que solo niega con la cabeza. "Damon fue tu mejor amigo, simpre compartian y hacian todo juntos. Y ahora se que amas a Damon por las mismas razones que yo. Porque apesar de cada cosa que hizo no podíamos vivir sin el. Y ahora no tienes que hacerlo, pero yo si." Stefan mira a Elizabeth fijamente. "Así que voy hacerlo a mi manera. Y tú a la tuya."

"No se que te pasa Stefan." Elizabeth le replica con lagrimas en sus ojos. "Pero lo que dices es mentira, no se quien es Damon Salvatore. Y no se porque insistes en esa locura de que eramos amigos y todo lo demas." Ella se seca las lagrimas antes de voltearse saliendo del bar sin decirle nada mas a Stefan. ¿Damon y ella? Eso era imposible. ¿Como podia amar a alguien que jamas habia visto en su vida?


	30. Capítulo 30

"¿Como pude eliminar un capítulo de mi vida?" Elizabeth dice paseando en toda la sala de Alaric. "¿Y como dejaste que lo hiciera?"

"Elizabeth, aunque me sienta un pozo de sabiduría tenemos que dejar de fingir que se lo que es mejor, de acuerdo?" Alaric le dice miemtras sacaba una caja poniendola frente a Elizabeth. Saca un diario tendiendoselo. "Esto explicara mucho mejor que yo lo que pasó."

"¿Eso de quien es?" Elizabeth pregunta agarrando el diario.

"Tuyo." Alaric le responde.

"No es cierto." Elizabeth bufa enojada mirando el diario en sus manos. "Estas cosas siempre me parecieron tontas y ahora resulta que tengo uno?"

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza cuando Alaeic no dice nada. Rendida abre el diario y lo primero que encuentra es una fotografía. De ella y el que debia ser Damon. Enseguida se da cuenta que Stefan le habia dicho la verdad. Desvía su mirada a una nota en la primera hoja del diario. Efectivamente era su letra.

"Querida yo, si estas leyendo esto entonces alguien te contó sobre la pérdida de la memoria selectiva. Apuesto que fue Caroline. Si, amabas a Damon. Lo amabas con una pasión que te consumio, aun cuando el solo tenia ojos para Elena." Elizabeth se sienta en el sofa frente a Alaric que la miraba en silencio. "Y entonces cuando Damon murió, el vacio que dejo era demasiado profundo y demasiado oscuro. Al enfrentar una vida o una eternidad sin el, perdiste la cabeza. Te convertiste en alguien que no eras. Asi que decidiste borrarlo por completo de tu mente.

Rona puede devolverte tus recuerdos perdidos. Solo tienes que pedirselo. Pero espero que no lo hagas. Lo intente de otra forma y no vi un fin para el dolor. Quiero que te redescubras en ausencia de quien te definio. Si sientes alguna esperanza para el futuro, entonces ya estas mejor. Te diste una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Quiero que sigas. Quiero que seas feliz. Sin mas que agregar Elizabeth Whitmore."

Elizabeth mira la fotografía una vez mas con detenimiento antes de cerrar el diario.

"Y, que vas a hacer?" Alaric pregunta cuando Elizabeth no dice nada.

"¿Puedes guardarlo?" Elizabeth le dice entregandole el diario. "Mantenlo a salvo por si necesito volver a leerlo." Con eso sale de la habitación sin decir nada mas.

En su mente estaba confundida sobre porque habia tomado una decisión tan dificil. Aunque sabia que era lo mejor. ¿Por qué volvería amar a alguien que nunca volveria?

* * *

Damon entra a la cocina y ve a Bonnie cenando sola en la mesa. "Comes por remordimiento?"

"Pienso en esa mujer embarazada. Le gustaban los hot cakes." Bonnie murmura.

"Es lo qué recuerdas?" Damon se burla.

"Tú lo recuerdas, cierto?" Bonnie le pregunta. "Haces hot cakes todos los días."

"Porque estoy aburrido."

"No, es porque te castigas." Bonnie replica. "Llamaste a este lugar tu infierno, significa que te arrepientes. Eres diferente a Kai, hay esperanza para ti."

Damon no puede evitar sonreír ante sus palabras y se sienta en la mesa frente a ella. "Aun podemos salir de aquí, Bonnie. Robamos esa cosa ascendente, averiguamos todo lo que sabe Kai y lo dejamos. No tiene poderes."

"En realidad, no es tan simple." dice Kai apareciendo de la nada.

"Tienes que dejar de hacer eso." Damon le ordena. "Da miedo."

"Tengo un efecto peculiar en la magia." Kai se acerca a ellos. "No puedo generarla yo solo puedo consumirla de otros temporalmente. Mi familia me llamo "abominación" hirió mis sentimientos."

De repente toma con fuerza la mano de Bonnie y comienza a robarle su magia. Damon trata de hacer algo, pero el lo lanza contra la pared y hace que su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar.

"Lo entendemos!" Damon gruñe de dolor.

Kai detiene el hechizo y lo mira. "Ahora ven porque mi aquelarre y yo no nos llevamos."

"Huelo un ultimátum." Damon suspira.

"Si consumo toda la magia de Bonnie, solo terminaría matándola. Pero si trabajamos juntos nos vamos a casa como amigos o devoto su magia, acabo con los dos y regreso solo." Kai dice sentandose a cenar antes de mirarlos a ambos. "Qué elegirán?

Damon y Bonnie intercambian miradas, ambos pensando lo mismo. Parecía que en realidad sólo tenían una opción.

* * *

Damon seguia a Bonnie por el bosque silbando mientras caminaba.

"Estas de buen humor por primera vez en esta década." dice Bonnie con una sonrisa.

"Tengo una cita candente con mi chica esta noche." Damon sonríe.

"Asumiendo que Kai dijo la verdad." Bonnie le recuerda.

"Planeo una cena y películas." Damon la ignora. "Mejor olvida la cena y la película, directo a la mejor parte."

"Asumiendo que puedo hacer el hechizo, lo cual no sabre hasta que lo vea." Bonnie sigue pesimista.

"Que paso con la fe, Bon?" Damon le pregunta no gustandole su actitud pesimista. "Recuerdas que yo era "No, olvidemos el pasado.. este es mi infierno" y tu eras "Hurra saldremos de aquí"?"

"Quiero irme a casa mas que nada, pero Kai es un sociópata." Bonnie dice. "Quien dice que no es una trampa?"

"Yo, yo lo digo. Porque matare a Kai y a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino de vuelta a casa." Damon asegura.

"Escuche mi nombre." Kai dice, caminando hacia ellos con un hacha en una mano y el ascendente en la otra. "Todo bien espero. El eclipse pasará directamente por encima. En perfecta alineación con la constelación de Géminis." dice y voltea a ver a Damon. "Tienes que cavar hasta los túneles que hay abajo. Ahí haremos el hechizo."

"Por que?" le pregunta Bonnie.

"Nunca han saltado por un portal a través de un eclipse?" Kai les pregunta. "Escuchen, la luz del eclipse brillara y activará el ascendente. Canturreas tus cosas de bruja, entonces todos en el circulo de luz sujetando el ascendente se iran a casa."

"Por "cosas de bruja" supongo que te refieres al hechizo." dice Bonnie y Kai asiente. "Déjame verlo."

"Cuando llegue el momento." Kai dice con una sonrisa mientras él pasa por delante de ellos, pegando el hacha en el suelo.

"A dónde vas?" Damon le pregunta cuando comienza a alejarse.

"A la ciudad, necesito reunir suministros importantes." Kai dice antes de irse.

No estoy completamente satisfecho con esa respuesta incompleta. Damon se acerca vacilante y agarra el hacha del suelo. Itercambia una mirada con Bonnie, y ella simplemente se encoge de hombros antes de que levanta el hacha en el aire y la clava en el suelo.

* * *

Stefan entra en la oficina de Ric para encontrarlo sentado en su escritorio, bebiendo. "Clasificación de la curva?" Bromea mientras miraba hacia él.

"Sabes que esto apenas hace algo." Alaric dice con un suspiro, poniendo el bourbon abajo.

Stefan siente su dolor. Era casi imposible lograr borracharse como un vampiro, a lo que Ric todavía se estába acostumbrando.

"No me puedo quejar por tratar, el pensamiento." Alaric se encoge de hombros. "¿Quieres un poco?"

"No, es que... vine aquí para obtener uno de estos de Lucas." Stefan dice sosteniendo el anillo de la luz del día que había hecho para Ivy.

"Déjame adivinar. Usted jugó el 'Damon está muerto, y todo es tu culpa' tarjeta". Alaric concluye a lo que Stefan asiente. "¿Qué quieres Stefan?"

Stefan toma una respiración profunda y pasa más en su oficina. "Enzo volvió un vampiro cuando él, Elizabeth y Caroline me encontraron."

"¿Quiere decir a tu novia de Savannah." Alaric dice poniendose de pie de su escritorio. "El que me ha llevado a creer falsamente era una bruja que sabía cómo ayudar a Damon y Bonnie?"

Stefan se da cuenta del enfado de Alaric hacia él. Era la misma razón por la que todo el mundo estába enfadado con él. Estába enojados porque se dio por vencido, excepto que no se dio por vencido. Se acababa de mudar sucesivamente.

"Su nombre es Ivy. Tenía la esperanza de que podrías obligarla a tener una idea de las cosas, llegar a algún lugar lejos de mí, vivir una buena vida."

"¿Me estás pidiendo que te ayude a romper con ella?" Alaric levanta una ceja.

"Estoy pidiendo que le des un nuevo comienzo." Stefan le dice.

"¿Quieres decir darle un nuevo comienzo?" Alaric repite en voz alta. "Lo siento, Stefan. No es tan fácil."

"Bueno, lo fue cuando intentaste obligar a Elena a olvidarse de Damon." Stefan chasquea. "Y sin mencionar que apoyaste que Elizabeth olvidara por completo a mi hermano."

"Bueno, tu te olvidaste de él primero, amigo." Alaric replica.

"Él era mi hermano."

"Sí, y él era mi mejor amigo." Ric levanta la voz. "¿Por qué no sales de mi cara antes de que te obligue a ser el tipo que solía conocer su lugar?"

* * *

Damon había estado cavando por un tiempo. Bonnie estába sentada en el suelo junto a él.

"Sabes que hay una gran posibilidad de que estés cavando tu propia tumba." Bonnie le dice, solo ganandose una mirada de Damon antes de seguir haciendo lo suyo, hasta que comienza a llegar a los túneles.

"Parece que volví justo a tiempo." dice Kai apareciendo detrás de ellos.

Damon sale del gran agujero y toma la mochila de Kai para ver lo que habia dentro.

"Sima? Grunge? Todas las tarjetas de Alex Rodriguez que encontraste y un localizador?" Damon frunce el ceño dejando caer la mochila en el suelo.

"555-hi-Kai. No dejare esos digitos." Kai asegura con una sonrisa.

"Son las cosas que necesitabas?" Damon le cuestiona.

"El futuro suena genial, me emociona el internet. Pero 1994 ha sido mi hogar casi toda la vida, diaria sentir nostalgia." Kai le asegura. "Es hora de bajar."

"No." Bonnie dice levantandose del suelo. "No iremos a ninguna parte hasta que me enseñes el hechizo."

"De acuerdo." Kai sonríe y solo se queda parado frente a ellos sin hacer o decir nada.

"¿Literalmente no iremos a ninguna parte?" pregunta Damon.

"Bien, no me enseñes el hechizo, hazlo tu mismo." Bonnie amenaza. "Quieres mi magia? Tómala." ella le ofrece su mano, pero no la toma.

"Que valiente." Kai se burla.

"Estoy hablando en serio Kai." Bonnie dice con firmeza. "En serio, esta es tu amenaza? Si no hago el hechizo y nos saco de aquí te llevaras mi magia, me dejaras morir y harás el hechizo solo. Adelante." ella le vuelve a ofrecer su mano. "Toma todo el poder

"Si eso es lo que quieres." Kai se encoge de hombros, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Bonnie grita de dolor y sus piernas se vuelven débiles.

"Bonnie..." murmura Damon inseguro.

"Estoy bien... No me matara." Bonnie dice antes de gritar de dolor de nuevo.

"No paree así desde aquí." Damon le dice dando un paso más cerca. "¡Hey! Bonnie." Le grita, deseando que eso se detuviera. "Suéltala! Kai!"

Kai finalmente la libera con una sonrisa traviesa como Bonnie recupera la compostura.

"Él no conoce el hechizo." Bonnie dice. "Lo que significa, que no lo necesitamos. Moudes..."

El hacha que yacía junto a Damon viene volando por el aire. Empalandose a sí mismo en el pecho de Kai que cae al suelo.

"No! No! No!" gruñe Damon. "Bonnie!"

"Se lo que hago..." Es lo unico que Bonnie dice.

* * *

Stefan caminaba hacia la calle que Elizabeth le dijo que se encontrarían. Al parecer, la hiedra habia escapado. Ella le rompió el cuello de Caroline y se escapó. Elizabeth trató de encontrarla, pero la perdió.

"Gracias a Dios." Elizabeth suspira cuando se acerco a ella.

"La perdieron?" Stefan pregunta con frustración.

"Oh, por lo que decidiste escuchar tus mensajes un millón de horas más tarde?" Elizabeth replica. "No, no la perdimos, ella saboteo a Caroline. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Me atraparon." Stefan suspiro.

"Te atraparon haciendo qué?" Elizabeth pregunta confusa.

Stefan toma una respiración profunda antes de darle la respuesta honesta. "Conducir a medio camino fuera de la ciudad."

"Te vas?" Elizabeth pregunta cortando su respiración.

"Deslicé anillo de luz del día de Ivy debajo de la puerta." Stefan trata de explicar.

"No, no me importa acerca de ningún anillo estúpido." Elozabeth dice con rabia. "Stefan, pensabas seriamente dejarnos a tu ex novia vampiro a nuestro cuidado y simplemente te irias de la ciudad?"

Stefan duda un poco, pero termina asintiendo

"Dios, que estás pensando ahora?" Elizabeth le pregunta con dureza.

"Soy una persona que está tratando de empezar de nuevo, y luego de repente Enzo aparece y ahora tengo cazadores detras de míe y un nuevo vampiro marca que quiere matarme, y todos los demás en su camino. Y eso no es cómo alguien que comienza de nuevo, Elizabeth." Stefan dice.

"Sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto?" Elizaneth pregunta. "Hace aproximadamente un mes cuando pensaba que no conocia a Damon, deseé que volviera porque sabía que si eso ocurriera, tu regresarias también. Pero en este momento lo único que quiero es que... simplemente vuelvas a tu coche, y te vayas."

Stefan toma una respiración profunda y comienza a caminar de nuevo a su coche. Se sentia mal. Realmente lo hacia, pero no podía seguir con eso. No era un fan del juego de fingir. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

* * *

Bonnie está sentada en el suelo con el ascendente en la mano y un grimore delante de ella. Mientras Damon estaba apoyado contra un árbol, resoplando la botella de Zima de Kai. "En el lado positivo, esto no es tan malo. Es afrutado y con gas."

"Damon, estoy trabajando en algo." Bonnie dice con calma.

"En el lado no tan brillante, es tu inteligencia, porque tomaste la única posibilidad de salir de aquí y la convertiste en un gran saco de basura." Damon dice mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Kai.

"Piénsalo, Damon. Que prisión le da al preso la llave?" Bonnie le pregunta.

"Es una pregunta con trampa? ¿O es esto realmente empezando a surtir efecto?" Damon pregunta sosteniendo la botella.

"Creo que el aquelarre géminis uso un hechizo Bennet para crear este lugar. Y si por eso mi abuela me envió aquí?"

"Esta es la cara que pongo cuando no te entiendo." Damon dice cruzando los ojos y frunciendo los labios juntos.

"Lo ultimo que mi abuela me dijo fue que fuera fuerte." Bonnie dice mirando el ascendente. "Y si esa fue su forma de decirme que tengo el poder para salir de aquí? Tengo el ascendente, un evento celestial enorme para sacarme. Ademas de un arduo deseo de alejarme de ti."

Ella pronuncia algún extraño hechizo y el ascendente se mueve. Elle mira a Damon y sonríe. "Por eso Kai no me mato. Necesitaba una Bennett, era su única forma de salir de aquí." Se levanta del suelo y camina hacia el hoyo que Damon cavo.

"Woah, ¿a dónde vas?" Damon pregunta levantándose también.

"A casa." Bonnie afirma. "¿Vienes?"

"Claro que si." Damon dice enseguida siguiendola.

* * *

El cielo sobre ellos era el color oscuro del eclipse. Bonnie y Damon estaban en el interior del agujero. El agujero estába directamente bajo el eclipse.

Bonnie esta de pie directamente bajo la luz. Ella corta su mano dejando caer su sangre sobre el ascendente antes de pronunciar el hechizo. El ascendente se abre y mira a Damon. "Es hora."

Damon deja la botella sobre una roca y camina hacia ella. "Muy bien, es hora de ponernos incomodos." dice antes de tomar la mano de Bonnie que sujetaba el aparato. "Estoy seguro de que hay muchas personas con las que preferirías estar ahora..."

"No exactamente." Bonnie sonríe levemente, a lo que Damon le devuelve el gesto.

De repente, una flecha sale volando de la nada y golpea a Bonnie en el estómago. Ella grita de dolor y cae al suelo.

Damon se gira para ver a Kai de pie detrás de él, sosteniendo una ballesta.

"Olvidan a alguien?" Kai pregunta con una sonrisa. "En serio creyeron que no había intentado suicidarme?"

Damon mira a Bonnie. Ella estába luchando por recuperar el aliento. El ascendente estába a unos pasos de ella.

"Porque lo intente." Kai continúa mientras volvía a cargar la ballesta. "Muchas veces y de formas diferentes."

Mientras hablaba, los ojos de Damon moraban el ascendente. Si podía agarrarlo y llegar a Bonnie, podrían salir de ahí.

"Si lo tomas, la flecha acaba en su corazón." amenaza Kai señalando la flecha a Bonnie en el suelo. "Tu elección."

Damon toma una respiración profunda y corre hacia Bonnie, tirando de ella en sus brazos. "Está bien, te tengo." Le dice con calma mientras sacaba la flecha de su estómago.

En ese momento Kai se precipita hacia adelante para agarrar el ascendente.

"Damon!" Bonnie grita.

Damon corre hacia Kai empujandolo contra la pared. Kai deja caer el ascendente y Bonnie comienza a arrastrarse hacia este.

Damon va a ayudarla, pero Kai le mete una flecha en el abdomen. Gruñe de dolor cuando trata de sacarlo. Kai se sube encima de él empujando la flecha más profundamente. Damon mira a Bonnie. Ella a un paso de alcanzar el ascenso. Ella podía salir. Ella debía salir. "Bonnie! Sal de aquí!"

Pero Bonnid niega enseguida. No podía dejarlo, Kai no duraría ni un segundo en matarlo. Ademas, Elena lo esperaba al igual que Stefan y Elizabeth. Damon necesita salir de ahí.

"No voy a hacerlo. Pero tu sí." ella dice antes de extender su mano a Kai. "Moudest..."

En un segundo, Kai es arrojado fuera de Damon. Este se incorpora sacando la flecha de su estómago. Antes de ser arrastrado por Bonnie hacia el centro del círculo. Ella le lanza el ascendente sin dejarlo reaccionar.

"¡No!" Kai grita desde el suelo.

"No." Damon dice dandose cuenta de lo que estába pasando. El ascendente comenzo a moverse en sus manos justo cuando el eclipse llegó. "¡No!"

Toma una última mirada a Bonnie, tendida en el suelo. Ella le sonríe. Antes de que puediera discutir más, ve un destello de luz brillante... y desaparece.

"No,no, no!" grita Kai.

Bonnie solo sonríe con alivio, al saber que Damon lo había logrado.

* * *

Stefan entra a la cripta familiar y mira a su alrededor.

"Si, está pasando." rie sin humor. "Hablaré en voz alta a una cripta familiar llena de mi familia muerta... Todos menos tu, Damon." se sienta en la banca mientras bebe. "Porque donde quiera que estes no es aquí. Tengo que decir... no me siento bien sin ti... Quiero comenzar de nuevo, pero no llego a ningún sitio. Porque estoy perdido, hermano... Estoy perdido. Soy un idiota! Elizabeth tenia razón al decir que lo mínimo que podia hacer por ti era cuidar lo que mas amabas... lo siento, Damon."

Stefan se levanta de la banca molesto. Todo era un desastre.. Tira la botella contra la pared, pero esta es agarrada por...

"Y que? Me voy un par de meses y crees que esta bien desperdiciar una botella de bourbon?" pregunta Damon antes de beber de la botella.

"Damon?" pregunta Stefan sin creer que realmente este ahí.

"Si." Damon sonríe. "En persona."

"Por qué te veo?"

"Porque no estoy muerto, Stefan." Damon dice acercandose a su hermano. "Esto es bueno, pero no es tan bueno como para ver muertos. Es una larga historia, hermano, pero volvi... volvi."

Stefan toca su hombro y se siente real. Lo mira fijamente y lo abraza fuertemente. El le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza.

"Volví, Stefan."

"También te extrañe, hermano." Damon dice antes de alejarse del abrazo.

"Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí." Stefan palmea el hombro de Damon. "Creí que habías muerto."

"Creíste que había muerto? Te prometí una eternidad de miseria." Damon le recuerda a Stefan que sonríe.

De repente su sonrisa se borra y mira a su alrededor.

"Y Bonnie?"

"Se sacrifico para que yo volviera." Damon resume la historia a lo mas importante. No queria que nadie lo supiera. No tenia que ser mas duro de lo que ya era.

"Qué le diremos a los demás?" Stefan pregunta.

"Diremos que no estaba conmigo." Damon dice y Stefan asiente.

"Y dónde estabas?"

"Mystic Fall, 1994." Damon responde ganandose una mirada confundida de Stefan. "Lo se. Un montón de brujas se juntaron y crearon un purgatorio y creerías que seria otro año que cuando se suicido Kurt Cobain.. todo es muy deprimente."

"Y cómo volviste?" Stefan pregunta confundido.

"Larga historia. Un halo de luz y un desfase de horario de décadas." Damon le resume todo. "Explicare todas mis aventuras en ese cómodo infierno. Pero antes, tengo que ver a alguien."

Damon esta a punto de irse cuando Stefan lo detiene.

"Hay algo que tienes que saber." Stefan dice ganandose una mirada confundida de Damon.

"Qué?" Damon pregunta. "Le paso algo a Elena?"

"No ella esta bien, es sobre Elizabeth." Stefan dice.

"Que pasa con ella?" Damon pregunta curioso.

"Elizabeth no tenia esperanzas. No dejaba de culparse por tu muerte y la de Bonnie. La culpa la estaba calcomiendo." Stefan murmura. "Así que le pidió a una vieja bruja que borrara tus recuerdos de su mente, ella sabe quien eres, pero no recuerda nada sobre tí."

"Ella hizo qué? Por que?" Damon gruñe. "Necesito verla..."

Él vuelve a intentar irse pero Stefan vuelve a detenerlo.

"No puedes. Ella no recuerda que eran amigos."


	31. Capítulo 31

"¿Él está de vuelta?" pregunta Elizabeth volviéndose hacia Alaric que la habia adoptado practicamente desde que habia vaciado su mente. Asi que comienza a caminar por toda la habitacion. Una sensacion extraña la invadia. Era como adrenalina, miedo y algo que no sabia describir.

"¿Cómo?" pregunta ella después de un rato.

"No lo se, todo lo que Stefan dijo después de "Damon volvió", es confuso." Alaric responde encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué hay de Bonnie?" pregunta Elizabeth con esperanza. "¿Ella también volvio?"

"Dijo que no estaba con el." Alaric dice mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Dónde estaba exactamente?" Elizabeth pregunta acercandose a Alaric.

"Mystic Falls, 1994." Alaric responde antes de quedarse callado por unos segundos. "El quiere verte."

"No." Elizabeth dice rápidamente. "No puedo, ¿que le voy a decir? Lo siento, se que eramos amigos, pero ahora no te recuerdo porque borre esos recuerdos?"

"Si eso estaria bien." dice Ric mirandola seriamente.

"No puedo verlo." Elizabeth repite cruzandose de brazos.

"Si hubieras sabido que había una posibilidad de volverlo a ver no hubieras borrado los recuerdos de tu amistad y amor por el." dice Ric.

Elizabeth lo mira con reproche. "¿Porque piensas que lo amaba? Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso."

"Siempre supe que lo hacias." Alaric dice sonriendo. "Ocultaste muy bien lo que sentias, pero tu mirada siempre reflejaba la verdad, solo cuando Damon estaba cerca de ti."

Elizabeth se queda un rato en silencio pensando en las palabras de Alaric. "No puedo verlo." repite por tercera o cuarta vez.

No tenia idea de que hacer, su cabeza estaba confundida y las sensaciones que sentia al saber que Damon estaba ahí, todo era confuso. "Necesito salir. Tengo que despejarme."

"Bien." acepta Ric. "Piensa bien lo que harás, Elizabeth. Tu lo amas o lo amabas. Eran mejores amigos y espero que decidas recuperar tus recuerdos."

"Lo pensare." Elizabeth afirma antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba en el bar terminando de beber su jugo cuando Stefan se sienta a su lado. "Oye." Dice ella mirándolo. "¿Soy la última parada en la gira de apología de Stefan Salvatore?"

"¿Podemos parar esto, por favor?" Stefan le pregunta molesto.

"Estoy tratando de hacerlo." Responde Elizabeth mirando hacia abajo.

"Mira, Elizabeth, ¿qué quieres que haga, deja de hacerme adivinar y dime para que podamos volver a ser amigos de nuevo?" Stefan le pregunta inclinandose un poco a Elizabeth.

"Sí, bueno, eso es lo que pasa, Stefan. Después de todo esto, mentir y fingir. Ya no se si quiero que seamos amigos." Dice Elizabeth sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bien, no necesitamos ser amigos, pero no me digas que estaba mintiendo y fingiendo cuando necesitas decírselo a ti mismo. ¿Por qué has salido a buscar a Enzo hoy?, porque dudo seriamente que fue porque realmente te importaba." Stefan dice haciendo que Elizabeth mire hacia otro lado quedandose en silencio por un momento.

"Estaba evitando ver a Damon, bueno, me tienes, ¿de acuerdo?" Elizabeth le dice aun sin mirar a Stefan. "No se solo, tengo miedo. No entiendo nada sobre la decisión que tome. Estoy confundida." Dice mirando sus manos y Stefan agarra una.

"Entiendo que estes confundida Elizabeth." Stefan le asegura haciendo que ella lo mire. "Tambien entiendo el porque borraste a Damon de tu memoria. Pero no sientes curiosidad de saber quien es él?"

"No se." Elizabeth dice apartando su mano de la de Stefan.

"Piensalo." Stefan le dice seriamente.

"Te extrañe mucho, ¿sabes?" Elizabeth le dice sonriendo.

"Lo sé." El contesta besandola en la cabeza. "Ahora tomamos algo juntos como en los viejos tiempos?"

"Solo si puedes obligar al cantinero a que le de algo a una menor de edad. Pero primero debo ir al baño." Elizabeth le dice suspirando haciendo que Stefan riera. "Lo se es una desventaja de ser humana. Ya regreso."

Ella tarda un poco en el baño por las mujeres perdiendo el tiempo maquillandose. Cuando sale ve que Stefan estaba en el mismo lugar esperandola. Pero cuando se acerca mas ve que no estaba solo. Habia alguien sentado frente a el, donde ella estuvo sentada antes. Su corazón se acelera rapidamente al deducir quien era el hombre frente a Stefan.

Para su terror, Stefan la mira haciendole un gesto. "Elizabeth." pero ella se da la vuelta perdiendose entre la gente que estaba entrando en el bar. Para su suerte ve a Caroline que venia en su dirección.

"Caroline sacame de aqui rapido." Elizabeth le pide a Caroline mientras miraba hacia atras en la puerta del bar.

"¿Que pasa?" Caroline le pregunta confundida mirando tambien hacia la puerta del bar. Para su sorpresa ve el problema de Elizabeth. Damon estaba dentro del bar tratando de salir con Stefan mas atras, pero la gente que entraba y salia se los impedia.

"Caroline por favor, vamonos." Elizabeth le pide a Caroline de nuevo esta vez con desespero.

"Esta bien, calmate." Caroline le dice agarrando las manos de Elizabeth que estaban temblando sin control. Una vez mas mira a Damon y Stefan que recien salian del bar antes de que ella se llevara a Elizabeth a velocidad fuera de alli.

* * *

"¿En serio tuviste que huir Elizabeth?" Stefan le pregunta a Elizabeth por el teléfono. "¿No pudiste pensar en otra cosa?"

"Lo se, lo se. Me asuste." Elizabeth le dice caminando de un lado a otro por toda la casa de Alaric.

"Estuvo atrapado en ese lugar por meses nada mas quiere verte. No va a juzgarte." murmura Stefan haciendo que la culpa creciera en Elizabeth.

"Lo se, pero reaccione sin pensar." Elizabeth dice tratando de ordenar sus ideas. "Una parte de mi se siente culpable por borrar esos recuerdos y tengo miedo de enfrentarlo, estoy muy confundida Stefan."

"Eventualmente lo tendrás que ver en algun momento." Stefan dice afirmando lo obvio.

"Prometo pensar en lo que voy a hacer." le promete Elizabeth.

"Bien, adiós." Se despide Stefan.

"Te quiero Stefan." Elizabeth le susurra.

"Igual yo, adiós." Con eso Stefan cuelga.

* * *

Mas tarde Elizabeth estaba en la sala junto con Alaric. El no le preguntó qué habia sucedido para que no quisiera salir de la casa.

"Al parecer hay algo raro con Jo. He tratado de obligarla, pero ella no puede ser obligada." Alaric dice rompiendo el silencio.

"Verbena?" Elizabeth pregunta alzando los ojos. "Pero entonces ella lo sabría..."

"Sí." Alaric suspiró antes de mirarla otra vez. "¿Y no saldras hoy?"

"No." Elizabeth responde secamente.

"Elizabeth..."

"No es lo que piensas." Elizabeth dice interrumpiendolo de inmediato, al ver la expresión en su rostro.

"¿Entonces que es?" Alaric pregunta confuso y nada convencido con la respuesta de Elizabeth.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de darle una respuesta vaga, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Alaric no se movió, y ella lo mira con ojos incrédulos.

"No, Alaric no tienes que moverte." Ella dice sin expresión mientras se mueve hacia la puerta. "¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo." Damon dice del otro lado. Su voz envia un escalofrío a través de Elizabeth deteniéndola de abrir la puerta. "Solo quiero hablar. Quiero saber por qué huiste esta mañana. Por favor, déjame entrar. Necesito verte."

"N-no." Elizabeth tartamudea dando un paso lejos de la puerta. "No puedo. Debes irte."

"¿Estas loca?" Alaric se levanta del sofa. "Abre la puerta."

"Alaric, que me ayude Dios." Elizabeth susurra su enojo, lo suficientemente bajo para que Damon no pudiera oírla. "No te entrometas. Ahora retrocede."

"Mira, Elizabeth se por que hiciste lo que hiciste." oyen a Damon en el otro lado de la puerta.

Alaric se aparta obviamente molesto con Elizabeth, porque sabía que iba a detenerlo si trataba de abrir la puerta. Por otro lado ella sintio que estaba atrapada en un rincón sin salida. Ella rara vez entraba en pánico, pero esa tal vez seria una de esas veces.

"Te culpabas por lo que sucedio. Pero no fue tu culpa." Damon hace un pausa. "Todo lo que piensas de mi ahora no es real, así que déjame entrar."

Para Elizabeth saber que Damon estaba detrás de esa puerta, hacia que sintiera mucha ansiedad y miedo.

"Tengo..." La voz de Elizabeth se apaga tragando lentamente. "... cosas que tratar, Damon. Esto no puede ser uno de ellos en este momento."

"Oh, vamos, Elizabeth." Damon ruega a través de la puerta. "Estoy seguro de que te obligaron a cubrir la verdad y no importa lo mal que quieras aceptarlo, pero sabes que es una mentira."

Con cautela, Elizabeth da un paso hacia adelante, apoyando su cabeza contra la puerta de madera, colocando su mano sobre ella.

Afuera Damon se apoyó en él también, colocando su mano en el mismo lugar de su lado. Solo quería que la puerta desapareciera. Él necesitaba verla. "Estás respirando." dice el de repente, haciéndo a Elizabeth retroceder confundida. "No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo he querido oírte respirar." ella podía escuchar la genuina tristeza y alivio en su voz, haciendo que la culpabilidad aumentara aún más. "Solo, por favor, abre la puerta, Elizabeth. Y todo puede volver a la normalidad. De la forma en que fue."

Elizabeth podía sentirse cayendo en espiral en alguien que apenas conocía con sólo una frase maldita. Eso no podía estar sucediendo en ese momento. No podía estar haciendo eso en ese momento. Tenía que centrarse en algo más importante que él. Pero había un abogado del diablo en su hombro, diciéndole lo mucho que quería abrir la puerta y ver a dónde llevaba. Con su propio testimonio, con Alaric, con Stefan. ¿Cómo podía negar lo que era justo más allá de una puerta?

Inclinándose hacia la puerta, se deslizó hacia abajo, así que estaba sentada en el suelo. Las lágrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de por qué había corrido antes. Por qué, a pesar de lo mucho que quería, no podía dejarlo entrar. Tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados y sentia que se ahogaba.

"Yo no puedo." Elizabeth resopló, finalmente pudiendo hablar, su voz quebrandose al final. "Quiero, pero no puedo. Tengo miedo de dejarte entrar. No puedo hacer eso, Damon. He perdido a muchas personas que ame en mi vida. Y en el fondo se que no quiero perderte aun si no te recuerdo."

Frustrado y furioso Damon patea y golpea la cabeza en la madera. "Elizabeth por favor abre la puerta. O al menos hazte a un lado, porque la tirare." Duda antes de volver a hablar. "Te lo prometo, no te dejaré otra vez. Solo déjame entrar, no me iré. Me aseguraré de ello."

Tomando una respiración profunda, Elizabeth se pone de pie, agarrando el mango con su mano. Así lentamente y con cuidado, le quita el seguro a la puerta para que él decidiera. Pero su cabeza empezó a girar y su corazón empezó a correr, supo que ella no podía decidir. Respiro hondo y cuando ve la puerta abrirse lentamente el miedo la invade. "No puedo." Ella susurra.

"Elizabeth no...!" Alaric replica dando un paso hacia ella. Pero la chica murmura un hechizo por lo bajo asi desapareciendo frente a sus ojos.

Elizabeth no sabía por qué se escapó, simplemente había sucedido. Damon regresó, entonces ella se congeló y luego corrió. Era como si tuviera miedo, pero no sabía por qué. Todo lo que sabía era, que hasta que descubriera por qué, lo iba a evitar como la peste.


	32. Capítulo 32

Alaric se quedo observando como Damon, atravesaba el umbral de la casa. Este suspiró, mirando alrededor con una mirada de decepción. Antes de cruzar mirada con Alaric.

"Lo siento." se disculpó Alaric aclarándose la garganta. "No crei que huyera de nuevo."

Damon frunció el ceño. "Stefan me dijo que esto es tu culpa." Alaric evitó su mirada. "¿Es eso cierto?"

Alaric tomó una respiración profunda evitando los ojos de Damon. "Uhm tal vez un poco..."

"Alaric." Damon gruñó.

"Fue su decisión!" Alaric trata de defenderse a sí mismo. "Quiero decir, yo no le dije que borrara sus recuerdos de ti. Solo le aconseje que debia tratar de olvidarte y seguir adelante con su vida. Pero entendio todo mal. La culpa la estaba destruyendo Damon."

"Eso no le daba el derecho de ir a limpiar su memoria!" Damon dice dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración. "No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. Primero Elena esta saliendo con el tal Liam y ahora Elizabeth me borra de su memoria. Esto tiene que ser una especie de broma de mal gusto."

"Lo siento, Damon." Alaric se disculpa de nuevo, al ver la angustia en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

"¿Lo sientes?" Damon respira hondo. "No quiere verme, Ric!"

"Lo entiendo, Damon. Créeme, si hubiera sabido que ibas a volver, hubiera hecho todo para evitar que borrara su memoria. Cuando lo hizo, me moleste con ella porque pense que era una actitud extremista. Pero después vi que le hacia bien no recordarte." Damon se queda en silencio escuchando y observando como Alaric sacudia la cabeza reviviendo la memoria de Elizabeth. "Antes de que lo hiciera. Intente todo para distraerla. Quiero decir durante las primeras semanas, se distrajo lo suficiente porque me estaba enseñando todo lo relacionado con ser un vampiro. Pero con el tiempo, ya no tenía nada y pasaba todo su tiempo pensando en ti. Y culpandose por tu muerte. No dejó de intentar encontrar una manera de traerte a ti y a Bonnie de regreso a la vida como paso con ella. Pero se rindio."

"Igual no debio haberme borrado de su mente." Damon dice entre dientes.

Alaric solto un bufido molesto. "Se que no debio haber tomado esa decisión. Pero prefirio olvidar la culpa y el dolor que sentia al saber que nunca volverias. Ella cayó en la parte más profunda, Damon. No sabes cuantas veces la encontré llorando culpandose por ti y Bonnie. Estoy seguro que si hubiera sido vampiro, hubiera apagado su humanidad. Ella era un desastre."

Damon da un paso adelante. "Eso lo entiendo. Pero estoy de vuelta, Alaric. Así que no hay razón para llorar. Ahora hagamos que vuelva a recordar."

"Eso es lo que le he dicho, incluso Caroline y Stefan, pero ella dice que no quiere tener sus recuerdos de vuelta." Alaric dice cruzando los brazos.

"¿Por qué no?" Damon pregunta molesto.

"No sé!" Alaric replica enojado. El si sabia la razon de Elizabeth, pero no le tocaba decirselo a Damon. "Ella dijo que tenia cosas más importantes que tratar!"

"¿Qué demonios podría ser más importante que esto?"

* * *

Damon se sienta en la cama y recoge una preciosa foto enmarcada de Bonnie en la mesita de noche de Elena, sonríe y saca su teléfono antes de marcar el número de Bonnie (grabación de buzón de voz) "Es Bonnie. Dejame un mensaje" (pitido)

"¿Eso es todo?" Damon se burla un poco. "Ese es su mensaje saliente. De Verdad? Quiero decir, la única vez que estoy buscando activamente el sonido de tu voz, eso es todo lo que tengo? Perfecto. Hmm... De todos modos, estoy en tu cuarto lo cual es mucho menos raro de lo que parece, pero sólo quería decir que por lo que hiciste por mí. Así que gracias, y lo siento. Aparte de eso, no sé qué decir, o lo que se supone que debo decir, excepto que, desafiando todos los posibles escenarios globales, podría extrañarte un poco. (El teléfono de Damon emite un pitido y mira la pantalla para ver que Elizabeth lo estába llamando. "Ooh, hey, tengo que irme." Él se conecta para responder a la llamada de Elizabeth. "Entonces, no te olvidaste de mi número. Es un buen comienzo Elizabeth."

"Sí, pensé que presionaría el botón Damon y vería lo que pasaba." Ella le dijo por telefono, mientras caminaba por su habitación.

"¿Y qué está pasando?" Damon le pregunta.

"No lo sé." Elizabeth deja de caminar. "Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo. Solo... estoy pensando que deberíamos encontrarnos cara a cara." Ella frota su frente. "Debemos hablar sobre lo que paso, y no puedo huir de ti para siempre, así que... vienes a la casa de Alaric ahora? prometo que estare aqui, y no correre."

Damon sonrie emocionado al notar la broma en la voz de Elizabeth. "¡Sí! Sí, estaré allí... estaré allí" Se golpea la frente frustrado por lo desesperado que sonaba. Asi que hablo mas calmadamente. "Absolutamente, en un momento. Voy a hacer unas cosas y luego nos vemos en un rato." Damon solo escucha silencio en la otra linea del teléfono, por un momento se preocupa de que ella vaya a negarse. Pero luego escucha un leve susurro de su parte. "Está bien, te vere luego."

Damon, claramente nervioso, se levanta de la cama y devuelve la foto a la mesita de noche, limpia la habitación un poco antes de fijarse el pelo en el espejo, después de un momento la puerta se abre y Damon asume que puede ser Elena, sin darse cuenta de inmediato que es en realidad Tripp, que estába sosteniendo un arma de dardos de vervena.

"Bueno, mi suerte esta cambiando, tanto Elizabeth como tu estan acercandose a mi." Damon se da la vuelta y ve a Tripp e inmediatamente salta cuando ve la pistola, Tripp aprieta el gatillo, pero Damon cierra con facilidad el dardo en sus dedos antes de lanzarlo con fuerza a Tripp, golpeándolo en el muslo con él. Este gime agarrando su rodilla. Tripp entonces intenta lanzar una estaca en Damon, pero la atrapa y ataca a Tripp, agarrándolo en un asfixiante y sosteniendo la estaca bajo su mandíbula.

"¿Quién eres?" Damon le pregunta pero de repente, una serie de dardos de vervena son disparados desde detrás de Damon, incrustándose en su espalda y instantáneamente debilitando él. Desde detrás de Damon, un arma de dardo se dispara en su espalda un par de veces. Damon gime e involuntariamente lanza a Tripp y se vuelve para ver a los otros dos cazadores que le dispararon antes de que se derrumba en el suelo. Todo se vuelve negro a su alrededor.

* * *

Elizabeth caminaba por toda su habitación nerviosa por su encuentro con Damon, espera varias horas pero no aparecio.

"Tal vez se arrepintió." susurra ella en la soledad de su habitación. "Es que esto es una locura." Se reprocha ella levantandose de la cama y caminando por toda la habitación de nuevo. "No debi llamarlo, si lo borre de mi mente fue por algo, me ha lastimado, lo siento cuando pienso en el, aunque tambien siento una inmensa alegria. Tengo sentimientos encontrados."

De repente es interrumpida por un toque en la puerta. Su corazón empieza a correr rapidamente en su pecho. Camina lentamente a la puerta. Antes de abrirla respira hondo y se prepara para ver a Damon. Pero cuando abre es Stefan.

"Oh... Hola Stefan." Saluda ella claramente decepcionada pero trata de ocultarlo. Ve preocupación reflejada en su rostro. Enseguida se tensa. "¿Que pasa?"

"Damon esta desaparecido." Es lo unico que Stefan dice. El corazón de Elizabeth empieza a correr de nuevo pero de un temor que no controla ni entiende.


	33. Capítulo 33

Damon caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Elizabeth.

Dentro de la habitación, Elizabeth revisaba las cosas de la caja que Ric tenia con las cosas que eran de ella. Saca el diario, que contenia la fotografia de ella y Damon. Siente su corazón saltar al verse a ambos, era un sentimiento que no comprendia, pero empezaba a sospechar que antes de borrar su memoria, habia estado enamorada de él, o tal vez lo seguia estando.

Damon llega a la puerta de Elizabeth y toca. Elizabeth toma una respiración profunda, deteniéndose por un momento mientras Damon esperaba ansiosamente en la puerta. Elizabeth se acerca a ella con dificultad, coge el pomo de la puerta y abre lentamente la puerta para enfrentar a Damon.

Damon levanta la mirada, los dos finalmente tienen la oportunidad de verse mutuamente cara a cara.

* * *

Damon y Elizabeth se miran el uno al otro.

Y allí estaba él, de pie justo en frente de ella con sus profundos ojos azules y su cabello oscuro, justo como si hubiera salido de una revista de catálogo. Y allí estaba Elizabeth, una ex vampiro ingenua mirando a un hombre que no recordaba, pero sabía que lo amaba, absoluta y completamente en una pérdida para las palabras. Cuando nada se escapó de sus labios, Damon probó.

"Hola." Saluda el un poco nervioso. Pero Elizabeth solo lo mira. "No te quedes en silencio, di algo. Justo ahora necesito de mi mejor amiga."

"Me alegra ver que estas bien." Es todo lo que Elizabeth le dice. "Cuando faltaste a nuestro encuentro, pense que te habias arrepentido."

"Jamas lo hubiera hecho." Le responde Damon rapidamente. "Desde que llegue he querido verte y hablar contigo. Decirte tantas cosas. Te extrañe tanto mientras estaba en el otro lado."

Elizabeth lo mira por un momento. La culpa crece al escuchar sus palabras. En verdad sentia no poder recordar nada. "No sé qué decir. O que hacer."

Damon se adelanta y agarra sus manos. "Esta bien solo dime que aunque no te acuerdes de mi, podemos seguir siendo amigos."

"No se. Yo, no se." Elizabeth lo mira y sacude ligeramente la cabeza. Habia algo en sus ojos... Le gusta el azul de sus ojos, era tranquilo y la hacia querer suspirar, pero después recuerda que no sabia quien era Damon. "Estoy confundida, no entiendo porque te borre de mi memoria, porque cuando estas cerca siento muchas cosas que no se como definirlas..."

Elizabeth mueve sus manos lejos de Damon y el parece decepcionado.

"Perdoname, pero no se si podemos ser amigos de nuevo." Elizabeth le dice. Damon mira hacia abajo, tratando de encontrar palabras. "Esto de vernos, tal vez fue un error." Damon parece herido. "Pensé que si te veía en persona podría cambiar todo, y entender pero... No se."

"Tal vez sólo necesitas un poco más de tiempo." Damon le dice. "Puedo ayudarte. Pero por favor no me hagas a un lado."

"No lo se Damon." Elizabeth responde dando un paso atras. "Tal vez tengas razón y lo que necesito es tiempo para pensar y ordenar mis pensamientos. Pero mientras tanto no puedo prometer ser tu amiga. Lo siento. Por favor si no te importa quisiera estar sola."

Damon mira hacia abajo. "Sí, esta bien." Damon retrocede lentamente fuera del dormitorio.

Elizabeth se acerca agarrando la puerta. Se siente mal por la mirada herida en él. "Damon, realmente lo siento."

Damon mueve sus labios varias veces pero no puede encontrar las palabras cuando la puerta se cierra en su cara. "Yo también lo siento Elise." Susurra mirando la puerta cerrada.

Al otro lado Elizabeth se da la vuelta con la espalda pegada contra el marco, exhalando profundandamente con pesar. Podía oír los pasos de Damon mientras huía, y ella se siente mal por él, más de lo que penso que sería.

* * *

Elizabeth decide llamar a Ric para ver cómo estaba.

"Jo es un portero. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Ella pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oh, me duele mucho." Él suspira.

"Bueno, es una lástima que no haya vampiros en Mystic Falls para ayudarte a sanar." Elizabeth bromea.

"Creo que me tienen en un goteo de morfina. Es la segunda mejor opción." Dice Alaric, haciendo una pausa. "Se que Damon y tu se vieron. ¿No sentiste algo?"

"Me sentí asustada y culpable." murmura Elizabeth aun sin comprenderse ella misma. "Sus ojos se veían tan azules y bonitos. Pero, no. No recuerdo nada de nuestra amistad."

"Asi que sus ojos eran bonitos." Alaric repite pensativamente. "Qué loco, te aconsejo que pienses muy bien lo que vas a hacer Elizabeth. Tal vez deberias recordar."

"Tal vez tienes razón, no me siento bien al saber por todo lo que esta pasando Damon." Elizabeth dice con pesar. "Elena esta con otro chico, y yo que fui su mejor amiga borre todo recuerdo de él. Es un poco frustrante. Pero aun asi siento que no deberia recordar."

"Es tu decisión Elizabeth." Alaric acepta.

Elizabeth suspira hondo. "Gracias por entender. Entonces debo colgar, te vere en el hospital."

"Esta bien. Esperare a mi 'sobrina'." Es lo unico que Alaric dice ganandose una risa de Elizabeth.

"Bien nos vemos alla." Ella dice antes de colgar la llamada.

* * *

Damon estaba aplastando todos los botones de las maquinas a las cual Ric estaba conectado.

"Creo que no deberías jugar con el equipo." Alaric dice pero Damon lo ignora.

"Todas las cosas terribles que les hice a las personas que Elena ama? Veamos, recuerdo que trate a Caroline como mi comida favorita, creo que amenace a Elena con matar a Jeremy, convertí a la hermana de Matt en vampiro y amenace con matar a Bon-Bon un par de veces." Damon dice aun presionando los botones de la maquina.

"Mas de dos veces." dice Alaric ganandose una mirada molesta de Damon.

"Es subjetivo, a veces solo era broma."

"Asesinaste a la mejor amiga de Stefan, en su fiesta de cumpleaños." Alaric le recuerda.

"Desafortunada coincidencia." Damon dice desconectando los cables del suero.

"Luego le rompiste el cuello a Jeremy cuando Elena te dijo que solo podían ser amigos." Alaric golpea el hombro de Damon para alejarlo de los cables.

"A pesar de que mi larga lista de actos cobardes esta que te asesine. Me alegra que estés vivo."

"Gracias, Damon." Alaric asiente levemente.

"Si." Damon aprieta el hombro de Alaric con mas fuerza de la necesaria. "Aunque si hubieras muerto, hubieras redimido el haber apoyado a Elizabeth a borrar su memoria."

"Qué franco." Alaric dice empujando a Damon. "Lo aprecio."

La puerta del cuarto del hospital se abre y Jo entra mirando la escena frente a ella. "Buenos días." entra asustada mirando que Ric estuviera bien, antes de apagar la maquina para que dejara de sonar.

"Hola, no se si es buen momento." dice Ric.

"Le informo, doctora, que tendrá una gran demanda con un montón de vampiros si logra repetir ese truco que le aplico a Ric anoche." Damon dice.

"Salvar la vida de Alaric fue cuestión de una herida tratable en el momento justo y la adrenalina de perder al chico mas interesante que conozco." Jo explica cruzando miradas con Alaric. "Totalmente irrepetible. Por lo que usted no le dirá a nadie."

"Es mandona. Me agrada." Damon le dice a Ric antes de golpearle el pecho con fuerza haciendo que este se quejara.

"¿Tienes un traje y calcetines limpios?" le pregunta Jo a Ric.

"Creo que si." Alaric afirma confuso.

"Bien, voy a darte de alta." Jo le sonríe. "El evento del hospital es esta noche y haré que vayan mis estudiantes. Necesito un acompañante."

"Oh bueno. Esta bien." Ric dice titubeando un poco.

"Perfecto. Empezare el papeleo para tu alta." Jo dice sonriendo antes de abrir la puerta saliendo de la habitación, afuera se tropieza con Elizabeth.

"Lo siento." Elizabeth dice estabilizando a Jo que solo sonrie.

"Tranquila. Estoy bien." Jo dice. "Que bueno que viniste, ya le dare el alta a Alaric."

"Oh eso es bueno." Elizabeth afirma aliviada.

"Si, bueno ire a trabajar. Adios." Jo dice antes de irse por los pasillos del hospital.

Elizabeth la mira irse antes de terminar de llegar a la habitación de Alaric. Para su sorpresa cuando entra en la habitación sus ojos se encuentran con los de Damon Salvatore. Ambos se quedan mirandose sin saber que hacer.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Elizabeth pregunta rompiendo el silencio incomodo.

"Visitando a mi mejor amigo." Damon responde mientras daba un paso cerca de Elizabeth que se tensa enseguida.

"Si claro. Porque sera que no te creo." Elizabeth dice antes de acercarse a Alaric. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si tranquila." Alaric dice un poco incomodo por la tension en la habitación. "Damon vino a verme solamente."

"Me siento un poco ofendido." Damon interviene mirando a Elizabeth. "¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera?"

"No lo creo." Elizabeth niega enseguida.

"Por favor Elizabeth." Damon pide.

Elizabeth se queda en silencio, indecisa, sobre que hacer. La verdad era que una parte no queria estar cerca de Damon. Pero otra parte si queria.

Alaric que ve su indecisión la agarra del brazo obligandola a mirarlo. "Ve con él Elizabeth."

"Bien." Elizabeth acepta después de un silencio. Mira a Damon brevemente antes de salir de la habitación con el siguiendola.

"¿De que quieres hablar?" Ella pregunta cuando ya estaban en el pasillo.

Damon observa a Elizabeth en silencio, escuchando solo su corazón que latia rapidamente. "No tienes que tenerme miedo."

"No te tengo miedo." Elizabeth replica cruzandose de brazos. "¿De donde sacas eso?"

"Tu corazón esta latiendo muy rapido." Damon responde encogiendose de hombros.

"No te tengo miedo." Elizabeth repite de nuevo, molesta. "Solo, me incomoda estar cerca de ti."

"¿Por que? Apenas si has hablado conmigo." Damon dice dando un paso adelante.

"No recuerdo quien eres. Y sin embargo siento familiaridad cuando estas cerca. Cada vez que te miro, yo solo..." Elizabeth se interrumpe sin saber que decir.

"¿Qué?" Damon la presiona dando un paso más cerca.

"Estoy confundida." Elizabeth responde solamente dando un paso atras.

Damon se queda en silencio unos segundos hasta que una idea le llega. "Después de que fui mordido por Tyler. Fue la primera vez que mostraste alguna preocupación por mi. Y cuando Stefan no tenia humanidad ambos decidimos trabajar juntos. Como equipo."

"Estás tratando de activar mis recuerdos. Eso no es una buena idea." Elizabeth dice suavemente interrumpiendolo.

"Nosotros empezamos a ser amigos. Hasta llegar a ser los mejores." Damon continua ignorandola. "Por eso cuando moriste por la mordida de Lucien, una parte de mi murio contigo tambien. Ya no tenia a mi mejor amiga que reprochara todo lo que hiciera. Me senti solo, aun cuando tenia a Elena conmigo."

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza cuando esta empieza a dolerle por forzarse a recordar lo que Damon le estaba diciendo. Pero no podia recordar, y no queria probar más. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Quieres que me sienta culpable? Porque, creeme, Damon lo hago. Me siento horrible, y lo siento."

"No debiste haber borrado tu memoria." Damon replica secamente. "Yo tambien sufri cuando moriste, pero no importo cuanto dolor y culpa sentia, no te borre de mi memoria. Preferi recordar cada momento que tuvimos."

"Lo intente." Elizabeth dice en voz baja dandole la espalda a Damon. "Traté de aguantar, pero estaba lejos de sentir en dias. No podía apagar mi humanidad. No podia, porque era una estupida humana. El dolor y la culpa eran demasiado para aguantar."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Damon pregunta suavemente.

"No recuerdo exactamente el dolor, pero recuerdo las cosas que las personas me han estado diciendo. Por no hablar de la nota que escribí para mí misma. Tienes razón, hubo una gran parte de mi vida que desapareció después de que lo hiciste, dejé de hablar con todo el mundo... Sentia que todos me culpaban por tu muerte y la de Bonnie." Elizabeth susurra mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. "Así que sí, te extrañé. Se que lo hice, porque cuando te vi la primera vez a los ojos, me senti feliz aun sin poder acordarme de nada."

Elizabeth siente los ojos azules de Damon centrados en los de ella.

"Lo siento." se disculpa una pareja cuando tropiezan con ellos en el pasillo.

Elizabeth suspira antes de mirar a Damon. "La persona que me ayudo a borrar mi memoria desaparecio. Asi que no puedo recobrar mis recuerdos por ahora, y tal vez sea mejor asi."

"Elizabeth..."

"No Damon." Elizabeth lo corta. "No puedes regresar esperando volver a como eran las cosas."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Damon pregunta. "Yo literalmente pasé tiempo y espacio para no solo estar con Elena sino contigo tambien y esto es lo que obtuve."

"Nadie te pidió que volvieras, estaba perfectamente bien sin ti. Pregúntale a alguien, pregúntale..." Elizabeth empieza pero él la cortó.

"¿A Stefan?" Damon pregunta haciendo que Elizabeth desviara la mirada hacia otro lado. "Una parte de ti murió cuando lo hice. ¿Es eso?"

"Ya basta." Elizabeth dice retrocediendo. "Esto solo me asegura que tal vez la gente tenga razón…"

"Razón con que?" Damon pregunta frunciendo el ceño confundido.

"Tal vez si eres un monstruo." Elizabeth le dice y enseguida se arrepiente de lo que dice. "Yo no…"

"No intentes cambiar lo que has dicho." Damon dice en tono dolido. "Eso es lo que piensas de mi ahora, que soy un monstruo?"

"Lo siento, no debi haber dicho eso." Elizabeth dice cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a abrirlos. "Lo que quise decir es que por alguna razon tengo miedo de estar cerca de ti, algo me dice que me mantenga al margen contigo. Y eso pienso hacer. Me voy a quedar tan lejos de ti como sea posible."

"Esta bien. Si eso es lo que quieres." Damon susurra dando un paso lejos.

"Es lo mejor. La ultima vez moriste por mi culpa, no quiero que se repita lo mismo si estamos cerca." Elizabeth dice tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar. "Lo siento." Susurra antes de caminar rápidamente hacia la habitación de Alaric con lagrimas en los ojos.

Cuando entra cierra la puerta antes de recargar su frente en esta para no caer. Respira hondo sintiendo como todo a su alrededor giraba con fuerza.

"Tranquila." Elizabeth se dice a si misma, olvidando que Alaric estaba en la habitación, y que la miraba con preocupación. "Todo estará bien."


	34. Capítulo 34

Damon se sirve un poco de bourbon mientras caminaba en el cementerio solo. Estaba deprimido, su dia habia sido un fracaso, primero habia sido Elizabeth, y luego Elena. Las dos personas mas importantes en su vida lo habian hecho a un lado. "Uno para ti, uno para mí. Saludos, Horatio Fell." dice con un suspiro.

 ***** *** retroceso**

 **Mira a Elena sonriendole a la lluvia de meteoritos. Su sonrisa hace que la de el crezca aún más amplia. Le encantaba verla tan feliz y sin preocupaciones. Sus vidas eran tan locas que rara vez tenian la oportunidad de disfrutar de momentos como esos.**

 **El cielo se abre y de repente golpea un aguacero de lluvia.**

 **"Vamos. Es hora de abandonar el barco." Dice en voz alta sobre el fuerte ruido de la lluvia haciendo eco a través del bosque.**

 **"No, no, no, espera. Simplemente dale un segundo. Va a detenerse." Elena dice, todavía mirando a los meteoros que casi ya no son visibles debido a la lluvia.**

 **Damon niega con la cabeza volteando hacia ella, la agarra presionando sus labios contra los de ella. Se mueven en una breve pasión, húmeda antes de alejarse. Por alguna razon a el la escena le parecia familiar. Pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando Elena lo miro.**

 **"Prométeme esto es para siempre." Dice Elena con una sonrisa que casi rompe el corazón de Damon.**

 **"Lo prometo." Dice el.**

 **Los dos se sonrien antes de besarse de nuevo, sin dejar de mojarse bajo la lluvia. Ninguno de los dos se preocupa. Ese momento era demasiado especial para dejar que un poco de lluvia lo arruinara.**

Damon levanta la botella como tropieza hacia la cripta Salvatore. "Para optimismo." Suspira, abriendo la puerta de la cripta mirando a su alrededor. Frunce el ceño cuando ve un oso de peluche sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana. No era cualquier oso de peluche. Reconocia ése. Era la Sra abrazos.

"Bonnie." Susurra agarrando el oso antes de abrazarlo. "Sigues viva." No tenia idea de dónde estaba o lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella le habia enviado un mensaje. Ella le habia enviado ese mensaje para hacerle saber que todavía estaba luchando.

Siente tanta emoción, que necesita compartir esa noticia con alguien. Y ese alguien ya la tenia en mente, aunque ese alguien no lo quisiera ver, la necesitaba. Le venía bien un poco de su excelente optimismo en ese momento. Sin pensarlo mas corre rapidamente a buscar a esa persona. En menos de un minuto llega a la casa de Alaric. El toca la puerta repetidas veces. Escucha pasos y la puerta se abre.

"¿Damon?" Alaric frunce el ceño al ver a Damon de nuevo. "Que ¿haces aqui a estas horas?"

"Necesito hablar con Elizabeth." Damon dice rapidamente.

Alaric niega con la cabeza. "Damon, sabes que Elizabeth no quiere que la presiones..."

"No vine para presionarla." Damon interrumpe a Alaric. "La busco para hablar de otra cosa. Por favor llamala."

"No se..." Alaric empieza a negar de nuevo, cuando para la alegria de Damon, Elizabeth hizo su apariencia.

"¿Alaric? ¿Quien es a estas horas?" Elizabeth pregunta saliendo de su habitación. Se para en seco cuando ve a Damon. "Damon."

"Elise, justo la persona que necesito ver." Damon dice sonriendo.

El corazón de Elizabeth salta cuando el la llama por un apodo. Que segun Stefan Damon le habia puesto. "¿Paso algo?"

"Los dejare solos." Alaric dice antes de irse a la cocina.

Damon lo observa irse, antes de mirar a Elizabeth de nuevo. "Mira." dice el sacando el oso de Bonnie detras de su espalda enseñandoselo a Elizabeth.

Ella frunce el ceño confundida, antes de tomar el oso. "Y esto es..."

"Es de Bonnie." Damon la corta. "De la Bonnie del mundo prision."

"¿Donde lo encontraste?" Elizabeth pregunta agarrando mas el oso.

"En la cripta Salvatore." Damon dice. "Bonnie me lo envio como un mensaje."

"Eso quiere decir que..." Elizabeth se apaga mirando el oso antes de ver a Damon que le sonrie asintiendo.

"Bonnie esta viva."

* * *

Después de que Damon revelara que encontró el osito de peluche de Bonnie, la señorita Abrazos, fuera de la cripta de Salvatore, trajo la esperanza de que tal vez había una forma de recuperar a Bonnie también. Damon le explicó todo a Elizabeth sobre el mundo de la prisión, Kai, y lo que habían sido los últimos cuatro meses para él mientras estaba atrapado considerando que realmente no habían tocado el tema desde que regresó.

Elizabeth quería ser parte de la vuelta de Bonnie a casa, ya que sabía lo que Bonnie sacrificó para que Damon volviera, era justo. Decidió hacer un viaje por carretera con Damon, Stefan y Alaric a Portland, donde intentaban obtener lo que necesitaban para llevar a Bonnie a su casa desde un aquelarre sobre las brujas de Géminis.

"En verdad Caroline va a matarme." dice Alaric bajando las cosas de su auto.

"Beberemos una botella completa en tú honor." dice Damon.

"¿Todos fueron invitados a la cena?" Stefan les pregunta.

"Obviamente. Caroline nos llamo a todos desde hace dos días para recordarnos." dice Damon. "¿Por qué? ¿No te invitaron?"

"No." Stefan dice secamente.

"Elena esta tratando de apoyar a Caroline con lo de su separación." dice Elizabeth interviniendo por primera vez. "Están en modo "Protección a Caroline de Stefan. "Intenté que cambiara de opinión pero ella no estaba teniendo nada de eso."

"Hermano, lastimaste los sentimientos de la chica equivocada." Damon se burla.

"Por eso Caroline me asigno el pavo y los arándanos?" Alaric le pregunta a Stefan mientras conducia su coche por un camino de tierra en Portland. "Por que no fuiste invitado?"

Stefan lo mira mal haciendo que todos rian antes de comenzar a caminar por el bosque.

"Ves lo que hiciste?" Damon le pregunta a Stefan. "Cargamos con tu peso. Espero resuelvas todo con Caroline antes de navidad."

"Si, me alegra que los tres se diviertan con esto." Stefan gruñe.

"¿Por qué no sólo sales con ella y nos pones fuera de nuestra miseria?" Alaric sugiere.

"Debido a que no pienso en ella de esa manera, ella es mi amiga." Stefan dice de mala gana.

"¿Quién haría una buena novia?" Añade Damon. "Una, que está buena."

"Dos, se pone al día contigo." Ric interviene, ganandose que Elizabeth negara con la cabeza.

"Una gran ventaja." Asiente Damon con la cabeza. "Tres, muy, muy bien organizada."

"¿Habilidades organizativas?" Stefan frunce el ceño.

"No hay inconvenientes con esta mujer, Stefan." Damon le dice.

"Bueno, ella lo hizo dormir contigo." Ric le dice a Damon, y este se ríe.

"¿Ves? Otra ventaja." Damon bromea como unos pitidos del GPS, indica que han llegado a su destino.

"Llegamos." dice Elizabeth, todos miran alrededor. "El aquelarre géminis."

El grupo se detuvo en el amplio campo abierto lleno de absolutamente nada por millas. Era solo hierba, árboles y un viejo tocón de árbol. Stefan le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia al grupo, considerando que no tenía mucha fe en este liderazgo de todos modos, solo que se había demostrado que era correcto teniendo en cuenta la falta de algo en el campo. "Les dije, esta vació como hace meses."

"Genial." gruñe Damon.

"Revisa el GPS otra vez." le pide Elizabeth a Alaric. "El hecho de que no se ve nada, no significa que no existe."

"No esta aquí." dice Stefan señalando al frente. "Podemos irnos?"

"Oh, no, Stefan se siente sensible por arruinar su amistad con Caroline?" Damon dice jugando con el peluche de Bonnie. "Ella realmente le gustaba, y él le rompió el corazón."

"Síguete burlando." Stefan amenaza seriamente.

"Deja en paz a la señora abracitos." Alaric intervine bromeando.

"Es un tonto! Rompió el corazón de la única chica que.." Damon comienza pero Stefan le quita el peluche lanzandolo lejos.

"Que acaba de pasar?" pregunta Alaric cuando una barrera mágica desaparece y ven una casa frente a ellos.

"Es una barrera." Elizabeth susurra mientras da un paso cuidadoso hacia adelante, acercándose a la casa para recoger el oso.

"Señora abracitos 1. Casa embrujada 0." Damon dice inseguro.

* * *

"Alguien quiere adivinar como el osito de Bonnie deshizo lo que ocultaba esta casa?" Stefan pregunta mientras los cuatro permanecían en el porche mientras Damon tocaba el timbre.

"Dijiste sin reírte." Su hermano bromeó.

"Damon, deja de presionar ese maldito timbre de la puerta." Elizabeth se queja, agarrándolo de la mano y tirando de él hacia atrás.

"Jo me dijo que se deshizo de su magia poniéndola en un lugar a salvo." dice Ric mirando el oso en las manos de Elizabeth. "Tal vez Bonnie puso su magia en esto."

"¿Por qué Bonnie pondría su magia en el oso?" pregunta Elizabeth.

"Para evitar que Kai la use para escapar." dice Damon ganandose la mirada de todos. Rompe la cerradura y abre la puerta. Trata de entrar, pero una barrera se lo impide.

La casa le pertenia a alguien humano y vivo.

"No echo de menos eso." dice Elizabeth entregandole el oso a Damon antes de entrar en la casa junto con Alaric.

Elizabeth sube las escaleras para revisar la planta de arriba y Ric camina hacia la sala para revisar toda la planta de abajo.

Elizabeth revisa con cuidado, mirando a su alrededor. Revisa unos cajones de la comoda pero no hay nada. Luego se acerca a una mesa de noche y alli encuentra varios papeles. Y muchas fotos. Hubiera revisado mas, pero la voz de Damon la devuelve a la realidad, que estaba en una casa desconocida.

"Elizabeth." Damon llama desde afuera. "El tiempo corre. ¿Todo bien alli adentro?" Se preocupa un poco cuando no escucha respuesta de ella.

"Ire a ver donde esta." Alaric dice. Pero antes de que entrara de nuevo ya para el alivio de Damon, Elizabeth venia saliendo.

"¿Que te tomo tanto tiempo?" Damon pregunta un poco brusco.

"Lo siento. Senti una vibra en esta casa." Elizabeth responde. "Y encontre esto."

Alaric toma las fotos mirandolas, reconociendo a una persona. "Jo vivía aquí." dice enseñánles las fotos a los demas.

"Hay un cajon lleno con sus cosas." Elizabeth dice. "Artículos de periódico sobre la pinza militar que invento en Whitmore, fotos de ella de pequeña, fotos de ella de adolescente."

"Espera." Damon detiene a Alaric mientras pasaba las fotografías. "Es Kai, del año 1994."

"¿Jo es su hermana?" pregunta Stefan confundido.

"Es eso, o les gustan los suéteres horribles." dice Damon.

"No sabia que tenía invitados."

Todos voltean viendo a un hombre mayor. "¿Conoces a Kai?" pregunta el hombre a Damon.

"¿Conocerlo? Lo vi morir y lo vi regresar a la vida." Damon dice acercandose al sujeto. "¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces?"

"Si, es mi hijo." dice el sujeto antes de extenderle la mano a Damon. "Soy Joshua Parker."

"Damon Salvatore." dice Damon estrechando su mano.

El hombre dice algo que Damon no logra entender antes de soltar su mano.

"¿Donde esta?" pregunta Elizabeth confundida.

"No lo se." dice Ric.

Damon voltea a verlos y los ve mirar a su alrededor confundidos.

"¡¿Damon?!" grita Stefan.

"¿Que les pasa?" Damon pregunta confundido.

"No pueden verte o escucharte, Damon." dice Joshua.

De repente Damon siente su cabeza explotar antes de dejarse caer al suelo. Odiaba a los hombres Parker!

* * *

Stefan y Elizabeth estaban sentados en el césped, preocupados por el Salvatore que se había perdido hacía menos de diez minutos. Alaric estaba hablando por teléfono con Jo, pensó que tal vez ella podría arrojar algo de luz sobre la situación, pero la cosa se veía terriblemente sombría.

Alaric se acerca a ellos poniendo a Jo en altavoz para que escucharan.

"Si mi papa sabe que quieren abrir el mundo de Kai creerá que quieren liberarlo. Va a contraatacar." dice Jo. "Odio decirte esto, Ric, pero viajaron cinco mil kilómetros para nada. El ascendente esta conmigo."

"¿Es una broma, verdad?" gruñe Stefan.

Un sonido aturdidor se escucha en la linea antes de escuchar a Jo gritar.

"Jo!" grita Ric. "Jo! Contesta!"

"¿Ric?" escuchan la voz de Elena.

"¿Que rayos esta pasando?" pregunta Ric.

"Algo le pasa a Jo.. Deben encontrar a su papá y parar lo que le esta haciendo." Elena habla rápidamente.

"¡Intenta matarme!" gruñe Jo a lo lejos.

"Es un problema porque aunque viéramos la casa, no me ha invitado a entrar." dice Stefan.

"Jo, invita a Stefan." pide Elena.

"¡Puedes pasar!" Jo grita.

"Pero no podemos ver la maldita casa!" dice Ric.

"Necesitan magia! Elizabeth debes buscar..." Jo comienza a toser y después la escuchan vomitar. "Sangre."

"¡Elena!" la llama Ric.

"¿Elizabeth, ves el viejo tronco en el jardín?" pregunta Elena mientras se mueve rápidamente haciendo mucho ruido.

"Si, lo veo." dice Elizabeth al verlo a unos metros de ellos.

"¡Vayan ahí ahora!" gruñe Jo y eso es lo que hacen.

Los tres buscan entre las hojas del árbol hueco y encuentran un cuchillo.

"¿Que vamos hacer con eso?" pregunta Alaric.

"Tal vez es la versión de Jo de el señor abracitos." dice Elizabeth tomando el cuchillo antes de lanzarlo hacia donde estaba la casa. La casa aparece y escuchan a Damon quejarse de dolor. Stefan entra a la casa encontrando al viejo a punto de encajarle una estaca de madera a Damon.

Stefan empuja al hombre contra una pared. Éste levanta rápidamente su mano, y hace que caiga al suelo de dolor.

"Motus." Elizabeth entra corriendo guiando su mano hacia Joshua. Este golpea de nuevo con fuerza la pared. Joshua se incorpora del suelo mirando a Elizabeth. Antes de que Stefan corriera hacia el, este dice un hechizo desapareciendo.

"Bueno, supongo que desaparecer es su cosa." Stefan dice.

Elizabeth mira a Stefan antes de correr hacia Damon ayudandolo a levantarse. "¿Estas bien?" ella le pregunta y el asiente.

"¿Y Jo?" Damon le pregunta a Stefan.

"Creemos que estara bien." Stefan dice ayudando a Damon también.

Afuera Alaric estaba hablando por telefono. Cuando los ve cuelga enseguida. "Jo, esta mejor. Lo que sea que Joshua estaba haciendo no funciono."

"Eso es bueno." Elizabeth dice, mirando a Damon que buscaba de apoyarse en una de las columnas de la casa.

"Vamonos de aqui." Dice Stefan mirando la casa. "Esta casa me da escalosfrios."

"Damon espera." Elizabeth lo llama deteniendolo por un brazo, mientras los demas seguian hacia el coche.

"¿Que?"

"No te sientes bien." susurra ella mirandolo antes de acercarse a él agarrando su cara con sus manos.

Damon se encoge un poco cuando Elizabeth murmura unas palabras en un idioma que no entiende. Recuerda lo que le habia hecho Joshua, pero el sabia que Elizabeth no le haria daño. Y asi fue, empezo a sentirse mejor y con mas energía. Cuando ella se separa, el la mira asombrado. "¿Que hiciste?"

"Te traspase parte de mi energía." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros. "Lo necesitabas."

"Gracias." Damon susurra. Ella lo mira un poco incomoda antes de asentirle pasando a su lado. El voltea siguiendola con la mirada antes de sonreir.

* * *

"Muy bien. Así que vamos a aclarar esto." Habla Damon a Alaric y Stefan una vez que Elizabeth y el llegan al coche. "Fuimos al aeropuerto, nos quitamos toda la ropa para la seguridad sólo para poder venir aquí, mi cerebro fue revuelto por el papa de Kai, que por cierto puede desaparecer en el aire... Sólo para encontrar un cuchillo oxidado de Jo que completa de la magia en el tronco de un árbol."

"Y hemos aprendido que el ascendente, también conocido como la única razón por la que volamos aquí, en primer lugar en realidad esta con Jo en Whitmore, a cinco minutos del punto de partida." Stefan añade.

"Jo dijo que lo mantuvo con ella para asegurarse de que Kai no fuera puesto en libertad." Ric interviene.

"Genial. Entonces nos vamos a casa. Vamos." Damon dice abriendo la puerta del coche.

"Chicos, eh. No podemos hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo?" Ric dice. "Tenemos que encontrar otra manera, y uno que no termine con mi novia muerta."

"Novia? Han salido en solo 3 citas." Damon se burla.

"Que agradable, Damon." Elizabeth dice poniendo los ojos.

"¿Qué? Sólo digo, que apenas la conoce, y su gemelo malvado literal esta por allí con Bonnie en este momento." Damon explica.

"Mira, voy a hacer lo que pueda para ayudar, pero no estamos dejando que su hermano aparezca, ¿de acuerdo? El ascendente esta fuera de la mesa." Ric dice con firmeza.

Damon niega con la cabeza en señal de frustración, cierra la puerta del coche y camina hacia Ric. Lo agarra de los hombros mirandolo a los ojos. "Está bien. Ve por el ascendente de Jo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para conseguirlo, entiendes?" Lo obliga.

"Entiendo." Alaric dice en voz baja.

"Damon." Stefan llama a su hermano.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes una mejor idea?" Damon la mira molesto.

Elizabeth no dice nada, solo abre la puerta del auto entrando en el. A Damon no le importaba si ella o Stefan estaban enojados con el. Estaba haciendo todo lo que tenia que hacer para conseguir que Bonnie saliera de allí.


	35. Capítulo 35

Elizabeth y Damon estaban en el departamento de Alaric, investigando viejos libros de hechizos. No se habian detenido desde el encuentro de Damon con Kai y no iban a detenerse ahora. Elizabeth camina hacia la mesa donde Damon estaba dormido sobre unos libros. Se sienta sobre la silla frente a el para mirarlo dormir. Por alguna extraña razón le gustaba verlo asi. Sus dedos inquietos apartan su cabello de su frente. Era suave como se habia imaginado. Retira su mano cuando él abre los ojos lentamente y sonríe cuando la ve, frunciendo el ceño juguetonamente. "¿Me estás viendo dormir?"

"No. Te estoy viendo babear por todos los libros de texto de Ric y considerando que ya estás en la parte superior de su lista de" personas a las que más odia ", te sugiero que te detengas." Elizabeth dice negando con la cabeza antes de quitar el libro de texto debajo de él.

"No babeo." Damon gime burlándose mientras levantaba la cabeza y se limpiaba su rostro. "¿Que hora es?"

"Es hora de que Ric tenga una nueva biblioteca de referencias." Elizabeth resopla alejando los libros. "Hemos estado buscando toda la noche y no hemos encontrado nada que se sea remotamente como el ascendente."

Damon asiente lentamente sacando un libro de texto frente a él, tocando la página. "Bueno, no hemos buscado lo suficiente." suspira antes de empujar los libros hacia Elizabeth. "Hay que seguir leyendo."

Damon sigue con su libro mientras Elizabeth tomaba uno nuevo. Abre la primera hoja pero sin poder evitarlo lo mira.

"Encontraste algo?" Damon pregunta al sentir la mirada de Elizabeth.

"No." Elizabeth ojea el libro mientras lo miraba leer tan concentrado.

"Sigues mirando." Damon murmura.

"Es que, todo lo que has estado haciendo por Bonnie gracias." Elizabeth dice y el voltea a verla.

"Ella lo haría por nosotros." responde Damon con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tienes razón, ella lo haría por nosotros. Siempre hace todo por nosotros." Elizabeth dice sonriendo ligeramente.

* * *

"Conseguí que Elena preguntara por el hospital. Nadie ha visto a Jo desde la noche pasada en la sala de emergencias." Dice Damon mientras entraba de nuevo al departamento de Alaric, donde el y Elizabeth lo esperaban. "Habia muchas victimas apuñaladas. Una de ellas también esta perdida."

"Fue Kai." dice Ric. "Ella sabia que iría por ella, y lo hizo."

"No por darte lecciones sobre como ser novio, pero si sabias que el demente de su hermano esta suelto y la persigue, no crees que vigilarla hubiera sido buena idea?" le pregunta Damon.

"Que querías que hiciera? Pedirte que la hipnotizaras para que no se fuera?" le pregunta Ric molesto y Damon asiente.

"Chicos, si Kai tiene a Joe, necesitamos un plan." Elizabeth interviene enojada con ambos.

"Es fácil." dice Damon. "Encontrar a Kai y matarlo."

"Como vamos hacer eso si el esta en Mystic Falls?" le pregunta Ric.

"Hay que llamar a Jeremy y Matt." Damon dice levantandose del sofá mientras les marca.

Elizabeth suspira antes de mirar a Ric a su lado. "Ella estará bien. La encontraremos."

El asiente y se queda callado por unos minutos antes de voltear a verla. "Mira, si vas a ir a cualquier parte, yo también voy." dice levantándose.

"No, Ric, no lo eres." Elizabeth dice agitando la cabeza.

"Elizabeth, escucha-" él empieza pero ella lo corta.

"Mira, me doy cuenta de que Jo es tu novia y que te preocupas muy profundamente por ella, pero sin que te ofendas, no eres vampiro, y no tienes magia como yo. Estas indefenso." El abre la boca para decir algo pero ella lo corta de nuevo. "Dije no Ric, no me hagas enojar."

"Yo, iba a decirte que tuvieras cuidado." Ric dice sonriendo. Elizabeth le devuelve el gesto antes de que lentamente él la abrazara.

"Bueno, Beavis y Butt-head estaran vigilando." Damon dice cuando cuelga haciendo que Elizabeth y Alaric lo miren. "¿Alguien mas rebosando de confianza?"

"Esto no tiene sentido." dice Ric.

"Qué no tiene sentido sobre gemelos mágicos absorbiéndose entre ellos?" le pregunta Damon sarcásticamente.

"Jo debe tener magia para que pase la fusión. Y se deshizo de ella en 1994." Alaric dice.

"Jo no tiene magia porque esta en un cuchillo que robe y escondí." dice Damon sonriendo. "Kai no lo encontrara."

"A menos que haga un hechizo localizador." dice Alaric.

"Es imposible." Damon responde.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Ric confuso.

"Porque Kai nació sin la habilidad de hacer magia." dice Elizabeth "Pero ¿y si él consigue que Liv y Luke lo hagan por él? Quiero decir que si es realmente inteligente, probablemente ya lo haya hecho, lo que significa que vendrá a buscarlo."

"Kai lo encuentra. Sensacional, me encanta." dice Damon encogiendose de hombros.

"Lo siento, ¿por qué no estás más preocupado?" Elizabeth pregunta burlándose de él.

"Porque si Kai viene por el cuchillo, lo mataré. Porque el cuchillo esta justo aquí." Damon camina hacia una pintura de Ric y lo saca de un compartimiento secreto. "Justo donde lo escondí."

Lo abre y lo que ven es nada. "Huh." Damon dice mirándo.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba en el exterior con el aire frío golpeando su cara esperando que Alaric regresara. Mientras sus pensamientos corrian hacia la persona dentro del apartamento de Alaric que se habia negado a irse asegurandole a un Alaric que cuidaria de ella en su ausencia. Para su sombro Alaric no dijo nada solo los miro a ambos antes de irse.

Todo estaba tan confuso para ella. De una cosa estaba segura, era que Damon no era una persona terrible como se lo habian descrito. Si ella habia sido su amiga confirmaba sus sospechas y tambien si todo el mundo la dejaba estar con él a solas. De todas formas tampoco podia juzgarlo, ella tambien habia hecho cosas terribles en su temporada de vampiro. No podia culpar a Damon por nada sino conocia toda la historia. Y desde que habian interactuado mas queria saber toda esa historia.

Ella toma una respiración profunda mientras escucha la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Sabia que era él.

"Oye. Tardaste mucho asi que vine a ver porque." Damon llama acercandose lentamente. Cuando ella no responde frunce el ceño. "Estas bien?"

Elizabeth aun dandole la espalda respira hondo. "No, no lo estoy." dice antes de voltear a verlo. "Quiero recordar."

"Pero crei que dijiste que esa persona que borro tu memoria estaba desaparecida?" Damon dice con un suspiro.

"Asi es no he podido dar con ella... Pero igual quiero probar." Elizabeth dice ganandose una mirada confusa de Damon. "Quiero intentarlo. No puedo vivir sabiendo que hay parte de mi vida que no recuerdo y tú... Me estoy volviendo loca, si? Al menos tengo que intentar recuperar eso hasta que de con Rona."

"¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?" Damon le pide.

Su tono era corto y molesto, pero Elizabeth no lo culpaba. Él tenia todo el derecho a estar enfadado con ella. Era por eso que queria hacer las cosas bien.

"Yo sé que no hay nada que podamos hacer sobre el hechizo de perder la memoria, pero tal vez si desenrollarmos los recuerdos hacia atrás, podría desencadenar algo, y tal vez ayude a que recuerde todo, ¿verdad?"

"Si, seguro." Damon acepta acercandose a Elizabeth mostrandose optimista. "Dime que quieres que haga."

"Llévame al lugar donde nos despedimos." Elizabeth le pide.

La cara de Damon cambia a una sonrisa antes de extender su mano hacia Elizabeth que la toma enseguida siguiendolo a su auto. Reamente ella esperaba que eso funcionara.

* * *

Elizabeth suspira mientras miraba las estrellas cuando Damon y ella se sentaron fuera de la cripta.

"No recuerdo haber estado contigo aqui esa noche." ella suelta de golpe mientras trataba de controlar su frustración.

"Bueno, que recuerdas? Cuales son los nuevos falsos recuerdos?" Damon le pregunta tratando de ayudarla.

Elizabeth se queda unos segundos en silencio antes de mirarlo. "De ti no recuerdo nada. Solo recuerdo que teníamos que parar a los viajeros."

"Si..." Damon asiente.

"Recuerdo que Stefan dijo que su hermano tenia un plan y que no le dijiste a nadie lo que harías. Cosa que yo no entendi porque apenas habias regresado a Mystic Falls. Luego de eso, estabas muerto." Elizabeth dice y el sonríe. "Oí que estrellaste tu auto contra el grill y luego volaste para causar una explosión... Qué es tan divertido?" pregunta al verlo sonreír mas.

"Pues te falta muchos detalles en esa historia." Damon dice. "Tu sabias de mi plan."

"Qué?" Elizabeth pregunta con incredulidad.

"Asi es. Al principio dudabas pero como no habia otra manera aceptaste mi idea." Damon dice ganandose una mirada sorprendida de Elizabeth. "Creo que tal vez por eso te culpabas antes de borrar tu memoria."

"Está bien. Dime más." Elizabeth le pide. "Algo feliz."

"Está bien. Feliz. Bueno, era el año en que regresaste de la muerte y nuestra amistad se hizo más fuerte."

"Bueno..." Elizabeth asiente tratando de digerir lo que acababa de decirle. Mira brevemente la cripta antes de mirar a Damon de nuevo. "Me oíste, ¿verdad?" Le pregunta y él frunce sus cejas. "Esa noche... En la cripta. Segun Stefan era un desastre de lagrimas. Tuviste que verme mientras lloraba. Sabiendo que no podias regresar de nuevo."

"Algo asi." Damon afirma levemente. "La unica diferencia es que pudimos vernos, ya que fuiste el ancla podias verme. Dejarte culpandote por todo fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer, Elizabeth, créeme."

"No puedo recordar eso tampoco." Elizabeth susurra molesta. Era frustrante no poder recordar le gustaba la cantidad de detalles que el recordaba. Esas memorias significaban mucho para él, y a ella le gustaría que pudiera compartirlos.

"Lastima, antes de irme, estuviste por decirme algo." Damon le dice. "Parecias decidida a decirme lo que fuera que tenias en mente."

"En serio?" Elizabeth lo mira intrigada. "Y no tienes alguna idea de que pudo haber sido?"

"No." Damon responde encogiendose de hombros. "Solo recuerdo que me abrazaste muy fuerte y no dejabas de agradecerme." el dice acercandose a Elizabeth tomando su mano para ponerla sobre su hombro.

"Y..?" Elizabeth murmura acercandose a el.

"Me agradeciste por ser tu mejor amigo, por protegerte, por estar ahi cuando me necesitabas." Damon dice suavemente reviviendo la escena en su mente.

 **Escena retrospectiva:**

 **'Elizabeth solloza y rodea a Damon con los brazos fuertemente. "Nunca llegué a decirte gracias." Ella dice aun abrazada a Damon.**

 **"¿Por qué?" Damon le pregunta.**

 **"Por ser mi mejor amigo... Por protegerme. Por estar ahi cuando te necesitaba. Gracias." Dice Elizabeth cerrando los ojos con fuerza.**

 **"Elizabeth..." Damon intenta separarse de ella para mirarla pero Elizabeth se lo impide. "No, no he terminado." Ella lucha contra las lágrimas. "Yo... Se que esta es la última vez que te voy a ver." Elizabeth se separa mirando a Damon en los ojos. "Esto es un adiós, Damon, y aunque lo que quiero decirte no va a cambiar nada. Necesito hacerlo. Desde hace tiempo quiero decirte que..."**

 **En ese momento un aire fuerte los rodea, Elizabeth y Damon se miran, saben que era hora.**

 **"Se acaba el tiempo." Damon susurra. "Que quieres decirme?"**

 **Elizabeth lo mira a los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza retractandose de decirle lo que sentia. "Ya no importa." Ella le dice entre lagrimas cuando el viento aumenta.**

 **Damon suspira y pone su dedo pulgar suavemente bajo su ojo, secándole una lágrima. Para él era ironico, que hacia un año mas o menos, el le habia dicho adios a Elizabeth cuando moria por la mordedura de Lucien. Y ahora la historia se repetia pero al revés.**

 **"Te quiero, Elizabeth. Adiós." Susurra antes de tomar una última mirada a ella y salir de la cripta.**

 **"Damon..." susurra Elizabeth suavemente pero él ya se habia ido.**

Elizabeth toma una respiración profunda mirando a Damon por un momento antes de alejarse. Mientras el la miraba esperando una reacción. "Esto no está funcionando." suspira frustrada. "No recuerdo nada. Lo siento."

"Tal vez sólo tienes que esforzarte un poco más." Damon le sugiere tambien frustrado.

"Estoy intentando." Elizabeth responde enojada. "Quiero recordar. Se que fuimos amigos, los mejores... Pero no lo recuerdo! Y eso me esta volviendo loca! Ahora cuando te miro a los ojos, yo solo siento..."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sientes?" Damon le pregunta, queriendo llegar a comunicarse con ella.

"Siento como si, como si estuviera mirando a un extraño..." Elizabeth ve que sus palabras lo golpearon lastimandolo. A ella le gustaría que no fuera un extraño, pero en ese momento, eso era todo lo que era. "Nunca voy a ser capaz de darte lo que quieres Damon, porque simplemente no puedo recordar."

"Hay cosas que no se pueden borrar, y lo sabes." Damon le argumenta. Antes de dar un paso hacia Elizabeth agarrando su cara. Pero ella instintivamente retrocede. "Lo siento."

Elizabeth mira la cara triste de Damon por un momento antes de girarse dandole la espalda.

"Debería haber estado aquí, debería haber dejado que otra persona hiciera estallar la ciudad, debería haber estado aquí contigo." Damon susurra con pesar en su voz. Elizabeth voltea a mirarlo. "Después de todo lo que perdiste, podría haberte ahorrado la molestia de perder uno más. Pude haber evitado todo esto."

Elizabeth se queda en silencio largo rato. Cuando iba a responderle su telefono suena. Cuando ve es Alaric.

"Dime." Contesta con voz temblorosa.

"Donde estas?" Alaric pregunta con preocupación en la voz. "Ya traje lo necesario para saber donde esta Jo."

"Ahhh, esta bien." Elizabeth responde. "Ya Damon y yo vamos para alla."

Antes de que Alaric dijera algo cuelga la llamada.

Mira su telefono unos segundos antes de ver a Damon.

"Debemos irnos." Damon susurra antes de caminar hacia su auto.

Elizabeth lo observa en silencio sintiendo un inmenso vacio en su interior. Debia recuperar su memoria. Esa era la única manera de solucionar el error estúpido que habia hecho.


	36. Capítulo 36

Al parecer Kai tiene a Liv y a Jo en el cementerio. Ric y Damon estában caminando allí.

"¿Eso es todo? Vamos a matar a los malos juntos, y no vas a hablar conmigo?" Damon le pregunta a Alaric.

"Mira. Soplaste mi coche, se necesitaba un paseo. Eso no significa que tenemos que hablar." dice Alaric fríamente.

"Está bien. Mira. Estoy de acuerdo en que tal vez convincente que traicionar a su amiga era una decisión irracional derivada de problemas de control no tratados." Damon dice tratando de disculparse.

Alaric deja de caminar por un momento, mirándo a Damon antes de continuar por el bosque.

"¿Qué?" él pide, pero nadie responde. Decide correr y aparecer delante de Alaric. "Lo siento, Ric."

"¿Es verdad?" Alaric pide.

"Sí." Damon asiente con la cabeza firmemente.

"Bien. Vamos a terminar esto." Alaric dice.

Damon ve a Kai delante de ellos jugar con Jo así que silba para llamar su atención. Este mira a su alrededor confuso, por lo que acelera hacia él empujandolo al suelo. "Un cementerio, en realidad?"

Kai canta algo, y Damon se siente a sí mismo siendo empujado de nuevo hacia la frontera de Mystic Falls detrás de el. Cruza y su piel comienza a arder. Se queja de dolor precipitandose al otro lado, haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a curarse.

"Oh, gritos. Parece que has encontrado la frontera contra la magia." Kai dice con una sonrisa. "Traza una línea en el suelo para la comodidad de todos. Ves? Sí. De nada."

Ric se acerca por detrás, poniendole una pistola en la cabeza.

Damon le sonríe a Ric antes de mirar a Kai. "Gracias. Matalo."

"Alaric, no!" Jo aparece haciendo que Alaric voltee a verla.

"De que estas hablando?" Alaric pregunta confundido.

"Esta mareada y confundida. Le daré un poco de mi sangre." dice Damon. "Mátalo."

"No, no puedes. Si Kai muere, Liv y Luke deberán hacer la fusión.. no es justo para ellos." Jo dice debilmente.

"Que importa?" gruñe Damon. "Asesinalo."

"Ric, no." Jo le pide. "Puedo ganar. Puedo vencer a Kai. Solo necesito tiempo para fortalecerme."

"Asesinalo ya." pide Damon con rabia. Si Kai no estuviera del otro de la frontera en Mystic Falls el no hubiera dudado en matarlo.

"Voy a encontrar una manera de ganar." Jo continúa cuando ve en Ric una lucha interna sobre qué hacer. "Por favor, tienes que confiar en mí."

Y cuando todos creen que Alaric le hara caso a Damon, el suspira golpeando a Kai con el arma dejándolo inconsciente.

"Gracias." Jo dice aliviada.

* * *

Damon queria matar a Kai. Se suponía que debía morir. Pero al parecer ese no era mas el plan. Jo tenia su magia de regreso y ella llegaria a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo.

Así, que en lugar de estar muerto, Kai estaba encadenado a una gran piedra de la tumba, sentado en el suelo cerca de la frontera.

"Todo este asunto de anti-magia, es como una cúpula o una burbuja?" pregunta Kai mientras Damon le arrojaba piedras a la tumba en la que estaba pegado. "Suponiendo que vas en un 747 volando sobre Mystic Falls, fallecerías? Seria peligroso. Como si fueras hacia Nueva York y el piloto cambiara de ruta.."

"Que tal esto?" Damon lo interrumpe. "Te asesino y en el infierno se lo preguntas a los viajeros muertos que hicieron el hechizo."

"Son muchos viajeros." Kai responde. "Debe ser un hechizo muy grande..."

Damon sigue lanzandole piedras para controlar su enojo hasta que Ric aparece con su camioneta con Elizabeth.

"¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?" Alaric pregunta mientras tanto el como Elizabeth salian del auto.

"Practico mi tiro de béisbol." responde Damon tirando otra piedra en la tumba de Kai.

"Lo mantendremos vivo, Damon." Alaric recuerda.

"Por que siempre comprometes la lógica por una chica que acabas de conocer?!" Damon pregunta con rabia.

"No se como pase tanto tiempo sin decirlo, pero realmente eres un patán!" Alaric dice con rabia tambien.

"Chicos." Elizabeth trata de intervenir pero ninguno le presta atención. Frustrada se aparta de ellos quedando cerca de Kai.

"Bonnie esta atrapada allá por su culpa!" Damon dice. "Ella allá y yo estoy aquí, y me odio por eso."

"Si, y asesinarlo te hará sentir mejor a ti." Alaric gruñe. "Así que deja de fingir por un segundo que esto no se trata sobre ti."

Damon lanza otra pierda, pero ahora golpea la llanta de Ric y la poncha. "Deberías cambiar tu llanta."

De repente un fuerte viento aparece. Todos miran a Kai quien se habia callado. De repente Kai agarra la mano de Elizabeth con fuerza haciendo que ella se quejara de dolor. Se levanta del suelo sin las cadenas que lo mantenían encadenado a la tumba.

"Pequeño succionador de magia." Damon gruñe. "Succionaste toda la magia del hechizo de los viajeros."

Kai levanta su mano y el cuerpo de Ric vuela por el aire, golpeando contra un árbol. Mientras Elizabeth se dejaba caer al suelo debilitada por la perdida de magia.

"Era mucha magia." Kai dice sonriendo. Antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Y aqui hay mas en esta hermosa bruja."

Damon corre hacia Kai estampandolo contra un arbol, pero antes de que pueda golpearlo o matarlo el desaparece. "Como odio ese hechizo." Dice con rabia antes de que su atención se desvia cuando escucha a Elizabeth jadear de dolor. Enseguida esta a su lado ayudandola a levantarse. "Elizabeth. Hey. Vamos. Levántate."

"Eso duele como la muerte." Elizabeth susurra debilmente.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Damon le pregunta ahora mirando la mano donde Kai la habia agarrado. Estaba un poco morada.

"Lo estare." Elizabeth dice tranquilizandolo.

"¿Cómo no estás muerto?" Ric pide lentamente.

Damon desvia su atención de Elizabeth antes de mirar hacia el suelo. Estaban en el otro lado de la frontera.

"Absorbió toda la magia." Elizabeth dice asombrada. "Rompio el hechizo."

* * *

Elizabeth, Damon y Alaric estaban dentro de la casa de huespedes.

"Es bueno estar en casa." Damon dice sonriendo.

"Me alegro por ti." Elizabeth dice sonriendo levemente. "Llame a Stefan para decirle que podia volver a casa tambien."

"Gracias." Damon asiente.

"Bueno, ya es hora de irse." Alaric interviene. "Ha sido un dia largo."

"Tienes razon estoy cansada." Elizabeth dice caminando junto con Alaric hacia la puerta.

"¿Te vas?" Damon pregunta haciendo que Elizabeth se detuviera. "Crei que te quedarias."

"Ah, no es buena idea." Elizabeth dice incomoda. "Además no es mi casa. Mi hogar es otro ahora. Y creo que querras llamar a Elena y darle las buenas nuevas, y se que vendra aqui. No quiero estorbar."

"Pero tenemos aun cosas por hablar." Damon replica enseguida.

Elizabeth lo mira unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada al suelo. "Tal vez en otra ocasión. Por ahora concentrate en tu vida y en Elena."

La habitación queda en silencio largo rato hasta que Alaric interviene. "Ya debemos irnos."

Elizabeth aparta la mirada de Damon para ver a Alaric. "Si, vamos."

* * *

El ruido fuerte de botellas rompiendose y reproducción de música, hacen que Stefan despierte sentandose en la cama. Suspira mientras se ponia de pie de la cama, haciendo su camino a la cocina.

Cuando llega a la vuelta, Jeremy estába de pie junto al fregadero con nada más que una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

"Ah, porque eso es lo primero que quiero ver en la mañana." Gime Stefan.

"Lo siento, se me olvidó que vives aquí." dice Jeremy encogiéndose de hombros mientras Stefan caminaba hacia la cafetera.

"Sí. Oye, alguna posibilidad de que me podrías ayudar con algunos oradores en Caroline..." se gira pero Jeremy se habia ido. "...casa."

Escucha un fuerte ruido procedente de la sala de estar así que decide ir a ver hacia fuera.

"¡Ay!" Elizabeth exclamaba cuando Stefan entraba a la habitación.

"Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?" Jo pide desesperadamente, mientras Liv reia a carcajadas.

"Sí, sí, estoy bien. Es sólo ropa y piel." Elizabeth gime. Mirando sus ropas que estaban chamuscadas. Al levantar la mirada ve a Stefan. "Stefan ¿dónde puedo conseguir una camiseta?"

"La habitación de Damon. Arriba, al final del pasillo." Stefan dice antes de pasar a Jo. "¿Qué haces en mi casa?"

"Hechizo de fuego. Algo así. Resulta que, ponerme en contacto con mi magia no es nada como andar en bicicleta." Jo dice con una risa.

"Oh." Stefan asiente con la cabeza.

"Lo siento por ese jarrón, sin embargo. Era tan caro?" Jo pregunta viendose apenada.

"Bueno, no lo sé." Stefan dice mirando el antiguo jarrón hecho añicos en el suelo. "Pero sería el Smithsonian. Deberias llamarlos a ellos."

En ese momento Ric entraba en la habitación, llevando una gran bolsa de comida.

"Oh, gracias a Dios, el desayuno." Jo dice, acercándose a él, al igual que Liv. "Por favor, dime que trajo mimosas."

"¿Realmente crees que tendría cuidado con esta sobria?" Alaric pide.

"Y, ¿qué estamos mirando?" Stefan pregunta, todavía no estába seguro de qué hacian todas esas personas en su casa esa mañana.

"Hoy en día, hacer bastones. En un mes, gano la fusión y convertirse en el líder de mi aquelarre, lo que garantiza que de la supervivencia. Liv y Elizabeth me tienen en un régimen de 30 días entre el momento actual y el siguiente evento celeste." Jo explica.

"Y este régimen tiene que pasar en mi sala de estar ¿por qué?" Stefan pregunta arrugando la frente.

"Damon se siente culpable." Alaric interviene.

"Bueno, eso es nuevo." Stefan dice con sarcasmo. "¿Dónde diablos está?"

* * *

Mas tarde Damon entraba en su sala de estar para ver a Jo tratando de hacer levitar un libro. Cuando entra, ella rompe su concentración y el libro cae al suelo.

"Eso no cuenta. Yo estaba distraída." Jo dice con un suspiro, mirando a Elizabeth y Liv.

"¿Estás usando mi camisa?" Damon le pregunta a Elizabeth sonriendo un poco.

"Solo porque Jo, quemo la mia." Elizabeth se explica enseguida. "Te la devolvere descuida."

"Puedes quedartela si quieres." Damon dice encogiendose de hombros. "Se ve bien en ti."

El sonríe cuando la ve sonrojarse, antes de que siguiera provocandola su teléfono comienza a sonar. Contesta sin siquiera mirar. "Campo de magia, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"¡Damon!" la voz frenética de Elena sale en el otro extremo. "Kai me tiene en la escuela secundaria. Necesito tu ayuda."

"Whoa, ¿Elena?" Damon frunce el ceño, sin saber lo que estába pasando. Antes de que puediera preguntar algo con más detalle, la línea se corta.

"¿Que pasa?" Elizabeth pregunta levantandose del sofa.

"Creo que Elena esta en problemas." Damon responde. "Necesito que me ayudes. Por favor."

Elizabeth lo mira en silencio antes de asentir levamente. "Esta bien. ¿Que necesitas?"


	37. Capítulo 37

"Y pensar que casi paso un día sin que tuviera que salvar a ninguno de ustedes." dice Elizabeth cuando se detuvieron frente a la escuela.

"Solo haz el hechizo de camuflaje para que rescate a Elena y puedas volver a tu vida donde finges que no me conoces." Damon dice mientras se bajaba del auto.

"¿Sabes que? Tienes razón." dice Elizabeth mientras sacaba una vela y un libro de hechizos de su mochila y las ponia en el cofre del auto de Damon.

"Que estas haciendo?" Damon le pregunta confuso. "¿La puerta de atrás está aquí? Debemos entrar."

"Jo y Liv me dejaron muy claro que no entrara ahí." Elizabeth le dice aunque no muy segura.

"Que?" gruñe Damon enojado y confundido a la misma vez.

"Dijo que si Kai me percibe, me asesinara. Casi lo hace la ultima vez, y no fue agradable." Elizabeth le dice con enojo. "Tengo la fuerza para hacer el hechizo desde aquí."

"Bien. Nada mas espero que hechizes mejor de lo que enseñas. Por como se ve mi mansión, Jo no esta aprendiendo mucho." dice Damon bromeando un poco.

"¿Eso lo hacias a menudo?" Elizabeth le pregunta pensativa.

"¿Que cosa?" Damon pregunta confundido.

"Bromear asi conmigo." Elizabeth dice mirando a Damon largo rato antes de sacudir sus pensamientos. "Mejor olvidalo, no hay tiempo para hablar sobre lo que no recuerdo. Mejor sigamos con esto." Al terminar se aleja caminando hacia la escuela.

"¿Oye a donde vas?" Damon pregunta siguiendola. "Crei que esperarias afuera."

"Cambie de opinión." Elizabeth responde cuando Damon llegaba caminando a su lado. "A demas Kai esta persiguiendo a sus hermanos, no a mi. No le tengo miedo a un simple niño que juega a ser malo usando magia."

Damon sonrie haciendo que Elizabeth lo mirara confusa. "¿Que?"

Damon solo niega con la cabeza. "Nada, solo lo que dijiste, asi actuaba la Elizabeth que conozco."

Elizabeth lo mira antes de sonreir levemente. "Bueno es hora de actuar como esa Elizabeth ¿No crees?" Ambos se sonrien antes de entrar en la escuela.

* * *

"Puedo escuchar a Kai balbucear." le dice Damon a Elizabeth mientras caminaban por la escuela.

"¿Que esta diciendo?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"Dijo que... Que mal que no tienes oído de vampiro." Damon dice haciendo que Elizabeth lo mirara mal.

"Eres irritante." Elizabeth dice bufando con molestia. "Estas seguro que eramos mejores amigos? Porque justo en este momento lo estoy dudando."

"No miento, es la verdad." Damon le replica. "Y creeme yo tampoco se como podia soportarte todo el tiempo."

"Eso no fue lo que me demostraste cuando nos vimos por primera vez desde que regresaste." Elizabeth le contraresta. "Me dijiste que me habias extrañado mucho y que necesitabas a tu mejor amiga."

De repente Kai aparece en el pasillo haciendo que Damon y Elizabeth dejaran de caminar. Kai caminaba pasando mas alla de ellos tirando su gaseosa sin darse cuenta que estaban ahí.

"Y que crees? Esta funcionando." dice Elizabeth mirando a Kai cuando este se va. "Elizabeth 1, Kai 0"

"Estas bromeando?" Damon pregunta sonriendo un poco.

"Algo asi." Elizabeth le dice sonriendo también. "Es bueno aligerar el ambiente tenso que nos rodea ultimamente."

"Si supongo." Damon se queda en silencio.

"Bien vamos, hay trabajo por hacer." Elizabeth dice caminando mas alla de Damon, antes de que el la alcanzara rapidamente.

* * *

"Necesito un plan B." Elizabeth le dice a Ric. "Creeme sino necesitara ayuda no te estuviera llamando."

"Como esperas que Jo te ayude?" Ric pregunta. "Porque no llaman a Liv?"

"Su hermanito no la dejo venir con nosotros." Damon interviene con molestia.

"Damon no puede entrar así, Kai asesinaría a Elena si lo ve." Elizabeth explica. "Yo puedo hacer el hechizo pero no creo soportar mucho tiempo. Necesito una bruja que me respalde."

"Yo puedo hacerlo!" dice Jo interviniendo.

"Apenas puedes encender una vela." le dice Ric.

"El camuflaje es lo primero que te enseñan. Lo aprendí cuando era niña. Puedo hacerlo." Jo dice decidida.

"Debe haber alguna otra opción." murmura Ric en el telefono.

"Alaric, si hubiera otra opción no estaria buscando apoyo." Elizabeth dice seriamente.

"Esta bien. Vamos para allá." dice Ric antes de colgar.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba mirando a su alrededor evitando mirar a Damon y Elena. Una vez mas sentia rabia y celos al verlos juntos.

"Hola." Elena sonríe levemente mirando a Damon. "¿Como es que estas aquí ahora?"

"Por un hechizo de camuflaje." dice Damon cuando Elena mira a Elizabeth detras de el. "Si puedes vernos es porque te uniste al equipo."

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí." dice Elizabeth comenzando a sentirse debil, mientras Damon ayudaba a Elena a levantarse.

"No tengo mi anillo." Elena dice enseñandole la mano a Damon. "Kai lo derritió por completo."

"¿Que?" gruñe Damon tomando la mano de Elena.

"No quiero ser una aguafiestas, pero se nos esta acabando el tiempo." dice Elizabeth.

"Podemos irnos por los túneles de la escuela." Elena le dice a Damon. "Están después de las calderas."

"Buena idea, vamos." Damon le dice a Elena cuando comienzan a caminar pero Elizabeth se queda sin moverse.

"Elizabeth vamos." Damon dice llamando su atención.

"Esta bien." Elizabeth responde antes de seguir a Damon y Elena.

Corren por los pasillos pasando los baños, de la nada Elizabeth comienza a toser haciendo que se detuvieran.

"¿Estas bien?" Damon le pregunta a Elizabeth acercandose a ella.

"Si." Elizabeth dice levantando la mirada hacia Damon que ve su nariz sangrar. "Tres personas son mucho mas que dos. Y no siento el respaldo de la magia de Jo."

Elizabeth tropieza casi golpeando el piso, pero Damon la sostiene. "No estás bien, ¿por qué te sangra la nariz?"

"Yo adivino." Kai interviene parado al final del pasillo mirando a Elizabeth fijamente. "La magia es dura, o no, pequeña Elizabeth? Es agradable vernos de nuevo, aunque no nos hayamos presentado correctamente, soy Kai." Dice este inclinandose burlonamente.

Elizabeth bufa antes de apartar la mirada de Kai, mirando a Damon. "Lo siento mucho." se disculpa aun con su nariz que no dejaba de sangrar.

"Tranquila." le dice Damon mirando a Kai. "Prefiero que me vea mientras le doy una golpiza. ¿Puedes salir de aquí?" le pregunta a Elizabeth que solo asiente, el la suelta no muy seguro pero se tranquiliza cuando mantiene el equilibrio. Ella lo mira antes de entrar en la sala de calderas.

* * *

Elizabeth iba corriendo por la sala de calderas hasta que sale de la escuela. Mira a su alrededor buscando a Alaric y Jo pero no los ve.

"Vaya, mira quien tengo la dicha de encontrarme." Kai dice haciendo que Elizabeth se sobresaltara. Ella intenta alejarlo con su magia pero nada ocurre. "¿Sucede algo?" pregunta el sonriendo.

"Alejate de mi." Elizabeth dice omitiendo la pregunta mientras daba unos pasos lejos de Kai.

"¿Por que haria eso?" Kai pregunta frunciendo el ceño mientras seguia caminando hacia Elizabeth. "Solo quiero hablar."

Antes de que Elizabeth se alejara de nuevo Kai la agarra de un brazo empezando a succionar su magia debilitandola aun mas. "Basta."

"No puedo." Kai dice sonriendo mientras sentia la magia de Elizabeth entrar en el. "Tu magia me atrae mucho. Es muy potente y fuerte. Eres especial Elizabeth."

"Basta, vas a matarme." Elizabeth susurra dejandose caer al suelo.

En ese momento sin que Kai se diera cuenta aparece Alaric y Jo.

Jo levanta su mano lanzando lejos a Kai de Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, ¿estas bien?" Alaric pregunta corriendo al lado de Elizabeth que respiraba con dificultad.

"Me siento mareada." Elizabeth dice debilmente mientras Alaric la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Vaya pero si es mi hermana la aguafiestas." Kai dice desde el suelo mirando a Jo.

"Veo que no has cambiado nada Kai." Jo dice. "Tu obsesión por obtener magia de otros no tiene limite."

"Si sintieras la magia que ella posee, entenderias el porque de mi obsesión." Kai dice antes de mirar a Elizabeth que estaba apoyada en Alaric. "Es poderosa, mas que cualquiera que he conocido."

"Bueno te quedaras con las ganas Kai." Jo dice antes de mover su mano de nuevo dejando a Kai inconsiente.

"Debemos buscar a Damon y Elena." Elizabeth dice mirando a Jo y Alaric. "Siguen adentro, intente mantener la magia, pero no senti mas tu apoyo Jo, asi que me debilite."

"Lo siento por eso Elizabeth." Jo dice viendose apenada. Mientras Alaric se acercaba a Kai para atarlo. "He estado tanto tiempo sin usar la magia, que a veces pierdo el control."

"Esta bien." Elizabeth sonrie un poco. "Lo bueno es que llegaron a tiempo, antes de que Kai me quitara la magia por completo."

"Ahora vamos por Damon y Elena." Alaric dice regresando a las dos mujeres. "Kai no despertara durante un buen rato."

Los tres asienten antes de regresar por la sala de calderas. Cuando entran de nuevo por los pasillos. Ven a Damon inclinado hacia Elena casi besandola. Pero se sobresalta antes de voltear a mirarlos.

"Tiempo perfecto." Damon dice con enfado.

"Elena, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Ric preocupado.

"Nunca me sentí mejor." Elena responde mientras ella y Damon se miraban.

Elizabeth se queda mirandolos a ambos con tristeza, antes de voltearse regresando por donde habia venido. Jo que la habia estado viendo suspiro con pesar al ver claramente el dolor en Elizabeth.


	38. Capítulo 38

"De acuerdo, dime qué estoy mirando." Elizabeth dice como Jo, Damon, Elena, Stefan y ella estában en la habitación oscura.

"Bueno, le pedí a Duke que enviara los informes médicos de Colin. Esta es de hace diez minutos, tomada aquí mismo." Jo dice poniendo otra imagen y mostrando un cambio masivo en el cerebro y el tamaño del tumor. "¿Ves todo ese rojo?"

"Bueno, no soy médico, pero este chico esta mal." dice Elizabeth agitando la cabeza.

"Entonces la sangre no lo sanó, aceleró su cáncer y lo mató." Stefan habla con los ojos muy abiertos mientras reconstruía lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Entonces, ahora tengo un paciente con cáncer en etapa 10. Lo que, dicho sea de paso, no existe," Jo explica con el estrés haciendo eco en su voz cuando se voltea para mirarlos. "Quién está más allá de una enfermedad terminal y un vampiro, lo que significa que todas sus emociones se intensifican y no puede morir."

"Oye, sin ánimo de ofender, pero ¿alguien podría decirme por qué fuimos llamados aquí para escuchar la historia de Colin el vampiro del cancer?" Damon pregunta con irritación.

Liz entra en la habitación con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro con su hija detrás de ella. "Porque Caroline me dio de comer su sangre anoche. Así que me va a pasar lo mismo."

* * *

El grupo estaba empezando a formar un plan, sabían que no podían dejar que eso le pasara a Liz, de ninguna manera. Elizabeth y Elena se sentaron afuera de la habitación del hospital de Liz, ninguna de las cuales habló con una y otra hasta que Stefan salió.

"¿Hay noticias?" Elena levanta la vista con una sonrisa esperanzada, haciendo contacto visual con el vampiro que parecía cansado.

"No aún no." Él niega con la cabeza decepcionado. "Está un poco fuera de la experiencia de Jo."

"Esto es horrible." Elizabeth suspira poniéndose de pie caminando hacia Stefan quien jala a su mejor amigo en su abrazo. "Te ves cansado."

"Lo estoy, es una mierda, ¿sabes?" Stefan suspira, sus brazos descansando alrededor del hombro de las chicas.

"¿Sabías que Caroline iba a darle sangre de vampiro a su madre?" La doppelganger pregunta con un profundo suspiro mientras comenzaba a acomodarse en la silla.

"Sí, estuve allí cuando sanó a Colin." Stefan contesta con sinceridad.

"Y luego te fuiste y luego murió, por lo que en realidad no lo sanó, sino que hizo lo contrario." Elena lo fulmina con la mirada antes de fruncir el ceño.

"Comprendes por qué lo hizo, ¿verdad? Si fuera yo, si fuera un vampiro cuando mi madre se enfermara, habría usado mi sangre en el momento en que me enteré." Elizabeth interviene tratando de defender las acciones de su rubia amiga.

"Exactamente y Caroline tenía todos los motivos para pensar que funcionaría." Stefan defensivamente le devuelve a Elena el golpe, liberando a Elizabeth de su agarre.

"Sí, pero no lo hiciste, Stefan. ¿Tienes qué? ¿Como 165 años? Trabajaste como paramédico en hospitales..."

"¿Entonces eso me hace un experto en el tratamiento del cáncer sobrenatural?" Stefan la interrumpe con un tono enojado.

"Ojalá hubieras investigado un poco más o hubieras esperado un día." Elena suspira pasando sus manos por el pelo.

"Porque estabas pensando tan racionalmente cuando Jeremy murió, ¿verdad?" Stefan dice bruscamente. "Su madre es terminal. No viste la esperanza en sus ojos cuando pensó que tal vez su madre no tenía que morir y yo no quería ser quien le quitara eso."

"Escucha, Elena, tal vez no deberías juzgar las acciones de Caroline porque si fueras tú, probablemente hubieras hecho lo mismo. ¡Cualquiera lo haría! Nadie quiere perder a alguien, especialmente a alguien tan importante." Elizabeth señala mirando a Elena.

Caroline, que ahora estaba detrás de Stefan y Elizabeth, carraspeó para llamar su atención. "Um, Jo tiene una idea."

* * *

Elizabeth entraba en la sala de espera para encontrar a Damon sentado en el sofá con la cabeza hacia abajo y moviendo su pierna.

"Oye." Ella lo saluda consiguiendo su atención.

Él la mira antes de pararse sobre sus pies. "Oye, las transfusiones de sangre están impidiendo que el cáncer la coma viva? ¿O hay un espacio del tamaño de un sheriff disponible en la cripta familiar?"

"No lo sé." Elizabeth suspira, con el deseo de que pudiera darle una respuesta. "Jo todavía está haciendo algunas pruebas para descubrir algo y debería salir en un minuto."

"No sé si recuerdas esto, pero Liz y yo estamos bastante cerca." Damon dice tristemente, mirando hacia abajo. "Quiero decir, en cuanto a los humanos, ella es tolerable."

"Lo se." Elizabeth le dice dando un paso más cerca colocando su mano sobre su hombro. Podia decir que eso realmente le estába destrozando. Él estába tratando de ser fuerte por todos los demás, pero ella sabia que él estába dolido. "Entiendo exactamente lo mucho que significa para ti, puedo verlo. Créeme, si hay algo que podamos hacer para arreglarlo, lo haremos."

"Sí." Damon murmura asintiendo lentamente. Su rostro se ataba en el miedo y la tristeza.

Jo caminaba hacia ellos en ese momento, pero no dijo nada, ella solo suspiró casi instantáneamente confirmando todos sus miedos.

* * *

"Caroline, ¿dónde estás?" Elizabeth le pregunta a su correo de voz mientras observaba a Liz dormir. "Llámame de vuelta o mejor aún. Vuelve."

Cuelga la llamada antes de caminar hacia Liz, que abre los ojos. "Oye."

"Oye." Liz responde sonriendo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Elizabeth le pregunta suavemente.

"Como un cojín de pernos humanos." Ella responde suspirando. "¿Cuál es el veredicto? ¿Funcionaron las fusiones de sangre?"

Elizabeth suspira antes de agarrar la mano de la mujer. "No puedo mentirte. Trataron de retrasar las células cancerosas, pero no funcionó."

Liz asiente lentamente asintiendo con la cabeza girando su cabeza de Elizabeth con sus ojos vidriosos. "¿Cómo está Caroline?"

"Ella se fue. Y ahora nadie puede encontrarla." Elizabeth dice lentamente.

"No se va a perdonar a sí misma por esto, ¿verdad?" Liz pregunta y Elizabeth niega lentamente sacudíendo la cabeza.

"Encontraré a Caroline, lo prometo."

"No se lo perdonara, cierto?" La voz de liz se entrecorta por las lagrimas contenidas.

"No." Elizabeth afirma sentandose en la cama junto a Liz para estar mas cerca. "Prometo que la encontraremos."

"Gracias." Liz agradece acariciando la mano de Elizabeth.

* * *

"En serio te volviste loco?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Damon.

"Aguarda, escuchen." El les pide. "Jo dijo que Liz moriría después de 8 horas si la magia hacia lo suyo. Kai roba magia, saben lo que yo haría con el si trata de pasarse de listo."

"Jo nos matara si se entera de lo que quieres hacer." dice Stefan.

"Es la única opción que nos queda para hacer algo por Liz." dice Damon.

Elizabeth suspira sin creer lo que iba a decir. "Damon tiene razón. Debemos despertar a Kai."

* * *

"Oye." Elizabeth saluda mientras se paraba en la pensión para ver a Jeremy trabajando en el garaje. Abrío la puerta lateral de su auto tirando los globos y rodando los ojos. Maldita Elena. "¿Quieres darme una mano aquí?"

"Estoy un poco ocupado." Jeremy responde.

"Bien, entonces estás en el deber de decorar porque no tengo ganas de hacerlo." Elizabeth dice poniendo todo en el garage. "Es el cumpleaños de Bonnie y Caroline te ayudará porque Elena está internando hoy."

"Sé lo que es hoy." Jeremy dice enfadado.

"Bueno, entonces sabes cómo habría querido que lo gastásemos. Estando juntos y cocinando todos sus alimentos favoritos." Elizabeth dice mirándolo fijamente.

"Sabes, estás empezando a sonar como Elena." Jeremy dice volteandose a mirar a Elizabeth.

"Sabes qué? Podemos celebrar el cumpleaños de Bonnie o podemos celebrar que vayas a la escuela de arte. O no, no podemos porque magicamente encontré tu aplicación en la basura." Elizabeth dice enojado. "¿Por qué no me hablaste de la universidad de arte?"

"Ni siquiera voy a ir a la universidad, la única clase que estoy pasando es la sala de estudio, nunca me dejarán entrar." Jeremy dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Es tu decisión Jeremy." Elizabeth responde. "Solo espero que no permitas que la situación te impida seguir adelante para conseguir lo que quieres."

Con eso se da vuelta directamente hacia la casa con una bolsa de suministros de cumpleaños antes de entrar en la cocina viendo a Damon alrededor de los pastelitos. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿crees que alguien se daría cuenta si tomamos uno?" Le pregunta sonriendo y poniendo la bolsa en el suelo.

"Creo que Caroline nos freiría bajo el sol." Damon responde.

"Vale la pena el riesgo. Aunque yo no puedo quemarme por el sol." Elizabeth dice antes de desentrañar un cupcake tomando un bocado. "Esta bueno."

"Ven aca." Damon dice de repente acercandose a Elizabeth antes de pasarle el dedo en la boca, limpiando el resto de dulce que habia quedado alli.

Ambos se miran largo rato, antes de que Elizabeth se alejara sacudiendo la cabeza. Damon dio un paso hacia ella de nuevo para decirle algo pero es interrumpido.

"¿Hola?" Dice la voz familiar.

"No. Eso es imposible. Porque ¿por qué iba..." Elizabeth empieza pero Damon la cortó.

"No lo hizo, está todo mezclado y empacado y se dirige a Portland." dice gruñendo más alto al final arrugando sus cejas antes de que Kai entrara.

"Whew. Me olvide de lo masiva que era esta casa, Yum, pastelitos." Kai susurra mirándolos. Antes de mirar entre Damon y Elizabeth. "Lo siento, ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Damon le pregunta enfadado.

"Lo más gracioso, necesito tu ayuda." Kai dice levantando una carta con el nombre de Jo en ella.

"¿Por qué le daríamos una carta a Jo?" Elizabeth le pregunta molesta.

"No he podido encontrarla usando un hechizo localizador, quiero decir, bueno para ella porque en circunstancias normales me encantaría arrancarle el ombligo." Kai dice agarrando un cupcake y comiéndoselo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

"¿Por qué diablos te ayudaríamos, Kai?" Elizabeth pregunta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Bueno, en caso de que no lo hayas descubierto ahora ... Soy sociópata." Kai dice. "Lo sé, shocker, me gusta ser un sociópata cuando no estoy quemado por las cosas como la culpa o el amor. Entonces, esta fusión sucedió conmigo y mi hermano Luke, y yo gané, lo cual fue genial porque absorbí su habilidad para hacer magia... Pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo murió Luke, cómo se arruinó la vida de Liv. Por alguna horrible razón no puedo sacudir lo mal que me siento."

"¿Te sientes mal?" Elizabeth le pregunta con incredulidad.

"Sí, así que cuando absorbí la magia de Luke debí haber conseguido algunas de sus cualidades o algo, como la empatía. Así que busqué en Google cómo procesar el dolor emocional. Y me dijeron que si escribes todo en una carta y la quemas, serás curado." Kai dice encogiendose de hombros. "Así que empecé a escribir y esta agua literalmente empezó a juntarse en mis ojos. ¿Te ha ocurrido alguna vez, el agua escapando de tus ojos?"

"Llorando, estabas llorando." Elizabeth dice molesta con él.

"Sí. Y después de eso, quemé la carta, pero los sentimientos, oops todavía están aquí." Kai dice señalando su corazón. "Así que realmente siento fuertemente que Jo necesita saber cuánto lo siento. Por destruir a nuestra familia. Pero vamos a enfrentar a los chicos, ¿de acuerdo? Elizabeth tú de todas las personas deberías estar dispuesta a mirar más allá de las cosas cuestionables que he hecho para ver que hay algo bueno en mí. Lo hiciste con Damon."

"Está bien, creo que hemos terminado aquí. Vamos..." Damon empezó pero Elizabeth pone el dedo en alto.

"En realidad... ¿Y si hay algo que pueda hacer por nosotros a cambio?"

* * *

"Triste intento de soldadura de hierro." dice Kai viendo el ascendente que el destrozo.

"Intente arreglarlo." dice Elena y Kai voltea a verlos.

"No puedo regresar a Bonnie con esto."

"Creí que eras el "líder todopoderoso" del aquelarre de géminis." le dice Elena.

"Lo destrui para que no lo usaran de nuevo." Kai señala el artefacto.

"Podemos usar esa basura para enviar un mensaje?" le pregunta Damon y Kai niega. "Es su cumpleaños."

"Lo es?" Kai se pone serio.

"Si." murmura Damon. "Es muy triste, porque, Bon-bon se arregla para una fiesta a la que nadie va a ir. También me pregunto si sabe que hoy es su cumpleaños, o si los días se mezclan en un vasto mar de miseria. Me lo pregunto."

Kai los mira tristemente antes de mirar el ascendente. "Una de las ruedas de la corona sobrevivió, eso es algo bueno. Ademas soy mega-poderoso."

"Si." Elena afirma.

"Que es lo que le quieres decir?" le pregunta Damon.

"Bonnie necesita magia para salir de ahí, solo hay que decirle donde encontrarla."

* * *

"Sabemos que Jo guardo su magia en un cuchillo de caza." dice Stefan. "Bonnie entrego la suya con el señor abracitos. Que contenedor de magia no recuerdo?"

"Te daré una pista." Damon le dice mientras se servia un trago. "Amante despechada."

"Katherine?" preguntan Elena y Elizabeth al mismo tiempo.

"Mas grande." Damon dice.

"Silas." dice Stefan y Damon niega.

"Mas guapa."

"No lo se, Silas era muy guapo." dice Stefan, Elena y Elizabeth ríen.

"Qetsiyah." dice Elizabeth y Damon asiente.

"Su sangre esta en la lapida de Silas." dice Elena. "Esta llena de magia."

"Si y en Bonnilandia, significa que en una isla de Nueva Escocia hay una enorme batería mágica esperando ser usada." Damon sonríe. "Tenemos que recordarle eso a Bonnie."

"Como lo recordaste?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Pensaba en viajar hasta allá, cambiar de aires, ya sabes." Damon miente. "Hay tanto que hacer en Mystic Falls en repetición."

"Gracias a Dios." dice Kai y todos voltean a verlo. El señala a Damon y Elena. "Ustedes dos, juntos siguen siendo muy asquerosos para mi. Por fin, un sentimiento familiar! Luke no me poseyó por completo."

"Que hace el aquí?" pregunta Jeremy entrando a la sala.

"Hola." lo saluda Kai.

* * *

"La gente no cambia así nada mas." Jeremy dice mirando a Kai.

"La gente tampoco se fusiona con sus hermanos." dice Damon.

"Para su información, hubiera aceptado cualquiera de las cualidades de Luke como el cabello, su homosexualidad, tal vez no la estatura, de hecho." Kai dice.

"En serio creen que nos va ayudar?" Jeremy les pregunta a Elizabeth y Elena.

"No estamos diciendo que deba caernos bien." dice Elena. "Pero si hay una forma para decirle a Bonnie como salir de ahí..."

"¿Deberíamos confiar en el tipo que cambió de personalidad durante la noche?" Jeremy pregunta cortando a Elena.

"Es nuestra única opción." dice Elena. "Debemos intentarlo."

* * *

"Está bien, así que no puedo devolvernos a todos físicamente, pero probablemente puedo enviar una parte de nosotros de regreso." Kai dice mientras sostenía el nuevo y fijo ascendente.

"¿Probablemente?" Elizabeth pregunta burlándose.

"¿Te acuerdas de la película Ghost?" Kai le pregunta. "Bonnie va a ser Demi Moore porque ella es la viva, obviamente y todos seremos un colectivo Patrick Swayze. El fantasma. Por cierto, ¿cuánto es eso? ¿Acerca de Patrick Swayze?"

"¿Será capaz de vernos o no, Kai?" Elizabeth le pregunta con impaciencia.

"No lo sé, nunca he hecho esto antes." Kai responde sonriendo y Jeremy mira a Elizabeth con irritación. "Vamos todos a respirar hondo, ¿verdad? Cierren los ojos..."

"¿Y?" Elizabeth pregunta antes de respirar.

"Phesmatos Trebium. Amatas Sera Mundio." Kai empezo a cantar.

"Phesmatos Trebium, Amatas Sera Mundio." Elizabeth repite cantando también. Lo repiten sintiendo un viento recoger a su alrededor antes de que todos abren los ojos para ver globos de cumpleaños o pastel o pastelitos en la mesa.

"¿Qué le pasó a la mesa de billar?" pregunta Stefan mirando alrededor.

"Oh Dios mío." Elizabeth dice antes de mirar la bonita mesa en lugar de la mesa de billar para ver a Bonnie sentada con una vieja cámara.

"Bonnie, ¿Bonnie?" Jeremy grita corriendo hacia ella, pero ella no lo mira. "No puede oírme." Añade confuso.

"Bonnie." Elena camina hacia ella, pero cuando intenta tocarla era como si fuera un fantasma.

"Vaya hechizo, Kai." gruñe Damon.

Stefan y Elizabeth caminan hacia Bonnie al igual que los demás.

"Este lugar es mi infierno personal.." Bonnie le pone play al vídeo en la cámara.

"El rey del drama." se burla Bonnie de el.

"Oye." se queja Damon aunque no pueda escucharlo.

"Reportando en vivo desde el mundo retro, soy Bonnie Bennet.." pone otro video y ellos rien. "Hoy en el estudio tenemos un invitado especial, Damon Salvatore" Ella deja la camara a un lado y toma una botella de bourbon.

"No." susurra Damon de pie junto a Elena.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunta Elena al verlo preocupado.

"Esa botella de bourbon es la más vieja de la casa." dice Damon. "Hicimos el trato que si no podíamos soportar estar atrapados ni un día mas nos beberíamos la botella... Luego nos suicidaríamos."

Elizabeth se queda boquiabierta despertando en el suelo como todos los demás. "Espera, ¿por qué estamos de vuelta aquí?"

"No lo sé, el hechizo requiere mucha magia." Kai dice sacudiendo la cabeza. "Perdí la conexión."

"Había dos de nosotros. Reconectate." Elizabeth dice sacudiendo la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que ambos estában sangrando de sus narices.

"Sí, ¿ves esa sangre? Supongo que no es una buena señal." Kai dice con enfado.

"Bonnie se va a suicidar." Damon le dice enfadado.

"¿Podría ella hacer eso?" pregunta Jeremy preocupado.

"No pude... Pero, por supuesto, fue mi confinamiento solitario." Kai responde mirando hacia abajo. "No quería que terminara mi servicio temprano matándome. Traté de todos los métodos en el libro, conduje hasta DC porque había en el museo de arte una guillotina real."

"Para quien no tenga la suerte de ser tú, muerto significa muerto." Jeremy dice enfadado.

"Tenemos que detenerla, tenemos que darle esperanza o enviar un mensaje." Elizabeth dice frotando sus manos a través de su pelo.

"¿Cómo? ¿No podía oírnos?" pregunta Elena sacudiendo la cabeza.

"El mensaje ya está allí." Damon dice ganandose que lo miren. "En el atlas... Escribí unas notas sobre Nueva Escocia, solo tenemos que conseguir que ella lo vea."

"¿Cómo conseguimos un atlas cuando no podemos tocar nada?" Elizabeth le pregunta suspirando.

"Tenemos que hacer que Kai aparezca su witchy, ¿verdad?" pregunta Damon caminando lentamente hacia Kai.

"Él no puede si nos envía a los tres de vuelta allá y no soy de ayuda cuando hago el hechizo al mismo tiempo." Elizabeth dice suspirando antes de mirar a Jeremy. "¿Por qué no envías a Jeremy de vuelta?"

"Que? No." dice Elena.

"Podría funcionar." dice Kai. "Centro mi magia en una persona. Podría ser suficiente para que puedas interactuar físicamente si puedo mantener el hechizo."

"Y si no puedes?" le pregunta Stefan.

"La magia lo abrumara y Jeremy estara atrapado allí para siempre." Kai dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Jeremy..." Elena comienza pero Jeremy la corta.

"No. No digas nada. Si puedo hablar con ella, salvaremos la vida de Bonnie, si no al menos estaré con ella cuando muera." Jeremy dice con decisión.

* * *

"Phesmatos Trebium, Amatas Sera Mundio." Kai canta mientras se sentaba en medio de la sala de estar y Jeremy estaba inconsciente en el sofá.

"No sabía que tú y Bonnie tuvieran un pacto de muerte." Elizabeth dice mirando a Damon.

"Fue idea mía." Damon responde. "Pensé en ello después de ver al Guardia del Cuerpo por aproximadamente la mil millonésima vez. Nunca pensé que ella lo haría..." susurra mirando a Kai. "No puedo ver esto."

Elizabeth suspira mirandolo irse. Para luego ver que Elena lo seguia. Desvia su atencion de nuevo hacia Kai que continuaba cantando el hechizo.

En el mundo prision Jeremy y Kai llegan de nuevo.

"Bien, 1994, hagámoslo." Entran a la cocina donde Damon dijo que estaba la revista. Cuando Jeremy la encuentra trata de tomarla y lo logra. "Funciona."

"Date prisa y encuentra Nueva Escocía." Kai le ordena.

Pero justo cuando Jeremy enciende la revista cae de sus manos. Trata de tomarla, pero no puede. "Kai, haz algo." Voltea a verlo y vea sangre salir de su abdomen. Todo a su alrededor se desvanece y cuando abre los ojos encuentra a Liv encajándole una daga a Kai. "Qué haces?!" gruñe Jeremy levantandose para salvar a Kai, pero ella lo lanza lejos y algo mágico le impide levantarse. Mira a Elizabeth y Stefan inconsciente en el suelo y no ve a Elena o Damon por ningún lado.

"Esto duele, hermanita." dice Kai antes de lanzarla lejos con su magia.

Ambos comienzan a pelear. Jeremy trata de moverse, pero la maldita magia de Liv se lo impedia. "Elena!" grita a todo pulmón.

"Jer! Estamos encerrados en el cuarto!" Elena dice.

Jeremy gruñe mirando de nuevo a Elizabeth y Stefan. Necesitaban detener a Liv para ayudar a Bonnie.

De repente Kai le encaja un tenedor en el cuello y comienza a tirarle bourbon. Toma una vela y cuándo cree que estaba a punto de quemarla se detiene.

"Por qué no puedo?" gruñe Kai. "Vamos Kai! Hazlo!"

"Termina con esto." le dice Liv. "Ya mataste una parte de mi mátame."

"No puedo! Por qué no puedo?!" Kai le grita antes de golpearse en el rostro desesperado y Liv aprovecha para quitarse su tenedores y lanzárselo a Kai.

Para sorpresa de todos un pedazo de vidrio sale de la nada clavandose en la pierna de Liv. Jeremy voltea y ve a Elizabeth con una mirada determinada.

"Saca a Kai de aqui." Dice mirando a Liv que se quejaba de dolor. "La mantendre ocupada."

Jeremy asiente cuando siente que el hechizo desaparecia, enseguida corre tomando el ascendente del suelo y cargando a Kai hasta la cocina, lejos de Liv, para hacer el hechizo.

"Regrésame." Jeremy le pide entregandole el aparato.

"Jeremy, mírame." Kai comienza a escupir sangre. "Estoy medio muerto."

"Necesito detener a Bonnie." Jeremy le pide. Kai duda un poco pero asiente antes de comenzar el hechizo.

* * *

En la sala estaban Elizabeth y Liv peleando la una con la otra arrojandose cosas por medio de la magia. Cuando Stefan desperto corre hacia Liv dejandola inconsciente en el suelo.

Elizabeth suspira aliviada antes de recordar a Jeremy.

"Jeremy." Ella corre a la cocina suspirando de alivio cuando ve a Kai y a Jeremy. Corre hacia él, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. "Jeremy." lo llama sacudiendolo. "Jere, despierta."

En ese momento llegan Damon y Elena Esta ultia corre hacia su hermano. "Jeremy."

Mientras Damon despertaba a Kai dandole algo de su sangre. Las dos chicas seguian tratando de despertar a Jeremy.

"Jer.." murmura Elena antes de moverlo con fuerza para despertarlo.

"Ay." Jeremy se queja antes de abrir los ojos y Elena y Elizabeth respiran aliviadas.

"Estas bien?" le pregunta Elena y el asiente.

"Estoy bien." Jeremy dice asintiendo.

"Y Bonnie?" Elizabeth le pregunta y el sonríe.

"Ella esta bien." dice y todos sonrien aliviados.


	39. Capítulo 39

"Estamos aquí hoy para pagar nuestro tributo y respeto a un pilar de esta comunidad." Dice el pastor. Elizabeth agarraba la mano de Caroline mientras esta la sostenia firmemente. "Nuestra hermana, nuestra protectora, la sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. También estamos aquí para mostrar nuestro amor y apoyo. Para la familia de Liz y amigos. No sólo hemos sentido nuestros propios sentimientos personales o la pérdida de su paso. Pero nuestros corazones se hinchan de dolor."

Al terminar de hablar todos los oficiales de policía y veteranos se pusieron de pie marchando en líneas perfectamente rectas. Tomaron una bandera americana y la cubrieron sobre el ataúd antes de que todos estuvieran en fila mirando a toda la audiencia.

"Llamando al sheriff Forbes. Un oficial de policía." dice uno de los oficiales en su radio, pero nada se escucha mientras la radio estática resuena a través de la iglesia. "Esta es la última llamada para el sheriff Forbes." Añade a la radio otra vez pero solo hay más silencio. "No hay respuesta. La radio número 2-6 está fuera de servicio... Después de doce años y cuatro meses de servicio policial, pero nunca sera olvidada." Caroline mira hacia abajo tratando de ocultar las lagrimas. "¡Centrar!" El capitán grita y una estampida de pies comienzan a bajar de los escalones volviendo a sus asientos en sincronía. Elizabeth frunce el ceño cuando ve a Damon caminar hacia el escenario tomando el micrófono.

"Liz Forbes era mi amiga. En sus últimos momentos me pidió que le enviara un mensaje a su hija. Pero la corté antes de que ella pudiera decir demasiado, y le dije que ella podría decírselo a Caroline." Dice Damon antes de suspirar lentamente, antes de mirar a Caroline. "Pero ella no tuvo esa oportunidad. Tu mamá quería que supieras lo orgullosa que estaba. Y ella debería estarlo. Eres una mujer hermosa, fuerte. Una amiga generosa. Y una luz brillante en un mar de oscuridad." Elizabeth sonrie suavemente con orgullo. "Dijo que eras extraordinaria, y tú también. Y ella también. Liz era un héroe para esta ciudad, era un héroe para todos ustedes y ella fue un héroe para mí." Susurra antes de mirar el ataúd.

Las lágrimas se hinchaban en los ojos de Caroline, antes de poner su cabeza en el hombro de Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el bar tomando antes de que Stefan y Damon se acercaran a ella sentandose uno a cada lado, dejandola entre los dos Salvatores.

"Buen discurso." Elizabeth le dice a Damon.

"Gracias." Contesta Damon derribando un disparo.

"¿Qué rompió el bloqueo del escritor?" pregunta Stefan haciendo a Elizabeth sonreir.

"Te fallé cuando no hice el elogio en la boda de madre. Hoy no quería fallar a nadie más." Dice Damon mirando a Stefan.

"Así que... tú y Caroline, ¿eh?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Stefan.

"No tengo idea." Responde el encogiendose de hombros.

"Te vi." Elizabeth dice. "Vi la forma en que la mirabas hoy. Ella te ilumina, Stefan. Sé que no sabes si tienes algo especial pero sé que puedes sentirlo porque cuando vi la forma en que la veías. Lo sentí. Sé que tal vez todo el amor no es amor verdadero. No de la manera que lo has experimentado en el pasado. Pero creo que sabes que esto, ustedes dos lo pueden convertir en algo mejor." Dice ella, pero Stefan se queda alli mirandola solamente. "Deja de sentarte aquí y escucharme hablar, ella podría usar las noticias."

Stefan se hecha a reir antes de salir corriendo. Elizabeth se voltea hacia Damon.

"Dios, eres una romántica desesperada." Dice Damon haciendo que ella rodara los ojos sonriendo.

* * *

"Dónde estas, Elena? Llámame." Damon le deja un mensaje a Elena en su buzón antes de colgar. "Estare en la cocina, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth asiente quedandose en la sala mirando a su alrededor. Era extraño y familiar estar en esa casa.

Por otro lado Damon entra a la cocina y se detiene en seco al ver hot cakes recién hechos en la mesa. Mira a cierta bruja cerrar la puerta del refrigerador. "¿Bonnie?"

"La única." Bonnie dice, Damon sonrie haciendo que ella ria, antes de correr hacia el que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Ambos rien dando vueltas mientras se abrazan fuertemente.

"¡Lo lograste!" Damon grita alegremente. "Estas aquí."

"Estoy en casa." dice Bonnie antes de que Damon la baja al suelo. Ella esta a punto de decir algo cuando mira detrás de Damon.

"Damon..." Elizabeth se corta cuando se asoma a la cocina y ve a Bonnie frente a Damon. "Bonnie."

Cuando Bonnie asiente, Elizabeth sonrie. Ambas corren una hacia la otra y se abrazan con fuerza. "Te extrañe demasiado." rie Elizabeth. "Tienes prohibido volverte a ir."

"Lo prometo." dice Bonnie.

Elizabeth sonrie alegremente antes de que se abrazen fuertemente de nuevo. Se sentia bien tener un poco de felicidad en ese día tan oscuro.

* * *

"No lo entiendo." dice Damon después de que Bonnie les cuenta toda la locura que tuvo que vivir antes de regresar. "Estuviste en mi casa en 1903, en un mundo penitenciario."

"Miren esto." Bonnie saca una antigua cámara y les enseña un video. "No sabia que grababa cuando salía."

"Felicidades." le dice Damon. "Grabaste las paredes."

"Sólo esperen." Bonnie les pide.

"¿Quién eres tú?" escuchan una voz femenina y por alguna razón Damon se tensa.

"Oh, Dios mío..." Damon susurra mirando a la mujer.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"Es mi madre." responde Damon tomando la cámara y viendo mas de cerca la foto. "Es mi madre."

* * *

Elizabeth ve a Liam hablar y beber con Caroline. Le manda un mensaje a Bonnie diciéndole que estaba en la barra.

"Hey." Bonnie llama sacando a Elizabeth de su atencion en la pareja. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta Caroline?"

Elizabeth va a responder pero se detiene cuando ve a Damon. "Damon? Que haces aquí?"

"No te asustes, pero..." Damon le dice a Bonnie antes de que entre las personas aparezca Kai.

"Hola." saluda a Bonnie y ven como se tensa. "Quiero disculparme por todo lo que hice que te hirió."

Bonnie se queda callada mientras lo mira fijamente.

"Bonnie?" la llama Damon pero ella se queda callada.

"Si vuelvo a ver tu cara, te la arrancare." dice Bonnie antes de irse.

"Ire con ella." dice Damon antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Vendre en un momento." luego mira a Kai. "No intentes nada." termina caminando detras de Bonnie.

Kai voltea a mirar a Elizabeth. "Tambien queria disculparme contigo por lastimarte."

Elizabeth no le responde solo lo mira cruzando los brazos, antes de darse la vuelta alejandose lo mas posible de Kai. Entre la multitud para su alivio se topa con Stefan. "Stefan." lo llama, el voltea y enseguida se acerca.

"Has visto a Caroline?" el pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

"La vi hace rato. Estaba con Liam." Elizabeth dice.

"Pues desaparecieron asi sin mas." Stefan dice.

"¿Tiene marcas de mordisco en él?" Elizabeth pregunta, mirando a su alrededor a todos los bailarines y a la gente que entraba y salia.

"No, debe de haberle dado sangre a Liam." Stefan responde encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y no recuerda que se haya alimentado de él?" Elizabeth pregunta mientras se volvía hacia él.

"Se acuerda de ellos haciendolo en detalle gráfico, eso es todo." Dice Stefan con disgusto.

"Ella está cubriendo sus huellas... Es muy cuidadosa, es realmente buena, en realidad." Elizabeth responde.

"No, no es bueno." Stefan argumenta. "Significa que lo va a utilizar como una bolsa de sangre humana cada vez que tenga hambre."

"O, va a beber de las bolsas de sangre en nuestra nevera que ella sólo repone." Elizabeth susurra.

"Espera un minuto ¿Por qué la defiendes?" Pregunta Stefan confundido.

"Sólo estoy diciendo que ella no ha lastimado a nadie, no han aparecido cuerpos en el centro del extremo, ni siquiera faltan estudiantes... ¿Y si ella tiene esto bajo control?" Elizabeth se encoge de hombros. "Sabes, le damos un año, ella es feliz-"

"¿Y entonces que?" Él levanta una ceja enojado. "Ella voltea mágicamente su interruptor de la humanidad y comienza a sentir todo lo que ha estado haciendo? Sentira presion, y cuando lo haga, sera mi culpa. Porque yo soy la razón de que ella lo hizo."

"El dolor es la razón por la que hizo esto." Elizabeth dice corrigiendolo suavemente. "No fuiste tu, Stefan."

"Su madre murió, su mundo se estaba volviendo del revés, y ella me hizo una pregunta simple. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle la verdad acerca de lo que sentía por ella y no lo hice. Ahora mírame a los ojos y dime que no podría haber detenido esto?" pregunta Stefan enfadado.

Elizabeth suspira asiento con la cabeza en la comprensión. No tenia sentido discutir con Stefan. Sólo tenia que ayudarlo. "¿Cuál es tu plan?" pregunta mirandolo fijamente.

"El paso uno, esto." Dice Stefan, tomando una taza de cerveza de la mesa detrás de él. Elizabeth sonrie un poco como su cuerpo se relaja. "¿Quieres un poco?" Él pide.

"No, gracias." Dice Elizabeth sonriendo.

"¿Estás segura?" Stefan frunce el ceño.

"Si, necesito tener la cabeza despejada." Elizabeth suspira mirando a un lado. "¿Soy humana recuerdas? Me emborracho rapido."

Stefan rie contagiando a Elizabeth. "Bien vamos al paso 2" dice el tomando un ultimo trago poniendo el vaso en el mostrador.

* * *

"Bonnie soy yo ¿dónde estas? ¿Elena está contigo también?, llámame." Elizabeth dice colgando su teléfono mientras gemía dejando el delirio.

"Hey, funcionó." Una voz detras de ella dice, cuando ve es Stefan.

"¿Funcionó? ¿Eres el disparador emocional de Caroline?" Elizabeth le pregunta sonriéndo.

"Lo vi en sus ojos, ella todavía está allí, sólo tenemos que encontrarla." Stefan dice sonriendo.

"¿Espera, se fue?" Elizabeth pregunta. "Stefan, ella dejo bastante claro que si intentábamos algo, ella tomaría represalias."

"Entonces la encontramos, la encerramos y la empujo hasta que se rompa." Stefan dice.

"Asi como hicieron conmigo." Elizabeth dice con sarcasmo.

"Puedo recuperarla, Elizabeth." Stefan dice en voz baja.

"Bien. No pierdes en intentarlo." Elizabeth acepta antes de que el teléfono de Stefan sonara. El mira hacia abajo antes de contestar. "¿Crees que quiero saber de ti ahora?"

"¿Alguien tiene una mala noche?" pregunta Caroline.

Stefan mira a Elizabeth que frunce el ceño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con el teléfono de Enzo?" Pregunta Stefan confundido.

"Pero no es la pregunta que debes hacer ahora mismo: "¿Por qué Enzo tiene el número de Sarah Salvatore en su teléfono?." Caroline dice con sarcasmo. "O tal vez. '¿Dónde está Sarah Salvatore?' Y luego en última instancia, "¿Qué vas a hacer con ella, Caroline?."

"¿Enzo, hola?" La voz de una mujer decía por el teléfono.

"Ven aquí, amor." Caroline responde.

"En realidad , estoy buscando..." dice Sarah, pero Caroline la interrumpe.

"Enzo, sí, he oído que no está aquí ahora, pero..." Caroline dice pero Stefan la interrumpe.

"Caroline, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo con Sarah?" pregunta Stefan, advirtiéndole.

"Una pregunta apropiada." Caroline responde. "Gracias por preguntar. De hecho, voy a matarla." Caroline agrega antes de que la línea se volviera muerta.

* * *

Stefan y Elizabeth encuentran el bar fuera de Mystic Falls antes de ver a Caroline detrás del bar. "Eh, estoy haciendo margaritas, ¿quieren una?" Ella les pregunta sonriéndo mientras servía el líquido en tres vasos.

"¿Dónde está Sarah?" Elizabeth pregunta sin rodeos conteniendo la ira.

"Veo que Stefan te ha llenado con su gran secreto. Damon mató a la esposa de Zach en 1994 y pensó que mató a su bebé también, pero Stefan la llevó al hospital justo a tiempo para que sobreviviera y él la cuidaba y bla, bla, bla-" Caroline empieza pero Stefan la corta.

"¿Dónde está, Caroline?" Stefan advierte caminando lentamente hacia el bar.

"No aquí, eso sería estúpido. Ella está con Liam en algun lugar." Caroline sonrie hacia su teléfono en el mostrador de la barra.

"¿Hola?" Dice Liam a través del teléfono en alta voz.

"Sarah va a ayudar a Liam con sus habilidades quirúrgicas." Caroline responde sonriendo.

"No, no, por favor, ¡por favor, no hagas esto!" Se escucha la voz tensa de Sarah a través del teléfono.

"¡No quiero hacer esto!" Liam discute airadamente preocupado.

"Duh, probablemente serás expulsado o culpable de asesinato." Caroline replica rodando los ojos antes de encogerse de hombros. "Por eso te he obligado a hacer lo que yo quería."

"No, no, por favor." Sarah suplica.

"Mira Caroline, lo siento, no debería haberte empujado." Stefan dice asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Obviamente, estaba bastante claro acerca de eso." Caroline responde mirándolos.

"Sé que no puedes sentirlo ahora, Caroline, pero si matas a Sarah, te perseguirá para siempre." Dice Elizabeth sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pregúntale a Stefan, que tiene una pared llena de todos sus nombres de víctimas en la ciudad de Nueva York. Y sigo sintiéndome culpable por haber matado a tantas personas todos los días."

"Obligé a un estudiante a realizar una cirugía en la sobrina de Stefan. ¿Y encontraste una manera de hacer esto sobre ti?" Caroline pregunta riendo un poco. "Dios, tú y Elena realmente tienen un regalo con atraer la atencion."

"¿Qué quieres que haga Caroline? Quieres que me quede, me quedo, quieres que me vaya, yo me quedaré lo más lejos posible de ti." Dice Stefan sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ese es el problema, Stefan, no importa lo lejos que estés, tú eres todavía tú, amable y leal, quien con una mirada puede convencerme de que no estoy loca." Caroline dice con enfado mientras ponía paraguas en las bebidas. "Ese es el Stefan del que me enamoré y ese es también el Stefan que me puede traer de vuelta."

"Matar a Sarah no va a cambiar eso." responde Stefan suspirando.

"Lo sé, por eso prefiero cambiarte, deja ir esa parte de ti." Caroline dice.

"Caroline, no. No estás hablando de..." Elizabeth dice dejando la pregunta en el aire.

"Si Stefan quiere salvar la vida de Sarah... Todo lo que tiene que hacer es cerrar su humanidad." Dice ella mientras sostenía las bebidas en sus manos.

A medida que las palabras salian de la lengua de Caroline, Elizabeth inhala profundamente. Eso no podia suceder. No podia dejar que Stefan la apagara de nuevo. Stefan la mira rápidamente, compartiendo el mismo shock, antes de mirar de nuevo a Caroline.

"¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo que preguntarle a la...?"

"No está deshacernos de su humanidad, Caroline." Elizabeth dice enfadada.

"Elizabeth, Stefan se soltó de ti y de Elena hace meses, puede pensar por sí mismo no..." empieza Caroline a decir, pero Stefan la interrumpe.

"No va a suceder, Caroline." Stefan responde secamente.

Caroline sonrie antes de agarrar el telefono del mostrador.

"Hey Liam, corta el bazo."

"¡No, no, por favor!?" Oyen a Sarah gritar.

"¡Caroline!" Elizabeth grita enojada.

"Relájense, ella puede vivir sin un bazo, es realmente la infección con la que debería preocuparse." Caroline dice sonriendo.

"Por favor no me lastimes, No, No, No!" El grito de Sarah se hace más fuerte.

"Hey, Liam, ¿recuerdas esa conversación que teníamos antes acerca de ser honesto?" pregunta Stefan al teléfono. "¿Dónde estás?"

"No le respondas, Liam." Caroline responde con enojo.

"Whitmore médico." Liam responde.

"¡Oye!" Caroline dice enojada.

"No me hagas daño, no, por favor, ¡ayuda!" Los gritos de Sarah se oyen frenéticamente a través del teléfono.

Stefan corre hacia Caroline quitandole el telefono rompiendolo. Antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Ve, saca a Sarah de allí."

"Buena suerte." Caroline sonríe. "Recuerda que eres humana, ya no hay supervelocidad de vampiro. No llegues tarde."

Elizabeth mira a Caroline con rabia antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

Elizabeth llega al hospital de Whitmore, se calma mientras ve a enfermeras y médicos. Mira a través de algunas habitaciones pero no encuentra nada. Saca su teléfono llamando a Stefan, suena antes de que alguien lo recoge.

"El teléfono de Stefan." Caroline dice en la otra línea.

"Caroline, ¿dónde están?" Elizabeth pregunta con rabia mientras caminaba rápidamente por un pasillo lleno de muebles.

"Va a dejarla morir, Elizabeth." Stefan advierte debilmente desde lejos.

"¡No puedo encontrarlos en ninguna parte! Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo!" Elizabeth grita frustrada antes de oír el silencio.

"Traeme de vuelta." Stefan responde de la nada.

"Stefan, ¿qué quieres decir con devolverte?" Elizabeth le pregunta preocupada. "¿Llevarte de dónde, Stefan?"

"Recuerda traerme de vuelta." Stefan le contesta suavemente.

"No... Stefan, no, no, no, ¿Stefan?" Grita Elizabeth por el teléfono antes de que la otra línea se cortara. "Stefan." Susurra mirando hacia abajo antes oír ruido desde el pasillo, enseguida corre de donde venía el sonido. Se encuentra con un viejo laboratorio, ve un taladro y otras herramientas en el piso, a una Sarah desmayada sangrando en la mesa quirúrgica mientras un asustado Liam con una mano ensangrentada se paraba a su lado.

"Elizabeth, lo siento mucho, no sé lo que hice o lo que estoy haciendo." dice Liam cuando Elizabeth se le acercaba lentamente. Ella lo empuja enseguida antes de susurrar un hechizo para curar a Sarah.

"Tengo que quitarle el corazón..." Liam dice sacudiendo la cabeza. Antes de acercarse al pecho de Sarah. Elizabeth le agarra las manos quebrandoselas. El gime de dolor cayendo al suelo. En ese momento Sarah empieza a toser abriendo los ojos.

"Está bien, todo va a estar bien." Elizabeth susurra tranquilizadoramente antes de marcar un número en su teléfono.

"¿Hola?" Dice Stefan ganando un suspiro aliviado de Elizabeth.

"La encontré, Stefan, está bien, todo está bien." Dice Elizabeth mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la puerta.

"¿Oh enserio?" pregunta Stefan sin interesarse.

"Stefan, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Elizabeth confundida.

"En un segundo." Dice el antes de que oir silencio hasta que lo oye suspirar. "Hombre, yo realmente necesitaba eso."

"Stefan, por favor no me digas que lo apagaste." Elizabeth le pide agitando la cabeza. "No te atrevas a decirme que apagaste tu humanidad!"

"Bien, no lo haré." Stefan responde quedandose en silencio.

"La apago." Caroline agrega a través del teléfono. Elizabeth ensancha los ojos antes de que la línea se colgara.

* * *

Elizabeth entra en la pensión antes de oír gemidos. Cuando entra en el salón para ve a Damon golpeando la silla más cercana al fuego con un atizador.

"Damon." Elizabeth lo llama. El se detiene antes de mirarla. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Buscando una, salida saludable para mi rabia." Contesta Damon respirando pesadamente antes de sacudir el atizador rompiendo una lámpara. "No lo he encontrado todavía. Stefan sin su humanidad es una arteria más de el Stefan destripador y cada día que pasa es un año de culpabilidad que lo esperaba en el otro lado."

"Sí. Bueno, para agregar malas noticias a la pila, pero. No perdimos a Stefan, perdimos nuestra oportunidad de despertar la humanidad de Caroline." Dice Elizabeth caminando hacia Damon. "Resulta que fue su disparador emocional." Dice frotando sus manos a través de su pelo con frustración. Cuando lo mira ve que el le tiende el atizador. "No, gracias."

"Bueno, apartalo de mí porque estoy a segundos de usarlo en esto." Damon dice agarrando la cámara desde 1994 que reflejaba la foto de su madre.

"Lillian Salvatore. Tu madre está viva." Susurra Elizabeth pensando en ello.

"No sólo está viva, sino también en un universo alternativo que es el mundo de 1903. No en su ataúd en el que la enterramos en 1858." Damon dice con enfado.

"No, Damon, tu madre está viva." Elizabeth repite, porque no creo que él entienda lo maravilloso que era eso.

"Ella es un destripador Elizabeth, ¡es un destripador!" grita Damon airadamente, arrojando otra lámpara. "Tiene sentido. Stefan siempre fue un niño de mamá."

Damon va de mal humor a la cocina agarrando una botella de bourbon. Ni siquiera se molestó en verter un vaso mientras bebia directamente de la botella.

"¿Un niño de mamá?" Elizabeth pregunta cruzando sus brazos.

"Se ahorcaría con las cuerdas de su delantal si eso significaba su aprobación." Damon responde. "Nosotros dos la queríamos. Ella era nuestro mundo."

Una sonrisa se extiende a través de la cara de Elizabeth cuando piensa en lo significaba todo eso. Damon la mira por un momento, tratando de leer sus pensamientos. Cuando finalmente lo hace, empieza moviendo la cabeza. "¿Qué? no, de ninguna manera."

"Damon, solo escucha, esta es nuestra manera de devolver a Stefan, solo asi Caroline regresara también." Elizabeth lo corta.

"Elizabeth, esta mujer mató a tanta gente que un grupo entero de brujas le construyó un tiempo de espera permanente. No solucionamos un problema desgarrador al desencadenar otro." Responde el negando con la cabeza.

"Damon, piensa en ello, si esto funciona, no sólo devolveremos a Stefan y Caroline, sino también a tu madre." Elizabeth susurra haciendo que el la mire. "¿No tienes sólo un poco de curiosidad por verla o hablar con ella?"

"Puede que conozca a algunas brujas que podrían ayudar." Él responde suspirando.


	40. Capítulo 40

"¿Estamos listos entonces?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Bonnie mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar.

"Espera, ¿quién dijo que ibas a venir?" Damon pregunta detrás de Elizabeth.

"Yo misma." Elizabeth responde voltandose a mirarlo.

"Tan poderoso como soy, hay un límite para la cantidad de personas que una bruja puede transportar con este hechizo." Kai dice ganandose una mirada de Elizabeth.

"Por eso somos dos." Bonnie dice.

"Además soy una bruja también. O ya lo olvidaste?" Elizabeth dice molesta antes de tomar la mano de Bonnie. "Y por consiguiente no pienso dejar a Bonnie y Damon solos contigo." Ella voltea hacia Damon ahora. "¿Listo?"

Damon suspira agarrando su mano. "Vamos a buscar a mamá."

Kai y Bonnie cierran los ojos y comienzan a cantar mientras sostienen el ascendente de 1903. Elizabeth mira hacia arriba, viendo una luz brillante. Cuando mira a su alrededor ve nieve por todas partes mientras estában en un bosque.

"Bueno, no es esto una porción pintoresca del infierno." Damon dice, rodando los ojos.

"Ustedes vayan, Kai y yo comenzaremos el hechizo de localización en el ascendente." Bonnie les dice seriamente.

"Pero Kai acaba de tener el ascendente. ¿Por qué tenemos que encontrar otro?" Pregunta Elizabeth confusa.

"El ascendente no puede viajar entre mundos, lo que significa que tenemos que encontrar su imagen especular aquí en 1903." Kai explica.

"Página 10 en el libro de reglas de salto mundial." Damon dice sarcásticamente. "¿Vamos?" Él comienza a caminar en la dirección de su casa donde debería estar su madre, pero Elizabeth no lo sigue.

"No quiero dejarte con él." Elizabeth dice mirando a Kai. "Se lo cruel que puede ser."

"Estaré bien, es un tipo nuevo, ¿recuerdas?" Bonnie responde mientras observaba a Kai capturar copos de nieve en su boca.

"Bueno. Pero no te confies." Elizabeth susurra antes de seguir a Damon que la esperaba no muy lejos.

Ambos llegan al lugar. "¿Podemos tomar unos segundos y reconocer cuán loco es que estemos en la casa en la que tu y Stefan crecieron?" Elizabeth pregunta mirando alrededor todas las viejas fotos de día, lámparas y muebles. Se detiene cuando ve una vieja foto en blanco y negro de un niño pequeño con cabello oscuro y camisa con botones. "¡Aww Damon! ¡Eras tan adorable!" Dice ella sonriendo mientras señalaba la imagen de un niño con las mejillas rechonchas.

"Excepto que es Stefan." Damon responde molesto. "Este..." dice inclinándose tomando una foto al lado de la primera. "Soy yo."

"Igual te ves adorable." Elizabeth susurra ganandose una mirada de Damon.

"No estamos aquí para eso, conseguimos el ascendente, encontraremos a mi madre y después de que ella cambie el interruptor de Stefan, descubrimos qué demonios vamos a hacer con ella." Damon dice sin humor.

"¿No puedes darle otra oportunidad?" Pregunta Elizabeth, deslizando la foto de Damon en su bolsillo mientras lo miraba buscar en algunos cajones.

"¿Una oportunidad para qué? ¿Romper a un montón de gente en pedazos?" Pregunta Damon burlándose.

"Stefan fue un destripador. No te rendiste ante él." Elizabeth dice cruzando los brazos.

"¿Y dónde estaba Lily desde 1858 hasta 1903?" Damon pregunta con molestia. "Ella estaba comiéndose de sangre en Europa mientras que Stefan y yo sufrimos la pérdida. No es exactamente materna, Elizabeth. Por lo que a mí respecta, mi madre murió cuando la enterramos en un ataúd vacío. Lo que estamos buscando es solo una herramienta para recuperar a mi hermano."

"¿Damon?" pregunta una mujer detrás de él. Se voltea lentamente mientras Elizabeth ve la tensión entre ellos construirse.

"Hola madre." Damon dice mirándola de arriba abajo para asegurarse de que ella era real.

* * *

Elizabeth esta sentada en el sofá con Damon, viendo como Lily encendia un fuego en la chimenea. Ella prepara una tetera para hervir un poco de agua para el té. "Hubo un tiempo en que marcaba días en un calendario". dice Lily sentada en una silla frente a ellos sirviéndoles una taza de té. "Me rendí después de unos años, pero, a juzgar por tu extraño atuendo..." Dice señalando a Elizabeth.

"Has estado aquí por casi un siglo." Elizabeth responde. En ese momento se da cuenta que Lily tenia los mismos ojos que Damon o mas bien, Damon tenia los mismo ojos que ella, cuando los abre asombrada por la informacion.

"Sí, hubiera venido antes... Pero pensé que estabas sana y salva en la cripta de la familia." Damon dice sonriendo. "Mi error."

"Bueno, técnicamente morí en 1858. Después de que una enfermera del servicio de tuberculosis me alimentara con sangre de vampiro." Ella respondio un poco culpable.

"¿Y nunca pensaste en pasar y aclarar las cosas?" Damon le pregunta.

"¿Cómo terminó aquí, señora Salvatore?" Elizabeth pregunta tratando de aliviar el ambiente tenso.

"¿Señora Salvatore?" Damon pregunta mirándola.

"No sé cómo llamarla." Elizabeth admite con enfado.

"Por favor, llámame Lily." dice la madre de Damon sentandose en una silla frente a ellos. "Era 31 de octubre de 1903. Acababa de llegar al puerto de Nueva York. El cielo nocturno estaba vivo con esta hermosa luz brillante. Y, de la nada, un aquelarre de brujas atacó. Cuando desperté, se habían ido. Todos estaban allí. Esa noche, el cielo bailó con colores otra vez, y lo ha hecho desde entonces."

"Se llama prisión, debes haber enojado a mucha gente." Damon responde secamente.

"Esa vida parece como para siempre." Lily responde bebiendo su té mientras Damon recogía un cuentagotas de sangre de la mesa

"¿Estás a dieta?" Damon le pide levantando la medicion.

"Agoté cada matadero a poca distancia, y todos los carniceros compran a lo largo de la infernal caminata de Nueva York a Mystic Falls. Esta es la última gota de sangre aquí." Dice Lily gesticulando hacia un vaso medio lleno. "Dos gotas cada semana sólo para permanecer despierta."

"Eso suena miserable." Dice Elizabeth sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Me las arreglo." Lily responde antes de mirar a Damon. "He oído que tu hermano y tu se volvieron durante la guerra."

"Si." Damon responde desinteresado.

"Tu padre debió estar horrorizado." Lily dice bebiendo otro sorbo de té.

"Lo estaba. Pero Stefan le rasgó la garganta." Damon dice haciendo que Lily casi se ahogara de risa con su té.

"Lo siento. Eso es cruel de mí para reír pero. Bueno para Stefan." Ella dice asintiendo. "Realmente odiaba a ese hombre."

"Sí. Sé que lo hiciste, tanto que dejaste a tus hijos con él, fingiste tu propia muerte y fuiste a unirte a la coalición de destripadores." Damon responde sonriendo.

"Bueno, es bueno ver que te has convertido en uno mismo, Damon." Dice Lily. "¿Cómo está tu hermano?"

"Digamos que el viejo Stefan volteó el switcharoo. Su humanidad se ha ido y esa es la única razón por la que estamos aquí. Confía en mí." Damon dice.

"¿Y crees que puedo volver a conectar a Stefan con su humanidad?" Pregunta Lily.

"El último recuerdo que Stefan tiene de ti es la visión de un ángel diciéndole que todo va a estar bien." Elizabeth responde frunciendo las cejas.

"Así que vas a ser ese ángel de nuevo." Añade Damon. "Él no necesita saber lo mal que realmente estás."

"Por supuesto que lo ayudaré, no me gustaría nada más que volver a verlo." Lily susurra sonriendo un poco.

"Empaca tus maletas." Damon dice levantándose. Elizabeth se levanta también. Comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

"Maravilloso." Lily se ríe de emoción. "Voy a alertar a los demás".

Sus palabras hacen que Damon y Elizabeth se detuvieran en seco. Damon voltea mirando a su madre. "¿Avisarás a quién?"

"Has oído mucho de mí, supongo que sabías de mis compañeros de viaje." Lily responde sonriendo confundida.

"¿Qué compañeros de viaje?" pregunta Elizabeth cruzando los brazos.

"Sígueme." Lily responde cogiendo una lámpara de la mesa y bajando a un sótano de algún tipo, pero las paredes eran cuevas. La siguen en una habitación con velas por todas partes.

"Todos, conozcan a mi hijo, Damon. Está aquí para llevarnos a casa." Lily dice sonriendole a cinco vampiros desecados que los miraban fijamente, sentados alrededor de una mesa sin poder hablar ni moverse.

Elizabeth mira a Damon que cerraba su mandibula. Lily puso la lámpara sobre una mesa antes de caminar hacia un tocadiscos poniendo música antigua de jazz.

"¿Estos vampiros han estado atrapados aquí contigo todo el tiempo?" Elizabeth pregunta mirandolos a todos.

"Fuimos a todas partes juntos. Estaban en el barco esa noche ... pobres almas." Lily añade suspirando.

"Estas pobres almas no tienen la misma afinidad con arrancar cabezas ¿verdad?" Damon pregunta.

"Por el contrario. Esta gente me salvó de esa parte de mí." Lily responde sonriendo mientras ponía las manos sobre el hombro de un hombre y una mujer. "Fui desterrado aquí porque era un monstruo. Bebí sin remordimiento de cualquier ser humano en quien pudiera hundir mis dientes. Pero, encerrado en esta jaula, me forzaron a hacerlo. para enfrentar al animal en el que me había convertido. Ellos sacrificaron sus raciones de sangre por mí." Añade sonriendole a todos ellos. "Y sabía que si bebía todo lo que cada hueso de mi cuerpo exigía, no habría suficiente para despertarlos, así que aprendí a controlar mi sed de sangre. Estas personas me hicieron sentir humana de nuevo, voy a buscar el último resto de sangre para que podamos revivirlos." Ella añade asintiendo caminando de regreso arriba.

"No sólo es un desgarradora, sino un desgarradora loca." Damon susurra cruzando mirada con Elizabeth que se acercaba a cada vampiro desecado.

"Tal vez se sienta responsable de ellos." Dice Elizabeth encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? Esta es una casa de muñecas de vampiros." Damon dice con voz quieta.

Elizabeth mira la mesa en la que están sentados los vampiros, y frunce el ceño cuando ve una pieza de metal allí. Una pieza de metal que parecia familiar. "Damon, ¿no es este el ascendente?" pregunta recogiéndolo.

"Sí." Él asiente torpemente.

Enseguida Elizabeth sabe que algo estaba pasando. Algo que no le estaba diciendo. "Entonces, ¿por qué Bonnie no está aquí?"

"Porque, Bonnie no está buscando al ascendente Elizabeth." Damon responde.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

"Hice las paces con ella y con Kai, y ahora la ayudo a arreglarlos." Él explica vagamente.

"Damon, ¿qué hiciste?" Pregunta Elizabeth, levantando la voz levemente.

"Relájate. Puede manejarse sola. Puede manejar a Kai. Tiene que ser quien cuide de él de una vez y para siempre." dice seriamente "Vamos." dice caminando arriba seguido de Elizabeth. Caminan hacia la puerta cuando Damon se acerca a Lily.

"Tienes una casa de fieras de vampiros, van a tener que tomar el próximo tren." Damzzon dice mirando a Lily. "Tenemos solo una bruja."

"¿Quieres dejarlos atrás?" Lily pregunta sorprendida. "No, Damon, no puedes salvarme sin salvarlos."

"Volveremos por ellos, lo prometo, vamos." Damon dice no estando de humor para mas preguntas.

"Damon, mira afuera, ¿ésa es la aurora boreal." Elizabeth dice mirando las luces por la ventana. En ese momento la puerta se abre y Bonnie entra.

"También conocido como nuestro boleto fuera de aquí." Bonnie dice, Elizabeth asiente dándole el ascendente. "¿Lo tienes?"

"Si." Elizabeth contesta sonriendo.

"Vamonos." Bonnie deman con prisa.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Damon dice, cuado miran hacia atrás ven a Lily desaparecida. "Ve, comienza el maldito hechizo, yo la atraparé."

Elizabeth asiente lentamente antes de que Bonnie y ella salen de la casa.

* * *

Elizabeth mantiene el ascendente mientras Bonnie sostenía su mano sangrando en ella mientras ambas cantaban. Miro a su lado para ver a Damon y Lily. Ambos tomaron el ascendente. "Bonnie!" ella mira a Kai que se mueve lentamente, tratando de llegar a ellos antes de ver una luz brillante.

Cuando llegan a la casa ven a Alaric, Jo y Elena en la sala de estar.

"Quién es ella?" pregunta Jo mirando a Lily.

"Lilian Salvatore." le responde Damon. "Mi madre."

Jo asiente mientras mira a la mujer con un antiguo vestido y sombrero mirar la casa con concentración hasta mirar a Elena fijamente.

"Tú debes ser Elena." dice Lily aun sin dejar de mirar a Elena.

"Es un gusto conocerla, señora Salvatore." Elena dice asintiendo. "Bienvenida."

"Dime Lily." pide antes de voltear a ver a Damon. "Dónde dormiré? Necesito descansar un poco antes de regresar mañana por mi familia."

"Te llevare." dice Damon. "Vamos."

Elena se hace a un lado para que Lily siga a Damon.

"Dónde esta Kai?" pregunta Jo.

"En el mundo presión de 1903." responde Bonnie.

"¿Qué?" Elena pregunta confusa.

"Esa fue la condición para ayudar a Damon." dice Elizabeth. "Intercambiar a Lily por Kai."

"Creo que nos hicieron un favor a todos." dice Ric y Jo asiente.

"¿Han sabido algo de Caroline?" le pregunta Bonnie a Elena.

"Esta abajo en el sótano junto con Stefan." Ella explica suspirando. "Tuvimos que encerrarlo también porque atacó a Matt."

"Ire a verlos." dice Bonnie, Elena la sigue al sótano.

"A qué se refería la madre de Damon con eso de traer a su familia de vuelta?" Ric le pregunta a Elizabeth.

"A unos asesinos igual." explica Elizabeth. "Paso todo su tiempo encerrada con ellos y dice que son su familia."

"Y van ayudarla a sacarlos?" pregunta Jo. "De lo poco que se de esa prision es que todos los que están ahi es porque han hecho cosas terribles."

"No, no los sacaremos. Solo le dijimos que lo haríamos para que aceptará venir con nosotros." dice Damon interviniendo bajando las escaleras.

"Es bueno saberlo." Alaric dice seriamente.

Todos se quedan en silencio hasta que Elizabeth habla. "Bueno creo que ya deberia irme."

"¿Que?" Damon pregunta mirandola. "¿No te quedaras?"

"Ya no vivo aqui Damon." Elizabeth le dice caminando hacia la entrada agarrando su chaqueta. "Hoy me quedare con Bonnie."

"On bueno, eso esta bien." Damon dice un poco incomodo. "Te vere mañana entonces?"

Elizabeth sonrie un poco. "Tal vez."

"Bueno." Damon sonrie también. "Te acompaño al auto."

"Esta bien." asiente ella antes de mirar a Alaric y Jo. "Los veo mañana."

"Adios Elizabeth, cuidate." Alaric dice seguido de Jo.

* * *

Salen de la casa hacia donde estaba el auto. Elizabeth se detiene cuando abre la puerta. "¿Pudiste hablar con ella y aclarar tus dudas?" le pregunta a Damon y el asiente.

"Al parecer ella se alejo de nosotros y nos dejo con nuestro horrible padre porque tenia miedo de beber de nuestra sangre hasta matarnos."

"Tienes sus mismos ojos." murmura Elizabeth ganandose una mirada confusa de Damon. Ella sonrie antes de sacar la foto de su chaqueta.

"¿Lo trajiste?" Damon pregunta mirando la imagen.

"No se si he visto una foto tuya de bebé, asi que no me resisti en traer esta." Elizabeth dice tomando la imagen.

"Dame eso." Damon dice agarrándo la imagen de nuevo.

"Me gustó ver ese lado de ti hoy." Elizabeth dice.

"Decepcionado y desilusionado, lo veo todos los días." Dice Damon secamente.

"El hijo de una madre." Contesta Elizabeth mirandolo fijamente.

"Es sólo un medio para recuperar a Stefan." dice Damon encogiendose de hombros.

"Mira, yo sé que ella no es la mujer que recuerdas. Pero dale tiempo." Dice Elizabeth.

"Esta mujer dejó a sus hijos para ser una madre de la guarida para algunos vampiros." Damon responde molesto. "Creo que estaremos buscando un buen rato."

Elizabeth no puede evitar reir un poco. "Bueno, entonces es algo bueno que tengas inmortalidad. Tendras todo el tiempo del mundo."

Damon sonrie levemente antes de enseriarse. "No quiero hablar de ella. Suficiente tuve de ella hoy."

"Bien." acepta Elizabeth entendiendo. "Vendre mañana." ella se inclina besando la mejilla de Damon, antes de subir a su auto.


	41. Capítulo 41

"Jamas pense que llegaria el dia en que Elizabeth Whitmore me secuestrara sin decirme porque." Damon dice mientras miraba la carretera.

"Descuida no es nada grave." Elizabeth dice. "Es para una buena causa."

"Odio los juegos mentales Elizabeth." Damon gruñe algo en el tono de Elizabeth lo hacia ver que sus palabras tenian otro significado. "Cuándo quieras, dame una pista de hacia donde nos dirigimos."

"No hay necesidad. Ya estamos cerca." Elizabeth dice cuando entran a una urbanización. Después de unos minutos se estacionan frente a una casa y ella baja.

"Quien nos espera?" Damon le pregunta mientras bajaba.

"Ya lo sabras." Elizabeth responde antes de caminar hacia la casa. Con Damon siguiendole el paso pero con precaución. Ella se detiene en la puerta y toca varias veces.

"Puedes decirme que sucede?" Damon pregunta cuando nadie abre la puerta.

Elizabeth toca de nuevo antes de mirar a Damon. "Esta es la casa donde decidi dejar parte de mi vida atras..." Antes que dijera mas la puerta se abre revelando a Rona y a una joven mayor que Elizabeth. La mujer mayor sonrie mirandolos a ambos.

"Bienvenidos." Saluda antes de hacerse a un lado. "Veo que estas lista Elizabeth."

Elizabeth se voltea mirando a un Damon confuso. "Si, estoy lista para recuperar la memoria." La expresión de Damon no tenia precio, Elizabeth lo unico que hizo fue sonreirle antes de entrar en la casa.

* * *

Tanto Damon como Elizabeth estaban sentados en el sofa de la sala. Mientras Rona se sentaba frente a ellos y la mujer mas joven encendia velas alredero de la habitación.

"Ya encontre el ultimo hechizo que hice ese dia." La mujer mayor dice acomodando su grimorio en sus piernas. Antes de mirar a Damon con una sonrisa. "Es bueno que hayas traido a Damon contigo. Lo necesitamos para hacer esto. Sera mas facil."

Damon solo asintio sin dejar de sentirse ansioso de que Elizabeth recuperara sus recuerdos sobre el. El voltea a mirar la mujer a su lado. "Ves? Soy imprescindible en tu vida."

Rona mira a Elizabeth y sonrie, sabia cuan enamorada estaba del ojiazul y cuanto había sufrido ella por el. "Bueno Elizabeth, empecemos... Primero recuerda lo mas que puedas, todo como lo conoces."

"¿Todo?" Elizabeth pregunta antes de mirar a Damon. "¿Qué necesito recordar?"

"Lo mejor que puedas." Rona responde acercandose mas a Elizabeth. "Mientras yo digo el hechizo tu repetiras lo que diga. Asi los recuerdos vendran por si solos."

Elizabeth asiente antes de mirar a Damon. Él ya la miraba dandole todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Ella agarra la mano de Damon fuertemente antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. De un momento a otro comenzó a darle un mareo terrible, repetía las mismas palabras de Rona una y otra vez, hasta que una de las velas frente a ella se encendió con furia. Elizabeth abrio los ojos llevando su mano a su nariz, donde mucha sangre salía, y se sentía muy mal, estaba muriendo en ese momento, sentía como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Eso no era bueno.

"Elizabeth." ella escuchaba la voz de Damon muy lejana pero no podia abrir los ojos ni podia hacer nada. "Maldición Elizabeth."

* * *

Cuando Elizabeth desperto, unos ojos azules, profundos, hermosos e intimidantes la miraban de cerca, Damon le sonrió con alivio acariciando su frente. "Me asustaste como la mierda."

Elizabeth sonrie a duras penas. "¿Qué me paso?"

"Estuviste a punto de quemar la casa." Damon dice mirando a Elizabeth con cautela cada expresión que hacia. "Pensé que moriría sin conocer los osos polares, encendiste una vela, dos, tres y todas las que estaban aqui. Luego comenzaste a tiritar y te comenzó a salir sangre. Pensé que te perdía una vez mas."

Elizabeth lo mira impresionada por sus últimas palabras. "Estoy aquí." ella sonríe acariciando su mejilla, la textura de su piel era suave y por alguna razon sentía que era parte de ella.

"¿Te sientes bien ya?" Damon le pregunta.

Elizabeth asiente antes de mirar a Rona que habia estado en silencio todo el rato. "No funciono. Aun no recuerdo a Damon."

Rona suspira frustada antes de intercambiar mirada con Damon. "Ya le explique a Damon que eso pasaria cuando despertaras. El hechizo se interrumpió cuando te desmayaste. No se si funcionara mas adelante."

"Entonces hagamoslo de nuevo." Elizabeth replica enseguida sentandose en el mueble antes de quejarse por el mareo que la atrapo.

"No puedo hacerlo de nuevo Elizabeth." Rona responde sentandose frente a la muchacha que todavia estaba palida. "Casi mueres en el primer intento. Si lo hacemos de nuevo, puede que no lo cuentes. Es muy arriesgado."

"Necesito recordar Rona." Elizabeth murmura evitando mirar hacia Damon. No queria ver la decepción en sus ojos. "Quiero intentarlo una vez mas..."

"No." Respondio Damon interrumpiendo a Elizabeth que lo mira enseguida. "No voy a dejar que te arriesgues. Casi mueres asi que no. Y no hay discusión Elizabeth."

"Pero es la única manera." Elizabeth dice sintiendo sus ojos ablandarse.

"No, no, no. Hey. Escucha." Damon agarra su barbilla obligandola a mirarlo. "Daría lo que fuera para que recordaras. Pero no arriesgare tu vida, es lo ultimo que haría."

Elizabeth toma una respiración profunda asintiendo con sus palabras. Puede que no lo recordara todo, pero habia adivinado por sus acciones hace unos momentos que haría cualquier cosa para salvar su vida.

"Vamos, te llevare a casa." Damon dice frotando suavemente los hombros de Elizabeth.

* * *

Ambos llegan a la puerta del apartamento de Alaric. Elizabeth abre la puerta antes de voltearse mirando a Damon que habia estado todo el camino en silencio. "Lo siento Damon."

"No te disculpes." Damon replica aun sin mirarla.

"Es mi culpa." Elizabeth susurra ganandose que Damon la mirara. "No debi borrarte de mi mente. Fui egoista. Y me odio por ello. Te estoy lastimando. Debes estarme odiando por todo esto."

"No te odio. Y estoy seguro que no lo hare mas adelante." Damon responde dando un paso hacia Elizabeth que empezaba a llorar en silencio. Con cuidado limpio sus lagrimas regalandole una leve sonrisa. "Sabes cuando te volviste humana, parte de mi se emociono. Habias regresado de la muerte y de repente existía la posibilidad que te tuviera en mi vida. Pero otra parte de mi se devasto porque entendí que perdiste la vida que tenias. Siempre me hacias ver que odiabas ser humana y que extrañabas ser vampiro."

"De que hablas?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida.

"Desde que me fui, y desde que me borraste de tu mente, recuperaste parte de tu vida, lograste estar de acuerdo en ser humana." Damon continua. "Estas creciendo como persona... Tal vez sea mejor que no me recuerdes."

"Damon..."

"Eres feliz." Damon afirma bajando la mirada al suelo. "Si, tal vez serias feliz si lo recordaras todo de nuevo, pero lo cierto es que estas mejor sin mi."

"De qué estas hablando?" Elizabeth pregunta de nuevo. Ella estaba dispuesta a tratar de solucionar ese problema, pero Damon parecia que ya no queria.

"Fallecí. Comenzaste de nuevo..." Damon la mira fijamente. "Quiero que vivas tu vida y que seas feliz, tal vez sea mejor que te deje en paz. Casi mueres hoy tratando de complacerme, asi que no quiero que lo hagas de nuevo."

Elizabeth siente una tristeza llenarla y sus ojos comienzan a picarle de nuevo. "Te alejaras de mi? Es eso lo que estas diciendo?"

"Es lo mejor Elizabeth." Damon responde. "Estar cerca de mi solo te lastima. Es mejor si seguimos caminos distintos por ahora."

Antes de que Elizabeth dijera algo Damon se da la vuelta alejandose dejandola sola en la puerta confundida y molesta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los ojos de Elizabeth le pesaban pero no era de cansancio ni sueño, era de hinchados, porque estuvo toda la noche llorando. Se sentia miserable. Sin animo se pone de pie dirigiendose a la ducha, dejando que el agua bajara por su cuerpo, desde su cabeza hasta la punto de los pies. Cuando sale escucha su telefono sonar. Suelta un suspiro cuando ve el mensaje de Jo diciendole que se vieran en el hospital que debia decirle algo urgente. La verdad no queria salir ese dia, pero era importante lo que fuera que quisiera decirle Jo. Asi que sin mas se prepara para el dia.

Mas tarde Damon caminaba por los pasillos del hospital antes de encontrar a Jo y Elizabeth en el estacionamiento. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Llame a mi papá para decirle lo de Kai, pero solo quiso que le dijera donde esta el ascendente." Jo dice seria. "Tenemos que destruirlo."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" pregunta Elizabeth confundida.

"Primero tendría que decirles que no se puede porque se lo di a Lily." Damon dice ganandose la mirada de las dos mujeres frente a el.

"¿Tú qué?" Elizabeth gruñe. "Le prometiste a Bonnie que no lo harias."

"Lo se, pero ella no dejaba de hablar sobre el ascendente y sobre recuperar a su estupida familia." Damon gruñe. "Solo quería que me dejara en paz."

"Eso ya no importa. Tienes que recuperarlo. Ahora." Jo dice rapidamente.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Damon mirándola curiosamente.

"Antes de 1900, tu madre cayo con un grupo de brujos que fueron expulsados del aquelarre de géminis. Se les conocía como herejes." Jo explica. "Sifoneros igual que Kai. Pero no solo eso. Lily los convirtió, resultando criaturas que son brujos y vampiros. Estos son brujos que tienen magia solo cuando absorben el poder de otra fuente." explica Jo. "Como vampiros..."

"No agotan su fuente. Es constante." murmura Elizabeth. "Pueden absorberla de ellos mismos."

"Y lo que querían era destruir a los géminis, pero el aquelarre los atrapo y los envió al exilio. Los herejes son sanguinarios. Vampiros con poderes de brujas. Una aberración de la naturaleza, por lo tanto no podemos dejar que escapen." Joe dice negando con la cabeza. "Imaginen a Kai con el hambre de un vampiro, ahora imagínense a seis."

* * *

Cuando salieron del estacionamiento Elizabeth y Damon caminaban uno al lado del otro en un silencio incomodo.

"Te sientes bien?" Damon pregunta rompiendo el silencio. "Te ves un poco palida."

"Solo me duele la cabeza. Por eso decidi caminar." Elizabeth responde secamente.

"Oye se que anoche fui grosero contigo y me disculpo por ello." Damon le dice haciendo que Elizabeth detuviera su paso antes de voltearse a mirarlo. Pudo ver ahora mejor sus ojos rojos y un poco hinchados. Habia estado llorando por su culpa.

"Tomaste una decisión y la respeto." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros. "No tenemos que hablar de eso, ni disculparnos por nada."

Damon se queda en silencio largo rato antes de sacar algo de su chaqueta tendiendosela a Elizabeth. "Anoche encontre esto. Supe que debia regresartelo."

Elizabeth baja la mirada enseguida al objeto en la mano extendida de Damon. Lo que resulto ser una pulsera con dos dijes, uno de un cuervo y el otro de una rosa con espinas. Le parecia familiar. "Esto es mio?"

"Asi es... Yo te lo regale." Damon responde dejandolo en la mano de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth mira la pulsera en su mano antes de sonreir con sarcasmo. "¿Sabes que es frustrante? Que todo el mundo conozca sobre nosotros, que me hablen de ello como si lo hubieran vivido, y yo no pueda ni recordar cuando te conocí." De la nada siente un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

"Elizabeth!" Damon la llama sosteniendola cuando la ve tambalearse evitando que cayera al suelo. "Oye estas bien? Que sientes?"

"No lo se..." Elizabeth murmura. "Me siento..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar, su visión se hace borrosa y su cuerpo se debilita en los brazos de Damon mientras luchaba por sostenerla.

 **(Comienzo flashback)**

 **Elizabeth seca su cabello y sin ver a donde va choca con algo. Levantando su mirada y ve a Damon observandola.**

 **"Oye." Saluda ella suavemente dejando de secar su cabello cuando ve rabia en la mirada de Damon. "Estas bien?" pregunta acercandose un poco a el.**

 **"Perfecto." Le responde el. Se miran unos segundos hasta que el vuelve a hablar. "Y tu?"**

 **"Estaré bien." Elizabeth dice tratando de poner una buena cara, fallando completamente, estaba tan triste que no lograba mantener una fachada. "Como esta Stefan?" pregunta acercandose al espejo del tocador fingiendo desenredar su cabello.**

 **"Esta bien."**

 **Elizabeth levanta la mirada cruzandose con sus ojos. Damon estába apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Sabia que no le creia nada de lo que estaba diciendole. Asi que fuerza una sonrisa en su cara. "No me mires tanto, vas a gastarme."**

 **"Se que no estas bien." Es lo unico que Damon le responde.**

 **La sonrisa forzada de Elizabeth desaparece. "Estoy bien Damon, en serio."**

 **"No."**

 **"¡Estoy bien!" grita ella, con lagrimas en los ojos. "Rayos. Estare bien."**

 **Respirando hondo para calmarse, cuando siente una mano rozando su brazo. Ella abre los ojos y lo ve por el reflejo del espejo. Damon le sonríe levemente agarrando su mano. Deja que la voltee quedando frente a el. "Se que no estas bien." Le susurra el mirandola a los ojos. "Tardaras tiempo en reponerte." Elizabeth siente que algo roza su muñeca al mismo tiempo que Damon baja su mirada. "Pero quiero que sepas que no estas sola." Ella baja su mirada y ve que él le esta abrochando una pulsera. Como adorno tiene dos pequeños dijes. Uno de un cuervo y una flor con espinas. "Aqui estoy contigo."**

 **Elizabeth lo mira y se encuentra con sus ojos. Ve sinceridad en ellos. Con un sollozo ella lo rodea con los brazos, abrazandolo fuertemente.**

 **(Fin flashback)**

Elizabeth abre los ojos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la obliga a volver a cerrarlos.

"Tranquila, te llevare a casa y estarás bien." escucha la voz de Damon y vuelve abrir sus ojos. Se da cuenta que la estaba llevando por la calle.

"Damon..." Elizabeth lo llama débilmente. Ganandose su mirada enseguida. "Creo que estoy bien."

"Hey... Me asústate." Damon dice con alivio sentando a Elizabeth sobre el cofre de su auto. Antes de agarrarla por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos. "Qué paso?"

"Me regalaste esa pulsera después de que supiera que era una Original." Elizabeth murmura.

"Qué?" Damon la mira confundido.

Elizabeth no puede responder porque su visión se torna borrosa de nuevo.

 **(Comienzo flashbacks)**

 **"Increíble, ¿no?" Damon pregunta omitiendo a Elizabeth. Ambos observando la pintura ahora. "No entiendo porque ves esto. ¿Acaso pintas?"**

 **"No mucho, pero me gusta admirar." Elizabeth dice entretenida con la pintura. "Cada artista tiene una historia, ya sabes."**

 **Damon frunce el ceño mirandola como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. "De verdad? ¿Y cual crees que es su historia?"**

 **Elizabeth se queda callada unos segundos meditando la pregunta mientras aun miraba la pintura. "Está enojado, oscuro, no se siente seguro y no sabe qué hacer al respecto, desea poder controlar a sus demonios en lugar de que sus demonios lo controlen."**

 **Los ojos de Damon brillan antes de desviar su atencion del pintor, sonriendo tristemente. Antes de mirar a Elizabeth que sin saberlo lo habia descrito completamente.**

 **"O tal vez sólo bebió demasiado esta noche." Elizabeth dice al mirar a Damon. "Lo siento, a veces pienso mas alla de lo que ven mis ojos."**

 **"Creo que probablemente tenías razón la primera vez." Damon responde mirandola aun.**

 **"Tal vez." Elizabeth dice. "Ahora cambiando un poco de tema. Espero que lo que paso en tu casa no se repita. Tratemos de tolerarnos en la presencia del otro. Asi llevaremos la fiesta en paz."**

 **"No prometo nada." Damon responde a la defensiva de nuevo. "Ademas tu comenzaste la pelea."**

 **"Yo no comenze nada." Elizabeth replica enojandose. "Tu entraste de la nada tratando de arrancarme el cuello, luego tentaste mi paciencia, yo solo me defendi."**

 **"Asi que tu eres la victima y yo soy el malo como siempre." Damon dice sonriendo con sarcasmo.**

 **"Tu lo has dicho." Elizabeth dice cruzandose de brazos. "Tienes fama de ser bueno siendo malo, ahora sabré si lo que se dice de ti, es mentira o… verdad."**

 **Ambos se quedan mirando directamente a los ojos. Para consteracion de Elizabeth Damon Salvatore aun tenia la mirada más hermosa que habia visto en su vida. Y eso era decir mucho.**

 **"Lo siento." dice entonces en voz alta, se sorprende de escuchar su voz. Lo estaba pensando, no se suponía que lo dijera.**

 **"¿Por qué?" pregunta el mirandola.**

 **"Por dejarte solo con el problema de Stefan." Ella dice bajando la mirada, pero cuando vuelve a levantarla, los ojos de Damon continuaban observándola. "Ustedes me ayudaron y yo simplemente les di la espalda."**

 **"¿Por que te fuiste?" Damon le pregunta luego de un largo silencio.**

 **"Tuve miedo." Elizabeth afirma. No era del todo verdad pero era suficiente explicacion para la persona a su lado. "Hui como una cobarde. Lo siento."**

 **"Gracias." Damon dice con una sonrisa. "No hay rencor."**

 **Elizabeth sonrie aliviada. "Gracias. De verdad pense que me correrias al momento de verme."**

 **"Creeme que lo pense." Damon dice bromeando de nuevo.**

 **"Ya lo creo." Elizabeth le dice sonriendo.**

 **"Sabes esto podria ser el comienzo de una amistad." Damon dice luego de otro minuto de silencio. Elizabeth lo mira frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera loco.**

 **"No te adelantes tanto." ella le dice. "Aun no me caes bien."**

 **"Podemos trabajar en eso." Damon replica enseguida sonriendo cuando ella rueda los ojos. "Oh vamos, sera divertido. Sera un tregua de nuestro odio mutuo, para trabajar en caernos bien. Seremos un equipo."**

 **"Bueno..." Elizabeth comienza pero el la interrumpe.**

 **"Hecho." Damon dice levantandose.**

 **"Oye no dije que si." Elizabeth replica levantandose tambien y cruzandose de brazos.**

 **"Tampoco dijiste que no." Damon le dice copiandole el gesto de cruzar los brazos. "Ahora dejemos de pelear. Tenemos mucho por hacer."**

 **"No se porque presiento que me arrepentire de esto." Elizabeth susurra cerrando los ojos antes de mirarlo de nuevo**

 **"Elizabeth, ¿te gustaría bailar?" Damon le pregunta, extendiendo el brazo.**

 **"Ya te dije que no me gusta bailar." Elizabeth le dice vacilando un poco.**

 **"Por favor solo una pieza." Damon dice negociando. "Prometo dejarte en paz."**

 **Elizabeth mira tanto a Damon y a la pista de baile. Habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que habia estado en una, y con la misma persona frente a ella, que se sintio tentada.**

 **"Solo una pieza." Elizabeth acepta diciendo las mismas palabras que hace tiempo atras.**

 **"Genial." Damon dice tomando la mano de Elizabeth. Y llevandola a la pista de baile. Damon la hace girar rápidamente alrededor de modo que estan frente al otro. Él coloca sus manos en su cintura y hay algo en el cuerpo de Elizabeth que se estremece. Siente agradables escalofríos correr por sus brazos mientras pone sus manos sobre sus hombros con delicadeza, tratando de hacer que fuero lo menos incómodo posible.**

 **"¿Crees en el más allá?" Pregunto despues de un rato de silencio.**

 **Damon se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en su respuesta. Su fe era prácticamente inexistente. Había dejado su cristianismo (impuesta por su familia en sus primeros años) atrás hace mucho tiempo. "Sí." él mintió, porque de repente no podía soportar un mundo en el que no volvería a ver a su mejor amiga de nuevo. No podía imaginar que Elizabeth desapareciera para siempre.**

 **"Me gustaría eso." admite Elizabeth poniendose de lado para ver mejor a Damon. "O reencarnar... Empezar todo de nuevo como una nueva persona, sin huir, tener reuniones, caer en el amor por primera vez. Eso sería genial."**

 **"¿Crees que nos encontrariamos en otra vida de nuevo?" pregunta Damon con curiosidad. ¿Cómo había pasado de evitarla a hablar abiertamente sobre su muerte?**

 **"Si lo creo." Elizabeth responde in dudar.**

 **"Como estas tan segura?" Damon pregunta mirandola con recelo.**

 **"Porque esa es la forma en que funciona. Una amistad como la de nosotros no pasaria despercibida en otra vida." Elizabeth dice antes de sonreir. "Jamas dejaria pasar una amistad como la tuya Damon. Estamos atados el uno al otro."**

 **"Lo prometes?" Damon pregunta de repente.**

 **"Que cosa?" Elizabeth pregunta forzando sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos.**

 **"Que siempre seremos amigos."**

 **"Lo prometo." Elizabeth dice sonriendo levemente. "Eres mi mejor amigo. Y siempre lo seras."**

 **(Fin flashback)**

"Estoy recordando Damon." Elizabeth dice abriendo los ojos de nuevo. La felicidad fluyendo a través de su cuerpo ante la idea de tener sus recuerdos de Damon de regreso. Él le sonríe cuando se da cuenta de lo que estába pasando.

"Funcionó." Dice él en estado de shock mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Elizabeth. "¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso?" pregunta, inseguro.

"Siento..." Elizabeth se interrumpe, pensando en lo feliz que era en realidad en ese momento. Antes de recordar algo.

 **(Comienzo flashbacks)**

 **"Me vas a dejar sola... Me vas a dejar como todos los demas..."**

 **(Fin flashback)**

"Siento que quiero besarte." Suelta Elizabeth de la nada, antes de que Damon reaccionara ella enreda sus manos en su cuello antes de besarlo. Todos los recuerdos estában volviendo y los falsos desaparecian. Ella estaba en una montaña rusa de emociones y lo único de lo que estaba segura era que amaba a Damon como nunca antes habia amado a una persona. Segundos después rompe el beso de un Damon mirandola confundido. "Lo siento. No se porque hice eso." Elizabeth se disculpa sonriendo grandemente. "Fue un impulso. Es que estoy tan feliz que no pense Damon disculpame." Cuando el no le responde sus sonrisa muere. De repente cae en la cuenta de la tension en Damon. Ella lo habia besado. Y él no entendia porque ya que no sabia de sus sentimientos. "Damon lo siento, no queria que te incomodaras por un simple beso. No es como si no hayas besado a nadie mas aparte de Elena."

Damon parpadea antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Tienes razon, es que me tomaste desprevenido." Dice él antes de sonreir con picardia. "Me hubieras dicho que ibas a a besarme y no hubiera dudado en actuar mejor, creeme."

Elizabeth bufa soltando un suspiro de alivio antes de golpear a Damon en el brazo apartandolo de ella. "Eres un pervertido." Ella se levanta del capo del carro tambaleandose enseguida aun un poco mareada.

"Oye, oye, oye... Con calma." Damon le dice estabilizandola enseguida.

"Estoy bien." Elizabeth susurra antes de fruncir el ceño. "Aun no recuerdo todo, algunos recuerdos estan borrosos. Y mi cabeza no deja de palpitar."

"Tal vez recordaras poco a poco." Damon le dice ayudandola a caminar hacia el lado del pasajero del auto. "Creo que es suficiente por hoy con que hayas recordado un poco."

"Tienes razón." Elizabeth afirma entrando en el auto. Espera que Damon entre para seguir hablando. "Me conformo con recordar solo un poco por ahora. Ya no me siento tan frustrada."

"Ahora cuentame que recuerdas?" Damon pregunta después de un rato en silencio. Estaba intrigado por saber que recordaba Elizabeth. Y tambien queria distraerse del beso que ella le habia dado. Que por alguna razon no dejaba de pensar en ello.

Elizabeth le sonrie antes de comenzar su relato.


	42. Capítulo 42

Elizabeth habia terminado de hacer la cena tanto para ella como para Alaric. Cuando el llego con rostro cansado. "Oye huele muy bien."

Elizabeth sonrie grandemente. "Debo darle gracias a Jo por enseñarme. Hablando de ella como esta?"

"Creo que preparando una despedida de soltera." Alaric dice rodando los ojos mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesa con Elizabeth. "Crei que irias con ellas."

"Me invitaron pero decidi no ir." Elizabeth responde poniendose seria. Antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Oye, has sabido de Damon hoy? Lo llame durante todo el día y no respondio."

"Probablemente en el cine." Alaric dice torpemente.

"Sí... o mini golf." Elizabeth añade rodando los ojos, y ambos se ríen.

La risa se apaga y la sala se queda en silencio. Elizabeth mete algo más de comida en la boca como Alaric seguia mirandola.

"¿Qué?" Le pide ella con la boca llena de comida.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a hablar de ello?" Alaric le pregunta.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida.

"Yo sé acerca de la cura, Elizabeth, todos lo hacemos." Alaric finalmente se explica. "Damon llamo a Bonnie anoche. Él le dijo todo, incluyendo su loco plan para llevarlo con Elena."

"Que?" Elizabeth pregunta dejando caer su tenedor en el plato. "¿Qué quieres decir, que se ofreció a llevar la cura?"

"Asi es... No me digas que no..." Alaric se corta por la expresión de Elizabeth. "No lo sabias?"

"No." Elizabeth susurra ya perdiendo el hambre. "Él te dijo eso?" cuando Alaric asiente su corazon se encoge un poco. "Cuando?"

"Esta mañana." Alaric murmura en voz baja. "Yo crei que sabias."

"Al parecer Damon no me considera de confianza para decirme su plan." Elizabeth dice con amargura.

"O tal vez no quiere que te molestes." Alaric responde encogiendose de hombros.

"Damon, esta loco... Si se toma esa cura, nunca podra ser un vampiro de nuevo." Elizabeth dice parandose de la silla con rabia.

"Creeme le dije eso mismo." Alaric responde tambien poniendose de pie. "Pero dijo que era la única opción, para poder vivir una vida con Elena."

"Elena." Elizabeth dice entre dientes con ira. "Siempre la brillante Elena, por encima de su vida."

"Elizabeth..." Alaric da un paso hacia la muchacha al ver sus ojos humedecerse pero ella se aleja cruzando los brazos.

"Stefan lo sabe?" Elizabeth pregunta tratando de omitir el dolor sordo que sentia en su pecho.

"Tampoco lo sabe." Alaric dice en voz baja.

Elizabeth suelta una risa antes de darle la espalda a Alaric para esconder las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. "Asi que para esto estoy recuperando la memoria?"

"Elizabeth escuchame..." Alaric da otro paso hacia la joven pero ella se volte a mirarlo.

"No." Elizabeth lo corta mirandolo a los ojos, sin importarle que viera sus lagrimas. "Lo que sea que quieras decirme, solo no lo hagas Alaric. Yo solo..." ella se queda callada unos segundo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

"A donde vas?" Alaric le pregunta mirandola con pesar.

"Necesito pensar y aqui no podre hacerlo." Elizabeth dice con voz entrecortada. "Lo siento." Dice mirando a Alaric antes de salir del apartamento.

* * *

Caminando por las calles Elizabeth pensaba en las palabras de Alaric. En ese momento su telefono suena. Con un suspiro molesto revisa la llamada y ve que es Stefan. Respirando hondo decide atender.

"Hola." Saluda tratando de hacer sonar su voz con normalidad.

"Elizabeth sabes donde esta Damon?" Stefan pregunta rapidamente.

"No, no se donde esta, debe estar con Elena por que?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida.

"Damon no debe tomar esa cura." Stefan dice enojado.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida dejando de caminar. "¿Cómo sabes de eso?"

"Lily me lo dijo. Es muy mal momento de ser humano. Damon tenia razón. Tenemos que encerrarla." Stefan dice.

"Debe ser tarde ya debe haber tomado la cura..." Elizabeth se corta cuando su telefono es arrebatado de sus manos.

Cuando voltea ve a Lily frente a ella con su telefono en la mano. Podia escuchar la voz de Stefan llamandola. Lily mira el telefono antes de colocarlo en su oido. "Stefan lo siento pero Elizabeth esta ocupada en este momento y no podra atenderte."

Elizabeth mira con miedo como la mujer no espera una respuesta de Stefan antes de lanzar el telefono al suelo destruyendolo.

"Lo siento eso fue grosero." dice Lily encogiendose de hombros. "Pero no me volverán a encerrar. No tenia que convertirme en esta persona. La mantuve a raya durante mucho tiempo, pero mis hijos lo arruinaron todo."

"Ellos estaban tratando de ayudar." Elizabeth dice con calma, para no incomodar a la mujer con la blusa llena de sangre.

"¡Mírame!" Lily grita, haciendo que Elizabeth se estremeciera. Al ver las venas aparecer bajo los ojos de Lily. "Ellos no están ayudando!"

"Está bien. No estaban ayudando." Elizabeth susurra dando un paso atras. Pero la mujer la toma del brazo enseguida.

"Fuiste un vampiro." Lily dice mirando a Elizabeth fijamente. "Ahora eres humana. Como? Tomaste la cura?"

"No quiere alimentarse de mi." Elizabeth dice tratando de no sonar temerosa.

"Si, lo hago." Lily responde sonriendo.

"Por favor no." Elizabeth le ruega, tratando de safarse del agarre firme de la mujer.

"Lo siento. Pero tal vez sea hermoso ser humana de nuevo." Lily dice transformando su cara de vampiro.

"No no." Elizabeth dice pensando rápidamente. "Phesmatos!" Grita antes de que Lily la pudiera morderla. Enseguida oye a Lily empezar a gemir de dolor mientras caía hacia atrás. Elizabeth toma esa oportunidad para salir corriendo hacia el Grill.

"Elizabeth!" Lily la llama aun gimiendo de dolor.

* * *

Elizabeth se apresura por la calle antes de entrar en la parrilla. Si llegaba a la cocina, podria escapar a través de los túneles. Empieza caminando en esa dirección, pero su visión comienza a desdibujarse... Ella se tambalea un poco como capta una mesa.

 **(Comienzo flashbacks)**

 **Elizabeth llega rapido a la pensión y sube enseguida a la habitacion de Damon. Sus pasos rapidos se hacen mas lentos cuando escucha las voces de Damon y de Elena.**

 **"Lo siento mucho. He hecho muchas cosas para hacerte daño." Esa es la voz de Damon. Elizabeth se detiene cerca de la puerta entrejunta y mira dentro. Elena estaba rodeando a Damon con sus brazos.**

 **"Está bien. Te perdono." Elena dice aguantando el llanto.**

 **"Sé que amas a Stefan. Y siempre será Stefan." Damon le dice, a lo que Elena toma su mano y se acuesta junto a él, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.**

 **"Pero te quiero. Deberías saber eso." Las palabras de Damon son como una estaca dolorosa en el corazon de Elizabeth. Ya ella sabia desde un principio que a Damon le gustaba Elena, pero oirselo decir era mas doloroso de lo que alguna vez se imagino. Ve como Elena se acurruca mas a Damon susurrando una afirmación leve.**

 **"Deberías haberme conocido en 1864. Te hubiera gustado." Damon dice mas debil. Elena levanta la cabeza y lo mira.**

 **"Me gustas ahora." Elena le confiesa, él cierra los ojos. Y entonces ella lo besa.**

 **Las emociones de Elizabeth estan a flor de piel. No puede evitar llorar al verlos besarse. Le duele mucho. Tanto que reprime un sollozo que se le escapa. Escucha a Damon susurrar un gracias y Elena acurrucandose de nuevo a el. Se queda mirandolos un rato mas sintiendo dolor, rabia y tristeza a la vez**

 **Sin aguantar mas se deja caer al suelo llorando. Todo lo que conocia era mentira. Sus padres, su vida. Todo era una mentira. Ya no queria sentir dolor. "No puede ser cierto por favor." Elizabeth susurra con rabia mientras lloraba. Siente como el telefono en su bolsillo no deja de vibrar sin control. Sabe que es Damon. Tal vez estaba preocupado por ella por como Elijah se la habia llevado de la pensión, pero justo en ese momento no queria hablar con nadie.**

 **No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que comienza a llover, lo que la obliga a mirar al cielo dandose cuenta que era de noche. De repente Elizabeth siente una ligera brisa detrás de ella. Aunque su mente estába en un lugar malo, se cerciora de voltearse ya sospechando quien era la persona detras de ella. Era Damon mirándola con alivio. Habian tenido sus diferencias, pero después de todo Elizabeth se alegraba de verlo, le alegraba ver una cara que se preocupaba por ella tanto como ella de el. Antes de que ella dijera algo Damon en un instante estaba parado frente a ella. "Oye." Él saluda suavemente, sosteniendo la cara de Elizabeth en sus manos mirandola detenidamente serciorandose de que estuviera bien. "¿Qué diablos, Elizabeth? ¡He estado buscandote por todas partes! ¡Podrías haber devuelto mis llamadas!" Damon le dice a Elizabeth mirandola a los ojos.**

 **"Lo siento." Elizabeth susurra, bajando su mirada.**

 **"Ven aquí." murmura Damon acercando a Elizabeth que tentativamente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él.**

 **"No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que estoy de verte ahora mismo." Elizabeth susurra suavemente en su presencia, exhala lentamente cerrando los ojos escuchando el rápido golpe del corazón de Damon. Ha estado preocupado por ella, ese pensamiento la reconforta tanto que apreta mas su agarre en el, manteniendolo cerca largo rato.**

 **"Dios no." Elizabeth susurra aun mirando su mano herida. "Soy humana."**

 **Estaba confundida grandemente. Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando escucha a sus espaldas que alguien se acercaba corriendo en su direccion pero los pasos se detuvieron abruptamente. Con cautela ella se voltea para mirar directamente unos ojos azules que penso que no veria mas.**

 **"Elizabeth." susurra Damon sin poder creer que ella estaba frente a el.**

 **"Damon." afirma Elizabeth sin poder evitar sonreir cuando lo ve acercarse a ella velozmente levantandola del suelo y abrazandola con fuerza mientras la giraba un poco... Ella suelta una risa mientras le devolvia el abrazo con fuerza rodeandole el cuello con los brazos enterrando su cara en su cuello. Cuanto lo habia extrañado, y tenerlo cerca era suficiente para sentirse segura.**

 **"Elizabeth, eres tu." Dice de nuevo Damon sin dejar de abrazarla. No saben cuanto duraron abrazados pero parecio una eternidad. Cuando se separaron un poco, él le sonrio. "Estas viva, no se como pero lo estas."**

 **"Tendras que aguantarme por mas tiempo." Elizabeth susurra en broma acariciando el cabello y la cara de Damon. Ve como sus ojos se cristalizaban con lagrimas contenidas mientras volvia a sonreir.**

 **"No quiero que sea de otra forma." Damon dice sosteniendo la cara de Elizabeth entre sus manos mientras le susurraba a través de los ojos llorosos conmocionado. "Te extrañe mucho Elizabeth."**

 **"Y yo a ti Damon." dice ella quedamente antes de acercarse a el abrazandolo con fuerza de nuevo. "No sabes cuanto."**

 **"Vamos." Elizabeth va a agarrar a Damon, pero este se aleja de ella antes. "¿Que pasa?" ella frunce el ceño. "Damon debes pasar a traves de mi ahora."**

 **"No hasta que tu lo hagas." Responde el.**

 **"¿De que hablas?" Elizabeth le pregunta. Damon levanta su mano y la pasa por su cara limpiando su nariz. Cuando muestra su mano esta llena de la sangre de la nariz de Elizabeth.**

 **"Estas muriendo. Por eso." Damon le dice. "Si paso a traves de ti moriras."**

 **Antes de que Elizabeth dijera algo Bonnie la agarra de los hombros susurrando un hechizo. Elizabeth siente un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo. "¿Que haces?" pregunta mirando a Bonnie.**

 **"Ya no eres un ancla." Bonnie le dice. Antes que Elizabeth dijera algo se encuentra en el otro lado.**

 **"¿Que paso?" Caroline pregunta cuando la ve.**

 **"Ya no soy el ancla." Es lo unico que Elizabeth dice en shock por lo que Bonnie habia hecho.**

 **"¿Y Damon?" Elena pregunta interviniendo.**

 **Elizabeth la mira y niega con la cara. "No lo se."**

 **Damon está en el otro lado, tenemos que hacer algo..." empieza Elizabeth a divagar.**

 **"Elizabeth." Bonnie dice con firmeza, deteniendola. "Es muy tarde. Mi ultima fuerza la gaste cuando pasaste a traves de mi. Cuando Damon intento, no pudo."**

 **Elizabeth niega con la cabeza, no quería que eso fuera cierto. Necesitaba ver a Damon, disculparse. No queria creerlo pero Bonnie se veia alterada, y así es como supo que todo estába sucediendo realmente.**

 **"No." Niega Elizabeth con la cabeza, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, antes de hundirse contra la pared de roca. "No." Repite esa palabra una y otra vez poniendose histérica llorando y temblando con la respiración irregular casi como si fuera a tener un ataque de pánico. "No es justo, le prometi que todos estariamos bien. Se suponia que lo traeria a él tambien. Ahora se ha ido por mi culpa."**

 **Bonnie miró por encima del hombro a Damon, que tenía los ojos fijos en Elizabeth, que no estaba más que destrozada en el suelo. "Él está aquí." Bonnie dice suavemente mirando a la chica y dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Puedes despedirte." Antes que Bonnie sale, voltea y mira a Elizabeth. "Puedes verlo, como fuiste el ancla, tienes la habilidad de ver el otro lado."**

 **Elizabeth mira a su alrededor pero no puede verlo, y eso la mata. Bonnie sale de la habitación para darles espacio.**

 **Ella puede sentirlo ahora, pero no quiere verlo, no quiere ver que la mire con reproche, y que la haga sentir que por su culpa no pudo volver al mundo de los vivos. "Lo siento Damon." Dice ella cerrando los ojos. "Es mi culpa que te paso esto." Ahora llorando. "Te falle, prometi que todos estarian bien y falle."**

 **Siente un pequeña brisa soplando su cara. Ella respira hondo y se permite abrir los ojos mirando al otro lado. Ve a Damon frente a ella sonriendole suavemente. "Lo siento." Susurra ella mirandolo a los ojos.**

 **"Esta bien." Susurra el. "No fue tu culpa, no podias predecir que esto pasaria."**

 **"Debiste pasar primero que yo." Elizabeth le replica mientras Damon limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas. "De todas maneras iba a morir cuando este lado desapareciera."**

 **"Por eso acepte esto Elizabeth." Damon le dice agarrando su cara fuertemente. "No puedo permitir que mueras de nuevo, has sacrificado mucho por nosotros."**

 **"Pero era mi responsabilidad Damon." Elizabeth dice enojada apartandose de el. "Esta responsabilidad era de Bonnie y mia, no tenian que pagar ninguno de ustedes, menos tu. Ahora estas muerto y Elena esta sufriendo mucho. No es justo que ahora que eras feliz debas dejar todo por mi culpa."**

 **"No es tu culpa..." Damon le replica dando un paso a ella. Pero Elizabeth lo detiene con una mano.**

 **"No, no lo hagas." Ella le dice. "No haras que cambie de opinión, porque yo se que todo esto es por mi culpa." Solloza, apoyadose en la pared.**

 **"No te culpo a ti." Damon dice observando el dolor en sus ojos. Ella estába sufriendo mucho y no habia nada que pudiera hacer.**

 **Elizabeth niega con la cabeza. "Me vas a dejar sola." ella dice lo que la lleva a llorar mas. "Me vas a dejar como todos los demas." Damon se acerca a ella y le acaricia la mejilla, metiendo su cabello hacia atrás. Ella cierra los ojos a su tacto.**

 **"Nunca te voy a dejar." Damon le susurra. "Siempre voy a estar contigo, aunque no me puedas ver Elizabeth."**

 **Elizabeth solloza y rodea a Damon con los brazos fuertemente. "Nunca llegué a decirte gracias." Ella dice aun abrazada a Damon.**

 **"¿Por qué?" Damon le pregunta.**

 **"Por ser mi mejor amigo... Por protegerme. Por estar ahi cuando te necesitaba. Gracias." Dice Elizabeth cerrando los ojos con fuerza.**

 **"Elizabeth..." Damon intenta separarse de ella para mirarla pero Elizabeth se lo impide. "No, no he terminado." Ella lucha contra las lágrimas. "Yo... Se que esta es la última vez que te voy a ver." Elizabeth se separa mirando a Damon en los ojos. "Esto es un adiós, Damon, y aunque lo que quiero decirte no va a cambiar nada. Necesito hacerlo. Desde hace tiempo quiero decirte que..."**

 **En ese momento un aire fuerte los rodea, Elizabeth y Damon se miran, saben que era hora.**

 **"Se acaba el tiempo." Damon susurra. "Que quieres decirme?"**

 **Elizabeth lo mira a los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza retractandose de decirle lo que sentia. "Ya no importa." Ella le dice entre lagrimas cuando el viento aumenta.**

 **Damon suspira y pone su dedo pulgar suavemente bajo su ojo, secándole una lágrima. Para él era ironico, que hacia un año mas o menos, el le habia dicho adios a Elizabeth cuando moria por la mordedura de Lucien. Y ahora la historia se repetia pero al revés.**

 **"Te quiero, Elizabeth. Adiós." Susurra antes de tomar una última mirada a ella y salir de la cripta.**

 **"Damon..." susurra Elizabeth suavemente pero él ya se habia ido.**

 **Se sentía entumecida, no podía sentir nada y ni siquiera quería hacerlo. La idea de perder a Damon por su culpa la volvió loca. Recuerdos de Damon comienzan a inundar su mente y ella grita, agarrando lo que encuentra lanzandolo con rabia. Estaba tan enojada y triste... Casi le habia dicho a Damon que lo amaba. Le dolia no haberlo hecho. El cuerpo de Elizabeth esta dominado por las emociones, asi que cae al suelo, llorando. No tenia ni idea de cómo iba a salir de eso. Antes de conocer a Damon, había perdido a sus padres, habia pasado sus siglos de vida huyendo de sus enemigos. Después de volver a ver a Damon, perdío su vampirismo. Ahora, habia perdido a Damon. Habia perdido su mundo... Su voluntad de vivir. Él era su todo cuando no tenía nada, y ahora se habia ido así como así.**

 **"Quieres pensar que amabas a Damon desde el principio, pero tal vez en algun momento eso cambio?"**

 **Elizabeth saca su mano del agarre del vampiro. "No, yo segui amandolo. Aun cuando sabia que amaba a Elena."**

 **"Por supuesto que si..."**

 **"Fui su mejor amiga, incluso cuando perdi mi humanidad. Y prefirio estar con Elena cuando ella recupero la suya. Me quedé con él a través de todo." Elizabeth dice hablando rapidamente aguantando las lagrimas al recordar el dolor que sintio, al sentirse a un lado por Elena. Pero aún así le gustaba Damon, ¿verdad?**

 **"Sé que di-" Alaric se calla cuando Elizabeth sigue hablando desesperadamente.**

 **"Después de que prefiriera a Elena, aun asi, segui queriendolo, feliz por el y su felicidad, aunque no fuera conmigo." Elizabeth dice comenzando a llorar. "Siempre ha sido Damon."**

 **"Sé que si Elizabeth" Alaric la interrumpe tocando su hombro. "Pero no quieres admitir que en lo profundo de tu corazón jamas estuviste feliz de verlo con Elena. Y no quieres aceptar que hubo un momento en que dejaste de amar a Damon. Su amor por Elena rompió ese vínculo. Por eso sentias que estabas feliz por el, porque dejaste de amarlo por un tiempo. Es necesario que te lo reconozcas a tí misma y encontrar el momento en que volviste a enamorarte de Damon, esto no funcionará hasta que lo hagas."**

 **"No, mis sentimientos no menguaron en ese tiempo." Ella se voltea dando su espalda a Alaric. "Todo el tiempo estuve feliz por el. Yo no deje de quererlo." no queria admitirselo a sí misma. Siempre habia pensado que Damon estuvo en su corazón siempre, pero Alaric tenia razón. Esa revelación hace que una lágrima se deslizara de su ojo.**

 **"Elizabeth." Alaric susurra su nombre suavemente. "Has tenido la suerte de amar a una sola persona tan profundamente, en tu juventud y en toda tu vida hasta hoy. Pero debes decirme el momento en que te enamoraste de él de nuevo. No hay nada malo en eso. Está bien."**

 **Elizabeth sonríe tristemente sin mirar a Alaric. "Siempre fui demasiado obvia, que hasta Katherine se dio cuenta." Hay lágrimas en sus ojos, como ella lentamente se sienta en una silla. "Qué triste que ella fuera más inteligente que yo."**

 **Alaric agarra una silla y se sienta frente a Elizabeth, una lágrima se desliza de su ojo. "Está bien, Elizabeth puedes decirme, dime el momento en que lo amaste de nuevo."**

 **Elizabeth, con los ojos llorosos suspira profundamente. "Fue un tiempo después de la muerte de Marcos. Habia encendido mi humanidad de nuevo. Estaba destrozada, no solo porque Damon oficialmente tenia una relación con Elena. Sino porque me entere de la verdad de que era una Mikaelson. Me sentia muy sola." Elizabeth tiene un flashback de aquel dia. "Pase en mi habitación todo el tiempo después de eso." Los ojos de Elizabeth comienzan a cristalizarse de nuevo. "Habia dejado de alimentarme. Estaba desecandome. Pero una noche sali del cuarto de baño secando mi cabello mojado..."**

 **"Me dijo que no estaba sola, que estaria conmigo siempre. Él me dio la única cosa que representó una esperanza para mí." Elizabeth sonrie.**

 **Elizabeth se toca la muñeca, a pesar de que la pulsera no estába allí. "Esa noche vi a un Damon diferente. Facilmente podia irse con Elena, pero se quedo conmigo." Elizabeth dice sonriendo. "Fue... Lo mas desinteresado que haya hecho, y en ese momento. Lo amé de nuevo. Yo no quería, quiero decir, yo..." Elizabeth respira hondo. "Estaba aterrorizada por mi futuro sin Marcos, pero él me demostro que no estaba sola. En ese momento lo amé de verdad, me permiti sentir amor por Damon una vez más. Y supe que lo amaría para siempre." Solloza Elizabeth suavemente. Había caído dentro y fuera del amor con Damon, pero en ese momento, lo quería para siempre. Ese era el momento que tenía que encontrar, y lo habia encontrado.**

 **Rona que se habia quedado en silencio escuchando observa conmovida por las palabras y los sentimientos de Elizabeth.**

 **Elizabeth no tenia control de sus lagrimas ahora. Involuntariamente, habian empapando sus mejillas. Podía sentir su corazón explotar por todo el daño, todo el dolor. Se estaba ahogando en su propio mar de afecto.**

 **Alaric miró a Elizabeth sacudiendo la cabeza. "No tienes que hacer esto." Se inclina agarrando la mano de la joven. "Puedes encontrar otra manera de hacer frente a todo esto. Puedes tratar de encontrar una solución."**

 **"¿Y como quieres que lo haga?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Alaric. "Ya he vivido a través del fin del mundo, Ric, no me voy a permitir pasar el resto de mi vida persiguiendo a alguien que se ha ido. No puedo perder mi vida de esa manera. No es justo para mí, para Damon, Elena... o incluso tu. Tengo que dejar ir a Damon." dice antes de voltearse hacia Rona. "Hazlo." dice antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza tratando de borrar la imagen de Damon de su mente. Abre los ojos y agarra las manos de Rona desesperadamente. "Está bien, estoy lista."**

 **"Necesito que estés segura. ¿Estás segura?" Rona pregunta de nuevo apretando las manos de Elizabeth.**

 **"Estoy segura, sólo llevatelo por favor." Las lágrimas fluyen por su cara.**

 **"Padre" se escucho las voz enojada de alguien que se acercaba a la sala. "Necesito hablar contigo seriamente sobre..."**

 **"Ahora no Damon." corta el hombre mayor mirando detras de ella. "Muestra cortesia cuando hay invitados. Disculpate con la señorita."**

 **"Lo siento mucho..." Elizabeth se voltea de frente al joven y tanto ella como el quedaron sin palabras al verse, ella no pudo dejar de perderse en esos ojos tan azules y hermosos que tenia aquel joven llamado Damon, jamas habia visto color de ojos parecidos.**

 **Ambos se quedaron viendose solamente hasta que el hombre mayor carraspeo su garganta recordandoles a ambos que no estaban solos.**

 **Elizabeth da un paso adelante. "Descuide sr Salvatore, no debe disculparse. Esta bien."**

 **Damon le sonrie levemente acercandose a ella. "De verdad lamento mi falta de educacion srta?..."**

 **"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Whitmore." dice ella lentamente, el volvio a sonreir tomando su mano entre una de el e inclinandose para besarle el dorso. "Un placer Srta Whitmore." ella no pudo evitar sonreir un poco mirando el tierno gesto del joven frente a ella.**

 **"¿Que pasa Damon? ¿Tienes miedo de mojarte?" Elizabeth bromea antes de levantar sus manos en su dirección invitandolo. "Ven, te prometo que es divertido."**

 **Damon duda pero no puede negarse a la bella joven frente a el. Asi que con decisión sale de su refugio dejandose mojar por la lluvia hasta que llega cerca de Elizabeth.**

 **"Lo ves nada paso. Ahora cierra los ojos y siente la lluvia en tu cara."**

 **Damon hace lo que le indica. Se sentia perfecto la lluvia en su cara. Baja su rostro para decirle a Elizabeth, pero se detiene a mirarla mas de cerca. Ella aun estaba con el rostro inclinado hacia la lluvia. Damon sonrie por la inocencia pura de la muchacha, su corazon empieza a latir cuando sus ojos se desvian a sus labios, de la nada sintio deseos de tocarlos con los suyos y sentir su suavidad. Dejandose llevar sube sus manos y agarra con suavidad el rostro de Elizabeth, ella abre los ojos y lo mira, la sonrisa de ella desaparece al verlo serio. Damon ve la confusión en el rostro de ella y antes de arrepentirse inclina su rostro al de ella y la besa. Elizabeth se tensa pero despues le devuelve el beso.**

 **Cuando se separan, ambos sonríen antes de besarse de nuevo, sin dejar de mojarse bajo la lluvia. Ninguno de los dos parecia preocuparse.**

 **Damon esta arrodillado frente a ella y colocando el botiquín en su cama a su lado. Lo ve sacar el bastoncito de algodón de nuevo. Cierra los ojos al ver que se acerca el algodón a su cara. Siente como Damon lo pasa con cuidado por su corte, ella abre sus ojos mirandolo, estaba concentrado en limpiarla, era lindo cuando lo hacia, por mas que intentaba no podia dejar de amarlo, aunque el no regresara sus sentimientos, se conformaba con ser su amiga, y que la cuidara como lo hacia en ese momento.**

 **Sintiendo los ojos de Elizabeth en el, Damon levanta su mirada y sus miradas se topan. Ella le sonríe levemente.**

 **"Lo siento Damon." susurra ahora seria. Damon deja de limpiarla observandola ahora. "No debi haber atentado contra mi misma aquella vez. Es solo que me sentia tan inutil e impotente en no poder ayudarlos que la solución que encontre fue acabar con todo." Ahora tenia los ojos vidriosos aguantando el llanto. "Se que fui una cobarde, que te falle. Y no se como pedirte que me disculpes, de verdad lo siento. Te prometo que no volvere a hacer nada tan estupido. Y tampoco volvere a mentirte."**

 **"Elizabeth." Damon llama su atención haciedo que lo mire. "No tengo que perdonarte nada. Yo soy el que debería pedirte que me disculpes, por haberte ignorado todas estas semanas. Estaba molesto por lo de Enzo y aun por cuando ibas a acabar con tu vida y tanto que sufrimos, que yo sufri cuando moriste que imaginar ese dolor de nuevo, me descontrolo. Ahora me estas prometiendo que no haras otra locura mas, espero que cumplas de verdad."**

 **"Lo hare Damon, te lo juro. No intentare quitarme la vida jamas." Elizabeth le promete rapidamente.**

 **Damon sonríe rozando su mejilla buena. "Bueno."**

 **"Ahora dejaras de espiarme mientras duermo?" le pregunta Elizabeth riendo cuando Damon se ve descubierto.**

 **"Yo solo... Estaba..."**

 **Elizabeth sonrie ahora por lo lindo que se veia cuando se sentia presionado. "Estabas cuidandome. Gracias por hacerlo."**

 **"No hay problema." El sonrie un poco aun apenado al verse descubierto. "Desde cuando lo sabias?"**

 **"Desde la segunda noche antes del amanecer." dice ella. "Senti como sobabas mi cabello, cuando abri los ojos te vi cuando saliste por la ventana. Desde ese día tuve la esperanza de que tarde o temprano volverías a hablarme. Aunque tardaste mucho para hacerlo."**

 **Damon sonríe levemente. "Lamento haberte lastimado."**

 **"Yo tambien lamento hacerte daño." ella le dice tambien, de la nada le tiende la mano. "Amigos de nuevo?"**

 **"Siempre." Le dice Damon tomando su mano apretandola suavemente.**

 **Elizabeth sonríe, antes de inclinarse rodeando el cuello de Damon con sus brazos abrazandolo fuertemente. Ella siente como se tensa un poco al principio pero luego sus brazos la rodean fuertemente tambien. "Te extrañe mucho Damon."**

 **"También yo Elise bebe."**

 **(Fin flashbacks)**

Elizabeth suspira tomando aliento, tratando de empujar los recuerdos abrumadores de su cabeza. No era el momento oportuno de recordar.

Cuando corre dentro de la cocina, trata de tirar de un estante delante de la puerta para mantener a Lily afuera, pero era casi imposible. La fuerza humana estúpida que tenia no ayudaba en nada.

"Uf." Se queja en voz alta, tirando tan fuerte como puede hasta que el estante finalmente cae delante de la puerta. Rapidamente se apresura a la rejilla de ventilación en la pared. Estaba a punto de abrirla, pero una voz la detiene.

"Elizabeth!" Lily grita desde fuera de la puerta.

Ella estába en la parrilla. Piensa Elizabeth antes de volverse a la rejilla de ventilación tratando de abrirla lo más silenciosamente posible. Una vez más, no puede hacerlo. Su mente estába muy afectada con otra memoria.

Aparta la imagen de Damon y recostando la cabeza en sus piernas mientras sonreia para rasgar el respiradero abierto con toda la fuerza que tenia. De nuevo siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ve todo a su alrededor girando con fuerza.

"Vamos, Elizabeth." gruñe mientras se inclinaba hacia el respiradero.

"No tan rapido." La voz de Lily detiene a Elizabeth, haciendola girar sobre sus talones para verla de pie detrás de ella.

Ni siquiera la habia oido entrar porque estaba teniendo otro episodio. Si se quedaba Lily la agarraria con facilidad. La pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza era. ¿Qué hacia ahora?


	43. Capítulo 43

Damon habia dejado a Elena en el dormitorio, ya que su cita con ella y la toma de la cura habian sido interrumpidas cuando Stefan lo habia llamado diciendole que Elizabeth estaba en peligro porque Lily se habia vuelto loca persiguiendo la cura en Elizabeth. Ahora se dirigia hacia la parrilla porque su pequeño hermano habia escuchado ruidos cuando se disponia a encontrarse con él.

Ahí era donde estaba Damon, mientras que Stefan miraba hacia afuera. Se apresura a la trastienda, donde la puerta estába entreabierta. Habia una plataforma que habia sido derribada, así que rápidamente decide entrar en la cocina.

Cuando entra ve a Lily, de espaldas a él. Ella estábba mirando hacia abajo a una Elizabeth que permanecia inmóvil sentada en el suelo. Se veia asustada e indefensa. Damon sabia que Lily no se detendria ante nada para conseguir una buena alimentación. Todo eso era parte de su juego desgarrador. Por desgracia, él no estaba jugando ese juego.

Lily comienza a vamp a cabo antes de dar un paso hacia Elizabeth. Tomando una respiración profunda Damon se lanza hacia Lily rompiendole el cuello. La sostiene unos segundos antes de dejarla caer al suelo muerta por el momento. Elizabeth lo mira en estado de shock, y su cuerpo empieza a temblar.

"Tranquila esta bien. Se acabo." Damon le dice a Elizabeth dando un paso hacia ella con cuidado para no asustarla mas. Ella vacila un segundo antes de salir corriendo a sus brazos. El la agarra aferrandose a ella con fuerza cuando la siente hacer lo mismo. Por ese momento se alegraba de no haber tomado la cura con Elena, si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera podido ayudar a Elizabeth. Con ese pensamiento apreta mas su abrazo en ella mientras escuchaba su corazón latiendo poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba de pie frente a la chimenea en la casa de huéspedes, contemplando las llamas a traves de sus ojos llorosos y tratando de calmarse. Ese día habia sido demasiado abrumador. O solo era que algo que habia estado arrastrando de nuevo en sus recuerdos. Algo que realmente le dolia.

En ese momento Damon entró por la puerta. "Buenas noticias de la vanguardia. Lily ataco a Bonnie y Jo en el restaurante pero ellas están bien. De hecho, Jo descubrió que esta embarazada de gemelos y Lily esta tomando una siesta invernal." Damon espera una respuesta de Elizabeth pero ella solo permanece de espaldas a él y en silencio. "Pareces perdida en tus pensamientos." Escucha a Elizabeth suspirar antes de voltear a verlo, hay algo en su expresión que lo pone alerta. "Esta todo bien?"

Elizabeth lo observa largo rato. "Lo recuerdo todo. Cada momento... Cómo si un millón de piezas de mi mente hubieran vuelto a su lugar. Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, el momento en que nos hicimos amigos. Cuando yo..." Se calla antes de decir cuando se enamoro de él. Suspira antes de continuar. "Cuando moriste e intente seguir adelante sin sentirme culpable."

"Es algo bueno, no?" Damon le pregunta con precaución y ella asiente con tristeza.

"Se que una parte de ti nunca entendió como pude ser capaz de olvidarme de ti. Antes no podía darte una respuesta concreta de porque lo hice y ahora que lo recuerdo... Tal vez pueda mostrarte." Elizabeth se acerca a Damon agarrando sus mejillas. "Quiero que entiendas." pide ella antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Damon respira hondo y cierra sus ojos antes de concentrarse.

 **(Comienzo Flashback)**

 **"Elizabeth..." Alaric niega pero ella lo detiene.**

 **"Trate de llorarlo, Alaric." Elizabeth replica justificandose antes de mirar la fotografía en sus manos tratando de convencerse que eso era lo mejor para ella. "Créeme, conozco el dolor. Soy una experta en el duelo, y lo intente. Pero cada vez que me doy cuenta que no lo volveré a ver... siento que voy a morir."**

 **Elizabeth estaba en el mismo lugar donde se habia despedido de Damon bebiendo sin parar. "No puedo estar aquí sin recordar todo." murmura hacia la nada fingiendo que estaba hablando con Damon. Ella respira hondo aguantando las lagrimas. "Dios, no puedo con esta culpa, no pude cumplir mi promesa Damon, por eso estas muerto. Por mi culpa. Yo debia morir no tu." Sin aguantar empieza a llorar. "No puedo creer que ya no te vere mas, este hueco que tengo en el pecho me esta matando cada dia, porque se lo que me espera. Toda una vida de tormento, agonia, sufrimiento. Y lo peor de todo es que lo sentire todo." Elizabeth se levanta del suelo caminando de un lado a otro. "No, no, no. Tengo que olvidarme de ti, tengo que dejarte ir. No puedo seguir pensando en ti cada segundo." Se detiene agarrandose el cabello llorando cuando de nuevo el recuerdo de Damon viene a ella. "¡Ya basta!" grita tirando la botella de sus manos hacia una ventana rompiendola en pedazos. "Deja de pensar en el."**

 **"¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?" La anciana pregunta.**

 **Elizabeth asiente, se ve triste.**

 **"Tengo algunas preguntas. Responde con honestidad." Elizabeth asiente nuevamente. "¿Tienes miedo?"**

 **"Estoy más triste que asustada." Elizabeth responde con honestidad.**

 **"¿Por qué estas triste?"**

 **"Porque no quiero olvidarlo." Elizabeth responde limpiandose unas lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.**

 **(Fin flashback)**

"Todavía no veo cómo eso es malo." Damon frunce el ceño.

Elizabeth lo observa en silencio antes de bajar la mirada al suelo. "Ya has tenido cierta conversación con Elena, acerca de la cura. En la isla. Cura que pensabas tomar con ella." Ella levanta la mirada encontrandose con la impresionada de Damon. "Entonces es verdad?"

"Elizabeth..." Damon comienza pero Elizabeth lo interrumpe.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente al tener que oírlo de alguien mas?" Elizabeth le pregunta sintiendose traicionada. "No te importaba la opinion de tu supuesta amiga? o la opinion de tu hermano?"

"¿Por qué crees que no se los dije?" Damon pregunta. "Sabia que no me iban a apoyar."

"Claro que no ibamos a estar de acuerdo contigo." Elizabeth dice soltando una risa sarcastica. "Porque simplemente no puedes despojarte asi como asi del vampirismo. Y no puedes decirme que no significa nada para ti serlo porque se que estarias mintiendome. Tu mismo se lo hiciste ver a Elena en esa isla."

"¿Qué? No-" Damon empieza pero Elizabeth rueda los ojos en él.

"No lo niegues. Yo escuche lo que le dijste cuando te pidio que tomaras la cura con ella." Elizabeth dice con enojo. "Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Huiste de ella porque no querías que te convenciera. Porque no quieres la cura."

"Oye, eso fue hace mucho tiempo." Damon dice un poco frustrado.

"Tienes tanto miedo de perder a Elena, que te has convencido a tí mismo que puedes soportar una vida humana." Elizabeth declara ignorando su comentario anterior.

"No me digas lo que tengo que pensar." Le pide Damon con molestia.

"Bueno, está bien. ¿Qué hay de Stefan?" Pregunta Elizabeth. "¿Qué piensa?"

"No me importa lo que diga Stefan! Yo ya decidí." Damon sentencia. "No quiero que me ahogue en una fuente de culpabilidad y me haga cambiar de opinión."

"Ser humano es la última cosa que quieres." Elizabeth prosigue.

"Quiero estar con Elena, Elizabeth." Damon dice alzando su voz.

Elizabeth se queda en silencio, mas que todo para asimilar las palabras de Damon que la golpearon fuertemente en el pecho. "Y si Elena y tú no son almas gemelas?"

"No me gustan las etiquetas, pero creo que te equivocas." Damon dice. "Ya hemos sido novios cuándo ella era humana."

"Y rompieron una vez." Elizabeth le recuerda. Antes de que Damon replicara ella prosigue. "Y si algo sale mal? Serás humano. Estaras aislado y solo. Tendrás la cura corriendo por tus venas y si se enteraran, estarian buscandote para quitarte la cura, y convertirte en un cadáver de 172 años." ella se calla esperando que le dijera algo pero Damon se queda en silencio, claramente no habia pensado en ninguna posibilidad. "Qué pasa? No lo habías pensado?" Elizabeth le pregunta pero el no le responde. "Con el tiempo, lo sabrán, y Elena y tu se tendrán que mudar. Se aislaran, sin amigos y sin familia.. Así será tu vida, Damon. Este será tu infierno. Como lo es mi vida ahora. Escondiendome de los viajeros y de todo vampiro que se entere que tengo la cura en mi sistema."

"No pasara." Damon le asegura.

"Claro, porque las parejas permanecen juntas. Nunca pelean, nunca se lastiman, nunca se separan." Elizabeth dice irónica. "Damon, serás humano para siempre. Sin importar lo que pase, no hay vuelta atrás."

"¿Podemos dejar el tema?" Damon pregunta deseando que todo terminara.

"Está bien." Elizabeth acepta molesta dando unos pasos lejos de Damon. "Si quieres manejar todo esto por tu cuenta, ve por él."

"Elizabeth-" empezó Damon pero de nuevo Elizabeth lo interrumpio.

"Ningun Elizabeth." dice ella mirandolo de nuevo con dolor claro en sus ojos. "Supongo que tienes todo resuelto."

"Qué crees que debo hacer entonces?" Damon le pregunta molesto.

"No puedo decírtelo. Elena tampoco." Elizabeth dice aguantando las lagrimas de sus ojos. "No puedes hacerlo por ella. Tienes que querer ser humano por ti. No por los demas." Dice antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Caroline le manda un mensaje a Elizabeth quejándose de que Tyler no sabia organizar la decoración de la ceremonia y que ella tendria que arreglar todo en menos de una hora.

Elizabeth suspira terminado de peinarse cuando escucha a Bonnie gritar. Ella corre buscando el sonido cuando baja las escaleras ve a Elena sacar herida a Bonnie del sótano donde tenian a Lily. "¡Que diablos ocurrió!"

"Estoy bien." Bonnie asegura mientras Elena la ayudaba a sentarse en el sillón de la sala. "Hablaba de su familia, me acerqué y me atacó."

Elizabeth ve las marcas de estrangulamiento y no puede evitar hacer una mueca. "Parece que llego a la fase de locura antes de disecarse.

"Dices que me hizo esto porque se está disecando?" Bonnie pregunta.

Elizabeth asiente mientras Elena salia de la sala volviendo segundos después con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"Tu mente empieza a alucinar, ves cosas y personas." dice Elizabeth recordando su experiencia.

"Qué pasa cuando esa fase termina? Las alucinaciones?" Bonnie pregunta mientras Elena la curaba.

"Stefan dijo que tiene un plan, para sanarla." Elizabeth dice encogiendose.

"El plan es liberarla? Porqué si cree que renunciará a su familia.." Bonnie comienza pero Elena interrumpe.

"Tiene que hacerlo. Bonnie destruiste el ascendente."

"Y si hay un..?" Bonnie empieza pero de nuevo es interrumpida.

"Tengo miedo, pero creo que es hora de ponerme el vestido." dice Jo entrando en sala.

"Yo te ayudo." Elena dice cuando termina de curar a Bonnie.

"Algo anda mal, no es el vestido, verdad?" Jo pregunta cuando les ve las caras. "Díganme que no es el vestido."

"Hablábamos de que hay un vampiro disecándose en una celda a menos de 15 metros de donde nos estamos arreglando." le dice Bonnie.

"Le hizo algo al vestido?" pregunta Jo asustada. Suelta un suspiro aliviado cuando niegan con la cabeza.

"Llego el camión, quién viene?" pregunta Matt entrando a la casa. Todas lo miran confundidas. "Caroline sugirió de una forma amenazadora que recogiera los centros de mesa lo cual suena como un desastre Donovan."

"Yo ire." Elizabeth dice.

"Gracias." sonríe Matt antes de que ambos se vayan.

Elizabeth se detiene cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar.

"Hola." contesta rápidamente al ver que es Stefan.

"Recuerdas lo preocupados que estábamos de que no lo pensara bien?" Stefan pregunta. "Pues lo hizo."

"Es Damon, no lo hizo." Elizabeth le asegura. "El solo lo dice por impulso."

"Esta listo para hacerlo, Elizabeth." Stefan le asegura. "Tiene toda su vida planeada con Elena."

"Rayos. La vida no es perfecta Stefan, quiero que el se de cuenta de eso. No quiero que mas adelante se arrepienta de su decisión. Ojala yo pudiera revertir mi humanidad." Elizabeth dice suspirando. "Tienes un par de horas, convéncelo, que se de cuenta de lo que hará. Por favor."

* * *

"Vamos muy tarde." Elizabeth le dice a Matt cuando entran a la mansión de Stefan y Damon. Después de dejar los arreglos de flores en la granja, Matt se ofreció a traerla y para la mala suerte una llanta de su camioneta se poncho y ahora estaban retrasados. "Iré a ver como esta Lily y prometo que estaré lista en 15 minutos."

"Iré contigo por si intenta atacarte." dice Matt. Bajan a los sótanos y encuentran la celda de Lily abierta.

"Pero que..." Elizabeth da un paso adelante.

"Espera." Matt detiene a Elizabeth entrando el primero. Ella lo sigue y ven la celda vacía sin ningún rastro de Lily por ningún lado.

"Tenemos que llamarle a Stefan y Damon." Elizabeth dice mientras sacaba su teléfono.

"Eli.. Elizabeth.." Matt se queja. Cuando Elizabeth voltea a verlo lo ve rojo como si no pudiera respirar mientras señala su garganta.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?" Elizabeth suelta el teléfono corriendo para ayudarlo. Matt cae al suelo inconsciente y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo siente como alguien la ahorca. Trata de moverse para ver quien es, pero no habia nadie. Cae al suelo antes de que todo alrededor se vuelva negro.

* * *

Matt despierta levantandose del suelo sintiendo dolor en su cuello y su cabeza. Mira alrededor y encuentra a Elizabeth en el suelo con una cortada en su cuello y mucha sangre a su alrededor.

"Elizabeth." murmura Matt antes de acercarse a ella. Abre levemente los ojos y lo mira asustada. Toma su mano con fuerza mientras trata de hablar. "Fue.. fue..Kai.. Llama a Bonnie."

* * *

Elena está acostada en una cama de hospital donde un doctor la está revisando. Damon está afuera en el pasillo, donde está viendo al médico que trabaja desde la ventana y la mira fijamente. Damon llama a Elizabeth, que está en la cocina donde Bonnie está atorándose las muñecas cuando Kai los atacó antes. Al ver la llamada de Damon atiende rápidamente. "¡Damon!"

Damon suspira aliviado. "Ah. Elizabeth Whitmore. No tienes ni idea de lo bueno que es escuchar tu voz ahora mismo."

"Damon, Kai está fuera." responde Elizabeth con ansiedad.

"Lo sé." Damon suspira. "Me alegra que estes bien. Estaba preocupado de que Kai ya te tuviera."

"Lo hizo." Elizabeth dice rozando su cuello donde Kai la habia cortado. "Y no sé cómo, pero todavía estoy viva."

"Eso no es todo." Damon dice infelizmente. "Estaba en la boda. Jo está muerta, él la mató."

"Oh, Dios mío." Elizabeth jadea aturdida y horrorizada.

Damon continua frustrado. "Y Elena se desmayó, y ella no está despertando. Los doctores me dicen que no hay nada físicamente mal con ella. No sé qué hacer, Elise."

Elizabeth se levanta cuando escucha la suplica y desespero en la voz de Damon. Sabia que la necesitaba. "Quédate ahí. ¿Bueno? Ya voy para alla."

* * *

Bonnie acababa de entrar en el salón, donde encuentra a Elizabeth sentada en el sofá con una expresión horrorizada en su rostro. "Elizabeth, vamos. Tenemos que ir al hospital."

Elizabeth se sienta en el sofá, abrumada por algo. Bonnie camina hacia ella y la mira con preocupación. "¿Qué pasa?"

Se da cuenta de que Elizabeth está sosteniendo la cámara que trajo Bonnie de su tiempo en el 1994 Prison World. "¿Qué haces con eso?"

Elizabeth voltea un poco la camara y Bonnie observa como en la parte posterior de la cámara, hay una nota que dice:"¡Mírame :)")

"Lo encontré en la cocina." Elizabeth le responde y le da la cámara a Bonnie, quien la toma de ella y presiona el botón de reproducción. El rostro de Kai aparece en la pantalla, y él sonríe satisfecho mientras se dirige a la cámara.

"Todo este tiempo de viaje ha sido duro en la cámara, Bon." Aplaude alegremente con sus manos. "¡Yay! Significa que tu y la bella Elizabeth vieron el post-it." Simula la voz de un robot. "Este mensaje se autodestruirá en diez segundos." Kai ríe de buen grado. "Estoy bromeando. De todas maneras, probablemente ambas se están preguntando por qué siguen vivas, con Bonnie ya debería haberle sacado su sangre, una onza dolorosa a la vez. Quiero decir, eso es lo que te merecías Bon- Bon. Me dejaste atrás en 1903, lo cual no me gustó, pero supongo que te olvidaste de esa vieja roca canadiense llena de sangre Bennett. De todos modos, a pesar de que salí, sólo quiero hacerte sufrir, en maneras totalmente nuevas y, si puedo decirlo, totalmente inspiradas. Lo mismo con mi querida Elise, no creas que me olvide de ti bella."

"¿Qué es esto?" Bonnie pregunta horrorizada.

"Sigue viendo." Elizabeth le dice tristemente.

En el hospital Damon acababa de recibir un texto de Alaric que dice: "KAI ES UN VAMPIRO" Damon suspira, visiblemente abrumado y agotado por todos los éxitos que han tomado esta noche. Cuando él levanta la vista, ve a Kai tropezar hacia la ventana, parecía atado y confundido.

"¿Qué me pasa?" pregunta jadeando.

Damon camina hacia la puerta de la habitación de Elena y nota la marca de mordedura en el cuello de Kai, pero está demasiado preocupado por Elena para encontrar diversión en la situación de Kai.

"Oh, no has acariciado a una máquina de matar vampiros de cuatro patas, ¿verdad?" Damon le pregunta sarcásticamente.

"¿Cómo lo arreglo?" Kai pregunta omitiendo la pregunta de Damon.

"Fácil, hay una cura en Nueva Orleans." Damon le dice encojiendose de hombros. "Yo te lo traigo. Sólo dime qué le hiciste a Elena."

"Oh, no puedo hacer eso." Kai dice sonriendo.

Damon se apresura a salir de la habitación y se lanza a Kai, que gruñe de sorpresa cuando Damon lo golpea en la cara.

"¿Una cosa que no vas a hacer? Es no meterte conmigo." Damon le dice furioso. "Estoy en un lugar muy volátil en este momento, y voy a empezar a decapitar a la gente que no me gusta, empezando por ti, si ella no se despierta" Él señala a Elena para enfatizarlo. "Entonces, ¿qué le hiciste a mi maldita novia?"

Kai comienza a reirse. "No eres tan amenazante cuando veo como, cuatro versiones super-borrosas de ti."

Damon empieza a ponerse aún más enojado y vamp-velocidades a él, agarrándolo por su cuello y empujándolo contra una pared.

"¡Arreglala! Sé que es un hechizo. Está en perfecto estado de salud."

"Y se quedará así hasta que se despierte." Kai dice forzando la mano de Damon y camina hacia la ventana mirando a la habitación de Elena. "Joven, bella, humana Elena Gilbert, preservada en este momento indefinidamente."

EN LA SALAVATORE CASA DE EMBARQUE:

Bonnie y Elizabeth siguen viendo el video que Kai dejó para ellas con horror.

"Así que, mi bella Elise." Kai dice desde la camara. "Enlazé la vida de Elena con la tuya. Que mejor manera de vengarme de ti, que atarte a tu rival para amar a cierto Salvatore." Kai rie alegremente. "La regla es... mientras estés viva, Elena permanecerá dormida. ¿Que te parece?"

"Oh, Dios mío." Bonnie susurra con incredulidad antes de mirar a Elizabeth, que tiene los ojos llorosos.

En el hospital de Mystic Falls Kai le dice a Damon sobre el enlace.

"Por favor, dime que no." Damon susurra enfurecido.

Kai sonrie alegremente. "Oh, lo hice totalmente."

En la cada de embarque Bonnie sigue viendo el video:

"Y oh, por favor, no vayas a buscar alguna extraña witchy work-around." Dice Kai rodando los ojos. "Porque como el increíblemente poderoso líder de los Géminis, he manipulado esto para que si tu y Bonnie intentan ser más astutas, tanto tú, como Elena morirán... instantáneamente. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que la traición de Bon realmente me lastimó. Por lo tanto, esta es su culpa, y lo pagas tu mi querida Elise."

Bonnie deja la cámara y mira a Elizabeth con miedo y preocupación. "Tienes que salir de la ciudad ahora, Elizabeth."

"No, ¿porque voy a hacer eso?" Elizabeth le pregunta confundida por el arrebato de Bonnie.

"Elizabeth, Elena es lo único que le importa a Damon Salvatore. Él te matará." Bonnie le dice seriamente mirando a Elizabeth. "Tienes que salir de aquí ahora."

En el hospital de Mystic Falls:

Kai sigue torturando a Damon. "Damon, piensa en eso... todos los días que te despiertas sin Elena en tus brazos, tendrás el ardiente deseo de matar a Elizabeth. Por supuesto, podrías acabar con ella y matarla ahora, pero probablemente tus amigos nunca volverán a hablar contigo."

Damon se ve tan enfadado que se apresura a atacar a Kai una vez más, pero Kai vamp-velocidades lejos antes de que pueda tocarlo. Damon furioso y sin saber qué hacer, saca su frustración lanzando una camilla cercana.


	44. Capítulo 44

Kai acaba de regresar al granero donde fue la boda, la mayoría de los integrantes de Gemini Coven están muertos y dispersos por la habitación, todavía bajo la influencia del veneno del hombre lobo se tambalea en sus pies.

"¿Hola? Alguien todavía está vivo, ¿eh?" llama mirando a su alrededor. "Cualquier persona viva sólo levante la mano. Necesito sangre."

De repente, la voz de Elizabeth le grita desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

"Necesitas más que sangre. ¿Quizá algún ungüento?" Ella dice señalandose el cuello, indicando la mordedura del hombre lobo de Kai, y Kai se ríe sarcásticamente.

"¿Tus amigos piensan que eres graciosa?" Él camina hacia ella. "Porque tal vez si fueras graciosa... si fueras la que tiene buenas bromas, con las que siempre puedan contar para hacerlos reír... quizá se arreglen con dejarte vivir en lugar de Elena."

"Es cierto. El humor negro es lo tuyo." Responde Elizabeth encogiendose de hombros. "Yo solo hago magia. Despues de Bonnie claro." Elizabeth murmuro un hechizo en su mente, lo que provoca el mismo ruido agudo que Kai causó mágicamente en la boda en el último episodio, y Kai comienza a agarrarse la cabeza con dolor. "Deshaz el hechizo, Kai."

Kai ríe a través del dolor. "No puedo. Lo hecho, hecho está."

Elizabeth extiende la mano. "¡Ossox!" La pierna de Kai se encaja, y se duplica. "¡Otra vez!" Otro de los huesos de Kai se rompe, y cae al suelo y el se ríe.

"No puedo deshacer el hechizo, Elizabeth." le dice levantando la mirada. "Mi muerte lo hizo permanente."

"Bien." Elizabeth asiente. "Esperaré que la mordedura del hombre lobo te mate."

"¿Sabes que es gracioso? No creía que los licantropos eran reales hasta que uno me mordió." Kai sonrie. Haciendo que Elizabeth se detenga a medio camino. Ve un pedazo de madera puntiaguda en el suelo y la toma mientras Kai sostiene su mano sobre su mordedura de hombre lobo. Después de un momento, su mano comienza a brillar, y la mordida se cura.

"Lo que pasa Elise es que... la única manera en que un hombre se convierte en lobo es si es teniendo mágia, ¿no?" dice el sonriendo con malicia. "Así que el veneno también es magia, entonces solo tengo que canalizarlo."

Él usa su magia levantando a Elizabeth en el aire haciendo que colgara en el aire por un momento.

"¡No!" Elizabeth jadea horrorizada.

Kai le sonrie. "¡Motus!" Él empuja su mano hacia adelante, arrojando a Elizabeth hacia atrás en una pared antes de que cayera en el suelo con fuerza.

"Vas a morir hoy, Elizabeth Whitmore."

* * *

Damon entra en el establo y ve a Elizabeth en el suelo. De inmediato se precipita hacia ella y se arrodilla para comprobarla. Ella estába jadeando para respirar y claramente muy lastimada. Sin saberlo cualquiera de ellos, Kai estába al acecho apenas fuera de la vista mirando la escena frente a el.

"Elizabeth" Susurra el suavemente llamando su atención.

"Damon." Gime ella aliviada al verlo.

"Hola." Él le acaricia el cabello justo cuando Kai salia de las sombras uniendose a ellos.

"Qué tonto eres." Kai dice con incredulidad mirando a Damon. "Te entrego a Elizabeth Whitmore moribunda en bandeja de plata y la dejas pasar."

"¿Damon?" Elizabeth jadea mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza. Siente una herida en su vientre que la estaba matando y comienza a toser y escupir sangre.

"Esta bien. Tranquila." Damon le pide a Elizabeth.

"Traducción, ella morirá." dice Kai interrumpiendo.

"Damon." Elizabeth mira al vampiro frente a ella con lagrimas acumulandose en sus ojos pidiendole ayuda pero solo la miraba fijamente.

Kai camina hacia ellos. "Por supuesto, no tienes que ayudarla. Podrías alejarte. Ella muere de pulmón colapsado, no hay sangre en tus manos, y tu y Elena tendrán la vida que siempre soñaron. Juntos para siempre."

Algo en la mirada de Damon hace que Elizabeth perdiera las esperanzas. No queria morir, no de nuevo.

Damon considera esto por un momento, pareciendo conflictivo. Kai sonrie al ver a Damon dudando. "De cualquier manera, es mejor actuar rápido."

Damon observa a Elizabeth y ve el miedo en sus ojos. "Lo siento mucho, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth se ve confundida y horrorizada mientras Damon se inclinaba hacia adelante besandole la frente, se suelta de su mano y se aleja.

Elizabeth solloza con una sensación de abandono y soledad que tanto odiaba la llenaba mientras veia a Damon alejarse de ella. Se sentia traicionada por sus acciones, de sus ojos caen lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Te ha dejado?" dice Kai insatisfecho. "Esperaba que esto lo torturara por un tiempo. Elegir entre la mujer que ama o su mejor amiga. Digo, hubiera lanzado una moneda, cara te salva, cruz, salvaría..."

Damon aparece de repente detrás de Kai cortando su cabeza de su cuerpo. La cabeza de Kai se va, y Damon sonríe con satisfacción. "¡Es cara!" murmura Damon antes de que escucha la respiración entrecortada de Elizabeth, enseguida corre arrodillandose junto a ella. Parece sorprendida de que regresara.

Damon ve como los ojos de Elizabeth reflejan esperanza. "Creiste que te iba a dejar sola, ¿eh?" Se muerde la muñeca y la mete en la boca de ella para curarla con su sangre. Elizabeth bebe frenéticamente agarrando la mano de Damon con fuerza.

"De ninguna manera." Dice el cuando ella deja su mano. "Aún tenemos que soportarnos mas tiempo." Él la levanta y la lleva fuera de la habitación en sus brazos.

"Lo siento mucho, Damon." Elizabeth murmura suavemente. "Lo siento."

* * *

"Oye Elizabeth..." Stefan se interrumpe cuando ve a Elizabeth empacando maletas. "¿Que haces?"

Ella suspira dejando lo que esta haciendo y voltea. "Me voy por un tiempo."

"¿Que?" Stefan esta confuso. "¿Por que?"

"Es lo mejor." Elizabeth dice volviendo a empacar. "Todos nos hemos distanciado desde lo de Elena, sobretodo Damon. Apenas si me ve, y cuando lo hace siento que me mira con rabia. Como si me culpara."

"Eso no es verdad" Stefan le dice acercandose a ella. "Hay que darle tiempo, es duro para el saber que no vera a Elena por un tiempo o..."

"Para siempre." Elizabeth termina por el. Suspira y voltea a mirar a Stefan de nuevo. "Se que lo han pensado, Elena despertara solo si yo muero. Y siendo humana existe esa posibilidad. Pero si logro ser vampiro de nuevo, significaria que Elena dormiria para siempre."

Stefan se queda en silencio, porque lo que ella dice es verdad. Eso lo habia pensado el todas noches.

"Por eso necesito irme, despejarme." Elizabeth le dice a Stefan cuando este solo se queda en silencio. "Pensar bien que hacer, porque no quiero ser humana y morir algun dia, pero tampoco puedo ser egoista con Elena, ella no ha vivido el tiempo que yo en este mundo, y quitarle eso me transformaria en el peor monstruo del mundo." Elizabeth cierra la maleta y se sienta en la cama. "Y tampoco quiero negarle la felicidad a Damon, espero tanto para estar con ella, como para que la deje ir sin mas."

Stefan se acerca sentandose al lado de Elizabeth. "Tal vez tengas razon en viajar, y la decisión que tomes, sea la que sea, tendras mi apoyo."

Elizabeth le sonrie levemente. "Gracias Stefan."

"Me preocupa que vayas sola." Stefan le dice. "Recuerda que aun hay viajeros que te buscan."

"Lo se." Elizabeth le sonrie de nuevo. "Pero no ire sola, no te preocupes. He invitado a Alaric para que vaya conmigo."

"Alaric?" Stefan frunce el ceño.

"Si, despues de la muerte de Jo, no ha sido el mismo." Elizabeth dice levantandose de la cama y acercandose a la ventana. "Parece que nada le da animo, esta depresivo. Y por eso lo invite a viajar conmigo. Y dijo que si."

"Y a donde iran?" Stefan se levanta de la cama.

Elizabeth lo mira. "Me lo llevare un tiempo para Amsterdam."

* * *

Damon entra a la pensión y ve a Stefan esperandolo. "Si vas a sermonearme dejame decirte que no estoy de humor."

"No voy a sermonearte." Stefan le dice. "Queria ver tu reacción, crei que te veria enojado, pero parece que lo tomaste muy bien."

Damon frunce el ceño confundido. "¿De que rayos estas hablando?"

"De Elizabeth." Stefan responde frunciendo el ceño tambien.

"¿Que pasa con ella?" pregunta Damon sin emoción en su voz. "No decidio morir antes de tiempo o si?"

Stefan omite la burla de Damon. "Ella se fue Damon." Stefan mira la confusión en el rostro de su hermano. "Y al parecer no te dijo nada."

"No, no lo hizo." Damon responde entre dientes molesto. "¿A donde se fue? Ella sabe bien que no puede estar sola por ahí mientras los viajeros esten detras de sus pasos. Ire a buscarla ahora mismo, donde esta?"

"Amsterdam." Stefan responde. "Y se fue desde ayer, con Alaric."

Esto deja a Damon sin palabras, sus dos mejores amigos se habian ido, abandonandolo por completo en su dolor por la perdida de Elena. No dice nada y sale de nuevo de la pension, dejando a Stefan solo mirando donde habia estado segundos antes.

Pasa el tiempo, mostrando fuera de la Cripta Salvatore donde el cuerpo de Elena está siendo retenida, las flores que están por fuera rápidamente se marchitan y mueren a medida que cambian las estaciones. En el centro de Mystic Falls, Matt está conduciendo abajo de la carretera en un crucero de la policía, usando un uniforme de diputado. La plaza de la ciudad está en ruinas, y la parrilla mística parece como si se suba como fuego rage en la basura latas en la acera. Matt se ve derrotado, ya que sigue conduciendo más allá de la torre del reloj, donde una figura está de pie cerca de la parte superior. Damon está de pie frunciendo el ceño infeliz mirando a la ciudad.


End file.
